Una vez en diciembre
by Evilies
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si al despertar una navidad tu vida cambiara? ¿Si estuvieras al lado de un ser que nunca pensaste elegir? Lily no estaba preparada para la sorpresa que viviría ese día, mucho menos si despertaba al lado de Scorpius Malfoy. Nada tiene sentido...
1. Deseo de navidad

**_Disclaimer_**_:_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos creado esta historia uniendo a las familias Potter-Malfoy, desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**UNA VEZ EN DICIEMBRE**

**By**

**_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_**

* * *

**Para ustedes que están en el cielo.**

**Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones.**

**D.B.M.**

***º*º*º**

**_Deseo de navidad._**

Lily se removió en la cama jalando la manta, sentía un poco de frío. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados haciendo una lista mental de las actividades que realizaría ese día de navidad, sus labios se curvaron al recordar que presentaría en su reunión familiar en la Madriguera a su novio: Jagger, un apuesto metamorfago.

Una sensación de nervios se desató en su estómago, confiaba en que todo saldría como lo había imaginado.

Todo iba muy bien hasta…

—Eres muy hermosa —susurró una voz aterciopelada.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, parpadeó un par de veces acostumbrándose a la luz pero eso no evitó que sus pupilas se dirigieran inmediatamente a la persona a su lado, en la cama. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse al mismísimo Scorpius Malfoy, con el torso descubierto mirándola fijamente.

Su boca se abrió en una perfecta "o", se había quedado anonadada. _«¿Qué hace Malfoy en mi cama y así? Ok, esto debe ser una horrible pesadilla.»_

Se aferró a la manta, percatándose de un pequeño detalle: estaba desnuda. Esto cada vez se ponía peor.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esperando que con eso desapareciera esa horrible imagen de su némesis.

_«Lily todo esto es una pesadilla. Ahora despertarás, otra vez en tu cuarto y refundirás esto en lo más profundo de tu ser y de ser posible le pedirás a Jagger que te lance un Obliviate, claro después que él termine de reírse de ti.»_

Una risa agradable resonó en la habitación, logrando que perdiera su concentración y abriera nuevamente sus ojos. ¡Diablos! Esto no era ni una ilusión, ni un sueño, ni la dimensión desconocida… era la realidad.

—¿Por qué esa reacción cohibida?

—¿Q-qué haces en mi cama y así…? —inquirió entre balbuceos, sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían.

—¿Estamos de broma, eh? —preguntó con una exquisita sonrisa torcida en sus rojos labios.

Potter frunció su ceño. Claro que no estaba bromeando, esto era serio y mucho. Ella tenía un novio y lo había engañado con alguien que ni siquiera consideraba entre su lista de hombres con los que debía salir. Vamos, ni siquiera se llevaba bien con él.

Inesperadamente Scorpius tomó su rostro entre sus manos, atrayéndola hacía sí y la besó. Fue un roce breve y absolutamente devastador.

—Vamos dormilona, quiero que abramos juntos los regalos.

Lily estaba estupefacta, aún podía sentir un cosquilleo en sus labios. Lo vio incorporarse y si tenía dudas sobre si había hecho algo más que dormir con él, se esfumaron al igual que todos sus pensamientos al verlo desnudo. Su mandíbula cayó, su cuerpo parecía haber sido esculpido por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel.

No fue si no hasta que él desapareció detrás de una puerta que pudo volver a respirar, no sabía en que momento había dejado de hacerlo. Después de unos segundos, que ocupó para recuperarse de semejante impresión, se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en su habitación.

—Tranquila, no te asustes —se dijo a si misma observando todo el lugar. —¿Cómo termine aquí? ¿Y por qué estoy con Malfoy?

«_No voy a gritar, voy a tomar mis cosas y a salir de aquí antes de que ese pervertido vuelva. Yo jamás me hubiese acostado con él, debió obligarme, quizás me hechizó, me dio de beber alguna poción._»

Se levantó con rapidez, jalando la sabana para cubrirse en lo que recogía su ropa.

—Pelirroja, ¿por qué no vienes?

Alzó sus ojos con rapidez dirigiéndolas al chico, semiescondido detrás de la puerta, llevaba el cabello húmedo, algunas gotas se resbalaban por su torso. ¡Por Merlín, ese chico era un exhibicionista!

Sus mejillas se encendieron, ¿cómo se atrevía a proponerle algo así? En cuanto encontrara su varita, le daría su merecido. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Mejor no.

Él la miró con aire confuso, su novia realmente estaba actuando muy extraño esa mañana, aunque quizás presentía cuál era la sorpresa que le iba a dar.

—Como quieras preciosa, pero si cambias de opinión, estaré aquí al menos 10 minutos más. —Le dedicó una mirada sugerente, sonriéndole malicioso.

Lily casi se va de espaldas, esto era demasiado. Respiró a fondo tratando de calmarse, de repente sentía que el calor en la habitación había aumentado.

—Debo… —calló abruptamente al ver una foto de ellos dos juntos sobre la mesa de noche. La tomó de inmediato observándola fijamente, ahí estaba ella abrazada él, sonriéndole—pero qué… yo no recuerdo haberme tomado una foto con él.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, esforzándose por recordar, pero por más que trataba nada sucedía. Oficialmente estaba más que asustada, dejó que su mirada viajara por la habitación en busca de algo más que le dijera que ocurría.

Conforme los minutos pasaban su angustia crecía y ahí en la pared estaba su pista, con la mayor rapidez que le permitían sus piernas y la sabana, llegó al calendario. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver el año 2028.

—¿Cómo fue que perdí dos años de mi vida? —Su voz sonó apagada, en ese momento estaba tan blanca como una hoja. Necesitaba explicaciones y si para eso tenía que hablar con Malfoy, lo haría.

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando salir una nube de vapor y con ella al rubio únicamente con una toalla amarrada a su cadera. De inmediato buscó con la mirada a la chica, encontrándola recargada en un pared, no tenía buena pinta.

—Lily ¿estas bien? —inquirió acercándose a ella, tocó su rostro preocupado por su falta de color, sus labios estaban secos y su mirada perdida.

—Eh…—Salió de su estupor al sentir la mano del ex Slytherin rozando su mejilla. —Si, me voy a bañar, necesito que hablemos. —Literalmente huyo de él, encerrándose en el baño.

_«Analicemos las cosas. De alguna extraña forma termine involucrándome con Malfoy, lo cual quiere decir que deje a mi adorable novio de ojos verdes y cabello blanco en ocasiones, multifacético y atractivo por el paliducho, nariz respingada… ojos de serpiente y con un cuerpo que…»._

—No, no… olvidemos eso. No tiene que importante que tan… tan… —Prefirió callar antes de seguir enredándose en eso, debía detener el tren de sus pensamientos porque se estaban yendo en una dirección muy peligrosa y comprometedora.

Abrió las llaves de la ducha y cerró la puerta con seguro, no quería otra sorpresita con ese oxigenado, aunque sabía que si él quisiera entrar lo haría con un simple hechizo. Pasó su mano por el espejo empañado, estudiando su reflejo.

Lily soltó por completo la sabana, descubriéndose totalmente. Se veía diferente a la última vez que se había visto, había crecido apenas unos centímetros, su cabello lo llevaba más largo y sin duda sus curvas estaban más delineadas. Si definitivamente estaba esto muy mal, no ella claro… la situación.

—¿Cómo fue que termine con Malfoy? Nunca nos hemos llevado bien a pesar de su amistad con Albus, siempre lo deteste por engreído, arrogante… insufrible ¡Arggg! — gruñó, recordando sus desencuentros en el Colegio— ¿Cómo le pude hacer esto a Rose? A ella era a la que le gustaba, no a mi.

Aún sin entender nada y quejándose de su suerte, se metió bajo el chorro del agua. Su cerebro trabajaba a marchas forzadas tratando de darle una explicación razonable a lo que estaba viviendo. Aunque eso no evitó que sus pensamientos la llevaran al beso que él le había dado, un tenue sonrojo se apoderó nuevamente de ella, no había sido tan terrible, contrariamente a lo pensado.

***º*º*º**

Potter salió del baño cubierta por un albornoz blanco que había encontrado colgado, secando con otra toalla su cabello. Hasta ese momento no había encontrado una explicación a lo que estaba viviendo y menos una solución, así que solo le quedaba nuevamente la primera opción: Malfoy.

Ahora el problema era que su ropa había desaparecido del suelo, la cama se encontraba ya hecha, seguramente tenía un elfo domestico. Resopló desanimada, no pensaba andar con el albornoz todo el día, ni tampoco desnuda aunque era claro que el rubio ya la había visto como Merlín la había traído al mundo. No había mucho que ocultar después de compartir la cama.

Observó el closet, quizás podría tomar ropa prestada del oxigenado. Tomó las perillas y lo abrió de par en par, vaya que ese gastaba dinero en su vestimenta. Recorrió con su mano los trajes, las camisas… hasta que llegó a un apartado dónde había ropa de mujer.

Enarcó sus cejas, entrecerrando sus ojos. ¿Por qué había ropa de mujer en el closet del chico? Esa había sido una pregunta muy obvia, se abofeteó mentalmente. La acarició con las yemas de sus dedos, pues debía de ser de ella o era que el desgraciado vivía con alguien y ella era su amante.

Descartó la idea al notar en la etiqueta, la talla. No había más, era suya, lo cual agravaba más la situación. _«Ok. Despierto una mañana desnuda y con Malfoy, lo cual me hace tener algo con él y ahora descubro que hay ropa mía en su cuarto, ¿eso a qué me lleva?_».

—¡No puede ser estoy viviendo con él!, ¡¿cómo fue que deje mi casa para irme con ese?!

—¡Lily! —Se escuchó la voz de Scorpius desde la planta baja.

—¡Enseguida bajo!

***º*º*º**

Al llegar a la sala, se encontró con Scorpius sentado leyendo _El Profeta_ con una taza humeante en su mano izquierda. Sonrió al ver que aún no notaba su presencia o eso creía ella, caminó hacia la chimenea encontrándose con más portarretratos. Pasó su vista por las fotos en movimiento, en todas aparecía ella con él en diferentes lugares.

Una horrible sensación se apoderó de la base de su estómago. _«¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de esto?_». Su corazón se oprimió y contuvo sus ganas de soltarse a llorar.

—¿Recuerdas ese día?

Lily se tensó al sentirlo detrás de ella, no lo había escuchado acercarse. —Eh… claro.

—Lo sé, es tu favorita —Sus manos serpentearon su cintura, abrazándola. Su mentón descansaba cómodamente en el hombro de la pelirroja. —fue nuestra primera cita.

Lily abrió su boca sorprendida, sin despegar sus ojos de la foto. Ignorando incluso el cálido aliento del rubio que cepillaba la piel de su cuello. _«Rayos, no lo recuerdo, fue nuestra primera cita._»

En aquella foto una risueña Lily sostenía un cono grande de helado, uno de sus dedos estaba manchado de crema batida, Scorpius tenía helado en su nariz y estaba con rictus de molestia.

Tragó con dificultad dejando la foto en su lugar.

—Ven, vamos a abrir los regalos que nos queda poco tiempo, aún tenemos que ir a la Madriguera. No quiero tener problemas con James o con Hugo, ya tuve suficientes peleas con ellos por este año y ni hablar de tu tío Ron…

Esbozó una débil sonrisa, al menos algo seguía siendo normal. Se sentaron en el sillón de dos plazas frente a la chimenea. Scorpius tomó una caja de regalo mediana del árbol, la retuvo entre sus manos con una sonrisa misteriosa. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se la entregó.

Luna la sostuvo con duda, buscó su mirada antes de comenzar a abrirlo, le quito con delicadeza el papel logrando que Scorpius se desesperara, se notaba ligeramente nervioso. Abrió la caja, pero en ella no había más que otra caja, frunció su entrecejo.

—Anda, abre la otra.

Ella lo obedeció, abrió la siguiente y la que siguió a esa, hasta llegar a una última la destapó con cuidado, pero lo que descubrió en ella la dejó perpleja.

Scorpius sonrió instintivamente, esa era la clase de reacción que esperaba, notó en su mirada la sorpresa que se había llevado. Tomó delicadamente la caja de sus manos, sacando el gran anillo que guardaba.

—Lily, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —Recogió su mano izquierda con suavidad, deslizando en su dedo la joya.

***º*º*º**

Miguel Ángel: (1475-1564) Pintor, escultor y arquitecto del renacimiento.

***º*º*º**

**Continuará...**

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?**


	2. Lo que fue, permanecerá

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos creado esta historia uniendo a las familias Potter-Malfoy, desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤

**UNA VEZ EN DICIEMBRE**

By

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

* * *

**Para ustedes que están en el cielo.**

**Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones.**

**D.B.M.**

***º*º*º**

**_Lo que fue, permanecerá._**

La noche buena en la Madriguera, era el evento que Lily esperaba cada año, le encantaba esa época, no sólo porque se recibían regalos, si no por el ambiente familiar. Siempre había creído que en esa época el amor podía respirarse en el ambiente que en navidad todo era posible.

Lo cierto era que ese año no estaba feliz, su sonrisa no llegaba a iluminarle los ojos. ¡Por Merlín no recordaba dos años de su vida!, se sentía tan perdida.

Y por si no bastaba con estar angustiada, ahora se sentía miserable. Al cerrar los ojos lo único que podía ver era a sí misma sentada en la sala con Malfoy pidiéndole matrimonio, su corazón se encogía al recordar las emociones encontradas que cruzaron el rostro de él cuando se había quedado callada ante su propuesta: decepción, desilusión, tristeza y una consternación que prevalecía hasta ese momento.

Avanzó hacia la sala en busca de su supuesto novio encontrándolo al lado de Albus, se acercó a ellos sigilosamente, escuchando su conversación.

—¿Se lo diste? ¿Cómo reaccionó? Vamos, dame los detalles.

Malfoy se pasó una mano por su cabello, dejando salir un largo suspiro. —Si se lo di, pero no tuvo la reacción que esperaba, no dijo nada. —En su voz se denotaba la desilusión que sentía.

—¿Cómo? Pero…

—Creí que eso era lo que quería, pensé que estaría feliz pero no.

Albus palmeó la espalda de su amigo que al igual que él se notaba desconcertado. —Quizás fue la impresión, ya sabes como son las mujeres.

La pelirroja se sintió horrible por hacer sentir de esa forma a Malfoy, esa no era su intención simplemente no recordaba su relación.

—Lily —susurró Hugo detrás de ella logrando que respingara del susto al saberse descubierta.

—Hugo. —Se llevó las manos al pecho, su corazón parecía querer saltar de su boca. Lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó de los chicos, notando su gran sonrisa.

—¿Sabías qué es de mala educación escuchar conversiones a escondidas?

Rodó sus ojos, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. —Mira quién lo dice.

—Te noto extraña. ¿Pasó algo con ricitos de oro?

Curvó sus labios instintivamente, había cosas que no cambiaban. —Sigue sin agradarte ¿verdad? —Su sonrisa se agrando al ver la expresión de su primo.

—No me agrado cuando dijiste que saldrías con él, cuando te hiciste su novia, cuando te fuiste a vivir con él, pero tengo que reconocer que te ha hecho feliz. —Hundió sus hombros ligeramente, en un gesto de resignación más que nada. —Por eso es que lo tolero.

Lily respiró profundamente, necesitaba decírselo a alguien. —Esta mañana me dio su regalo de navidad y era un gran anillo… me pidió que me casara con él. —Una sombra rosada cubrió sus mejillas resaltando sus pecas.

La sorpresa se plasmó en el rostro de su primo.—¡Qué! ¿Te vas a casar con él?

—Cállate, ¿acaso quieres qué todos se enteren? —Le tapó la boca con su mano mirando hacia todos los rincones de la habitación.

—¿Y tu no? ¡Rayos Lily! Eso es lo que querías, que formalizaran. Sabes que con eso la abuela estaría feliz, a ella no le agrada que vivas así con él.

Lunita no añadió nada más, trató de estirar una sonrisa a lo largo de sus labios como si todo estuviera bien. Dejó a su primo y deambuló por la casa topándose con Rose.

No había hablado con ella desde su llegada, la verdad es que desconocía cómo estaba su relación después de que de alguna forma le robara al chico, quizás era la fecha en que seguía enojada.

—Lily —saludó su prima, besando su mejilla con animosidad.

—Hola —respondió confundida. La forma en que su prima sonreía le indicaba que todo estaba bien entre ellas, que no existían rencores. El alivió bañó su alma, su expresión facial se relajó.

—¿Y cuéntame cómo te fue con la sorpresa que le preparaste a Scorpius? —indagó pícara, dándole un pequeño codazo— ¿Le gusto el conjunto que compraste?

Un rubor se esparció por el tabique y las mejillas de la menor de los Potter, no quería ni siquiera recordar que había amanecido desnuda en la misma cama que él y menos pensar en todo lo que sucedió entre los dos.

—¡Oh vamos! Dime algo.

—Eh sí… le encantó —improvisó erizándose ante aquellos pensamientos impuros.

—Lo sabía, ese conjunto de lencería te hacia ver sumamente sexy… seguramente tuvieron una noche muy… divertida.

Potter miró a su alrededor, esperando que nadie estuviese escuchando aquella conversación.

—Rose —pidió totalmente abochornada.

La chica rió suavemente al ver a su prima con aquella actitud tan mojigata. —Entiendo no quieres que nos escuchen, hablaremos de esto después —concluyó mirando su reloj de pulsera—, pronto llegara Lysander, estoy ansiosa por verlo. Desde que esta trabajando en la _División de Bestias*_ en el Ministerio suele viajar mucho...

_«¡No puede ser Rose esta saliendo con Lysander!, eso es tan extraño e inesperado. Nunca pensé que ella siendo tan racional se pudiera relacionar con alguien que cree en criaturas inexistentes.»_

***º*º*º**

_«¡Por los fundadores! ¿Por qué no puedo recordar mi grandiosa relación con ese?»._

—¿Qué haces aquí solita?

Lily miró a su novio y suspiró, no era justo lo que le estaba haciendo. Esbozó un tibia sonrisa. —Sólo estaba admirando el paisaje.

—A mi también me gusta, me recuerda que fue hace dos años que te dije que me gustabas, en la víspera de navidad.

Potter enarcó sus cejas, sorprendida. _«No es justo que ni siquiera recuerde eso.»_

Su rostro debió reflejar la intranquilidad que sentía, porque de la nada sintió un suave roce en su mejilla.

—¿Qué pasa? Todo el día has estado actuando extraño. —Lily dudo entre confesarle lo que ocurría, finalmente sólo se quedó en silencio. —Si estas así por la propuesta, no quiero que te sientas presionada, sólo quería que estuvieras más tranquila, se que te preocupa lo que tus abuelos piensan de que vivamos juntos. Por eso quería que hiciéramos público nuestro compromiso para que terminaran de entender que esto es en serio.

Algo en el interior de Lily se removió, podía notar como las pupilas plateadas del chico comúnmente frías, refulgían exponiendo sus sentimientos. Estaba comenzando a conocer a un Scorpius Malfoy que no le desagradaba para nada y para rematar dándose cuenta que quizás todos esos años había estado equivocada respecto a él.

—Yo…

Él negó con su cabeza, torciendo sus labios en una clásica sonrisa de su familia. —Es mejor que entremos o terminaremos siendo muñecos de nieve.

Lily se separó de él confundida, comenzaba a avanzar hacia la casa cuando él la detuvo, tomando su mano obligándola a regresar sobre sus pasos. Scorpius la atrajo hacía sí, sus cuerpos se unieron y la besó, cubriendo su boca con la suya.

El calor del encuentro fue inmediato y abrumador. Lily alargó sus brazos para rechazarlo, pero en lugar de eso entrecerró los dedos en los mechones rubios de su nuca, cuando él le pidió el acceso a su boca para profundizar su ósculo, no se lo negó.

Después de unos minutos retrocedió atónita, aún con la respiración agitada y las piernas flaqueándole, se sentía como una masa gelatinosa.

—Feliz navidad, te amo —susurró él frotando su nariz contra la de ella, para después depositar un beso en su frente.

—Malfoy, es mejor que entren a la casa —gruñó James desde la puerta, mirándolo con recelo.

Lily durante varios segundos fue incapaz de hablar, su mente estaba en blanco y no era para menos jamás había experimentado un beso así. Su rostro estaba encendido, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo y menos después de que su hermano los descubriera en un momento tan intimo.

—Es mejor que vayamos, o me veré en problemas y es navidad. —Tomó su mano entrelazando su dedos, obligándola a caminar con él. Ni siquiera habían tocado el tapete de la entrada cuando James prácticamente había arrancando al rubio de su lado.

—Princesa —la llamó su padre. Lily trató de controlar el tumulto de sensaciones en su interior, parecía que le hubiesen lanzado un _Confundus. _No comprendía nada y para colmo había respondido al beso de Malfoy. Eso estaba muy mal porque ella quería a otro chico, era novia de otro.

Al llegar con su padre le sonrió lo mejor que pudo, sentándose a su lado.

—Me alegra verte tan bien con Scorpius, se que tuvimos ciertos roces cuando tu decidiste irte a vivir con él pero eso quedó en el pasado. Al principio tuve mis dudas sobre él, por su origen, pero debo aceptar que ha sabido ganarse un lugar en esta familia, aunque jamás lo perdonare por llevarse a mi pequeña.

—Papá…

—Lo sé, se que es el indicado —pausó tomando la mano de Lily—, él no quería que te lo dijera pero hace unos días vino a hablar conmigo.

La pelirroja frunció su ceño sin comprender, mirando fijamente a su padre en espera de que continuara.

—Tranquila, sólo quería ponerme al tanto de sus planes. Me enseñó el anillo que compró para ti, se que hoy te iba a pedir que te casaras con él. —Observó como su hija abría sus ojos de par en par y su rostro se volvía escarlata. —Es un buen chico.

Esto era demasiado para ella, claro que esperaba tener esa platica con su papá pero para ella el indicado se llamaba: Jagger, y ahora resultaba que hablaba de su boda con el mujeriego de Hogwarts.

Se quedó inmutada escuchando las palabras de su padre, mientras sus pupilas viajaban al fondo de la habitación, al parecer James había decidido ponerse un poco pesado con Scorpius.

—Aunque no lo creas, a tu hermano le agrada.

—Se que esperaran para anunciar su compromiso y creo que es lo mejor —afirmó abrazando a su hija—, no queremos arruinarles la navidad a tus abuelos, aún no terminan de aceptar que vivas con Scorpius y no les caerá muy bien saber que terminaran definidamente emparentados con los Malfoy —susurró con una sonrisa cómplice, aunque también para él había sido difícil aceptarlo pero todo por la felicidad de su pequeña.

Estrechó el abrazo con Harry, nunca pensó que llegaría a escuchar esas palabras, sus ojos se aguaron por el sentimiento del momento.

¿Qué era lo qué iba a hacer ahora qué no recordaba su relación?

***º*º*º**

**_* _**Modificamos la edad de Lysander para el desarrollo de la historia, sentimos si puede ser molesto para alguien_._

**_* _**División de Bestias. Lo tomamos de la biografía de Scamander, Newton "Newt" Artemis : eldiccionario . org

***º*º*º**

**Continuará…**

**Agradecemos a todos los que leen la historia, ojala se animen a dejar un review. Gracias a los que nos tienen en alertas y favoritos, todo es por ustedes.**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


	3. Aprendiendo a conocerte

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos creado esta historia uniendo a las familias Potter-Malfoy, desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤

**UNA VEZ EN DICIEMBRE**

By

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

* * *

**Para ustedes que están en el cielo.**

**Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones**.

**D.B.M.**

***º*º*º**

**_Aprendiendo a conocerte._**

La cena había sido fabulosa, siempre pasarla en familia era lo mejor y más si tenías la posibilidad de hacerlo al lado de los Weasley. Al menos había logrado distraerse de su problema.

Scorpius había estado muy silencioso desde su regreso y no podía culparlo. Suspiró con pesar tenía que ser sincera con él, pero quizás era mejor esperar a mañana, hoy era navidad y ella ya lo había hecho sentir mal con su actitud.

Se dirigió a su closet en busca de una pijama, en la mañana no había tenido la oportunidad de revisarlo a conciencia, pero ahora se había encontrado con cada sorpresa que la había dejando con la boca abierta.

Su prima se había referido a un conjunto de lencería sexy, pero no sólo había eso en ese cajón, tenía con juntos de _baby dolls_ que la habían hecho sonrojarse hasta las raíces. Por supuesto los había refundido en el fondo detrás de todo.

_«¡Por los fundadores! ¿Qué me pasó por la cabeza cuando compre eso? No… ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso. Merlín ¿Cómo pude usarlos?»._

Cerró los ojos al darse cuenta que era tan tonto cuestionarse eso, después de todo ya se había dado cuenta que tenía una relación en toda la extensión de la palabra con el rubio, y que hacían más que compartir la cama, muestra de ello era que habían amanecido desnudos. Era lógico que ella tuviera ese tipo de ropa, para esas noches divertidas o aquellas en las que quería seducirlo.

—Esto es demasiado para mi salud mental. —Se llevó las manos al rostro, tratando de tomarse un minuto y alejar todas aquellas imágenes impúdicas que cruzaron por su mente, asqueándola. ¡Merlín! Hace unas horas aún lo detestaba y ni siquiera pensaba en el como hombre, vamos no porque descubriera que llevaban una relación quería decir que iba a desarrollar sentimientos de un minuto a otro por él y tenía que ser precisamente _él_, quizás esto tenía que ver con el _karma_.

Si se había dejado besar por él, pero eso no quería decir nada, más que el hombre no besaba tan mal.

Las cosas iban cada vez de mal en peor.

Finalmente encontró un camisón decente junto con su bata, aliviada de haber encontrado algo decoroso entre tantas cosas pecaminosas, se cambió con movimientos mecánicos. Su mente estaba echa un nudo y uno que no podía terminar de desatar.

Caminó hacia el tocador, pensando en Scorpius, el cual se había quedado en su despacho revisando unos pergaminos, aunque ella más bien creía que era que trataba de comprender lo que le estaba sucediendo a su novia y por qué actuaba tan indiferente con él.

Después de un largo rato, terminó de cepillar su cabello, observando por el reflejo del espejo la cama vacía.

Se metió bajo las mantas, tratando de conciliar el sueño antes de que él volviera, la idea de estar en la cama con él, la tenía hecha un manojo de nervios.

Pasado un rato lo escuchó entrar, moverse en la habitación y finalmente recostarse en la cama. Todo iba muy bien… hasta que sintió como los brazos de él rodeaban su cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, cada fibra de su ser se tensó.

Malfoy depositó un suave beso en su cuello. —Dulces sueños, pelirroja —susurró a pesar de que sabía que ella ya se encontraba dormida.

Lily mordió su labio conteniendo un escalofrío, después de unos segundos en los que él no hizo nada más, pudo volver a respirar, no sabía en que momento había dejado de hacerlo, lentamente fue relajándose entre los fuertes brazos, al menos esa noche no ocurría nada.

Después de un rato, escuchó la respiración acompasada de Scorpius cerca de su oído.

_«Al menos no ronca. Debo admitir que me agrada un poco, no es tan malo como creí. Y al parecer es un buen novio… aunque no termino de entender cómo termine con él, ¿qué pasó Jagger?»._

Se obligó a dejar de pensar en eso al sentir una horrible punzada señal de que comenzaría a dolerle la cabeza, lo mejor sería dormir; mañana le esperaba un día difícil. Trató de conciliar el sueño pero parecía que Morfeo se negaba a llevarla a su mundo, ligeramente exasperada e irritada se separó de él cuidadosa de no despertarlo, tomó su bata y se dirigió a la cocina quizás un vaso de leche le ayudaría.

Después de conseguir su vaso, caminó hacia la sala donde las luces del árbol de navidad relucían entre la oscuridad.

—Esta navidad he deseado muchas cosas, pero en toda la vida no había necesitado tanto como hoy que mi deseo se cumpla. No puedo seguir viviendo con Scorpius y mucho menos si no recuerdo nuestra relación.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no recuerdas nuestra relación? —La voz de Malfoy resonó por toda la habitación. La pelirroja cerró sus ojos afligida, no se suponía que debía enterarse de esa forma tan cruda.

Ella ladeó su rostro enfrentándolo, notando la frialdad en sus pupilas plateadas. Tomó aliento con fuerza, tratando de encontrar el valor y las palabras para confesarle lo que sucediía.

—Lily.

—E-esta mañana cuando desperté, pensé que me encontraba en la navidad de 2026, que presentaría esa noche a mi novio Jagger. —Notó como él se tensaba, y el desconcierto bañaba su rostro. —Yo… no recuerdo estos dos años que he estado contigo.

Un incomodo silenció cubrió el lugar, las miradas viajaban del uno a otro. Lily trató de controlarse, lo último que le faltaba era soltarse a llorar frente a Malfoy. De pronto sintió como él la rodeaba, estrechándola protector.

—No llores, debiste decírmelo.

—¿M-me crees? —Alzó sus ojos acuosos, mirándolo con esperanza.

—No hay razón para que no lo haga, nunca me has mentido. —Limpió con sus dedos las gotas cristalinas. La tomó de la mano guiándola al sillón cercano. —Necesito que me digas si soy lo único que no recuerdas.

Malfoy, era sanador y nunca había escuchado hablar de algo parecido. Lily no había sufrido ningún accidente que provocara la perdida parcial de su memoria.

Ella se acurrucó en el sofá acercándose las rodillas al mentón. —No lo se—soltó con suplicio.

Scorpius la miró consternado, sintiendo como su corazón se iba al fondo de su estómago y un vacío iba creciendo en su pecho, pero no era momento para pensar en él, su novia realmente la estaba pasando mal y lo necesitaba.

—No sé qué te ocurre, pero encontrare la forma de solucionarlo —prometió con un deje desesperación, besando su frente.

—Eso puede llevar mucho tiempo y no es justo para ti, quizás yo no…

Cabeceó negando, mientras las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban sus labios, impidiéndole seguir con aquello que sería más que doloroso.

—No lo digas, vas a recordar. No sé cuánto tiempo nos lleve lograr que lo hagas, pero si es necesario te volveré a conquistar.

Lily sintió un vuelco en su corazón, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, sólo vio paciencia y una leve sonrisa llena de tristeza. Él tomó su mano y se la besó.

—¿Me contaras cómo es nuestra relación? —preguntó después de unos minutos.

—Haré algo mejor que eso, te dejare que veas mis recuerdos en un pensadero.

—¿De verdad harías eso? —preguntó asombrada.

—Eso y todo lo necesario. Sólo confía en mi —pidió entrelazando sus manos—, por ahora es mejor que vayamos a dormir. —La cara de Lily se tornó tan roja como su melena. —Tranquila, no te voy a obligar a compartir la cama conmigo —pausó notando como el alivio bañaba su rostro—, pero si tú lo prefieres… —pronunció seductor, notando como el rubor se intensificaba haciendo relucir las pecas de su nariz.

—No, es decir...

—Esta bien —minimizó aunque echaría de menos sentirla a su lado. Un latigazo de dolor atravesó su corazón, trató de ocultarlo pero sabía que ese sutil dolor lo acompañaría durante mucho tiempo, de ahora en adelante.

Caminaron por el pasillo hacia los dormitorios en silencio, Lily se sentía más tranquila ahora que él estaba enterado de todo. Agradecía infinitamente que le hubiese creído, no cualquiera lo hubiese hecho, ella sonaba como una loca.

No era tonta para no darse cuenta que aunque él fingiera estar bien, lo había lastimado sólo bastaba con ver el atisbo de tristeza en sus pupilas plateadas que lo delataban aunque su mascara de frialdad era muy buena.

Lo que seguiría no iba ser fácil para ella, pero mucho menos para él. No sabía si él aguantaría estar a su lado durante todo ese proceso, o decidiría irse con otra, mujeres no le faltarían.

El sólo pensar que podía quedarse sola, la asustó. Tragó en seco y su corazón tembló, afortunadamente su lío mental se cortó cuando Scorpius se detuvo frente a su cuarto.

—Será mejor que tu te quedes aquí, en el que era nuestro cuarto. Te sentirás más cómoda.

La pelirroja enarcó sus cejas afligida. —Pero ¿y tu?

—Créeme hay muchos cuartos en la casa, cuando compramos este lugar, tu habías pensado en algo más económico y pequeño, —Sus labios dejaron atrás su sonrisa de comercial para transformarse en una mueca melancólica. —pero finalmente te convencí de que en esta casa estaríamos mejor, ya que tendríamos cuartos suficientes para recibir vistas y…

—¿Y? —Lo instó a seguir, al verlo dudar.

—Y cuando tuviéramos hijos —concluyó incomodo, notando como las mejillas de Lily se volvían de un tono que desafiaba al de la sangre misma.

Lunita abrió y cerró su boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Realmente no sabía qué decir después de eso, pasaron unos segundos en el que el silencio reinó entre ellos, hasta que ella finalmente lo rompió parcialmente recuperada, aunque su expresión seguía siendo de pánico.

—Eh… ¿estábamos planeando tener… hijos pronto?

Malfoy se pasó la mano por su melena desordenándola hasta llegar a su nuca, cambió de posición incomodó.

—No tan pronto, lo habíamos hablado y lo haríamos en un futuro…lejano —agregó para tranquilizarla.

—Oh.

Él curvó sus labios al verla abochornada, le recordaba tanto a los inicios de su relación.

—Yo dormiré en este cuarto, por si necesitas algo —señaló la puerta de enfrente.

Lily asintió, tomó la perilla de su puerta. —Buenas noches Scorpius. —Estaba por entrar a su habitación cuando él la detuvo, tomándola de la mano. Depositó un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza.

—Buenas noches Lils.

***º*º*º**

Scorpius se encontraba en el sofá de la sala con una copa de whiskey en su mano, había ido ahí después de que Lily había entrado a su cuarto. Necesitaba con urgencia beber algo fuerte después de enterarse que su novia, a la que le había propuesto matrimonio, no lo recordaba.

Se llevó la copa sus labios bebiéndola de un sorbo, sintiendo como pasaba por su garganta calentándola. Estaba por tomarse otra pero tampoco era su intención ponerse ebrio, no ahogaría su pena en alcohol, debía enfrentar las cosas con sus cinco sentidos.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasó? ¿Cómo lo soluciono? No creo que se trate de una enfermedad mágica —Dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás sobre el respaldo del sillón, cerró los ojos pensando en mil posibilidades. —Quizás debamos decírselo a sus padres. Los preocuparíamos, pero quizás puedan ayudarnos a resolverlo, aunque es una decisión que sólo Lily puede tomar.

Resignado a que esa noche no iba a solucionar nada, se fue a la cama con el corazón desecho y sin posibilidad de tener a Lily durmiendo a su lado en buen tiempo, echaría de menos su calor, sus besos, sus caricias… pero al menos seguía con él y se aseguraría de que eso no cambiara.

***º*º*º**

Un nuevo día había llegado, la luz se colaba por la rendija de la cortina, interrumpiendo el sueño de Lily al dar exactamente en su rostro, se removió tratando de seguir en brazos de Morfeo pero entonces todo lo que había pasado el día anterior llegó con claridad a su mente, dándole un golpe de realidad, terminando de borrar todo rastro se sueño.

Deslizó sus parpados acostumbrándose a la luz, se sentó aprisa esperando que las cosas hubiesen vuelto a la normalidad, pero con decepción vio que aún se encontraba en la habitación que antes compartiera con Malfoy, gruñó insatisfecha, se dejó caer en la cama pataleando descargando un poco de la impotencia, el coraje y la decepción que sentía.

Después de unos minutos, tuvo aceptar que nada ganaría haciendo eso, ni quedándose en cama.

_«Me pregunto ¿cuándo es que toda esta pesadilla terminara? ¿Cuándo volveré a mi tiempo o terminare de recuperar mi memoria? Me siento ajena a mi vida, sola… a pesar de que se que mi familia esta aquí.»_

Caminó por el cuarto, notando que el closet estaba abierto. Se acercó curiosa notando un gran espacio.

—Sacó su ropa, pero ¿en qué momento? —Parpadeó confundida, ahora el mundo perfecto que ella del futuro había creado con Scorpius se estaba desmoronando, ahora en lugar de estar comprometiéndose, vivían una ruptura qué no tenía fecha limite.

Separó su mirada, sintiéndose terriblemente mal. No sólo su vida había cambiado, ahora había hecho que la vida de él diera todo un vuelco. El sentimiento de culpabilidad le removió las tripas.

—Merlín, ¿acaso es esta una prueba?

Acongojada y preocupada ahora más que antes, se refundió en el cuarto de baño.

***º*º*º**

Lily se miró por última vez en el espejo antes de salir del cuarto, instintivamente sus pupilas se dirigieron a la puerta de enfrente, no sabía si tocar o no aunque en el fondo esperaba que él ya estuviera despierto.

Después de su tercer intento parada delante de la puerta y con su puño levantado a nada de tocar la madera y no hacerlo, se resignó. Exhaló negando con su cabeza, se alejó del lugar dirigiéndose a la cocina, después de todo su apetito seguía siendo el mismo, el de todo Weasley.

—Buenos días.

Se giró de inmediato, buscando a su interlocutor, topándose con Malfoy, vestido con una camisa negra y un pantalón a juego, así como un abrigo que llevaba abierto, alzó su mirada encontrándose con las pupilas plateadas y aquella exquisita sonrisa torcida.

—Te estaba esperando para que desayunáramos juntos —mencionó caminando hacia ella con pasos elegantes—. Llegue a pensar que se te habían pegado las cobijas y tendría que sacarte de ahí con medidas drásticas.

La pequeña Potter se ruborizó, apenada. —No, claro que no.

—¿Vamos al comedor?

—Si. —Pasó a su lado con rapidez, ese chico tenía una habilidad para hacerla sonrojar y para desatar los nervios en la base de su estómago.

Se sentaron en la mesa que tenía más de diez sillas, en verdad era un comedor amplio. Varios platos con pequeñas porciones de comida ya se encontraban servidos, junto con el clásico jugo de calabaza y dos tazas de café.

—Más tarde debo ir a St. Mungo a revisar algunos pacientes.

—Entiendo, supongo que ya tiene tiempo que te graduaste como sanador.

—Sí, estoy en el cuarto piso, en daños provocados por hechizos.

Las pupilas de Lily se dilataron por la sorpresa —Pensé que estudiabas para sanador por hobby y que al final te dedicarías a administrar las empresas de tu familia.

Scorpius bebió un sorbo de su café, mirándola con una sonrisa de lado. Hablar con ella en ese estado, le causaba una oleada de recuerdos, ellos ya habían tenido esa platica en el pasado, ante sus ojos parecía que la escena se repetía.

—Jamás me vi detrás de un escritorio entre pergaminos, estados financieros… además no hubiese estudiado algo que no iba a ejercer.

La pelirroja le sonrió complacida, antes de llevarse a la boca su tostada. _«No creí que pensará de esa forma, creía que era más banal y superficial.»_

—Disfruto de sanar a las personas que llegan con heridas por accidentes con embrujos irreversibles, maleficios, encantamientos mal realizados.

—¿Y… sigo estudiando para sanadora? —preguntó dudosa, quizás había optado por salirse de la carrera e irse a la de arte mágico.

—Claro, ¿por qué lo dudas? Nunca he conocido a nadie que ame tanto curar a las personas como tú, eres tan dedicada en tus estudios, que siempre bromeaba contigo, te decía que si seguías leyendo tantos libros por la noche se te quemarían las pestañas. —Lily notó que aunque mantenía una ligera sonrisa, sus pupilas estaban cubiertas por un casi invisible manto de tristeza. Su estómago se encogió porque sabía que ella era la causante—. Solías experimentar con distintos ingredientes para crear nuevas pociones curativas hasta que un día una te salió mal y terminaste en St. Mungo, ese día realmente me preocupe por ti... pero eres tan testaruda que continuaste haciéndolo, aunque te obligue a prometerme que no lo harías más.

Luna frunció su ceño ante la alusión de "testaruda".

—Además tienes manos de ángel, tienes un don natural, curas a los niños con tal delicadeza y naturalidad, que has dejado con la boca abierta a más de un sanador experimentado…

Lily no podía evitar sentir un poco de simpatía hacía él, aún no terminaba de asimilar el hecho de que él estuviese enamorado de ella, pero ni sus palabras, ni sus acciones lograban que ella dejara de lado a su amor, el metamorfago Jagger.

_«Lo extraño, a pesar de que se que llevo dos años de relación con Malfoy, mi corazón se niega a aceptarlo. »_

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó al notar su silencio y su mirada perdida.

—Si. —Le sonrió tomando un poco más de su jugo, sólo para aparentar, había perdido el apetito y no creía recobrarlo en un buen rato. Jugó con la servilleta que reposaba sobre sus piernas, se mordió su labio inferior, mirándolo con fijeza.

—Lily, ¿qué es lo que me quieres preguntar? —indagó mirándola perspicaz, conocía bien sus gestos. Se limpió su servilleta dejándola sobre la mesa, enarcó su ceja expectante, inconscientemente estuvo a punto de tamborilear sus dedos sobre la mesa pero se detuvo al darse cuenta, eso sólo lograría ponerla más nerviosa.

La pequeña pelirroja se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz. _«¿Cómo sabe qué quiero preguntarle algo? Ni siquiera esta usando *Legilimancia. Comienza a asustarme.»_

—Eh… bueno… ¿nuestra relación se dio por qué ambos estábamos en la Academia? —Sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, cerró los ojos avergonzada después de que notara cierto brillo pícaro en las pupilas plateadas.

—No exactamente, pero si influyó.

La pequeña Potter regresó su vista a él, enarcando sus cejas confundida e inconforme con la respuesta, en realidad no le había dicho nada.

Una sonrisa torcida se apoderó de los labios Scorpius al percibir un flechazo de aturdimiento en aquellos ojos que tantas veces habían logrado volverlo loco. Le encantaba molestarla porque realizaba un mohín de enojo que era adorable.

—Hablaremos de eso a su tiempo —prometió tomando su mano y besando sus nudillos.

Lily le arrebató su mano acentuando su disconformidad, le lanzó una mirada furiosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Él soltó una risa sedosa, logrando que la molestia de ella creciera. Finalmente lo golpeó en el hombro.

—Perdón, pero es que luces encantadora cuando te enojas.

Lily entrecerró sus ojos sin poder creer lo cínico que podía ser. Primero se burlaba de ella y después la halagaba.

—Lo digo en serio, me encantas cuando de enojas te hace ver tan sexy. —Su voz estaba cargada de una suave malicia, seductora y provocativa.

La pelirroja sintió que los vellos de su nuca se erizaban, la mirada intensa que le dedicó le produjo un escalofrío. Instintivamente apartó sus ojos, tratando de recuperarse. Malfoy curvó la comisura izquierda de su boca, complacido por la reacción de su novia.

—¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? —cuestionó después de unos segundos.

—No es que no quiera contártelo, pero no quiero que te satures de información y te presiones para recordar cada cosa que te cuente, eso no ayudaría a que te recuperaras. Debemos tomarlo con calma, por ahora me gustaría que te hicieras un chequeo general en St. Mungo.

Lily se relajó al comprender las razones, tenía que aceptar que él estaba tratando de ayudarla de verdad.

—Esta bien —aceptó, soltando un suspiró pesaroso.

Scorpius tomó su mentón, logrando que sus miradas se conectaran. —Hey no te pongas triste, vamos a solucionarlo. Se que es difícil pero tienes que mantener una actitud positiva.

La pelirroja asintió en silencio con simple cabeceo.

—He pensado en que deberíamos informárselo a tu familia.

—No, por favor… —interrumpió apresurada— no quiero preocuparlos, esperemos un poco para decírselo al menos hasta que sepamos lo que me sucede.

Malfoy la miró con seriedad, pero finalmente cedió a su petición.

—Será como tu quieras.

***º*º*º**

* Legilimancia: Es una rama de la magia que no se enseña normalmente en Hogwarts (por lo menos, no para los TIMOs) es la habilidad de extraer emociones y memorias de la mente de otra persona. Aunque la palabra se traduce literalmente como "lector de mentes", se considera una pobre interpretación del arte. Alguien que practica la Legilimancia se llama Legilimente. Fuente: Eldiccionario . org

***º*º*º**

**Continuará…**

**Agradecemos a todos los que leen la historia, ojala se animen a dejar un review. Gracias a los que nos tienen en alertas y favoritos, todo es por ustedes.**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


	4. Un triste diagnostico

_**Disclaimer**__:_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos creado esta historia uniendo a las familias Potter-Malfoy, desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**UNA VEZ EN DICIEMBRE**

**By**

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**Para ustedes que están en el cielo.**

**Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones.**

**D.B.M.**

***º*º*º**

**_Un triste diagnóstico._**

En cuanto entraron en el edificio, Lily supo que Malfoy se había vuelto alguien importante en el lugar. Varios sanadores los saludaron brindándole buenos deseos por las fechas. Discretamente, él le daba algunos detalles de las personas que se suponía debía conocer, pero no recordaba.

_«Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé, no reconozco a la mitad de las personas, me siento fuera de lugar… perdida. ¿Cuándo es que dejare de sentirme así?»._

Scorpius entrelazó sus manos, dándole un suave apretón, recordándole que estaba con ella, había notado su estado de perturbación, parecía una niña que se había soltado de la mano de su madre en medio de Hogsmeade.

Lily trató de sonreírle, pero solo consiguió una mueca que estaba muy lejos de ser una autentica sonrisa. En otro momento, hubiera separado de inmediato su mano de la de él, para después restregarla contra su ropa, tratando de quitar el virus que ese pudiera tener, aunque normalmente jamás hubiese dejado que él la tocara, pero no cabía duda de que la vida daba muchas vueltas, y ahora, ese al que en otros tiempos no soportaba, criticaba y estaba cerca de odiar, era él que le estaba brindando su apoyo.

_«Esto me enseña que no debo juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas, quizás después de todo, si tiene que ver lo que me sucede con el karma.»_

Lily se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente, dándole vueltas al asunto. Scorpius separó la vista del indicador de los pisos, para colocarla en su novia, percibiendo su gesto, deseó poder inclinarse y arrebatarle su labio para ser él quién lo mordiera y succionara, arrancándole gemidos de placer.

Se obligó a desviar su vista, cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. No era el momento para estar pensando en eso. Afortunadamente las puertas se abrieron, liberándolo de la tortura de pensar lo que no podía tener.

—Te mostrare dónde esta mi consultorio.

No habían dado más de cinco pasos, cuando Lily se percató de las miradas de varias enfermeras. _«Lo están desnudando con la mirada, ¡pervertidas! Ni siquiera respetan que estoy con él. ¡Zorras! Me pregunto, ¿si no se habrá metido con alguna o con todas?»._

Entrecerró sus ojos mirándolo de soslayo, deseaba soltarle la mano y aventársela, pero con eso solo les daría a esas tipas una razón para mostrar más su dentadura con esas sonrisitas. Además éste era su lugar de trabajo y no era momento para tener esa conversación, por otra parte a ella qué más le daba, al final no estaba interesada en él.

—Es aquí.

Lily observó el nombre de su noviecito escrito con letras relucientes en la puerta, mientras él la abría dejando ver su interior.

—Adelante, _beautiful lady._

La pelirroja rodó sus ojos al escuchar su epíteto, deshaciéndose de su agarre entró en el lugar, no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, tenía una excelente vista hacia la estación de trenes del centro de Londres*, que le robó el aliento. Desearía haber llevado su cámara para inmortalizar esa imagen.

—Es uno de los mejores ubicados.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Porque supongo que no fue un golpe de suerte y descartó años de trabajo.

—Digamos que… hubo un negocio de por medio.

Lunita lo miró perspicaz, odiaba cuando él se ponía misterioso. Aunque para ella no era un secreto que Lucius Malfoy —casi el mismísimo demonio, según algunos comentarios que había escuchado en el Colegio y en su familia. Con el tiempo se habían enterado de su historia familiar, donde había salido a relucir que habían formado parte de los seguidores del mago oscuro que su padre había derrotado—, solía hacer donaciones al hospital.

Dejó el ventanal y caminó por la habitación, realmente era muy sobria. Sin duda reflejaba la personalidad del ex Slytherin. Llegó a su escritorio, topándose con que la única foto que daba vida al mueble, era una de ella donde estaba guiñándole un ojo y mandándole un beso.

Un sonido en la puerta interrumpió el tren de pensamientos de Lily, alzó su vista topándose con una enfermera, al menos esta no parecía querer lanzarse a los brazos de su novio, quizás se debía a que ya era algo mayor.

—Sanador Malfoy, aquí están los informes sobre sus pacientes —Pasó, dejándolos sobre el escritorio—. Es un gusto tenerte por aquí querida.

Lily le sonrió en respuesta, definitivamente le caía bien.

—¿Le puede llamar al sanador Olsen? —La mujer asintió, saliendo del lugar.

—Es agradable.

—Es la única enfermera del piso que te cae bien.

—Será porque las otras son… —Se mordió la punta de la lengua para no llamarlas por lo que creía que eran— muy evidentes. ¿Te enredaste con alguna de ellas?

Scorpius sonrió de lado, avanzó hacia ella, arrinconándola en el escritorio donde él colocó sus brazos, simulando una jaula.

—¿Qué haces? —Puso sus manos en los hombros del rubio, tratando de apartarlo— Aléjate o te juro que no respondo.

—¿Te importaría que yo me hubiese metido con alguna de ellas? —preguntó, dejando que su nariz acariciara la mejilla pecosa.

—Claro que sí, eso quiere decir que me estabas engañando y aún así pensabas pedirme matrimonio —Su expresión de enojo se acentuó más, aunque la voz seductora y la caricia del chico habían logrado ponerle la piel de gallina.

—Celosa —Soltó una risa divertida, logrando que ella frunciera más su entrecejo.

—Malfoy, esto es serio —Apretó sus labios, enfadada y desaprobadora.

—Para tu tranquilidad soy… —susurró, calentando con su aliento el lóbulo de su oído— solo tuyo.

_«O para mi desgracia.»_

Lily se estremeció aún en contra de su voluntad, era claro que él conocía las zonas que alteraban sus sentidos. De repente un carraspeó los hizo voltear hacia la puerta, más Scorpius se mantuvo en la misma posición.

—¿Interrumpo? —preguntó con cargado sarcasmo.

—Sí —repuso Malfoy, mirando al tipo con odio.

—No —aclaró Lily con el rostro coloreado, un tanto por su enojo y otro poco por las acciones del oxigenado, por su culpa los habían encontrado en esa situación comprometedora. Se zafó de la prisión de su novio y colocó su atención en el chico que se encontraba en la puerta, al parecer estaba en medio de un duelo de miradas con Malfoy.

_«Y ahora, ¿qué ocurre aquí?»._

Casi se podía decir que el ambiente se había vuelto tenso y que de ser posible de los ojos de ambos chicos salían chispas, era claro que existía una enemistad.

—Lily —pronunció con tono alegre el chico, acercándose a abrazarla con suma familiaridad que la desconcertó totalmente, miró a su novio en busca de ayuda.

Scorpius miraba a la pareja con la mandíbula tensa y los puños crispados, pero no le quedó de otra más que aguantarse.

—Eh… ya puedes soltarme —pronunció Luna, dándole una palmadita en su hombro.

—Estas hermosa —halagó el sanador.

Lo miró una sonrisa algo forzada.

—Gracias.

Scorpius con fastidió y tragándose las ganas de estampar al tipo contra la pared, se acercó separando a la pareja, pasando su brazo por la cintura de su chica de forma posesiva. Lily le lanzó una mirada enfurruñada, pero no lo apartó.

—Olsen, te mande llamar porque necesito que le realices un chequeo general a mi _novia _— resaltó la última palabra, por si no le había quedado claro, aunque sabía que ese no se daba por vencido. Desde que había conocido a Lily no dejaba de cortejarla y para su desgracia la pelirroja se llevaba muy bien con él y eso había hecho que la relación laboral se tensara.

El sanador miró de arriba abajo a la chica, evaluándola.

—¿Te sientes mal?

Lily cabeceó varias veces negando, logrando que el semblante de Olsen se bañara de seriedad.

—¿Estás embarazada?

Los ojos de Lily extendieron el doble de su tamaño, mientras una sombra rosada pintaba sus mejillas restándole un poco de palidez a su rostro, haciéndola ver adorable.

—¡No!

Olsen desvió su vista hacia Malfoy, con su espléndida sonrisa torcida y un brillo pícaro en sus ojos plateados. Lily volteó a ver a Scorpius, achicando sus ojos al ver su expresión, discretamente lo pisó con su tacón y esperaba que le hubiese dolido.

Scorpius desdibujó su expresión al sentir el pisotón, pero por estar enfrente de ese Ryan se tuvo que aguantar el dolor, tensando su mandíbula.

—Lamentablemente no lo esta. Aunque necesitamos que la revises, debido a que presenta un cuadro de perdida parcial de la memoria.

Ryan rápidamente recuperó su buen humor, aunque sus pupilas tenían un atisbo de preocupación.

—¿Tuviste algún accidente?

—No lo sé, pero no me duele nada —respondió con la vista fija en Malfoy.

_«¿Por qué él no me va a atender?»._

—Entiendo, te espero en mi consultorio.

En cuanto el sanador de cabello oscuro salió, Lily se giró para enfrentar a su novio, cruzando los brazos debajo de su pecho.

—Pensé que serías tú, el que haría el chequeo.

Lo vio esbozar una sonrisa arrebatadora que la aturdió momentáneamente, pero no lo suficiente para hacer que olvidara lo que estaban hablando y menos si tenía que ver con su problema.

—¿Te gustaría que lo hubiese hecho?— indagó, acercándose peligrosamente a ella, con aquella mirada profunda que lograba incomodarla.

—No se trata de eso —Se movió de lugar tratando de poner distancia—, no recuerdo a ese chico y es claro que no te agrada, entonces no entiendo, ¿por qué se lo pediste a él?

—Tienes razón no me agrada, pero ha trabajado con varios pacientes que han sido afectados por hechizos de memoria como el *_Obliviate _—Su semblante se ensombreció y su cuerpo se tensó—, quiero la mejor atención para ti y si no puedo dártela, tengo que buscar quién sí.

La expresión preocupada y las manos en forma de puños de Scorpius delataban su impotencia. Lily relajó su postura y entendió las cosas, tenía que dejar de cuestionar cada acto del chico, era más que claro que Scorpius estaba de su lado aunque aún le costara creerlo. A su mente aún no lograba procesar todos los cambios que había sufrido su vida, habían sido demasiadas cosas para dos días.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, lamentándose internamente. Esto era para volver loco a cualquiera.

—Lily —Le retiró las manos del rostro, se notaba que estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas, sus pestañas revoloteaban con la acción. Scorpius sabía que necesitaba ganarse nuevamente su confianza y lo que menos necesitaba ella, eran palabras sino hechos—, en cuanto Olsen me entregue los resultados, si él no puede ayudarte, encontrare al mago que pueda.

—¿Y si no tiene que ver con algún hechizo, maleficio, encantamiento?— balbuceó, unas suaves lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, haciendo su visión borrosa.

—Aún así… encontraremos una cura —Trató de sonar convincente, pero a él también lo atormentaba esa posibilidad—. Te acompañare hasta el consultorio de Olsen. —Limpió sus mejillas con sus pulgares.

Lily respiró hondo tratando de controlar el sentimiento.

—No, tú tienes pacientes que atender.

—¿Segura qué estarás bien?

—Sí, sólo dime dónde queda.

Scorpius le dio las instrucciones, le dio una pequeña introducción de cómo era su relación con Ryan, pero no dejó de insistir en querer acompañarla hasta el último momento.

—¿Y dices qué me llevó bien con él?

—Demasiado. —No trató de ocultar su desagrado.

—¿Celoso? —Ahora era su turno de molestarlo. Enarcó su ceja divertida al ver como él ponía los ojos en blanco y torcía su gesto.

—No es competencia para mi, por algo eras mi chica y no la de él.

Lily dejó que una sonrisa flotara en sus labios, sus ojos adquirieron un chisporroteo de buen humor.

_«Nunca pensé que fuera tan celoso. Siempre parecía tan despreocupado, tan pagado de sí, pasando de chica en chica…quizás esto si sea la dimensión desconocida después de todo.»_

_***º*º*°**_

Horas más tarde Lily se encontraba en el salón de té en el quinto piso del lugar, su vista estaba clavada en la taza que tenía enfrente, pero su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a las palabras de Ryan.

«Lily… no te voy a mentir, nunca había tenido un caso como el tuyo y francamente no creo que haya sido causado por ningún hechizo, ni mucho menos un encantamiento, o al menos no uno conocido.»

Una lágrima cayó en la taza causando ondas en el líquido que ahora se encontraba frío. Olsen, realmente no le había dado muchas esperanzas de recuperar su pasado. Su pecho se contrajo por la angustia, su cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle de tanto pensar en lo mismo, de tratar de encontrarle explicación.

_«Desearía poder estar en brazos de mi madre en este momento, pero no quiero preocuparlos _—La imagen de sus padres se fue difuminando en su mente para dar paso a la de su novio, ex novio… Jagger—. _¿Qué nos pasó? ¿Por qué no puedes estar tu a mi lado en este momento?»._

Una flor de cristal apareció frente a sus ojos, parpadeó confundida siguiendo la mano que la sostenía, topándose con Malfoy.

—Ni una lágrima más Lily. —Con uno de sus dedos hizo que levantara su mentón. Tenía tantas ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos, borrar cada una de sus lágrimas, besarla hasta el cansancio, llevarla a su casa y hacerle el amor, pero por ahora nada de eso era posible.

—Ryan dijo…

—Se lo que dijo, pero no nos daremos por vencidos.

Lilu de verdad quería creerle, pero no estaba siendo nada fácil. Tomó la flor aún con gotas salinas rodando por sus mejillas.

—Es linda, gracias.

—Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

***º*º*°**

La pareja se encontraba caminando por un parque, afortunadamente no estaba nevando, lo cual hacia que fuera un poco más agradable caminar entre el blanco paisaje.

—¿Crees qué haya otras opciones?

Scorpius tomó una bocanada de aire antes de hablar. —Sí, Olsen me sugirió llevar tu caso con un medi-mago especializado, pero tenemos que esperar, Rutherford está de vacaciones.

Lily suspiró en silencio, no entendía por qué le estaba pasando eso precisamente a ella. Veía tan lejana la posibilidad de curarse que creía que no iba a recuperar su memoria. Eran tantas emociones contrastantes las que sentía.

—Vamos a comer algo —comentó Scorpius, sacándola del torbellino en el que estaba cayendo—, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?

Lily se tomó un respiró, tratando de alejar por un momento sus problemas. Reconocía el lugar, solía ir con sus amigas y unos metros más adelante encontrarían algo que comer.

—Ven, caminemos un poco más.

Scorpius sabía lo mal que su chica la estaba pasando y que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no deprimirse más, pero él encontraría la cura, así fuese la ultima cosa que hiciera. La siguió, deduciendo a dónde se dirigían, una vez más tuvo la sensación déjà vu.

—¿Quieres comer hot dogs?

—Sí, ¿no te gustan?

—No prefieres un restaurante, conozco uno cerca que es de los mejores.

—Vamos, por una vez que comas en la calle no te vas a morir, deja de ser tan estirado —acotó, tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo hacia el carrito—. ¿Me vas a decir que nunca has comido uno? Estoy segura que con Albus lo has hecho.

—Esta bien, pero si me enfermo tendrás la culpa.

Lily entornó sus ojos. —Eres sanador.

—Por eso lo digo. —La única vez que había ido a comer con ella a ese lugar, había pasado el resto del día en el baño y no por falta de medicina, lo que sucedía era que en cuanto tomaba la poción la devolvía.

—Yo también lo soy, y te digo que no nos pasara nada —interpeló, sacándole la lengua—. Me da dos con todo, por favor.

Malfoy no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, aunque sabía que quizás después se arrepentiría de complacerla.

—Espero que no me salgas ahora, con que comer con la mano no es elegante. —Tomó su hot dog y se lo llevó a la boca dándole una gran mordida, hasta ese momento no se había percatado de cuánta hambre tenía, sin duda le había hecho falta desayunar bien.

Scorpius enarcó su ceja, a pesar de llevar dos años juntos, aún le sorprendía el apetito de su novia. A veces solía comer más que él, afortunadamente gozaba de un buen metabolismo.

Cuando le entregaron su hot dog, lo tomó con desconfianza, mirándolo con duda.

—No están envenenados, ¿eh?

Scorpius frunció su ceño incrédulo, pero ante la insistencia de su novia le dio la primera mordida. Lily sonrió complacida.

—¿Verdad, qué están ricos? Espera te quedó un poco de mostaza. —Se acercó y con su dedo limpió la manchita de la comisura de los labios de él, para después llevársela a la boca. Lo había hecho sin pensarlo y en cuanto se dio cuenta, ya era muy tarde, sus mejillas se colorearon.

_«¡Por Cirse! Coqueteé con él, ¿qué rayos me pasó?»._

Malfoy se sorprendió al verla actuar con tanta familiaridad, era como si estuviese conviviendo con la Lily de siempre, quizás no lo había olvidado del todo.

*º*º*°

Lily prácticamente lo había obligado a comer y ahora se encontraba tocando una puerta, en otro momento se hubiese muerto de la risa, pero ahora estaba realmente apenada. Él se lo había advertido y ella no le había hecho caso.

Scorpius terminó de enjugarse la boca, tomó la toalla y le abrió la puerta a su novia.

—Estoy bien.

Lo miró pesarosa, notando que su palidez estaba rayando en un color cadavérico. Después de todo, él no le había mentido, debía haberle hecho caso.

—Lo siento —Le entregó un nuevo frasco con la poción—, pero no sabía que eras tan delicado del estómago o no lo recordaba —Se encorvó ligeramente—. Bueno, cuando estabas en la casa nunca te enfermaste.

—Eso es porque tu mamá sabe lo que hace.

—Esto ya había pasado, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? —inquirió, recobrando su postura, mirándolo con reproche.

Malfoy se recargó en el marco de la puerta, respirando profundamente. Mientras una de sus manos descansaba en su abdomen.

—Porque era la primera vez que sonreías desde que salimos de St. Mungo, además a ti te gusta comer ahí, estabas pasándola bien.

Lily cerró sus ojos y se llevó una mano a su frente. _«Lo hizo sólo por complacerme.» _Frente a ella, estaba otra muestra del amor que él le tenía.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor.

—¿Preocupada?

Lily lo miró con severidad, ese no era momento para sus jueguitos.

—Claro que sí.

—Eso quiere decir que no te soy tan indiferente. —Sus labios se curvaron.

—¡Merlín! —Entornó sus ojos sin poder creerlo—. Tomate la poción.

Scorpius la vio alejarse por el pasillo, resopló ruidosamente y miró el frasco entre sus manos. Le esperaba una larga noche.

***º*º*º**

*** **El hospital San Mungo está situado cerca de una estación de trenes en el centro de Londres, en una calle llena de tiendas. Por lo que cuenta Alastor Moody, se puede interpretar que es muy reciente la ubicación del Hospital.

*** Obliviate:** Hechizo desmemorizante usado muy frecuentemente por el Ministerio de la Magia en los muggles para borrar su memoria o reciente recuerdo de algún suceso mágico. También es usado entre magos, pero depende del oponente, puede ser roto y recuperar la memoria. **Fuente: eldiccionario . org**

***º*º*º**

**Continuará…**

**Agradecemos a todos los que leen la historia, ojala se animen a dejar un review. Gracias a los que nos tienen en alertas y favoritos, todo es por ustedes.**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


	5. Entre recuerdos y realidad

**Disclaimer:** Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos creado esta historia uniendo a las familias Potter-Malfoy, desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤

**UNA VEZ EN DICIEMBRE**

By

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

* * *

Para ustedes que están en el cielo.

Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones.

D.B.M.

**oOoOoOoOo**

_**Entre recuerdos y realidad…**_

Lily alzó su puño y tocó nuevamente la puerta de su novio. Estaba preocupada porque ya era más de media mañana y él seguía metido en la cama.

Al no obtener respuesta, se vio en la penosa necesidad de invadir su privacidad, dio vuelta a la perilla e ingresó al cuarto que estaba envuelto en penumbras, sacó su varita y le apuntó a las cortinas logrando que se corrieran, permitiendo que la luz bañara la habitación y en especial la cama donde yacía el rubio enredado en las mantas.

Se aproximó con pasos dudosos, pero al ver que él seguía en el mundo de lo sueños, se acercó con más confianza. De seguro llevaba pocas horas durmiendo, después de la infección estomacal que había cogido.

Su cabello platinado caía desordenado por las almohadas, la piel de su torso resaltaba entre las mantas oscuras. Instintivamente se obligó a desviar su vista de esa parte del cuerpo del chico, posándola en un lugar más seguro, su rostro. Desde que le había dicho que no lo recordaba no le había vuelto a ver una expresión tan serena como la que tenía en ese momento, lo hacía ver tan arrebatador.

Tenía la apariencia de un ángel caído, de un príncipe de cuentos muggles, de una escultura de _Bernini*_. Scorpius era el sueño vuelto realidad de muchas brujas…

_«Menos para mi o es sólo que no lo recuerdo.»_

Soltó suavemente el aire que habían retenido sus pulmones, ese no era momento para ponerse triste.

—Hey despierta —en cuanto sus dedos tocaron la piel caliente del hombro del rubio, sintió una descarga eléctrica que por un segundo se le hizo tan familiar, pero en el lapso de un latido se convirtió en algo desconcertarte, apartó sus dedos de inmediato.

Él despertó lentamente, parpadeó acostumbrándose a la luz.

— ¿Lily? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con voz adormilada— ¿Qué hora es?

La pelirroja aún incapaz de darle una explicación a lo que había sucedido, se obligó a reaccionar. No quería preocuparlo y menos en su condición.

— Casi las doce —Scorpius escondió el rostro en la almohada, no tenía nada de ganas de levantarse—. Sólo quería saber ¿si te piensas pasar el día en cama y si necesitas otra poción?

—No y no.

—Le pediré a Zaggy que te prepare algo ligero para que desayunes —anunció caminando hacia la puerta, antes de salir se giró buscando su mirada—. Me alegra que ya estés mejor.

*º*º*

Lily bajaba las escaleras sumida en sus pensamientos, había sido tan extraño lo que le había pasado, estaba por girar hacia la cocina...

—Hola hermanita —saludó su hermano, sorprendiéndola ligeramente.

— ¡Merlín Albus! —se llevó una mano al pecho tratando de calmar su agitado corazón — ¿Por qué te apareces así, sin avisar?

—No sé por qué haces tanto escándalo, siempre entro así. Si te asustaste es porque así de sucia tienes la conciencia.

Lily entornó sus ojos, mirándolo con reprobación. Aunque sabía que de nada le serviría molestarse.

— ¿Dónde esta Scorp?

—Esta arriba, pero…

— ¿No me digas que no esta disponible? —preguntó mirándola con una sonrisa que la hizo enfurecer.

— ¡Albus! —gruñó ligeramente abochornada por lo que su hermano había insinuado.

—Tranquila, no sería la primera vez ¿o acaso ya olvidaste la vez que lo encontré en tu cuarto y…?

—Albus —le impidió seguir Scorpius.

La pelirroja aún tenía la boca entreabierta por las palabras de su hermano, cada vez más se sorprendía de las cosas que había hecho en el pasado con el rubio.

—Pero que carita, hasta pareciera que estas enfermo —expresó al ver su apariencia.

— Es porque estuvo enfermo —interrumpió, de repente la visita de su hermano no estaba siendo nada agradable.

—Tu hermana me llevó a comer hot dogs —explicó con una mueca, notando la molestia grabada en el rostro de su novia.

Albus dejó salir una risotada, que sólo logró ponerla de peor humor.

— Lily ¿intentas deshacerte de él? No pensé que tan mal anduviera su relación, una cosa es que no quieras casarte con él y otra que lo quieras matar —agregó entre risas.

Lunita miró con pesar a Scorpius, desde que había perdido la memoria sólo le había causado sufrimiento.

—Iré a ver lo de tu desayuno.

—Lily… —trató de detenerla pero fue inútil.

— ¿Mal comentario?

Scorpius lo fulminó con su mirada.

— ¿Quieres decirme qué esta pasando? — cuestionó ya serio, más al ver las caras que habían puesto.

— Nada —soltó sentándose en el sillón que tenía vista hacia la puerta, no quería que Lily se incomodara por algún otro comentario.

— No soy idiota, así que escúpelo —presionó, mirándolo perspicaz.

Malfoy se pasó la mano por las hebras de su cabello, sopesando la idea de confesarle lo que estaba pasando.

—Aquí no, me cambio y nos vamos.

El pelinegro asintió observando como su amigo se retiraba. Algo grueso estaba pasándole, pocas veces lo había visto así.

*º*º*

Lily había decidido preparar el desayuno de su novio, era lo menos que podía hacer después de todos los problemas que le estaba causando. Se tomó su tiempo para dejar que los chicos platicaran a gusto.

Cuando ya no quedó más que preparar, avanzó hacía la sala para avisarle que pasara al comedor.

— ¿Y Scorpius?

— Fue a cambiarse —informó Al cuando la vio aparecer—. ¿Esta todo bien entre ustedes?

—Claro —mintió sonriéndole falsamente.

Albus caminó lentamente hacía ella, tomándose el tiempo para analizarla.

—Si esta todo bien ¿por qué no quieres casarte con él?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la pelirroja, abrió y cerró sus labios buscando qué decirle, pero para su desgracia su mente había escogido el peor momento para bloquearse.

_« ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué digo? ¡Merlín ilumíname!»._

— Lily…

— Albus, no me gusta que andes pregonando que no me quiero casar con él. Sabes que si quiero, es sólo que lo anunciaremos un poco después de lo que teníamos pensado —pronunció la mentira con una soltura que incluso la sorprendió.

Su hermano se quedó callado y no por falta de palabras, esperaba encontrar algún gesto que le indicara que su hermanita le estaba mintiendo, pero no necesitó buscar mucho, frente a él estaba la prueba de que algo andaba mal.

— ¿Por qué no estas usando el anillo?

Ella instintivamente miró su mano, su dedo anular lucía desnudo sin ninguna joya. Su corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza contra su pecho, no iba a poder seguir sosteniendo su mentira. A buena ahora a su hermano le había entrado su faceta de investigador por no decir de metiche.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, alzó su mirada temerosa, no había más le diría la verdad.

—Eso es porque lo dejó en el lavabo —y justo a tiempo como el buen caballero andante que era, había llegado Scorpius a salvarla. Tomó con suavidad su mano deslizando el anillo en su dedo, haciéndole recordar la primera vez que lo había hecho.

Lo miró agradecida, no sabía cómo es que él hacia para parecer el héroe del cuento y ella la damisela en apuros que necesita ser rescatada. Odiaba reconocer que había estado equivocada en el pasado, con cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta porque ella del futuro había decidido tener una relación con él.

— ¿Convencido? —inquirió la menor de los Potter, sintiéndose más segura ahora que el rubio estaba a su lado. Caminó hacia su hermano pellizcando sus cachetes.

— ¡Lily! — reprochó, tomó sus manos y las alejó de su rostro— No sé cómo es que la soportas —embromó mirando a su amigo.

Scorpius curvó sus labios, mirando significativamente a la chica.

—Te lo diría pero eres su hermano.

Potter torció su gesto ante las insinuaciones de su amigo.

—No quiero saberlo, vámonos — depositó un beso en la frente de su hermana, para después revolverle el cabello con su mano—. Nos vemos enana.

—Albus — refunfuñó, arreglándose los mechones desordenados.

—Te veo después —sabía que no podía despedirse de ella tan frío o eso reavivaría las sospechas de su amigo, esperaba que ella no lo tomara a mal. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, unió sus labios en un beso que dejó a Lily totalmente anonadada.

Ni siquiera escuchó la ultima frase que le había dedicado, simplemente se quedó a mitad de la sala con lo pies clavados a la alfombra, parecía más un maniquí que un ser humano. La sangre se le concentró en el rostro, por un momento se sintió mareada.

— ¡Por Cirse! —chilló sin poder creer lo débil que era.

Y justo cuando iba a seguir con su drama, el sonido del timbre resonó por la casa. Segundos después de que el elfo abriera, apareció su prima sonriéndole.

—Hola, ¿lista para ir de compras?

— ¿Compras?

—Si, hace días me pediste que te acompañara a comprar el vestido para la cena de año nuevo en la casa de los abuelos de Scorpius.

Lily abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, lo último que le faltaba para sentir que el peso del mundo había caído sobre sus hombros.

_«¿Cena? ¿Por qué ese rubio oxigenado no me dijo nada? Arggg lo voy a matar cuando vuelva.»_

— ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estas muy roja?

—S-si, me das un minuto —corrió hacia su cuarto, tomó una almohada y gritó sobre ella. Ligeramente más calmada, cogió su bolso y volvió al lado de su prima.

*º*º*

En otra parte del mundo mágico…

— Scorpius escúpelo —instó su amigo, bebiendo un tragó de su bebida.

—No es nada, tengo un caso difícil en St. Mungo…

— Has tenido casos difíciles y no te he visto con esa cara larga. Tiene qué ver con Lily ¿no?

Scorpius exhaló pesaroso. Albus era después de todo su mejor amigo y él necesitaba sacar eso que le estaba presionando el pecho, que lo estaba atormentando, recordándole que de alguna forma había perdido a la mujer que amaba. Con Lily debía mostrarse fuerte y seguro para poder ayudarla, pero con su amigo podía sacar a flote sus temores.

Después de todo Lily era su hermana y él merecía saberlo, para cuando ya había tomado la decisión de decírselo, la preocupación ya se había aglomerado en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar.

—Si.

— Mmm ¿tienen problemas?

—No la clase de problema que tú crees —pausó alzó su mirada de su plato, clavándola en su amigo—, Lily sufrió una perdida parcial de la memoria.

El rostro de Potter fue perdiendo su animosidad, su boca se secó completamente al ver la angustia grabada en las pupilas de su amigo y entonces supo que no estaba bromeando.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Desde cuándo?...

—Desde el día de navidad, ella no recuerda haber sufrido ningún accidente y físicamente se encuentra bien.

Albus acentuó su expresión de confusión, enarcó sus cejas, inquieto. Su mente trabajaba a gran velocidad tratando de comprender lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo.

— ¿Qué es lo que no recuerda? —barbotó con su voz afectada por la preocupación.

—Perdió la memoria de los dos últimos años.

Scorpius percibió los sutiles signos de tensión en el rostro de su amigo,

— ¿Fue por eso que no te contestó cuando le pediste que se casaran? —ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Miró con pesar a su amigo, debía ser muy difícil para él, ahora comprendía todo.

—Ella no quiere que tu familia se entere, así que cuento con tu discreción.

—Pero ¿por qué? Quizás podamos ayudarla. ¿Por qué hay cura…? —al ver como su amigo se encorvaba y desviaba su mirada, sintió una horrible punzaba atravesar su interior. Su frente se llenó de arrugas, enmudeció para después tragar grueso, imaginándose lo peor ante el silencio de Malfoy— ¿La hay?

—No lo sé —respondió con sinceridad, su voz estaba inundada de una angustia silenciosa—. Ayer la lleve a St. Mungo… y Olsen me dijo que no es consecuencia de un _Obliviate._ Llevare su caso con un especialista y espero que él pueda resolverlo.

— ¿Y ustedes…? —no sabía ni siquiera cómo preguntárselo.

—No la estoy obligando a nada, por lo pronto tome las distancias necesarias. Estamos durmiendo en cuartos separados, solo fingimos seguir juntos para mantener las apariencias —se pasó la mano por su cara, tratando de recuperarse.

— ¿No recuerda nada de su relación?

—No, ella se quedo en víspera de navidad de hace dos años, por lo cual sigue enamorada de ese Zeagler.

Albus notó el trabajo que le costó pronunciar aquello, parecía que el sólo decirlo le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Su expresión lo decía todo, su mandíbula estaba tensa logrando que las facciones de su rostro se marcaran con dureza.

— ¿Zeagler? —interpeló ácido— ¿Por qué no le has contado lo que pasó?

—Pensé que se recuperaría, realmente no quiero decírselo.

*º*º*

En el callejón Diagon…

— ¡Merlín Lily! Es hermoso… —comentó halagando su anillo— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que ya te lo había dado?

—No tuve oportunidad.

Rose abrazó por cuarta vez a su prima, desde que había visto la joya en su dedo. No había dejado de hacerle preguntas, que apenas había podido responder entre balbuceos y monosílabos.

— ¿Cuándo lo anunciarán?

—Eh… esperaremos un poco.

—Entiendo, espera que la familia lo sepa —comentó realizando una mueca—. Aunque habrá quien no lo tome tan bien, pero la mayoría estará feliz por ti.

Lily tenía una cara de susto que no podía con ella, de sólo imaginar la escena. Al menos contaba con el apoyo de su padre.

—Ahí esta la tienda —se apresuró a entrar esperaba que Rose dejara el tema por la paz, aunque pensándolo bien, no quería preocuparse por algo que quizás no pasaría, sino recuperaba su memoria dudaba que su relación con Malfoy siguiera.

Comenzaron a ver vestidos de distintos estilos, colores y escotes, que llegó el momento en que sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas y para colmó los cometarios de la mujer que las atendía la tenían harta. Estaba a punto de pedirle que se callara.

—Pruébate estos y vemos cuál te queda mejor —sugirió, acompañándola al vestidor.

La pelirroja por fin sola, se tomó un respiró. Se desvistió lentamente sintiendo un poco de frío al quedarse en paños menores, uno a uno fue probándose los vestidos, pero ninguno la convencía.

— Lily, este te queda fabuloso.

— ¿Tú crees? —se miró una vez más en el espejo, giró un poco para apreciarlo mejor — Me probare otro —se internó nuevamente en el vestidor, con la voz de su prima acompañándola como música de elevador.

—Estoy segura que Scorpius no podrá quitarte la vista de encima, además es acorde al evento, tiene un escote discreto…

Lily había dejado de escuchar a su prima después de su primer comentario. Recordó lo intensa que podía ser la mirada de Malfoy, y como en ocasiones lograba enchinarle la piel. Un extraño escalofrío la recorrió al pensar en lo qué sentía cada vez que él la besaba. ¡Merlín! sus besos eran tan buenos como el chocolate mismo y eso era mucho decir, porque ella era totalmente adicta al sabor del cacao.

_«¡Por Morgana! Ni siquiera los besos de Jagger me llevaron a hacer esa comparación, pero la sensación de besar a Scorpius es casi igual al momento en que el chocolate se deshace en mi boca, es casi… casi orgásmico. Y al final cuando he terminado mi barrita de chocolate, la sensación de satisfacción es como la que él me deja con sus besos, y lo peor es que como el chocolate, nunca puedes detenerte en sólo uno, deseas más.»_

Se humedeció sus labios aún inmersa en el recuerdo de aquellos labios, dejándose llevar cerró sus ojos, reviviendo las sensaciones que habían desatado aquellos ósculos. Esa debía haber sido sin dudar una de las razones por las que había decidido tener una relación con él.

Se mordió su labio inferior, dejándose llevar por lo peligrosos pensamientos que la llevaban a imaginar un sinfín de cosas que antes ni siquiera hubiese concebido pensar, y que sin duda le habrían causado repulsión.

—Lily, apúrate, quiero ver ese vestido hoy.

La voz de su prima logró sacarla del letargo en el había caído. Abrió los ojos de golpe, horrizándose con lo que había estado pensando. No ella no era así, esto no podía ser verdad.

_« ¡Ay no! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Es Malfoy del que estoy hablando, si reconozco que se ha portado bien y que me equivoque al juzgarlo en el pasado, pero no… yo no me puedo sentir atraída por él y menos por unos cuantos besos.»_

Ni siquiera puso cuidado en como se sacó el vestido, sólo sabía que necesitaba aire con urgencia.

— Tienes razón es el correcto —le comentó a su prima al salir del cuartillo.

— ¿Segura? —preguntó mirándola interrogante— ¿Estas bien? —no le había pasado inadvertido el estado de alteración en el que había salido del vestidor.

— Si, sólo es un poco de claustrofobia. Sabes que no me gustan los lugares reducidos y encerrados —lo que había dicho eran patrañas y lo sabía. Lo que le había pasado no tenía nada que ver con esa clase de miedo pero si con otro que podía llegar a ser más peligroso. El miedo a sentir o en caso volver a sentir.

— Entonces ¿se lo lleva? —preguntó la bruja que los atendía.

—Si —buscó en su bolsa, los galones que necesitaba para pagar, pero se dio cuenta que ni siquiera sabía cuánto dinero era por el vestido—. ¿Cuánto vale?

— ¡No se preocupe! Lo cargare a la cuenta de siempre: la del señor Malfoy ¿no?

¡Oh era cierto! Ella aún no trabaja, por lo cual no percibía sueldo. Scorpius debía estar pagándole todos sus gastos. Entrecerró sus ojos, en ese momento hasta eso le molestaba, puesto que ella siempre le había gustado ser independiente y había soñado con pagarse sus propias cosas en cuánto saliera de la casa de sus padres.

No le quedó más que asentir, haciéndolo con un simple cabeceo que le costó doblegar su orgullo.

—Se lo mandaremos a su casa. Gracias por su compra.

Después de salir de la tienda, no se sentía ni un poquito mejor. Su mente estaba echa una maraña de contradicciones.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —indagó Rose, después de caminar unos pasos.

—Si, necesitaba un poco de aire —era la segunda vez que mentía en ese día y lo peor era que lo hacia con las personas que jamás pensó hacerlo: su familia.

—Se que esto de ir a la casa de los Malfoy te estresa, pero seguro te ira mejor que la primera vez… además ya no entrarás como una novia más, sino como la prometida.

— Él nunca había llevado a una novia —interpeló apresurada, calló al percatarse de que no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Asustada con su respuesta, apretó sus labios; una vez más había actuado impulsivamente.

_« ¿Por qué dije eso? Ni siquiera lo pensé… sólo lo dije. Me salió tan natural ¿Qué me está pasando?»._

— Ya lo sé, sólo fue un decir, pero el hecho de que no presentara a ninguna como su novia, no quiere decir que no llevó a otras chicas —explicó lógica—. Aunque eso no importa, ahora tú eres casi la señora Malfoy.

Lily aún no se terminaba de reponer de lo anterior, cuando su prima le salía con eso. Frunció su ceño ante el título de "señora Malfoy".

— Vamos ahora a buscar la ropa interior para ese vestido, aunque es tan pegado que dudo que puedas llevar algo debajo —comentó tomándola del brazo, obligándola a andar —. El beneficio de eso, sería que podrías segur la fiesta en la alcoba de Scorpius y no le tomaría tanto tiempo quitarte...

— ¿Perdón? —cada que su prima pronunciaba algo así, la descolocaba totalmente. No sabía si era porque en el colegio su prima siempre se había comportado, o quizás era que habían crecido y después de todo era su confidente, quizás por eso la confianza de decirle esas cosas.

*º*º*

Horas más tarde Scorpius llegaba a casa, había pasado casi todo el día con su amigo hablando del asunto entre otras cosas; pero el haberse desahogado con Albus lo había ayudado a no sentir que cargaba el mundo sobre sus hombros sólo, ahora contaba con su apoyo. Agradecía que hubiese accedido a quedarse callado, pero sabía que llegado el momento si las cosas no mejoraban su familia debía enterarse.

Avanzó por la casa que estaba sumida entre sombras y un silencio sepulcral, lo cual le extraño pues Lily no le había dicho nada sobre salir. Se dirigió a su cuarto, tocó suavemente escuchando la voz de su novia proveniente del interior.

—Hola.

La pelirroja bajó el libro que estaba leyendo, para poner su atención en el rubio.

— ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Albus ya no te hizo más preguntas?

—No, sigue creyendo que todo esta bien entre nosotros —engañó recargándose en el tocador —, siento lo del beso —no quería que ella pensara que se estaba aprovechando, aunque eso no quitaba que esa había sido la oportunidad perfecta, para volver a saborear sus labios como había estado deseando hacerlo.

—No… —negó con su cabeza varias veces —estuvo bien… es decir, no quiero que se enteren aún —se apresuró a aclarar antes de que mal interpretara su comentario.

Scorpius notó como el rostro de su novia se volvía del color de su cabello, además era imposible no notar la forma en que jugueteaba con sus dedos. Dejó que una sonrisa bonachona se extendiera por sus labios, porque sabía que la causa de esas reacciones era él.

—No te preocupes no lo sabrán hasta que tu lo desees.

La menor de los Potter asintió aliviada, quitándose esa preocupación de encima podía enfocarse en algo que había sido casi como un gancho a su hígado. Se levantó de la cama con un ágil movimiento, cuando al fin estuvo frente a él colocó sus manos en su cintura, mirándolo con reproche.

— ¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó ligeramente descolocado por su cambio repentino de actitud.

— Se puede saber ¿por qué no me habías dicho que iríamos a cenar en año nuevo a Malfoy Manor?

— ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Después de que te fuiste con Albus, llegó Rose para acompañarme a comprar el vestido que usaría ese día.

—Con todo lo que esta pasando en lo que menos estaba pensando era en que teníamos que ir con mi familia.

El enojo de Lily se fue desvaneciendo después de las palabras de su novio. Relajó su postura y su mirada se tornó comprensiva.

—Si pudiera me negaría a ir, pero no es tan sencillo. Soy hijo único y…

—No, lo último que quiero es que dejes de ver a tu familia por mi, por lo que me esta pasando —mencionó pesarosa—, iremos como estaba planeado, aunque no te voy a mentir, me siento un poco intimidada… se que no es la primera vez que conviviré con tu familia, pero para mi es como si lo fuera.

—Recuerda que no estás sola, yo estaré contigo la mayoría del tiempo, sabrás manejar la situación.

Luna suspiró largamente, no estaba muy convencida de ello, aún la preocupación seguía dentro ella en forma de un agujero en su estómago. Se abrazó a si misma, mientras afirmaba con su cabeza.

—Lily te agradezco que quieras acompañarme.

—No tienes porqué, de cualquier forma lo hubiese hecho sino hubiera perdido la memoria —comentó recomponiendo su gesto con un pequeña sonrisa —. Aunque tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo sobre lo que diremos del compromiso y eso.

—Lo sé, pero antes quiero darte algo.

La pelirroja enarcó sus cejas interrogante, lo vio buscar dentro de su chaqueta para después sacar una caja plana que colocó sobre sus manos. Miró el paquete y después a él, no pudo evitar sentir un revuelo en su corazón, la última vez que él le había obsequiado algo las cosas no habían salido nada bien.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó ligeramente temerosa.

—Sólo ábrela.

Lily tomó una bocanada aire, sus ojos se dilataron al ver el contenido, era una caja de sus chocolates preferidos y justamente él se la daba. A su mente volvió la analogía que había hecho entre rubio y el cacao esa misma tarde. Esto era muy mala broma del destino.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Ah… no, nada —se apresuró a contestar, se llevó la caja al pecho para después sonreírle con las mejillas sonrosadas—. Gracias.

*º*º*

Después de ponerse de acuerdo en lo que les dirían sobre su compromiso y como enfrentarían la situación, habían decidió bajar a cenar pues el estómago de Lily había hecho de las suyas evidenciando su hambre.

Scorpius se encontraba haciéndole una breve reseña de sus vistas a Malfoy Manor y diciéndole como era a grandes rasgos su relación con sus suegros, mientras ella cenaba escuchándolo atentamente, aunque por momentos dejaba de comer, para interrogarlo o pedirle que le contara con salto y seña tal o cual situación.

— Ya veras que no tendrás problemas para convivir con ellos.

Lily suspiró afligida, Scorpius le brindó una sonrisa comprensiva, alzó su mano y acarició con suavidad su mejilla, en un primer momento ella se alejó pero finalmente aceptó la caricia, había un aire familiar en ese simple gesto lo podía sentir pero no podía recordarlo.

— Scorpius… ¿puedes empezar a enseñarme recuerdos de nuestra relación? — pidió ansiosa, arrugando la servilleta que yacía sobre sus piernas.

— ¿Segura?

— Si, se que no quieres que me presione, pero ya no aguanto más estar así —en el registro de su voz se notaba su zozobra—, por favor.

—Esta bien —se incorporó ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla.

La pelirroja no estaba acostumbrada a tanta cortesía de parte de un chico, era extraño, nuevo y no es que Jagger fuese un patán, simplemente que no solía ser tan caballeroso. Tomó su mano sintiendo un cosquilleo atravesar su piel, en cuanto se levantó de la silla, cortó su contacto.

Caminaron hacia el Estudio, en cuanto entraron la chimenea se encendió iluminando el lugar. Hyperion se acercó a un mueble de madera en el extremo de la habitación, tomó las perillas y abrió las puertas, revelando una vasija de piedra poco profunda con marcas extrañas talladas alrededor de su borde.

Lunita miró el pensadero con cierta aprehensión, que no pasó desapercibida para su novio.

— ¿Aún quieres hacerlo? —cuestionó con seriedad—, podemos esperar si no estas preparada.

—Si.

Scorpius sacó su varita de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, no había necesitado más que unos segundos para saber cuál era la memoria que le mostraría. Apoyó la punta en los rubios mechones de su sien, una hebra brillante salió de su cabeza.

Él añadió a la vasija aquel pensamiento bajo la ansiosa mirada de la pelirroja, sentía que el corazón le explotaría en el pecho, sus manos estaban sudorosas y ligeramente temblorosas demostrando así su estado nervioso y no era para menos pues hasta ahora era lo más cerca que estaría de los años que había perdido.

—Es hora…

— ¿Qué me enseñarás? —quería saber a lo que enfrentaría.

—Observa y lo sabrás.

El recuerdo se arremolinó y brilló tenuemente, ni líquido ni gas. La pequeña Potter se acercó temerosa, respiró hondo y se inclinó hacia delante acompañada de Scorpius, sintió que sus pies dejaban el suelo alfombrado del Estudio.

Cerró sus ojos al sentir la sensación de caída, en cuando sus pies tocaron de nuevo el suelo abrió sus ojos, parpadeando copiosamente. Se encontraban en su cuarto, en la casa donde había pasado su infancia y parte de su adolescencia, ladeó su rostro para ver a Scorpius, no entendía que hacían ahí. ¿Acaso iba a mostrarle algún recuerdo en el que ellos se estaban portando mal en su habitación?

_«¡Merlín! ¿Por qué tuvo que escoger ese recuerdo?_— pensó agobiada — _¡Lo que dijo Albus es verdad!»._

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, se vio a si misma entrar con lágrimas en los ojos yendo directo a su cama, donde tomó su cojín de estrella e hundió su rostro llorando desconsoladamente. Por la ropa abrigada que llevaba, quería decir que era época navideña, buscó el calendario en la pared, notando que se trataba de la víspera de navidad de hacia dos años.

_« ¿Por qué estoy llorando? No entiendo nada… se supone que me encontraría con Jagger, para llevarlo a la casa de mis abuelos.»_

De repente un suave toquido llamó su atención, pero al parecer ella del pasado no se había percatado. La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver la figura de un Scorpius más joven.

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron al doble al verlo ingresar, instintivamente frunció su ceño.

Esas vacaciones él se encontraba en su casa, pasando la temporada como lo hacía desde su tercer año en Hogwarts, pero en todos esos años él jamás había entrado a su habitación puesto que ella nunca lo había invitado a pasar, ellos no eran amigos, vamos su relación era de mera cortesía y se debía a que estaban en su casa, porque en el Colegio dejaba ver la antipatía que sentía por él cada que tenía oportunidad.

En su cabeza reinaba una confusión total, ya ni siquiera estaba pensando, estaba totalmente bloqueada por lo que estaba viendo.

—Lily… —pronunció suavemente el rubio del recuerdo, logrando atraer la atención de ambas pelirrojas.

— ¿Q-qué haces aquí? —inquirió con voz entrecortada y el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

— Te vi llegar… —pausó— es evidente que no estás bien, se que no soy tu persona favorita en el mundo, pero...

—Sólo lárgate Malfoy.

—No me voy a ir —tomó del tocador un pañuelo desechable, se acercó para dárselo pero la pelirroja lo rechazó dándole una manotazo—, ¿qué no entiendes? ¡Sal de mi habitación!

Scorpius se armó de paciencia, se sentó en la cama cerca de ella.

—Lily pronto tus padres estarán de vuelta, para irnos a la Madriguera y dudo que quieras que te vean así.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —las lágrimas aún surcaban las mejillas pecosas.

—Porque no me gusta verte así, te prefiero siendo una fierecilla.

— ¿Fierecilla? Pero ¿qué…?

—Escucha… me importas más de lo que crees.

La pequeña Potter se pasmó por unos segundos. — ¿Qué? —se comenzó a reír sin ganas, pero al ver la seriedad en el gesto del rubio calló—. No… ¿me estas tomando el pelo? Si es una de tus bro…

—Me gustas… —confesó con voz aterciopelada.

Lily abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, su boca estaba entre abierta, sin poder creer del todo lo que había escuchado.

—Es la verdad —la seguridad con la que hablaba no daba pie a pensar que estuviese bromeando o mintiendo—, se que no es el mejor momento para decírtelo, pero debía hacerlo. Se que estás saliendo con Zeagler y realmente no me importa, porque si él es capaz de hacerte llorar de esta forma, no te merece.

— ¡Cállate!… tú no sabes nada…

—Tal vez, pero si tu fueras mi novia…

Lily se incorporó totalmente furiosa, alzó su mano y señaló con rudeza la puerta.

— ¡Lárgate, no me interesa! Yo _amo _a Jagger y _jamás_… escúchalo bien, _jamás_, saldría contigo. Ve y dile a otra tus estupideces.

—No voy a desistir —advirtió levantándose con un movimiento elegantemente.

—No me importa —rabió con el rostro colorado.

—Créeme Lily sabré ganarme tu corazón, así me lleve el tiempo que sea. No tengo ninguna prisa.

— ¡Largo!

—Esta bien me iré —cogió la mano de la chica y depositó el pañuelo—. Piénsalo, un hombre que te hace llorar, no merece tu amor —caminó hacia la puerta, se detuvo para mirarla una última vez—. No llores más, la sonrisa le queda mejor en tus labios.

Con esa última frase salió de su habitación. Lily notó que se elevaba en el aire, su cuarto se desvaneció. Por un instante la oscuridad fue total, y luego sintió como si diera una voltereta a cámara lenta y se posara de pronto sobre sus pies.

Se tambaleó ligeramente, su respiración se volvió forzada. Sintió los brazos de Scorpius serpentear alrededor de su cintura para posarse en su espalda, brindándole un poco de estabilidad que tanto necesitaba. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía como si le hubiesen robado el cerebro.

— ¿Estas bien? —él la observó con ojos preocupados.

Lily dejó que su rostro se descansara sobre el pecho de él. Se mantuvo en silencio por un largo intervalo, tratando de poner en orden su mente. Poco después se alejó lo suficiente para levantar su mirada, podía leer en su cara que estaba realmente angustiado.

—Creo que el _jamás_ salió sobrando —bromeó tratando de aligerar el ambiente—. Nunca digas de esa agua no vas a beber porque en esa de vas a ahogar ¿no? Muchas veces mi tía Hermione me lo dijo, nunca le halle mucho sentido hasta ahora.

—Te dije que te conquistaría —repuso con una sonrisa característica de su familia.

— ¿Me dirás por qué estaba llorando?

—Lily ya tuviste demasiado por hoy.

—Tenía que ver con Jagger ¿él esta bien, verdad?

La pregunta de Lily fue como un latigazo para Scorpius, el ver como ella seguía enamorada de ese, le dolía profundamente. Se obligó a hacer a un lado nuevamente su sentir, para concentrarse en su novia.

—Si —afirmó seco, desviando su vista. Se separó de ella para cerrar el armario que contenía el pensadero. Necesitaba hacer algo o terminaría explotando y lo que menos quería es que Lily, lo viera en ese estado; ella no necesitaba más preocupaciones.

La pelirroja ajena al dolor de su novio, luchaba con sus propios fantasmas. Aunque no podía negarse a sí misma, que en cuanto los brazos del rubio se alejaron; la sensación de vacío se acrecentó en su interior.

—Es mejor que vayamos a descansar.

Caminaron en silencio hasta sus respectivas habitaciones. Lunita miró a su novio, había notado su cambio de actitud en cuanto salieron del Estudio; se había vuelto frío y distante. Aunque quería creer que ella no tenía la culpa, sabía que en buena parte si lo era, aunque no por gusto.

—Scorpius, yo…

—Esta bien Lily —la interrumpió adivinando sus intenciones.

—No, no lo esta y lo sabes.

—No me subestimes, estaré bien —dijo fúnebre.

Sin detener a pensar en lo que hacía, se acercó a él abrazándolo. Ligeramente sorprendido respondió, dejó que sus manos descansaran en estrecha cintura, mientras hundía su rostro en la cascada roja, respirando con suavidad su aroma.

*º*º*º

**Continuará…**

*Contiene algunos Spoilers de HP4.

*Gian Lorenzo Bernini. (Nápoles, 1598-Roma, 1680) Escultor, arquitecto y pintor italiano.

*º*º*º

Hola, discúlpenos por la tardanza, pero ya saben andábamos cortas de tiempo con la Uni y demás complicaciones de la vida. Esperamos que aún alguien quiera leer la historia xD.

El nuevo capítulo es un poco de transición, aunque al final aparece un recuerdo del inicio de su relación, por otra parte al parecer Lily no ha olvidado todo, aún hay ciertas cosas escondidas en su subconsciente y al parecer salen en los momentos en lo que ella menos se lo espera.

Próximamente aparecerá la familia Malfoy, ¿qué le esperara a Lily en esa fiesta? ¿De verdad la trataran bien?

Y por ultimo un spoiler más, pronto aparecerá alguien que no viene para ayudar a la pareja, si no a separarla muajajaja.

Ojala les guste el capítulo y no olviden sus comentarios, que nos ayudan a seguir adelante con la historia. ¡Felices vacaciones!

Ahora el momento de los agradecimientos.

**Ann:**Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer y comentar. Perdón por la demora, al fin aquí esta el capítulo. Ojala te guste y cualquier comentario puedes dejárnoslo en un review. Saludos.

**Lilu'u Malfoy**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejarnos un review. Sentimos haber tardado tanto, ojala aún te interese la historia. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Erendi Cullen:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por comentar, eh no dudamos que caiga en brazos de alguna de esas zorras jajajaj, es broma no es Scorpius por ahora no pensara en otras chicas más que Lily, aunque no pase lo mismo con ella, todo puede pasar y lo que si te decimos es que alguien llegara. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Cami:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por comentar, perdona por tardar en publicar pero aquí estamos ya, ojala puedas leer el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Nightgirl:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer y comentar. Sentimos la tardanza aquí esta el nuevo capítulo sobre Lily y Scorpius. Ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Lilialh:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejarnos un review. Sentimos haber tardado tanto, aún falta para que visiten al especialista pero para compensarte en este sale un recuerdo del inicio de su relación. Esperamos que te guste y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Serena Princesita Hale:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y comentar. Sentimos la demora, andábamos cortas de tiempo pero aquí esta un nuevo capítulo de esta encantadora pareja. Más bien el que se siente celoso es Scorp y tiene razones de peso y más con lo que se aproxima, tendrán una visita inesperada pero no en este capítulo pero si en los próximos. Esperamos que te guste el capitulo. Saludos.

**RociRadcliffe:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Disculpa nuestra tardanza, pero al fin hemos vuelto. Gracias por leer la historia y comentar. Lily pasara un tiempo más perdida, aún falta para que vean al especialista, pero al menos tiene a Scorpius que la complace. Ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Alexander Malfoy Black:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia y por escribirnos un comentario, lamentamos la tardanza. Si hay manías que Lily no ha olvidado, pero eso de alguna forma es bueno. Esperamos que puedas leer el nuevo capítulo y te guste. Saludos.

**Personaggio**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia. Sentimos haber tardado tanto en publicar. Bueno pues si habrá plan de cortejo por parte de Scorpius, necesita ponerse las pilas porque puede que llegue alguien que quiera quitarle a su pelirroja. Esperamos que te guste este capítulo. Saludos.

**Primrose Darcy:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por comentar, perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo de esta parejita. Si todas quisiéramos que Scorpius existiera… bueno también Draco jajaja xD. Esperamos que te guste el capitulo y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Clarissa03:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario. Hemos tardado pero aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, ojala te guste. Saludos.

**LauhMalfoyBlack**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y comentar, sentimos no haber publicado en todo este tiempo, pero estábamos ocupadas en la Uni, esperamos que aún estés interesada en la historia. Ojala te guste el capítulo.

**AndreaM21:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejarnos tus comentarios, disculpa nuestra tardanza. Y bueno a partir de este capítulo comenzaran a parecer detalles sobre la relación Scorpius-Lily, en los recuerdos del pensadero y en el siguiente comenzara Scorpius un plan para conquistarla, porque te adelantamos que llegara un antagonista jajaja. Y no abandonaremos el fic, es solo que nos hemos tardado pero ya tenemos planeados otros capítulos. Ojala te guste el capítulo y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Agradecemos a todos los que leen la historia, ojala se animen a dejar un review. Gracias a los que nos tienen en alertas y favoritos, todo es por ustedes.**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


	6. Fantasma

**Disclaimer:** Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos creado esta historia uniendo a las familias Potter-Malfoy, desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤

**UNA VEZ EN DICIEMBRE**

By

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

* * *

Para ustedes que están en el cielo.

Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones.

D.B.M.

**oOoOoOoOo**

_**Un fantasma entre los dos…**_

Lily se removió en la cama, aferrándose al último rastro de sueño, no quería despertar de aquel bello paraíso, gruñó ligeramente y tiró del edredón blanco ocultando su rostro de la luz que bañaba la habitación.

Finalmente después de un par de minutos de estar en el limbo del sueño y la conciencia, despertó completamente, hizo a un lado la manta y se estiró perezosamente, ladeó su rostro buscando su reloj. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al notar la hora que era, pasaban de las once de la mañana, seguramente Scorpius ya se había ido a St. Mungo.

Un chispazo de decepción se coló en su pecho oprimiéndolo ligeramente, había perdido la oportunidad de desayunar con él, después de lo que había sucedido ayer a su mente habían brincado miles de preguntas que deseaba hacerle.

Estaba por levantarse cuando notó que en la esquina de la cama se encontraba un ramo de peonys rojas, sin siquiera gastar un minuto gateó hasta él, levantándolo en brazos, buscó la tarjeta con cierta emoción burbujeando en su interior.

_Buenos días, pelirroja._

_No me canso de decir que te ves hermosa cuando duermes._

Un sonrisa curvó los labios rosados, hundió ligeramente su nariz entre las flores aspirando su aroma combinado con la loción varonil de su novio, por un momento se sintió halagada hasta que se dio cuenta de que él había entrado a su cuarto sin su consentimiento.

Frunció su ceño y alejó el ramo de su rostro. — Supongo que algunas cosas no cambian con el pasó del tiempo — refunfuñó con el recuerdo que él le había mostrado la noche anterior palpitándole en la mente.

***º*º***

En St. Mungo…

El día se presentaba difícil para el joven sanador, había tenido una mañana complicada debido a la aparición de una chica con serias lesiones provocadas por una maldición imperdonable.

Afortunadamente había llegado a tiempo, de no ser así no hubiese podido salvarla, ni él ni nadie. Y aunque amaba su especialidad, solo le veía un defecto: por el carácter de esa clase de lesiones, el Ministerio de magia tomaba cartas en el asunto, mandando a sus odiosos agentes a dificultar su labor, ya que literalmente los tenía pisándole los talones, haciéndole preguntas que solo lograban estresarlo, más porque no se largarían hasta esclarecer ¿cómo era que esa chica había terminado con tales heridas?

Cuando al fin pudo volver a su consultorio, se dejó caer en su silla, tomándose un largo respiro. Enfocó su mirada en lo único que alegraba aquella habitación, la hermosa foto de su novia, realmente ver aquella imagen en movimiento le devolvía el animo. La hacia recordar que al final del día era un hombre muy suertudo porque tenía a una ardiente pelirroja esperando por él en su casa y en su cama.

Aunque ahora todo su mundo se tambaleaba, tenía que encontrar una solución y pronto, pero de ninguna forma se permitiría perderla, tenía que comenzar de nuevo a ganarse el corazón de la chica. Sí una vez lo había logrado, seguramente volvería hacerlo, aunque era consciente que dos veces las cosas no se daban de la misma forma.

***º*º***

Lily después de darse un duchazo había decidido ir a buscar respuestas sobre su pasado, así que se dirigió al lugar donde todo había iniciado. Salió de la chimenea sacudiéndose el hollín, se quito los guantes mirando todo con cierta nostalgia, en esa casa había crecido, tenía tantos recuerdos inundándole su mente, sus ojos se aguaron.

Caminó por el lugar esperando encontrar a su madre, pero al parecer había salido y lo confirmó al toparse con el elfo domestico. Subió la escalinata llegando a su cuarto, que estaba intacto tal y como lo recordaba, ingresó mirando todo con melancolía, un nudo atenazaba su garganta, pasó sus dedos por su tocador, aún había botellas de perfume a medias.

Dirigió su mirada hacia su mesa de noche encontrándose con un portarretratos, se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo tomó entre sus manos. En él había una foto en movimiento de Scorpius y ella en un partido de Quiddich, al parecer era un juego de los *_Chudley Cannons_ — su equipo favorito — contra los *_Murciélagos de Ballycastle._

Reconocía los equipos por los colores y por aquel estrambótico sombrero que llevaba puesto. Su sonrisa no mentía, estaba feliz al lado del rubio. Un ramalazo de dolor la recorrió.

— ¿Por qué no puedo recordar? — se llevó una mano a la frente y sollozó desesperada. Las gotas salinas cubrieron con rapidez sus mejillas llegando hasta sus labios.

Se incorporó presa de un ataque, buscó en todos sus cajones algún rastro de las cosas que le había regalado su ex novio Jagger, escudriñó las fotos en su mesa de noche, en los libros, en su baúl incluso debajo de su cama donde no encontró más que polvo y un par de convers que debían llevar ahí mucho tiempo.

Nada, no había nada, era como si nunca hubiese tenido una relación con él. Se quedó sentada en la alfombra, ahogando el grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no encuentro nada? ¿Qué pasó con Jagger? — soltó consternada, llena de sentimientos contrastantes.

*º*º*

En St. Mungo…

Scorpius caminaba por los pasillos, acaba de terminar de revisar a los pacientes del piso. Revisó su reloj notando con pesar que aún le faltaban unas horas para salir.

— Malfoy…

Se giró buscando a su locutor, encontrándose con Ryan Olsen, torció su gesto en una mueca de desagrado, enarcó su ceja esperando la acción del hombre.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Lily? — inquirió ligeramente incomodó.

Scorpius tomó un respiró, meditó por unos segundos lo que le diría, logrando que Olsen le lanzara una mirada ansiosa.

— No esta muy bien — pausó, su semblante se ensombreció —, la mayoría del tiempo está tratando de recordar, pero solo logra frustrarse más, decidí mostrarle poco a poco algunos recuerdos en el pensadero, además le escribí a Rutherford comentándole el caso, solo espero que él pueda ayudarnos.

— Eso espero, por lo pronto te aconsejo que no la dejes mucho tiempo sola. Procura que siempre esté acompañada así al menos se distraerá y no estará obsesionándose con recordar.

— Eso haré…

— Seguiré investigando, si encuentro algo te lo haré saber — dijo comenzando a avanzar.

— Hey Olsen… — lo detuvo logrando que el hombre se girara — gracias.

El moreno esbozó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, antes de seguir su camino. Dejando a Scorpius solo en ese pasillo con el corazón ligeramente oprimido, mientras sus pensamientos volaban hacia la hermosa pelirroja.

*º*º*

Lily se encontraba en un pequeño café, esperando por la única persona que podría darle algunas respuestas sobre lo que había sucedido con Jagger Zeagler.

— Hola — saludó Rose, sentándose en la silla vacía — siento haber tardado, pero Lysander salía de viaje hoy así que fui a despedirme de él.

— Oh… no quise interrumpir, debiste haberte tardado más… o dejarme aquí, yo lo hubiera entendido.

— Créeme que aunque yo hubiera querido, él tenía que irse — comentó dejando escapar un suspiro — y yo no te hubiera dejado aquí.

— ¿Cuándo vuelve?

— Volverá para año nuevo, yo sé… son solo tres días los que no lo veré, pero ha estado viajando tanto que entre mi trabajo en el *_Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional _y mis viajes, siento que es un milagro que nuestra relación siga funcionando.

Lily la miraba atentamente, podía notar aquel brillo especial en sus ojos azules. Al parecer después de todo había logrado superar el amor que en algún momento había sentido por Scorpius. Una suave sonrisa curvó sus labios, le alegraba verla feliz.

— Hacen una buena pareja.

—Si, sobre todo si piensas que él es un soñador empedernido, que cree en animales extraños y tal vez inexistentes y yo… soy toda racionalidad.

— Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen los polos opuestos se atraen.

— Lo sé —musitó con una sonrisa.

— Además ¿no me digas qué has olvidado qué cuando éramos niñas utilizábamos amuletos para alejar a los Nargles?

— No, claro que no. Lysander es igual a tía Luna cuenta relatos estupendos sobre sus viajes, pero a veces me termino preguntando si no es qué exagerara.

—Probablemente si…

— Me trae un jugo por favor… — le pidió al mesero, regresando su atención a su prima. Mirándola con cierto aire de análisis, notando aquel chispazo de tristeza en su rostro — ¿qué te sucede?

La pelirroja jugueteó nerviosamente con la servilleta que tenía entre sus manos, alzó sus pupilas encontrando la mirada perspicaz de su prima.

— Lily… ¿tiene qué ver con Scorpius? ¿Te estás arrepintiendo…?

— No, no tiene que ver con él — balbuceó apresurada, respiró profundamente y agarró valor — más bien tiene que ver con Jagger.

Rosie contrajo su gesto, mirando con seriedad a su amiga. — ¿Te ha buscado de nuevo?

Lily arqueó sus cejas y sus ojos se extendieron al doble, claramente sorprendida, no esperaba escuchar eso.

— ¿Lo hizo? No puedo creerlo… — negó con su cabeza, torciendo sus labios molesta.

Justo en ese momento el mesero llegó con el jugo, dándole un poco más de tiempo a Lily para recuperarse del embate de emociones que la atravesaban, su mente trabajaba a miles de revoluciones creando toda clase de cuestiones y situaciones.

Repentinamente su boca se había secado, tomó un poco de jugo buscando liberar el nudo que tensaba su garganta.

— Ni yo… — logró articular, siguiéndole el juego a su prima buscando sonsacarle información.

— ¡Por Merlín vaya que tiene valor!

— Ni que lo digas…

— ¿Se lo has contado a Scorpius? — cuestionó alzando sus pupilas azules de su jugo, concentrándose en la forma en que su prima mordía sus labios nerviosa — No se lo has dicho — supuso mirándola con desaprobación.

— No — titubeó, en realidad ella no sabía si se lo había dicho o no, y si lo hubiera hecho de cualquier forma Scorpius no había mencionado nada.

— Lily él debe saber, aunque entiendo que no quieras hacerlo.

— No sé qué hacer…

— Solo mantente lejos de Jagger, entiendo que el que te dijera que no te abandonado sino que las circunstancias lo obligaron a hacerlo te removiera sentimientos, pero él pudo haberte explicado…pero no, prefirió irse y dejarte sola.

‹‹_¿Qué me abandonó? Pero… ¿Cuáles circunstancias? No entiendo nada… y entonces ¿por qué volvió?›› _

— No entiendo por qué esta haciendo esto…

— Lily ya hablamos esto, después de dos años decide volver para recuperarte, pero él no contaba con que tu enamorarías de Scorpius.

La pequeña Potter levantó la vista de la mesa con los ojos llenos de todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

— Cuéntaselo a Scorpius es mejor que lo sepa por ti y no por otras personas, ya sabes que las revistas amarillistas están en todos lados, no olvides que él es considerado un soltero codiciado, claro hay quién todavía cree que lo suyo no es enserio, espera que se enteren que te ha dado ese anillo… no faltaran las locas que quieran desprestigiarte.

Luna se hundió en su silla, totalmente consternada. Rosie tomó su mano frotándola con cariño.

*º*º*

Malfoy había salido lo más pronto posible de St. Mungo, en cuanto entró a su casa se sintió más tranquilo, se quitó el abrigo caminó a la sala, encontrándose con Lily sentada frente a la chimenea con la vista perdida en el fuego.

La pelirroja ladeó su rostro encontrando al rubio con el velo de preocupación grabado en sus pupilas.

— Hola…

Scorpius se sentó a su lado y besó su frente. — ¿Qué tal tu día?

— Fui a mi casa… — esbozó una media sonrisa, realizando un ademán con sus manos — bueno a la casa de mis padres. Fui a revisar mis cosas esperando encontrar algo que me pudiera ayudar, pero solo logre que mi cerebro se convirtiera en papilla de tanto pensar.

—Lils no es bueno que te presiones tanto.

—Lo sé… — resopló cansada —. Scorpius necesito que hablemos de algo… — agregó seria aunque por dentro estaba echa un manojo de nervios.

Él de inmediato percibió que el ambiente había cambiado, su mirada se volvió aguda. — ¿De qué quieres hablar?

— Sobre Jagger… — soltó sin atreverse a mirarlo, no quería ver como nuevamente le estaba clavando un puñal en su corazón.

Las palabras de su novia fueron como un balde de agua helada, su corazón se le fue al fondo del estómago.

— ¿Qué sobre él? — inquirió rompiendo el miedo helado que lo había dejado paralizado.

Luna cerró con fuerza sus ojos al escuchar el tono seco en la voz de su novio, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

— No sé si yo… bueno… antes de que perdiera la memoria, te dije que Jagger me había buscado.

— ¡Qué! — bramó dejando escapar los celos de los que era presa. Se incorporó de golpe avanzando unos pasos para después quedar frente a la pelirroja; fue entonces que observando la zozobra que se traslucía en los profundos espejos de sus ojos, su racionalidad volvió a cobrar el mando de su cuerpo.

— Scorpius…

Se hincó a los pies de Lily. — Lo siento, es solo que tú no me lo habías dicho — explicó aún aturdido, ahora más que nunca sentía el terrible temor de perderla, su corazón se aceleraba con latidos rotos, avivado por la insoportable angustia que estaba creciendo en su interior —, pero ¿cómo es que lo sabes? ¿Acaso él te buscó? ¿Lo recordaste? — aquellas palabras apenas y lograron escapar de su boca.

— No, sigo sin poder recordar — las lágrimas empezaban a mojar sus pestañas —. Estuve hablando con Rose, ella fue la que me lo dijo… — develó sin poder mirarlo, no quería ver aquel rastro de dolor en sus ojos.

— ¿Ella sabe qué…?

— No — lo interrumpió adelantándose a su pregunta y con la respiración contenida se atrevió a preguntar —. Necesito saber ¿qué fue lo que pasó con Jagger? ¿Por qué terminamos? — calló al notar las manos del rubio en forma de puños.

Scorpius se incorporó y dándole la espalda avanzó hacia la chimenea, pasó las manos por su cabello hasta llegar a la nuca. Una fría rabia se apoderó de él, nunca había sentido unos celos desenfrenados como aquellos, ni tampoco aquel dolor que lo arañaba por dentro.

Metió su mano en su saco, buscando su caja plateada que contenía sus cigarrillos. Atrapó entre sus dedos el tabaco y lo prendió con la punta de su varita. A Lily nunca le había gustado verlo fumar y él había procurado no hacerlo frente a ella.

— El día que entre a tu habitación y que estabas llorando, era porque ese te había dejado una carta diciéndote que se iba y que no lo buscaras más, porque en su vida ya no había lugar para ti…

Lunita cerró los ojos para contrarrestar el lanzazo de dolor que le atravesó el corazón. Se presionó los labios con la mano y contuvo la respiración, intentando contener sus sentimientos.

‹‹_No, no es cierto, eso es imposible… él no pudo haberme hecho eso.››_

Las lágrimas bañaron su rostro sin que ella se percatase de ello. Su corazón latía con todas sus fuerzas y las piernas le temblaban. El pecho le dolía, le dolía como pocas veces lo había hecho y sintió como su respiración se volvía cada vez más entrecortada.

— Intentaste buscarlo, incluso te ayude pero lo único que supimos tiempo después por mi padre fue que había tomado el mando de la empresa de automóviles mágicos.

— Entonces… ¿por qué volvió? — no entendía nada, él jamás le había mencionado que tuviera pensado hacer eso, mucho menos porque su relación con su padre no era la mejor.

‹‹_Eso es lo que a mi también me gustaría saber.››_ Pensó con amargura, ni siquiera el cigarro lograba calmarlo, tal vez una copa, pero no… no bebería frente a ella, porque sería capaz de acabarse la botella y no, no era el momento para perder la racionalidad.

Con una última calada, arrojó la colilla al fuego de la chimenea, se aflojó la corbata y abrió los primeros botones de su camisa. La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos, nada valdría la pena si la perdía.

Regresó sobre sus pasos, hincándose de nuevo frente a ella, sacó su pañuelo y tomó suavemente la barbilla de la chica, alzando su rostro encontrándose con aquellos ojos inundados de dolor. Justamente eso era lo que quería evitarle, no quería volverla a ver sufrir así dos veces por el mismo tipo.

Limpió con suavidad sus mejillas, retirando los hilos rojos que caían sobre su rostro. Sin ponerse a pensar si estaba bien o mal, besó el rastro de sus lágrimas, murmurando palabras conciliadoras y aunque lo que verdaderamente deseaba hacer era hundir su boca en la suya, lamer el interior de sus labios, acariciar su lengua húmeda, hacerle olvidar con sus besos y caricias aquel dolor, se abstuvo de hacerlo, no debía presionarla, ella necesitaba tiempo.

Lily no tuvo la fuerza para alejarlo, ni tampoco deseó hacerlo. La sensación de los labios de Scorpius desplazándose por su rostro, era la sensación más agradable que había sentido en todo el día y en mucho tiempo.

— Me haces cosquillas… —musitó hipando.

— Ven — se incorporó, ayudándola a levantarse.

Lily enarcó sus cejas confundida, pero él ni siquiera le dio tiempo de hablar, cogió su abrigó de camino a la puerta.

— Vamos a salir, así que coge tu chamarra…

— Pero… no, no me siento bien, yo preferiría quedarme aquí. Además ni siquiera estoy arreglada para salir.

— Estas perfecta.

Por más que ella se negó, él siguió insistiendo y cuando menos lo pensó ya se encontraba abordó del lujoso coche.

— ¿A dónde iremos? — cuestionó curiosa.

— Ya verás…

— Nos congelaremos.

— Eso no pasara — prendió la calefacción, sin despegar la vista del camino.

Lily se recargó en su asiento y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en la espesura de la noche, al menos no estaba nevando aún. Una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla, a pesar de que trataba de luchar contra aquel sentimiento opresor no podía del todo.

Las notas de una suave canción comenzaron a sonar llegando hasta sus oídos irrumpiendo en la maraña que eran sus pensamientos.

***º*º***

Finalmente después de un rato arribaron aun lugar que parecía estar a reventar y por si fuera poco había una larga cola de personas esperando entrar.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó al bajarse del coche y ver en lugar — No definitivamente no estoy para esto, me voy a casa. Si quieres quedarte es tu problema.

Scorpius la detuvo, tomándola del codo. — Dale una oportunidad…

Lily lo miró por las segundos, finalmente se dejó arrastrar hasta la entrada del lugar, done s encontraban dos hombres, evaluando quién y quién no podía ingresar al lugar.

— ¿No, nos formaremos?

Malfoy rió por lo bajo, divertido con la ingenuidad de su novia.

— Buenas noches señor Malfoy, adelante…

Malfoy la miró con una sonrisa radiante que mostraba toda su perfecta dentadura a lo que Lily rodó sus ojos negando con su cabeza, debía haberlo visto venir. Dejaron los abrigos, en el guardaropa que atendía una rubia que no perdió la oportunidad de coquetear con su novio, inclinándose demasiado en el mostrador dejando ver su profundo escote a lo que Lily puso los ojos en blanco, sintiendo una molestia crecer en su interior.

Odiaba que eso pasara, parecía que estaba pintada, ¿qué no estaba viendo qué venía con ella? Lo único bueno era que Scorpius ni siquiera le había puesto atención.

— ¿Te gusta? — cuestionó Malfoy, consciente que Lily estaba más atenta en las acciones de la rubia que él. Disfrutaba de ver aquel rictus de disgusto en su rostro. Al menos ella aún se molestaba al saber que otras chicas se fijaban en él.

Lily le echó una mirada rápida al lugar, realmente no estaba mal. Al parecer el conocía muy bien sus gustos.

— Hay buena música — comentó con simpleza.

Afortunadamente el lugar contaba con un buen hechizo que mantenía la temperatura en un grado agradable. Siguieron a un mesero hasta la zona alejada del bullicio de la gente, Lily no necesitó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta que era la parte exclusiva del lugar, esta vez no se sorprendió, llegaron a una pequeña sala de piel, con iluminación discreta.

— ¿Qué les ofrezco de beber?

— Un whiskey de fuego y para la señorita…

— Jugo de fruta — profirió para después regresar su atención a Scorpius —. ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Solíamos venir?

— Solíamos ir a muchos lados y te traje porque quiero que pasemos un buen rato juntos — contestó con simpleza, sin mirarla.

— No estoy de humor para esto, me están pasando muchas cosas y la verdad es que lo único que quiero es meterme en mi cama.

— Lo hago, porque no quiero seguir viendo como te quiebras de esa forma. Llorar no te va a devolver los recuerdos y se que no puedo evitarte el que sufras nuevamente por Zeagler, pero tú eres la que tienes que valorar si realmente vale la pena pasar por el mismo dolor y sufrimiento dos veces por un hombre que te dejó — su voz estaba cargada de una profunda amargura y la tensión en su cuerpo no mentía, tampoco era fácil para él—. Lily tu bien sabes que en una recuperación mucho tiene que ver la actitud del paciente, se que no es fácil para ti, pero tienes que encontrar la fuerza para salir adelante de todo esto, se que son muchas cosas pero no estás sola me tienes a mi y también a tu familia que en cuanto se los digas, te apoyaran incondicionalmente.

Inhaló profundamente tratando calmar aquella oleada de frustración y dolor que se filtraba hasta sus huesos. Miró de hiato a su novia, notándola cabizbaja, no debía haberle dicho las cosas de aquella forma tan cruda.

— Lily perdóname…

La pelirroja cabeceó negando. — Tengo que ir al tocador — se incorporó tan rápido que él no pudo detenerla.

— Mierda… soy un idiota —golpeó su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón.

***º*º***

Lily entró con la respiración entrecortada al baño, los labios le temblaban por el sentimiento contenido, su cara estaba totalmente deformada por el dolor. Las palabras de rose y de Scorpius se repetían una y otra vez en su mente como una canción.

Se detuvo a mirar su reflejo notando a una Lily que se estaba desmoronando a pedazos, ni siquiera se reconocía ¿dónde había quedado aquella chica que siempre había enfrentado la vida con valor, diversión y empeño?

— Merlín… — se llevó las manos al rostro, dejándolas finalmente sobre su boca. Él tenía razón no podía seguir así, o salía adelante o se quedaba estancada ahí, sumida en la depresión.

Tampoco era como si de un día otro se sintiera mejor, o dejara de sentir aquel dolor, pero debía tratar de conservar el ánimo y la actitud positiva. Ya era hora de que ella también colaborara en la investigación para buscar una cura, después de todo ella también se convertiría en poco tiempo en una sanadora o eso creía.

*º*º*

Scorpius iba por el segundo whiskey, tenía la vista fija en el lugar donde se encontraban los baños. Había decidido que si Lily no volvía en un par de minutos más, iría a buscarla, sin importarle que se tratase del baño para chicas, pero eso no fue necesario.

— Siento haberme tardado, había mucha gente… — indicó con una breve sonrisa, dejando su bolso y tomando asiento a su lado.

Él la miró con ojos confusos, frunció su ceño y lo desfrunció tratando de entender. — ¿Estás bien?

— No, pero lo estaré — Scorpius comprendió que ella había tomado la decisión de seguir adelante. Aunque su mirada seguía siendo triste pudo notar aquel brillo de determinación que tanto la caracterizaba —. Vamos a bailar esa canción me gusta… ¿por qué bailas, no? — enarcó su delineada ceja, mirándolo por debajo de sus espesas pestañas — ¿O me trajiste a este lugar solo para emborracharme y después aprovecharme de mí? — añadió entrecerrando sus ojos con desconfianza.

Él casi se ahoga con el hielo del whiskey al escuchar eso, tosió un par de veces mientras la sangre se le iba al rostro. No era la primera vez que ella le hacia esos comentarios, en el pasado había ocurrido muchas veces antes de que ella se convenciera de que sus intenciones eran las mejores, aunque claro jamás negó estar interesado en llevársela a la cama.

— Jamás haría eso, nunca necesite antes eso para acostarme contigo y no lo haré ahora — se incorporó ofreciéndole su mano a la pelirroja que tenía la boca entreabierta, mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados.

Se obligó a cerrar su boca, se incorporó desairándolo, dejándolo con la mano estirada, avanzó un poco para ocultar su sonrojo. — Fantoche… no creo que seas tan bueno en eso… — cuchicheó para sí, aunque no se percató que él estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo.

— Lo soy — interpeló pagado de si —, tal vez quieras ver uno de mis recuerdos, para que veas lo placentero que puede ser estar conmigo.

— ¿Qué? Tal vez estaba fingiendo para no hacerte sentir mal, puedo estar en el promedio de mujeres que simulan tener un orgasmo.

— Si eso es lo que crees, puedes juzgar cuando quieras — acotó con aquella sonrisa que lo hacia ver tan malditamente sexy, dejando a Lily perpleja y totalmente abochornada.

*º*º*

Estuvieron bailando y divirtiéndose hasta entrada la noche, al salir Lily tenía un horrible dolor de pies debido a los tacones. Finalmente después de parlotear un rato, se había quedado dormida en el asiento del coche, obligando a Scorpius a llevarla en brazos hasta su habitación, donde la acomodó en su cama, cobijándola.

— Te amo Lily — depositó un besó en su frente.

Regresó a su cuarto, se desvistió hasta quedar solamente en bóxers. Se metió en la cama quedándose dormido casi al instante.

*º*º*

**Continuará… ¿Reviews? **

***Murciélagos de Ballycastle:**

Fecha de fundación: Antes de 1674.

Lugar: Ballycastle, Irlanda del Norte.

Escudo: Murciélago escarlata.

Uniforme: Color negro con un murciélago escarlata que le cubre el pecho.

Mascota: Barny, un murciélago de la fruta.

***Chudley Cannons:**

Fecha de fundación: Antes de 1674.

Escudo: Bala de cañón en plena carga y una doble "C" en negro.

Lema: "Mantengamos los dedos cruzados y esperemos lo mejor"; hasta 1972, "A por la victoria".

Uniforme: Color naranja brillante adornadas con una bala de cañón en plena carga y una doble "C" en negro.

**Fuente: eldiccionario . org**

**·······**

Hola, si somos malas, crueles y viles por no actualizar antes, pero ya saben la vida se nos complica.

Respecto al capítulo, pues comienza a tener mayor relevancia el querido Jagger y eso que aún no aparece, pero ya lo hará porque esta buscando a nuestra querida pelirroja, al parecer comenzara una nueva batalla por el corazón de Lily ¿Quién ganará? ¿El amor del pasado o el amor del presente? Prácticamente están en las mismas circunstancias Jagger tendrá que redimirse y conseguir el perdón de Lily antes de intentar cualquier cosa y Scorpius tiene que volver a ganarse su confianza y su corazón.

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros, en facebook, la dirección es **facebook . com / nenasfashion**(Ya saben sin espacios).

En twitter es **(arroba)**** NenasFashion**

Y como siempre nuestro correo esta disponible: **nenas . fashion (arroba) hotmail . com**

Ahora si ¿Qué les pareció la película?

Esperamos sus opiniones, quejas y demás.

Ahora los agradecimientos, que claro son los más importantes.

**Lolilla**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Disculpa la demora, pero ya hemos vuelto. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Nos alegra que te haya gustado la historia, pues no sabemos si la idea es original o no pero pues nos gusto, nació como two shot para un concurso navideño y después decidimos alargarlo y esos son los resultados. Pues nos a costado un poco el personaje de Scorpius esperamos no estar haciéndolo muy blando. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo y nos dejes un comentario. Saludos.

**Nightgirl**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer y seguir la historia si todas quisiéramos un Scorpius. En fin es una lastima que no exista, ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Anddy Romanov Malfoy Riddle**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Perdona nuestra demora, mil gracias por leer la historia y dejarnos un review. Nosotras también amamos esta pareja. Scorpius x Lily 4ever! Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Karly**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Lamentamos no haber publicado esa semana, pero ya estamos aquí y te queremos agradecer que hayas leído la historia y tu comentario. Aquí esta le nuevo capítulo ojala te guste y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Ariz:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por comentar, si bueno Jagger tiene que decir mucho a su favor. Lo hará pronto, pero no en este capítulo. Esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**Lilialh:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por seguir la historia y por el apoyo. Aquí estamos ya devuelta con este capítulo, que será un poco revelador. Esperamos que te siga agradando, ya pronto saldrá Jagger. Saludos.

**Erendi Cullen**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchísimas gracias por leer la historia y comentar. Si bueno pronto veras esa actitud en Scorpius, eso tenlo por seguro. Ojala te guste el capitulo. Saludos.

**Me:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer y dejarnos ese lindo review. Aquí ya esta la continuación, esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**RociRadcliffe**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer, sentimos mucho la demora, somos lentas como las tortugas pero ya estamos aquí. Si habrá más recuerdos pero no en este capítulo, en este sabremos un poco más de Jagger jaja tal vez si sea un poco patán pero tendrá su encanto pues tiene que competir contra Scorpius, algo bueno tiene que tener jaja. Ojala te guste el capítulo y nos des tu opinión en un review. Saludos.

**_: **Hola ¿cómo estás? No dejaste tu nombre, pero muchas gracias por leer la historia y comentar. Contestando a tu duda si de alguna forma Lily esta recordando ciertas cosas que están en su subconsciente. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo y nos dejes un comentario. Saludos.

**Yori:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y dejarnos ese lindo review. Aquí esta la continuación, esperamos que te guste y también es una de nuestras parejas favoritas Saludos.

**Fernanda Valle**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas Muchas gracias por leer la historia y comentar. Nosotras también somos fan de esta parejita. Disculpa si hemos tardado en publicar, ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo tiene un poco de todo. Saludos.

**Harryandale**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por seguir la historia y apoyarnos tu review. Sentimos la demora, pero ya estamos devuelta con este capítulo, esperamos que te siga agradando. Saludos.

**dany16**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia y por dejar un comentario. Sentimos la tardanza pero aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo, esperamos que sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y comentar. Si Lily se dará cuenta de su amor por Scorpius después de todo un amor así no desaparece porque no lo recuerdes, esta ahí en alguna parte de su ser y pues ella reacciona a la cercanía del rubio y de repente recuerda ciertas cosas. Aunque él sabrá cómo volver a conquistar su corazón. Saludos.

**Serena Princesita Hale**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia y de seguirla, sentimos haber tardado. Nos encantaría leer tus teorías sobre lo que le pasó a Lily, y si Jagger para a tomar un papel importante en la historia y tendrá su encanto pues compite por el corazón de la chica con nada más y nada menos que Scorpius. En este capítulo sabrán cómo fue que terminaron las cosas entre él y Lily, pero poco a poco sabremos más de él. Ojala te guste el capitulo y nos dejes un comentario. Saludos.

**Florecita**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por comentar y leer la historia. Sentimos la demora pero ya esta aquí el nuevo capítulo, esperamos que sigas interesada en el fic y puedas leerlo y comentar. Saludos.

**Ann:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, de verdad lamentamos haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero ya estamos devuelta ojala te guste el capítulo y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Naluma5**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer la historia y dejarnos un review. Justamente en este capítulo sabrás más del querido Jagger, que aparece en varios capítulos para darle dolores de cabeza a Scorpius. Nos gustaría leer tu opinión sobre él y tus teorías sobre lo que en verdad paso entre Lily y él. Esperamos que te guste la actualización. Saludos.

**yesica7448**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y comentar. Nos alegra que te haya gustado, y esperamos que este capítulo también lo sea. Saludos.

**Agradecemos a todos los que leen la historia, ojala se animen a dejar un review. Gracias a los que nos tienen en alertas y favoritos, todo es por ustedes.**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte **


	7. Pasado

**Disclaimer**: Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos creado esta historia uniendo a las familias Potter- Malfoy, desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**UNA VEZ EN DICIEMBRE**

**By**

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**Para ustedes que están en el cielo.**

**Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones.**

**D.B.M.**

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_**El pasado tiende a regresar…**_

Lily se encontraba preparando el desayuno se había levantado temprano a pesar de que aún tenía sueño por la desvelada que se había aventado por ir con Scorpius a aquel lugar, aunque no podía negar que se la había pasado de lo mejor.

Podía haberse quedado descansando, pero quería desayunar con él antes de que se fuera a trabajar, quería agradecerle todos los detalles que hasta el momento había tenido con ella.

Esa mañana cuando se había despertado se había dado cuenta que seguía con la ropa de calle que había usado el día anterior y su primer pensamiento fue que Scorpius la había acostado y se había tomado la molestia de quitarle sus zapatos y cobijarla, eso le había provocado una sincera sonrisa que se había visto opacada cuando él recuerdo de Jagger inundó su mente, logrando que su corazón se estremeciera por aquel dolor.

***º*º*º**

Lily terminó de colocar la mesa con la ayuda del elfo domestico, se quitó el mandil y se preparaba para sentarse cuando se percató de la hora, Scorpius ya debería haber bajado a desayunar.

_«Tal vez sólo esta retrasado, de seguro también le costó levantarse»._

Esperó un poco más, aunque no pudo resistir la tentación de picar un panqueque y cuando iba ya por la mitad se detuvo, se suponía que debería esperarlo pero su pancita se resistía a hacerlo, después de todo había heredado el buen apetito de todo Weasley.

Volvió a mirar su reloj, había pasado ya 15 minutos, definitivamente llegaría tarde. Más rápida que el vuelo de una snitch, Lily ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del chico, tocando.

_«Quizás ya se fue_—pensó al no obtener respuesta—, _tal vez creyó que yo me encontraba dormida.»_

Y para comprobar aquella teoría, giró la perilla entreabriendo la puerta. Asomó su cabeza pelirroja notando que el lugar estaba en penumbras. Intrigada ingresó completamente dejando que la luz que provenía del pasillo iluminara parte del cuarto, notando a Scorpius aún dormido.

Negó con su cabeza y avanzó hacia la ventana, corrió las cortinas dejando que la luz del sol entrara. No podía creer que fuera tan irresponsable, no deberían haber ido a aquel lugar en días laborales.

— Scorpius — llamó desde su posición no deseaba acercarse a él, no quería repetir la experiencia del día anterior. Le daba miedo volver a sentir aquella descarga eléctrica al tocar su piel desnuda.

Él chico ni siquiera se movió, Lily lo miró con cierta desesperación. _«Vaya que tiene el sueño pesado.»_

Resopló y se acercó al pie de la cama, las mantas apenas y cubrían el varonil cuerpo Lily sintió que la temperatura subía un par de grados, tal vez había exagerado en su ropa invernal. Mordió su labio inferior cuando su mirada se detuvo en aquellos labios rojos que la provocaban a pecar.

_«¡Qué tontería estoy pensando!». _

Definitivamente ese último pensamiento no había sido nada racional, ella no podía estar deseando eso. Respiró profundamente esperando que el aire le llegara hasta el cerebro y así lograr que volviera a funcionar correctamente y dejara de pensar cosas raras.

— Scorpius — le habló en un tono fuerte, casi pudo haber pasado por un gritillo pero nada ocurrió. Lily se armó de paciencia para no ceder ante el impulso de levantarlo a base de un _Aguamanti _o un _Mocomurciélago_, aunque la tentación era grande no lo hizo, simplemente tocó su hombro y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por la descarga eléctrica ya que él tomó su mano llevándosela a la cama.

— ¡Todo el tiempo estuviste despierto! — acusó notando su exquisita sonrisa torcida, fue entonces que se percató que él estaba sobre ella —. ¡Malfoy sal de encima de mí!

— Tranquila Potter, no eres muy amable por la mañana ¿sabías?

— ¿Qué? — se removió incomoda.

— Creo que te ayudare a relajarte — mencionó pícaro, Lily ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de chistar cuando ya se estaba riendo por las cosquillas que él le estaba haciendo.

— ¡Detente! — odiaba ser una persona cosquilluda, porque todos se aprovechaban de su pequeña debilidad y él sin duda sabía lugares donde le provocaba más risa.

Al notar que no lo haría no pudo más que intentar encontrarlos los puntos de él, aunque no sabía si quiera si tenía. Pronto comenzó una batalla de risas y cosquillas, que hicieron que se removieran dando vueltas en la cama uno sobre el otro como dos chiquillos sin maldad alguna.

Y cuando ya no podían más, por la falta de aire y el dolor en sus barrigas, Lily obtuvo su triunfo quedándose sentada de horcajadas sobre él, ligeramente inclinada sobre el cuerpo tendido debajo del suyo y fue entonces que escuchando la risa aterciopelada y ahogada que escapaba de aquella boca se dio cuenta de que realmente Scorpius era distinto a lo que pensaba, con cada momento que pasaba a su lado descubría al hombre detrás de su imagen de galán de revista inaccesible.

Y no podía negar que comenzaba a agradarle más de lo permitido para su salud mental.

— ¿Cómoda? — su voz resonó en los oídos de Lily, estaba cargada de malicia, dejando entre ver una insinuación que estaba muy alejada de ser inocente y por si fuera poco su sonrisa era lenta y distendida.

La pelirroja se quedó hipnotizada con aquel cuadro de perfección, podía sentir la piel ardiente del torso de Malfoy bajo las palmas de sus manos, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo comprometedora que era su posición.

Y fue en ese momento sintiendo el corazón de Scorpius latiendo al son del de ella que su mente se inundó de un antiguo recuerdo, que palpitó dolorosamente en su cabeza.

_Se encontraban en esa posición, podía sentir el cuerpo desnudo de él bajo el suyo. Sus miradas cargadas de deseo se encontraron dentro de aquel momento de pasión, ella se inclinó sobre él dejando que sus cuerpos se rozaron provocando que de ambos escaparan sonidos ahogados. _

_Sus narices se tocaron antes de que sus labios se encontraran, sus cuerpos se unieron en una melodía antigua, un sinfín de sensaciones placenteras explotaron en su interior. Podía sentirlo repartir caricias de fuego por toda su figura estremeciéndola. El broche de sus bocas se rompió, sus respiraciones eran erráticas, pero ella logró arreglárselas para poder hablar entre todo lo abrumante y placentero de la situación._

— _Te amo…_

Y de pronto así como había venido esa memoria, desapareció dejándola conmocionada y asustada. Saltó lejos del cuerpo de Malfoy, en cuestión de segundos se encontraba al otro lado del cuarto con el corazón desbocado y la cara distorsionada por el impacto.

Scorpius estaba realmente confundido, en un momento estaba riendo con Lily en el segundo siguiente ella estaba parada a unos metros de la cama, nunca había visto esa expresión en su cara, estaba tan pálida como un fantasma.

En un santiamén Scorpius ya se encontraba a su lado, llegando justo a tiempo pues Lily se aferró a él al sentir que sus piernas no la sostendrían más.

— Lily, Lily — llamó alarmado, colocando su mano en la mejilla de la chica — ¿qué pasa?

Ella separó su mirada de él, llevándose una mano a la parte lateral de su cabeza, por más que trataba de recordar más su mente se negaba a darle acceso, era como si sus recuerdos estuvieran detrás de una puerta y ella hubiese perdido la llave.

Malfoy la cargó en vilo llevándola a la cama, donde la depositó con suma delicadeza, quedándose a su lado. — Lily… — la llamó nuevamente, tomándola por los hombros.

La pelirroja posó sus pupilas en él notando su preocupación. — Recordé algo.

— ¡Qué! — por un momento él se quedó pasmado — ¿Qué… qué fue lo qué recordaste?

La cara de Lily enrojeció de golpe, desvió su mirada cuando la reminiscencia hizo eco en su mente. Era sumamente bochornoso ¿por qué de todo lo qué podía haber recordado justamente tenía qué ser eso?

Hyperion frunció y desfrunció su ceño, tratando de explicarse la actitud que había tomado su novia, de un momento a otro parecía un cadáver y ahora estaba tan roja que si no fuera porque eso era serio se estaría burlando de ella.

— Lily, por favor… — tomó su mentón, obligándola a ladear su rostro y mirarlo.

Lunita se sintió arder de vergüenza, tenía tan presente aquella memoria y para nada la ayudaba a sentirse cómoda el hecho de que Scorpius estuviese a su lado utilizando sólo unos malditos bóxers.

_«¡Merlín! ¿Por qué no me traga la tierra de una vez? Creo que este es un buen momento para fingir un desmayo.» _

— Lily, me estas asustando, respóndeme.

Ella alzó su mirada encontrándose con aquellos ojos grises refulgiendo de preocupación. No, no podía desvanecerse así nada más sólo lograría inquietarlo más. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, cerrando sus ojos pues no quería ver la reacción del chico.

— Nos vi… en un momento bastante intimo — conforme lo fue diciendo su voz fue perdiendo intensidad —. ¡Merlín que vergüenza! — se llevó las manos a su rostro cubriéndolo, expectante de reacción de su novio.

Scorpius se tuvo que esforzar para entender lo qué había dicho, pero cuando lo hizo no supo si estallar en carcajadas o explicarle que no tenía nada de malo lo que había visto. La miró taparse la cara y removerse incomoda en la cama, adoraba los momentos en los que ella actuaba así, se veía tan linda e inocente que nadie creería que detrás de esa dulce imagen se encontraba un diablilla traviesa que era capaz de seducirlo con un _babydoll_.

Aunque no podía ocultar su felicidad al saber que su amada por fin estaba recordando y que mejor que su primer recuerdo fuese sobre ellos amándose.

— Nena…

La pequeña Potter entreabrió uno de sus ojos y lo miró entre sus dedos, notando la sonrisa que ahora jugaba en el borde de aquellos labios rojizos. ¿Cómo es qué un hombre podía lucir tan lindo y sexy a la vez?

_«¡Por Morgana ese hombre ínsita a pecar!_ — cerró sus ojos y enojada detuvo el tren de sus pensamientos —. _No Lily enfócate, es Malfoy en quién estas pensando, él no es sexy, es el cara de hurón con ojos de serpiente y cabello de peróxido.»_

Si ella sabía todo eso, pero entonces por qué su cuerpo se sentía afiebrado. A buena hora se le había ocurrido irlo a buscar. Definitivamente convivir con él empezaba a dañarla, si seguía así se volvería una _grupie_ de las que tanto odiaba en el Colegio, de esas que casi besaban el suelo por dónde pasaba el rubio ¡como si en verdad fuese una celebridad!

_«Malditas hormonas._ ¡_Cerebro te ordeno que funciones!»._

Él tomó las manos de ella retirándolas de su rostro. — Lily mírame.

La pelirroja se negaba a hacerlo pero finalmente cedió, abrió sus ojos y enfrentó aquella mirada tormentosa, que logró conmocionarla por un par de segundos.

— ¿No te das cuenta?

Ella enarcó su ceja, sin comprender.

— ¡Lily estas comenzando a recordar!

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron al doble, eso era verdad. Todo el bochorno que antes sentía desapareció, dejando una sensación de dicha en su lugar.

— ¡Si, lo estoy haciendo! —se levantó y comenzó a saltar de felicidad en la cama.

***º*º***

Jagger Zeagler se encontraba en su oficina atendiendo los por menores de la empresa, su secretaría había dejado hace rato una taza de café que yacía fría y abandonada a un lado de unos pergaminos que ya deberían haber sido revisados y firmados.

El problema era que él no tenía la cabeza para hacerlo, todos sus pensamientos estaban con la chica de cabellos de fuego: Lily Potter.

— ¿Por qué no llegaste a nuestra cita? — se levantó de su silla abruptamente, para caminar de un lado a otro en su oficina, siempre había creído que ese lugar lo asfixiaba, si fuera por él no se encontraría ahí, él estaría trabajando al aire libre, por eso había escogido trabajar con Dragones, pero no fue hasta que ocurrió aquel terrible incidente que su vida dio un completo giro.

Se llevó las manos a su cabello que cambió a blanco bajo sus dedos. Odiaba que tener que usarlo de un color sobrio para dar una mejor imagen como el director de la empresa.

— ¿Será qué Malfoy descubrió qué nos veríamos? ¿O será qué se habrá arrepentido?

El estómago se le apretó, no podía creer que él gran amor que se habían tenido se había extinguido. No lo había visto en los ojos llorosos de la chica, ella aún sentía algo por él e iba a luchar por eso.

El día que se había visto obligado a mandarle aquella carta había sido uno de los más dolorosos, pero esperaba que ella confiara en él y que se diera cuenta que él jamás habría podido hacerlo algo así, pero las cosas no se habían dado como él esperaba.

El día que se había enterado que ella se encontraba saliendo con Malfoy, se había carcajeado pues su novia jamás se hubiese fijado en ese desabrido, creído y demás, pero cuando un investigador le llevó las fotos que lo comprobaban, el corazón se le había rotó en mil pedacitos, el dolor, la ira y los celos casi acabaron con él, más porque no había podido ir a luchar por su amor como le hubiese gustado, había estado atado de manos.

Desde ahí había empezado su tormento.

***º*º*º**

Lily bajaba las escaleras sonrojada hasta las raíces de su hermoso cabello, murmurando toda clase incoherencias. Scorpius la seguía en bóxers tratando de detenerla, aunque no podía dejar de reírse divertido con la situación.

— Oh vamos Lils… admite que disfrutabas estar conmigo.

— Ni siquiera recuerdo estar disfrutando _escort _de cuarta — mintió casi mordiéndose la lengua —, además no se de qué tanto presumes — se detuvo de golpe al finalizar la escalera, enfrentándolo —. ¡Era yo la que estaba haciendo todo el trabajo! — cuando terminó de soltarlo se arrepintió, cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Sólo se estaba enredando más en aquel bochornoso asunto y dándole armas a Malfoy para que siguiera riéndose a sus costillas.

¡Lo odiaba, en serio que si!

Abrió sus ojos notando que a sus oídos no llegaba más su risa sedosa, lo miró desconfiada encontrándose con aquel cuerpo de dios griego y con aquella sonrisa de seductor que le iba tan bien.

No podía negar que Scorpius Malfoy era tan jodidamente _sexy_.

_«¡Que rayos estoy pensando!»._

— De ves en cuando te gustaba tener el control…

— ¿Qué? — se llevó las manos al rostro dejando salir un gritillo de frustración — ¡No quiero seguir hablando de esto! ¡Y por Merlín tapate no quiero ver tus miserias!

Scorpius soltó una risa ambigua al ver como se pintaba su pecosa cara nuevamente, era tan fácil ponerla en apuros. Avanzó hacía ella mirándola con el deseo plasmado en sus pupilas.

Lily frunció su ceño al verlo acercarse con ese caminar elegante y varonil, la mirada que le estaba dando logró que una oleada de calor la recorriera. — ¿Qué… qué te pasa? — instintivamente fue retrocediendo al sentir invadido su espacio vital, hasta que chocó contra el muro.

Malfoy la acorraló colocando sus dos brazos sobre la pared a la altura de los hombros de Lily, simulando una celda. Acercó su rostro al de ella dejando que sus miradas se conectaran, que sus narices se rozaron y que sus alientos se combinaran.

— ¿De verdad no estabas disfrutando de sentir mis manos tocarte—murmuró dejando que la punta de su nariz rozara su mejilla para después ir en descenso por la línea de su mandíbula. Su mano se colocó por debajo de suéter acariciando su espalda, logrando que la piel se le erizara al paso de sus dedos —, de mis labios recorriendo tu cuerpo — besó el punto sensible en el cuello de Lily donde sentía su pulso trémulo, ella mordió su labio inferior tratando de contener el delicioso escalofrío que la recorrió —, de tenerme dentro de ti, llenándote…? — pegó sus caderas logrando que la pelirroja contuviera el aliento al sentir cierta parte de su novio bastante despierta para su gusto.

Él regresó su mirada hacia los ojos de su novia, encontrándolos ligeramente dilatados. — Te amo Lily.

Lu se sonrojó furiosamente, su corazón latía imposiblemente rápido en su pecho. Una parte dentro de ella se agitó ante esas palabras y deseó poder responder. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, ni siquiera se atrevió a abrir su boca.

Él comprendió su silencio, pero eso no quería decir que no le doliera. Recargó su frente en el hombro de su novia, la vida le había quitado lo que era más valioso para él, su amor.

La pequeña Potter titubeante alzó sus manos colocándolas en la espalda de Scorpius, el respingó ante su toque y ella no fue inmune al choque de sus pieles.

- Mmmjj ¿no es algo tarde para esa clase de arrumacos? — indagó Eliot Nott, un chico de cabellos oscuros, sus ojos azul cielo brillaban detrás de sus lentes. Envestido con un suéter gris y un pantalón negro a juego —, ahora se porque no estabas en St. Mungo y porque evidentemente no llegaste al desayuno.

Lily se tensó al escuchar esa voz, de inmediato ambos se separaron encontrándose con Nott, que los miraba con una sonrisa escondida en la esquina de sus labios.

— Lo olvide.

Eliot enarcó su ceja, con aquella expresión sobrada de si. — ¿Los dejo continuar o quieres qué veamos los documentos?

— Vamos a ver esos asuntos — señaló decepcionado de haber sido interrumpido—. ¿Desayunas?

— Esta bien, supongo que ustedes no lo han hecho aún — profirió lanzándoles una mirada significativa, que hizo que Lily resoplara, ladeando su rostro, lo último que le faltaba era otro Slytherin en su casa —. Terminen, conozco el camino — agregó divertido, pasándolos alejándose rumbo al comedor.

— ¿Tenías qué invitarlo? ¿Y por qué todos entran a nuestra casa sin tocar?

— Porque él es de confianza al igual que tus hermanos.

— ¿En serio? Nunca me simpatizo mucho es demasiado alzado y es un sabelotodo insufrible —refunfuñó arrugando su nariz, miró de reojo al rubio notando aquel brillo divertido — ¿No me digas? — su boca se quedó ligeramente abierta, mientras su ojos mostraban el asombro y horror del que era presa — ¿Somos _best friends_?

Una sonrisa traviesa se extendió en los labios varoniles. — Con el tiempo aprendiste a llevarte con mis amigos, al fin al cabo también son los amigos de Al.

Las palabras de su novio no la consolaban, ni la animaban. — ¿Tengo qué quedarme con él a solas?

— Estarás bien.

— Eh creo que tengo cosas que hacer allá arriba.

— Lily…

— No quiero — comentó haciendo un mohín.

Scorpius amaba cuando ella tenía esos arrebatos infantiles. — Anda ve.

— ¿Puedo ir contigo? — preguntó titubeante.

— ¿Me estas haciendo una propuesta indecorosa? — se acercó nuevamente a ella con aquel aire de seductor.

— ¡Claro que no!

— Bueno porque si es así, me encantaría que me acompañaras en la ducha.

— ¡Quieres dejar de pensar en cosas sucias! — chistó totalmente roja — Mil veces prefiero ir con Nott.

Él negó con su cabeza aunque mantuvo aquella sonrisa arrogante, peligrosa y confiada. — ¿Segura? Porque ya recordaste lo bien que la pasamos estando juntos.

— Olvídalo Malfoy — exclamó torciendo su gesto, avanzó hacia el comedor cuando se detuvo girándose a ver a su novio —, ¿no irás a trabajar?

—Pedí una licencia por estos días.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió desconcertada.

— Hablamos después y Lily ten cuidado con lo que le dices a Eliot, es muy perceptivo.

Ella asintió, tragó en seco y avanzó con cierto reparo hacia el comedor.

***º*º*º**

Albus se encontraba en el *Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes del Ministerio**,** específicamente en el archivo de la oficina principal de desmemorizantes, revisando algunos pergaminos sobre los *_Obliviadores._

Trataba de encontrar algún dato que le fuera útil para explicar lo que le había sucedido a su hermanita, pero hasta el momento su búsqueda había sido infructuosa.

— Potter ¿qué hace aquí? — preguntó un hombre calvo, que andaba por los cincuenta. Jefe de ese departamento, John Silverstay.

— Sólo revisaba algunos archivos sobre los hechizos desmemorizantes.

— ¿Ahora desea cambiar de trabajo? ¿Dejara la escuadra de Inversión de magia accidental para volverse un_ Obliviador_?

— Tal vez lo estoy considerando.

— No lo piense mucho, admito que me gustaría tenerlo en mis filas.

— Gracias — se despidió cortésmente del hombre y abandonó las oficinas. Revolvió su cabello frustrado por no haber encontrado nada aún.

_«¿Qué pudo haberle pasado?»_

Resopló desanimado avanzando por el lugar.

— Al te estoy llamando desde hace rato, en dónde anda esa cabezota — comentó Rose con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Mal de amores?

— No.

— ¿Eso quiere decir qué aún soltero?

— Rosie ¿has hablado con Lily? — cuestionó serio, zanjando el otro tema.

— Si, estuve con ella ayer ¿por qué? ¿Estás preocupado porque la esta buscando Jagger? Francamente no creo que suceda nada entre ellos, para este momento Scorpius ya debe estar enterado, le dije a Lily que se lo contara.

— ¿Qué? — las palabras de su prima lo habían tomado por sorpresa.

— ¿Crees qué no lo tome bien? — preguntó al ver la expresión en su primo, había cierta preocupación en los espejos de sus ojos.

— No lo sé.

— Quizás es mejor que hables con él.

— Eso haré.

***º*º*º**

Lily reía suavemente, divertida de las cosas que le estaba contando Eliot, jamás pensó que la pasaría tan bien hablando con él, más porque se encontraba contándole algunos momentos vergonzosos de Scorpius.

Malfoy se quedó en el marco de la entra observando a su novia, le encantaba verla así, era parte de lo que lo había enamorado, su personalidad tan risueña, amena, divertida, juguetona, esa era su Lily.

Todo estaba muy bien hasta que se percató de lo que estaban hablando, sus cejas se encontraron, colocó una mueca de disconformidad.

— Quieres dejar de contarle eso.

— ¿Por qué? Nos estamos divirtiendo ¿o no pecosa?

— Si — repuso con un chispazo de humor en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué crees qué por saber eso te dejara en el altar y se convertirá en la novia fugitiva?

Lily dejó que su sonrisa se desvaneciera.

— Eso no pasara…

— Siéntate, te estaba esperando para desayunar, aunque Eliot se adelanto.

— ¡Que romántico! —soltó con cargado sarcasmo, parpadeando copiosamente hacia su amigo — pero no le creas es una pequeña mentirosa que debió haber estado en Slytherin, mientras platicábamos se devoro dos panqueques.

— Tenía hambre — comentó sacando su lengua, en un gesto infantil.

Scorpius le sonrió sabía del apetito voraz de su novia, era mucho pedir que no picoteara la comida mientras esperaba, aunque le halaga que lo hubiera hecho.

***º*º*º**

El desayuno había estado bastante bien y aunque a Lily le hubiese gustado estar a solas con Scorpius para hablar de su pasado, tenía que aceptar que convivir con Eliot la había sorprendido gratamente, además de que agradecía su impertinencia porque de no haberlos interrumpido quién sabe cómo hubieran terminado las cosas.

Se encontraba en el Callejón Diagon, comprando algunas cosas y por supuesto distrayéndose, quizás pasaría a Sortilegios Weasley, siempre había algo divertido que hacer en ese lugar, pero antes quería ir a la tienda de libros a buscar alguno que pudiera serle de interés y de utilidad con lo que le ocurría.

— Lily.

La pelirroja se quedó helada, la piel se le erizó y su corazón se agitó, cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

— Lily.

_«No, no puede ser…». _

Potter se giró abriendo lentamente sus ojos y ahí frente a ella se encontraba Jagger Zeagler, el aliento se le cortó y el cuerpo le tembló de pies a cabeza.

Él estaba tan guapo como lo recordaba o quizás más, dos años no habían pasado en vano por él, su cuerpo había embarnecido y sus rasgos se habían vuelto más varoniles y atractivos.

Su cabello seguía lacio y blanco con apenas las puntas en color rojo, sus hermosos ojos verdes parecían brillar como dos piedras preciosas y sus labios carnosos la llamaban.

***º*º*º**

*Escuadra de Inversión de magia accidental o también conocido como el departamento para deshacer la magia accidental

* Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes.

* Oficina principal de desmemorizantes.

* _Obliviadores_. Trabajadores del ministerio, que utilizan este encantamiento.

_* Obliviate:_ Hechizo desmemorizante usado muy frecuentemente por el Ministerio de la Magia en los muggles para borrar su memoria o reciente recuerdo de algún suceso mágico. También es usado entre magos, pero depende del oponente, puede ser roto y recuperar la memoria.

Fuente: el diccionario . org

***º*º*º**

**Continuará….**

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Sigan? ¿Algo?**

**········**

Un nuevo capítulo, en el cual nos enteramos de un momento intimo jajaja ¿Quién fuera Lily controlando a ese sexy Slytherin? En fin ¿qué les pareció Jagger?

Peticiones en recuerdos, porque retomaremos eso en el siguiente capítulo, ¿qué momento les gustaría ver de la pareja? Y queremos saber ¿si les gustaría que agregáramos momentos de Rose x Lysander? ¿O de cualquier otra pareja? Solo serían inters porque la pareja principal seguiría siendo Lily x Scorp.

Y una pregunta que nada tiene que ver con la historia ¿A quiénes les gusta el drinny?

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros, en facebook, la dirección es **facebook . com / nenasfashion**(Ya saben sin espacios).

En twitter es (arroba)**NenasFashion**

Y como siempre nuestro correo esta disponible. **nenas . fashion (arroba) hotmail . com**

Esperamos sus opiniones, quejas y demás.

Ahora los agradecimientos, que claro son los más importantes.

**HPLilius**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer la historia y comentar, pues si tardamos un poco pero esperamos que este capítulo lo recompense. Ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Serena Princesita Hale:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por seguir leyéndonos, nos alegra que te siga gustando la historia, concordamos contigo Scorpius debe seguir recordándole su amor y conquistándola, aunque los celos son una emoción muy intensa que puede hacer que ella recuerde ya veremos más adelante. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Alexander Malfoy Black**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por retomar la lectura de historia y por dejarnos ese comentario. Esperamos que te guste este capítulo, saludos.

**Naluma5:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias por leer y dejarnos un comentario, gracias por recomendarnos tu historia. Bueno ya veremos si Jagger tuvo o no la culpa jajaja por ahora esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos, nos leemos.

**Me:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por seguir leyendo, pues en este capítulo dejamos ver un poco de lo que tiene pensado Jagger, esperamos que te agrade. Saludos.

**Erendi Cullen:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por el comentario, pues si Jagger va a venir a arruinar un poco el romance pero solo será una prueba, ya veremos que les espera a Lily y Scorpius. Por lo pronto esperamos que te guste el capítulo, saludos.

**Nightgirl:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y comentar, pues en este capítulo volverá a aparecer Jagger ojala te guste, dale una oportunidad jajaaj xD aunque entendemos que Scorpius es Scorpius. Haber qué opinas. Saludos.

**Lilialh :** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer, ya veremos si pronto le comprueba lo bueno que es, por ahora esperamos que te guste esta entrega. Saludos.

**Tini Black:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por tomarte el tempo de leer y por el comentario, nos alegra que te haya gustado, esperamos que te guste también este capítulo. Saludos.

**Lilius's fan**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias, si tienes razón en tus tres incisos esto es un Scorpius x Lily jaja así que no hay porque preocuparse por Jagger aunque todo puede ser, jajaa no hay enemigo pequeño dicen por ahí, vaya que les complicara la vida a la pareja. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Madai:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Que bueno que te gusto la historia, estamos agradecidas por tu comentario y por, sentimos la demora pero aquí ya esta la actualización, por ahora esperamos que te guste esta entrega. Saludos.

**Sui-AliRs:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer el capítulo, nos alegra que te haya gustado, bueno a muchas nos gustaría estar en el lugar de Lily, que pena que lo este desperdiciando jaja. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Amiko Howlett:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer y comentar. Si bueno es nuestra primer historia de la pareja, escribimos de otras parejas pero nos dimos un tiempo para desarrollar esta idea que andaba rondando en nuestras cabecitas y esperamos que no sea la última de Scorpius x Lily. Por lo pronto esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Ann:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, nos alegra que la hayas podido encontrar de nuevo, nos alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, esperamos que pase lo mismo con el nuevo. No dejes de comentarnos, saludos.

**Karlyzhaa G. dBlack:** Hola ¿cómo estás? ¡Nos alegra que ya tengas cuenta! Bienvenida a los agradecimientos de esta historia, si Jagger causara muchos malos entendidos pero con el tiempo todo tomara forma. Ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos, nos leemos.

**Ale:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por el comentario, aquí ya estamos lista para continuar, ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar.**

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


	8. Reencuentro

_**Disclaimer: **_Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos creado esta historia uniendo a las familias Potter- Malfoy, desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**UNA VEZ EN DICIEMBRE**

**By**

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

Para ustedes que están en el cielo.

Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones.

D.B.M.

**oOoOoOoOo**

_**Reencuentro...**_

Lily dio unos pasos hacia atrás, era extraño que después de tanto desear verlo lo único que quería hacer era huir de él.

— Espera.

Ella negó con su cabeza, sus ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas. — Yo… debo irme — ni siquiera había pensando en lo que había dicho, las palabras simplemente habían escapado de su boca, sólo quería alejarse de él y en el intento trastabilló chocando contra los duendes cantores, que de inmediato comenzaron a reclamarle.

— Lily… necesitamos hablar — la persiguió pasando a través de los molestos duendes, alcanzó su mano tirando de ella, logrando detenerla.

— Déjame.

— ¿Qué es lo qué te pasa? ¿Es por Malfoy? ¿Es por él qué no llegaste a nuestra cita?

— ¿Cita?

— ¿Acaso olvidaste que nos veríamos?

— Yo no… — calló completamente confundida.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — su mano libre se dirigió a la mejilla pecosa, frotándola suavemente estaba tan pálida incluso más que él y eso era de preocuparse.

Ni siquiera pudo responder a aquello, se había quedado en blanco al sentir su toque.

Preocupado por el extraño estado de su ex novia, la guió hasta el salón de té cercano. Sentándola en la primera mesa que encontró, de inmediato pidió algo caliente para ella. Dándole el tiempo necesario para recuperarse.

Jagger tomó sus manos frotándolas contra las suyas en un intento por darle calor — realmente estaba tan fría como un muerto—, fue entonces que se percató de la exquisita joya en el dedo anular de Lily. Una sensación espeluznante lo recorrió dejando en su pecho un gran dolor, apartó la vista de sus manos luchando contra el nudo que se había creado en su garganta.

_«Ella debería estar usando mi anillo, no él de ese bastardo.» _

Lily recogió sus manos al percatarse de lo que sucedía, lo miró directamente a los ojos encontrándose con dos frías esmeraldas, no necesitó más de un segundo para notar que él estaba tratando de esconder lo que sentía, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien o eso había creído.

Y aunque había logrado ver el dolor que vivía en su interior, también había reconocido aquel atisbo de reproche.

— Aquí están sus bebidas — el mesero dejó dos tazas humeantes que lograron interrumpir su duelo de miradas.

— Bebe un poco, te hará sentir mejor.

Lily miró el chocolate que yacía en la mesa, esperando porque ella lo probara y aunque se veía realmente delicioso, el nudo en su estómago le impedía comer o beber cualquier cosa.

Además ellos no estaban en una reunión social, este no era el reencuentro de dos buenos amigos y no estaban precisamente ahí para hablar de los viejos tiempos en los que habían sido felices.

Ella cabeceó denegando, bajó sus manos de la mesa colocándolas sobre sus piernas al unirlas no pudo evitar sentir su anillo de compromiso. Scorpius debía haber notado ya su ausencia y seguramente se estaba preguntando dónde se encontraba.

— Al menos ya estás más calmada — comentó llamando su atención, dejó su taza de café sobre la mesa después de darle un buen sorbo —, ahora podemos hablar.

— Yo no…

— Si lo que quieres es que te deje ir, puedes hacerlo, pero sabes bien que te volveré a buscar y que no descansaré hasta que hablemos.

— ¿Qué es lo qué pretendes?

— Debemos terminar de aclarar de una buena vez lo que pasó hace dos años y lo segundo… — pausó tomándose el tiempo para mirarla intensamente — sabes lo que es.

— No y no se si quiero saberlo.

— Lo sabes — refutó aproximando su rostro al de ella.

Lily se apartó evitándolo. — No.

Jagger se echó hacia atrás recargándose en el respaldo de su silla. — ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? ¿Por qué no quieres escucharme ahora? La última vez que te vi, querías que habláramos, incluso fuiste tu la que decidiste el lugar y el día.

_«¿Qué? ¿Yo hice eso? ¿Por qué? ¿No se suponía que estaba enamorada de Scorpius que había dejado atrás a Jagger?»._

Abrumada, presionándose por recordar se llevó una mano al extremo de su cabeza cerca de su sien.

_«No recuerdo, ¿por qué no recuerdo? Maldición…»._

Jagger se quedó callado al verla tan liada, algo extraño le estaba sucediendo, pero ¿qué?

Lily se levantó abruptamente de la mesa, alertando a Jagger que de inmediato la siguió y antes de que pudiera huir la tomó de la mano, pero ella logró zafarse corriendo hasta la salida desapareciendo entre la multitud.

***º*º*º**

Scorpius se encontraba en su sala mirando el televisor, sin realmente ponerle atención, tampoco era que fuese fanático de los programas muggles. Hacía rato que Eliot se había ido, después de ponerlo al tanto de algunas acciones que había comprado en un consorcio de escobas mágicas.

Una cosa era que disfrutara de ser sanador, pero también había pensado en su futuro y desde que había comenzado a ganar dinero, había decido que lo invertiría puesto que no pensaba vivir del dinero de su familia por siempre, pero esta decisión se volvió más firme cuando le había propuesto a Lily vivir juntos, ya no sólo tenía que ver por él y sus comodidades si no por las de ella también.

Además había tenido que demostrarles a los Potter y a los Weasley que si le estaba pidiendo que abandonara su hogar dónde lo tenía todo, era porque él le daría eso y más. Al principio muchos dudaron de él, incluso pensaron que se la llevaría a vivir a Malfoy Manor o peor aún al departamento que solía compartir con sus amigos, pero él les había hecho ver que estaban muy equivocados y que su decisión no había sido tomada en un arrebato.

Miró nuevamente su reloj notando la hora, sabía que no podía evitar que Lily saliera pues tampoco era su prisionera y ella era muy capaz de cuidarse así misma, además de que le venía bien salir y distraerse, pero no podía evitar preocuparse.

Repentinamente un sonido proveniente de su despacho lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, de inmediato se puso de pie para ir a investigar de quién se trataba ahora, no tardó en encontrarse con el hermano de su novia y su mejor amigo por supuesto.

— No te esperaba — comentó avanzando hacia la sala.

— Pensé que estabas enfermo — expresó mirando lo sano que estaba — en St. Mungo me dijeron que tomaste una licencia.

— No trabajaré unos días, pienso pasarlos con Lily por… bueno ya lo sabes.

— ¿Y dónde esta?

— Salió.

— ¿La dejaste salir sola? — cuestionó con reproche.

— No puedo evitárselo — exclamó dejando caer sus hombros ligeramente.

— Debiste acompañarla.

— Se fue cuando yo me encontraba hablando con Eliot — explicó, no entendía la histeria de su amigo.

Él también estaba preocupado pero confiaba en que ella volvería sana y salva, observó con atención a su amigo, algo no estaba bien Albus normalmente estaría sereno y vería la situación con objetividad.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Al apretó los músculos de su mandíbula, ¿por qué le tocaba darle esas noticias a su amigo? Pesaroso se dirigió hasta el sillón.

— Escúpelo, ¿por qué no creo que sólo hayas venido para danzar por la sala?

— ¿Sabes qué Zeagler está buscando a Lily?

Scorpius giró su rostro torciendo su gesto, conteniendo la ráfaga de celos y rabia que tenía contra el metamorfago.

¿Por qué si él tenía ya una vida hecha con Lily tenía que sucederle esto? y para colmo ese Jagger Zeagler reaparece como un maldito muerto viviente

Lo que le pasaba era para volver loco a cualquier, tal vez estaba pagando algún _karma_ del pasado, quizás no debía haber jugado con los sentimientos de todas esas chicas durante el Colegio.

— Me lo contó Lily anoche, al parecer Rose se lo dijo — expuso de mala talante.

— ¿Le dijiste a mi hermana lo que había pasado con ese?

— No quería hacerlo pero ella no me dejó otra opción.

— ¿Estas consciente que en este momento ella puede estar con él?

Scorpius sintió una horrible opresión en su pecho, de sólo pensar que eso podía ocurrir. El miedo por perderla se hizo presente haciendo mella en él.

— Aunque no me guste, no puedo prohibirle que se vea con él, sabes como es tu hermana, si necesita respuestas las buscará, sólo me queda confiar en ella.

— Si, ese es el problema… Lily no recuerda su relación contigo sólo con él ¿no crees qué él consiga que lo perdone…? — calló notando como la barrera de fuerza e indiferencia que había alzado su amigo comenzaba a derrumbarse frente a él.

— Haré que se vuelva a enamorar de mi, aunque si todo sale bien tal vez ella recuerde todo antes de que Jagger pueda hacer cualquier cosa.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? ¿Ha recordado algo? – inquirió apresurado.

— Esta mañana recordó algo de nuestra relación — respondió recuperándose ligeramente, un esbozo de sonrisa apareció en sus labios no había podido evitar pensar en lo que ella había recordado.

— ¿Qué fue lo que recordó? — preguntó más animado. Esas si que eran buenas noticias y sin duda cambiaban al menos un poco el panorama de las cosas.

Scorpius pasó sus dedos por sus mechones rubios, hasta llegar a su nuca sobándola ligeramente. — No creo que quieras saberlo.

— ¿Por qué? — soltó la pregunta sin pensar, segundos después comprendió que era lo que había recordado su pequeña hermana y por qué su amigo no quería contárselo, él nunca le había contado esos detalles aunque con cualquier otra chica tal vez lo hubiera hecho. Frunció su nariz deseando evitar cualquier pensamiento sobre aquello—. No quiero saberlo.

Malfoy dejó escapar una ligera risa.

— Al menos dime ¿cómo fue qué lo recordó? ¿Tiene qué ver con algún tratamiento?

— No exactamente, fue algo espontaneo… — estuvo tentado a contarle sólo por molestarlo pero prefirió guardar para sí los detalles — tengo una teoría pero debo confirmarla con el especialista.

***º*º*º**

Lily deambuló un rato por el Callejón, pero después de un rato había decidido volver a la casa que compartía con Malfoy, pero no podía llegar en aquel estado sólo lograría preocupar más a Scorpius. Se quedó en un parque muggle cercano, se sentó en un columpio afortunadamente no estaba del todo congelado y podía balancearse al menos un poco.

Estuvo mirando la inmensidad tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos, el ver a Jagger sólo la había confundido más.

— ¿Será que yo fui capaz de engañar a Scorpius? Porque yo no le había dicho lo de Jagger y ahora resulta que yo accedí a hablar con él y no sólo eso, puse el día y la fecha — pausó contrariada —, se supone que estoy enamorada de Scorpius y que deseaba más que nada comprometerme con él.

El viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerte anunciando la próxima nevada, Lily se arrebujo en su abrigo, bajó del columpio y comenzó la caminata de regreso a la casa, fue entonces que decidió que no le diría nada de lo ocurrido a Scor, necesitaba estar segura de lo que había ocurrido antes de darle otra puñalada, ya suficiente dolor le había causado.

Entró en su residencia, se quitó los guantes, la bufanda y por último su abrigo.

— Comenzaba a pensar que habías decidido huir de casa.

Lily respingó al escuchar eso, alzó su mirada encontrando al rubio descendiendo las escaleras con su natural elegancia.

— Lo siento papá se me hizo un poquito tarde.

Él sonrió divertido y aliviado al verla sana y salva.

— ¿No habrá regaños ni castigos? — inquirió siguiendo el juego.

Él terminó de bajar la escalera con una mueca de concentración fingiendo seriedad. — Tal vez debería negarte las salidas por tiempo indefinido.

— Eres un bobo — golpeó su hombro con una sonrisa pintada en su pecoso rostro.

— ¿Dónde te metiste?

— Por ahí…

— Eso no es una respuesta — reprochó observándola a detalle, no sabía por qué pero sentía que algo le había sucedido y no se lo estaba contando, aunque probablemente eran figuraciones suyas, estaba demasiado tenso por todo, tal vez estaba más aprensivo que de costumbre.

— Lo es para mí.

— ¿Comiste algo?

— No en realidad — tampoco era como si hubiese tenido mucho apetito —, ¿acaso cocinaste para mi?

Él enarcó sus cejas con sarcasmo.

— ¡Hombres, no levantan ni un dedo para ayudar en la casa! Era de esperarse de ti, niño de papi…

— Tenemos elfos domésticos que se encargan de la casa.

— Entonces Bloom preparó la comida — estaba por dirigirse a la cocina cuando él la detuvo.

— Le pedí que no lo hiciera, quiero llevarte a un lugar.

Lily se quedó en silencio mirándolo largamente. — ¿No se suponía qué estaba castigada y no podía salir? — soltó traviesa.

— Ese castigo no aplica si sales conmigo.

Ella soltó una risita, mientras negaba con su cabeza. — ¿Y qué si no quiero salir contigo?

— ¿Estas segura qué no quieres salir conmigo? — se aproximó seductor a ella, manteniendo su sonrisa de galán, parecía que en cualquier momento alguien saldría de algún rincón de la casa con una cámara para tomarle una foto.

Lily curvó su ceja, ignorando su coqueteó. — ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes para convencerme? — resopló cambiando de píe el peso de su cuerpo, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho —. Si, supongo que está bien para las chicas sin materia gris en la cabeza y que sólo se conducen por sus hormonas pero no para mí… creí que me conocías mejor. ¡Se supone que eres el gran Scorpius Malfoy por el que todas se derriten! — añadió sarcástica.

Él rió suavemente, nuevamente era aquel sonido aterciopelado que le atraía tanto a Lily, la sonrisa que adornaba ahora sus labios era totalmente sincera.

— Ese fue un golpe bajo.

— Lo sé — mordió su labio inferior mientras lo miraba divertida, esperando su siguiente jugada.

— Sólo quiero que pasemos un buen rato, después de comer podemos ir al cine y si, te dejare escoger la película — pausó rodando sus ojos —, no importa que sea tan cursi que termine asqueado del exceso de azúcar a nuestro alrededor y quizás después de ahí podamos ir a tu Chocolatería preferida o al lugar que escojas ¿qué dices? —arqueó sus cejas esperando la respuesta.

Lily se quedó callada sorprendida de que él hubiese detenido su faceta de galán, esperaba otra maniobra de seductor pero en lugar de eso él había optado por pedirle las cosas como cualquier chico lo haría sin grandes halagos, ni tretas de seducción.

La verdad es que le había gustado la forma en que lo había hecho, al menos él no la había puesto en apuros con aquellos arrebatos que tenía que la dejaban temblando o con sentimientos encontrados y sensaciones extrañas.

— Está bien, pero si pretendes llevarme al cine para volverte un pulpo te advierto que este puño no temerá dañar tu cara de niña y para que lo sepas llevo gas lacrimógeno en mi bolsa y no necesito recordarte que nunca me despego de mi varita.

Él contuvo el sonido burbujeante de su risa que deseaba escapar de su garganta. — Entiendo, no hare nada que tú no quieras.

Lily entrecerró sus ojos, torció su boca en una fea mueca. — Eso sale sobrando.

— Como digas, sólo tenlo presente.

Ella entornó sus ojos mientras negaba con su cabeza. — Sólo dame unos minutos y estaré lista.

Subió a su cuarto, pasando rápidamente al tocador y justo cuando se encontraba lavando sus manos notó lo que evidentemente faltaba en su mano.

— ¡Hay no! — tocó su mano como si no pudiera creerlo — ¿Dónde esta el anillo?

Lo buscó como loca por todo el lugar creyendo que se le había ido por el lavabo, pero entonces como flash recordó su salida abrupta del salón de té y la forma en que Jagger había jalado su mano, seguramente entre el jaleó ella había perdido la joya, quería creer eso porque le asustaba más pensar que estaba en manos del metamorfago.

— Esto no esta pasando — se recargó en el lavabo, pensando en esa posibilidad.

Como fuese debía recuperar ese anillo y más porque en menos de dos días estaría en Malfoy Manor y se suponía debería usar la joya.

— ¡Rayos… rayos, rayos! ¡Estoy muerta! — se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

— No, no… debo tranquilizarme — respiró profundamente varias veces —. Tengo que recuperar ese anillo — mañana iría a preguntar al salón de te si alguien había encontrado la joya, aunque eran pocas las probabilidades de que si eso pasaba lo regresaran.

— Pero ¿y si no esta en el salón de té? — realizó un mohín —. Si lo tiene Jagger no sé qué haré…

***º*º*º**

Scorpius miraba la escalera esperando ver en cualquier momento descender la figura de su novia, movió su píe impaciente, era extraño que se tardara tanto a menos claro que se estuviese cambiando de ropa.

— Estoy lista — soltó Lily con una sonrisa avergonzada.

— ¿Todo bien?

— Claro — dejó salir una risa algo falsa, tenía que controlarse o él descubriría que algo le ocurría.

Él le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza, pero lo dejó pasar. — Entonces vamos.

***º*º*º**

Lily tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, estaba de pie frente al lugar que Scorpius había escogido para llevarla a comer. No era el restaurante lujoso que ella creía si no más bien un restaurante muggle, tenía arreglos navideños en sus paredes de vidrio, a través de los cuales podía ver un ambiente cálido.

— No pensé que te gustaran estos lugares, creí que sólo ibas a lugares elegantes y caros, sobre todo después de lo que sucedió con los hot dogs.

— Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.

Entraron al lugar, tomando una mesa con vista hacia el nevado paisaje

— ¿Solíamos venir seguido?

— Estuvimos aquí un par de veces.

Lily recorrió el espació con suma atención como si esperara que en cualquier momento la invadiera algún recuerdo o al menos alguna sensación de familiaridad, pero eso no había ocurrido.

Desilusionada dejó escapar un largo suspiro, tomó la carta del menú que yacía sobre la mesa.

Scorpius bajó su carta al ver el gesto desapasionado que ahora marcaba aquel dulce rostro. — ¿No has logrado recordar algo más?

— No — se hundió en su silla mirándolo con aprensión —, de verdad necesito que me ayudes, déjame ver más recuerdos, háblame de nuestra relación… quizás si me das algunos detalles yo pueda recordar.

— Se que te molesta que te diga esto pero tómalo con calma.

Lily apretó sus labios, entendía lo que él quería decirle pero era tan desesperante estar en su situación que no podía pensar en tomar con calma.

— ¿Me enseñaras más recuerdos?

— Si hoy no llegamos tan noche a la casa, te enseñare uno.

— ¿Dos?

— Esto no es negociable.

— Oh vamos, no creo que sufra una crisis por ver dos recuerdos.

— La última vez te impresionaste demasiado.

— Esta vez eso no pasara, dame algo de crédito… digo, sobreviví a ver aquella escena triple XXX entre nosotros — arrugó su nariz, agitando su cabeza tratando de sacar aquel recuerdo de su mente antes de que lograra afectarla nuevamente. Aunque no pudo evitar que su rostro se coloreara.

Scorpius esbozo esa sonrisa torcida que siempre se inicia en el lado derecho de su boca parecía realmente divertido con la situación, se inclinó sobre la mesa, unos mechones platinados cayeron de forma sexy sobre sus intensos ojos grises.

— ¿Admitirás qué la pasabas bien conmigo?

— Quizás lo haga si me muestras diez recuerdos.

— ¿Quieres diez recuerdos donde estemos juntos? — preguntó alzando sus cejas hacia ella de forma seductora.

Lily no captó en un primer momento el sentido de aquellas palabras, pero cuando lo hizo se ruborizó hasta las raíces.

— ¡No esa clase de recuerdos! ¡Eres un pervertido!

Malfoy se rió de nuevo, atrayendo varias miradas femeninas así él. Meneó hacia atrás sus mechones rubios seguro de si mismo.

— No sé cómo fui a caer en tus garras — rumió cruzándose de brazos, odiaba su actitud de galán de serie de vampiros. Barrió sus ojos notando en el proceso varias mujeres mirando hacia ellos o mejor dicho hacia él.

_«Lo que nos faltaba: atención extra.» _

— Lo dices como si yo fuera un licántropo que secuestra a una inocente niña, las cosas no fueron así Lily Potter.

— ¿Y cómo fueron entonces?

— Tal vez a ti te gustaba salir con los chicos malos.

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Bebiste mientras salí?

— No y no.

— No se por qué salí contigo pero estoy segura que no fue por esa estúpida razón.

— Quizás…

— Lo más probable es que haya sufrido algún tipo de golpe que me daño.

Scorpius se quedó callado mirando el rostro enfurruñado de su novia, entre más hacia eso, él más se empeñaba en querer conquistarla como en los viejos tiempos.

— Te quedaste callado, eso quiere decir que eso es verdad.

— No, eso quiere decir que serás tu la que tenga que tragarse sus palabras.

— Engreído…

— Vamos a comer — con una sonrisa enigmática en su hermoso rostro, retomó su menú.

— Buenas tardes — alzó su mirada topándose con el encanto de Scorpius Malfoy y su magnifica sonrisa — ¿p-puedo tomar su orden?

Lily miró a la chica con pena, una más que caía bajo la maldición de ese oxigenado. Al menos la mesera no era de la clase que de inmediato se lanzan a coquetear, al contrario, era de las tímidas.

**Continuará….**

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Sigan? ¿Algo?**

**········**

Hola, hemos vuelto, disculpen nuestra demora ya saben se nos complican los tiempos. Sobre el capítulo pues la aparición de Jagger traera muchos dilemas a la parejita, ya veremos como los resuleven. Habíamos mencionado que en este capitulo retomariamos lo de los recuerdos pero lo aplazamos al siguiente que gracias a Merlin casí esta terminado, por lo cual no tardaremos tanto.

Esperamos sus comentarios sobre el capítulo.

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros, en facebook, la dirección es **facebook . com / nenasfashion**(Ya saben sin espacios).

En twitter es (arroba)**NenasFashion**

Y como siempre nuestro correo esta disponible. **nenas . fashion (arroba) hotmail . com**

Esperamos sus opiniones, quejas y demás.

Ahora los agradecimientos, que claro son los más importantes.

**Amiko Howlett:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por comentar y leer, pues en este capítulo vemos por fin el encontré entre Jagger y Lily, a partir de ahora la historia tomara otro giro pues veremos una participación más activa de Jagger claro que Scorpius no pasara a segundo termino, él demostrara porqué Lily lo había escogido a él para compartir su vida. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo, el siguiente ya esta casi listo por lo que no demoraremos tanto. Saludos.

**lunatico0030 o Ale: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y dejarnos un comentario. Esperamos que te guste capítulo es un avance más entre la relación de Lily-Scorpius. Saludos.

**xx Annabella Princess xx**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer nuestra historia. La historia ira caminando poco a poco y con eso la relación de Scorpius y Lily, así que la tristeza no les durara por siempre sólo será una fase. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Naluma5:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias por apoyar nuestra historia, esperamos que te siga gustando y perdona nuestra demora. Lily recuperó uno de sus recuerdos, pero aún le falta recorrer un gran camino y Scorpius se encargara de ser su soporto y su apoyo en todo momento, claro además de que buscara volver a enamorarla y sobre Zeagler, él sólo le data más sabor a la historia con sus participaciones. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo y seguimos leyendo tu historia aunque demoremos un poco. Nos gusta mucho. Saludos.

**Potty:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y perdona nuestra demora, nos alegra que te guste la historia. Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo esperamos que puedas leerlo, cualquier sugerencia sobre lo que te gustaría leer puedes dejarla en un review. El siguiente capítulo estará listo en breve. Saludos.

**Lilu'u Malfoy:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer y animarnos a seguir con tus comentarios. Nosotras también amamos a Scorpius en bóxers y sin ellos jajjaa xD somos unas perver… aunque eso no quita que procuraremos que aparezca más así. En cuanto a Zeagler pues a ver qué te parece su aparición. Nos leemos. Saludos.

**Me**: Hola ¿cómo te va? Muchas gracias por leer y si habrá más dosis de Scorpius en bóxers jaja, la gente lo aclama así xD. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo nuevo. Saludos.

**Lilialh**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y comentar. El siguiente capítulo por fin llego aunque aún no sale los motivos por los que Zeagler tuvo que dejarla pero calma que eso no tardara en salir, por ahora esperamos que te guste este capítulo. Saludos.

**Serena Princesita Hale: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer y comentarnos. Sentimos la demora y si todas queremos más Scorpius en bóxer con Lily, y menos Zeagler. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo, nos leemos. Saludos.

**Primrose Darcy: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y dejarnos un review. Lamentamos la tardanza y sobre Scorpius también lo amamos, aunque Sirius también es uno de nuestros personajes favoritos. Esperamos que te siga gustando la historia y lo que ocurre en este capítulo. Nos leemos. Saludos.

**Sui-AliRs:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer, sentimos la demora pero ya hemos vuelto, esperamos que este capítulo te guste. Lily seguirá recordando conforme avance la historia, aunque todo podría ocurrir. Saludos.

**Nightgirl:** Hola ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por leer y apoyarnos tanto. Sentimos haber tardado tanto con este capítulo, pero esperamos que te guste aunque no aparezca Scorpius en bóxers. Saludos.

**Lilius Num 1 Fan**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia, sobre el recuerdo que mencionas quizás lo coloquemos en el siguiente capítulo. Esperamos que te guste esta actualización. Saludos.

**Solitaria:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Perdona la demora pero aquí estamos ya y como el siguiente capitulo ya esta hecho esperamos no demorar. Mil gracias por leer y dejarnos un comentario. Saludos.

**Eyesgray:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Sentimos haber tardado pero ya volvimos y con este capítulo que esperamos te guste, muchas muchas gracias por comentar y leer. Saludos.

**Yazz:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer, que bueno que te gusto la historia bienvenida a los agradecimientos, pues aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar.**

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	9. Un paseo en moto

_**Disclaimer: **_Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos creado esta historia uniendo a las familias Potter- Malfoy, desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**UNA VEZ EN DICIEMBRE**

**By**

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

Para ustedes que están en el cielo.

Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones.

D.B.M.

**oOoOoOoOo**

_**Un paseo en moto...**_

Scorpius y Lily terminaban de ingresar en su casa sacudiéndose los copos de nieve de sus abrigos.

— ¡Merlín, que frío! — caminó temblorosa hasta la chimenea, donde acercó sus manos al fuego buscando entrar en calor.

— La próxima vez yo escogeré la película — soltó, sentándose en el sillón.

— ¿Por qué? A mi me gusto mucho – replicó sin apartar la vista de sus manos, la preocupación se hizo presente nuevamente al pensar en el anillo faltante en su dedo.

Scorpius dejó escapar una exhalación sarcástica. — Será porque te la pasaste suspirando por el muggle ese, pseudo actor…

— Oye, actuaba bastante bien… — defendió.

— Lo que digas.

Lily se giró mirándolo con una mueca. — Si no te parecía mi elección podías haber entrado a otra película.

— Ya no importa. ¿Quieres un último dulce? — le aventó una pequeña bolsa de gomitas.

— Gracias — comentó mirando la envoltura.

Él se estiró, tronándose un par de sus huesos, relajándose. Aún no había decidido que recuerdo le enseñaría, había pensado en el camino en unos cuantos pero le era difícil escoger, lo mejor sería mostrarle uno que no fuese tan impactante como el de esa mañana.

Lily jugueteó con la bolsita intercalando su mirada entre eso y Scorpius, repentinamente él se había quedado callado, sabía que estaba meditando algo serio por su gesto de concentración y ella no quería atraer su atención de mas o que notara la falta de la joya.

Finalmente él se levantó, dio unos pasos hacia dónde se encontraba ella. — Vamos…

— ¿A dónde?

Adoraba lo distraída que a veces era. — Yo propondría que a la cama — divertido notó como el rostro de Lily se coloreaba, sus labios se apretaron mientras le lanzaba una mirada de recelo.

Él dejó escapar una carcajada que logró erizarle la piel a la pequeña Potter. —No te estaba proponiendo nada… ¿aunque si tu quieres…?

— Eres imposible… — giró su rostro abochornada, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Yo? Pero si la que pensó mal fuiste tu…— acusó colocando su expresión de inocencia —, yo sólo quería que fuéramos al Estudio para mostrarte un recuerdo ¿no es lo qué querías?

Abrió su boca incrédula, ese hombre era un manipulador. Se incorporó desairándolo cuando él le ofreció su mano para ayudarla y sin si quiera mirarlo avanzó hasta el Estudio con Scorpius detrás de ella riendo por lo bajo, lo cual la irritó mas.

_« No soy ninguna pervertida… ¿cómo se atreve a insinuar que yo quiero…? »_. Se sonrojo furiosamente más al no poder evitar que ese recuerdo sobre ellos juntos invadiera su mente. Una inusitada ola de calor la recorrió de pies a cabeza, ingresó al Estudio sacudiendo su cabeza, tratando de tomar el control de su cuerpo.

Scorpius se adelantó para abrir las puertas del mueble que contenía la vasija de piedra. A Lily se le cortaron los pensamientos al verla, respiró profusamente preparándose para ver el recuerdo aunque no podía evitar que los nervios comenzaran a correr por su cuerpo.

Él se llevó su varita a la sien sacando el hilo plateado que depositó suavemente en el pensadero.

— ¿Lista? — buscó su mirada.

— Si.

Él tomó su mano buscando calmarla, Lily no tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo extraño que era tener sus manos entrelazadas, simplemente se concentró en la paz que le transmitía, agradecida por su apoyó, le brindó una tímida sonrisa.

Ambos se sumergieron, la sensación de vacio y caída no se hizo esperar Lily cerró sus ojos aferrándose al agarre de Scorpius, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo se tomó su tiempo antes de deslizar sus parpados. Miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, tratando de reconocer el lugar, sin duda se encontraban a fuera de su casa en el Valle de Godric.

Seguía siendo invierno, los adornos navideños aún prevalecían en las fachadas de las casas, dándoles un toque de alegría y calidez. Algunas estrellas se lograban percibir a través de la nubosidad.

— Vamos — la obligó a caminar hacia dónde se percibían dos figuras.

Lily sentía las piernas pesadas, prácticamente Scorpius la estaba arrastrando hasta la calle. De repente se detuvieron y ella pudo distinguir de quienes se trataba, era su hermano Albus y ella, al parecer él no deseaba que abriera los ojos.

— Al ¿de qué se trata? — cuestionó la Lily del pasado, en su tono se dejaba ver que estaba comenzando a irritarse.

— Sólo espera un poco más — dijo con una sonrisa traviesa bailando en sus labios —, espera aquí y no habrás los ojos — caminó unos metros más donde Scorpius lo esperaba, envestido completamente de negro con una chamarra de piel negra que le sentaba bastante bien — es toda tuya, te advierto que no esta de buen humor.

— No te preocupes — comentó con ligereza.

— Me debes una y muy grande, estoy arriesgando mi trasero por esto.

— No exageres.

— Lily no me hablará en días y mejor apúrate antes de que llegue James y nos vea aquí, porque si se entera de que le estoy haciendo de querubín para ayudarte a ti, me degollara y a ti, bueno…

— No pasara nada, no le tengo miedo.

— Ya lárgate, que Merlín te ayude — le dio un golpe en su hombro —. Si esto sale bien será un milagro — murmuró para sí antes de desaparecer.

_«Ese… mustio de Albus me las pagará, mira que volverse un sonsacador.» _

Sin discreción soltó la mano de su novio.

Observó como el Scorpius del pasado, tomaba una larga respiración antes de avanzar hacia ella.

— ¿Al? — al no recibir respuesta, abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la desagradable sorpresa de que Malfoy se encontraba frente a ella en lugar de su hermano — Tú… ¿dónde esta mi hermano? — de pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía — lo voy a matar — se giró con intenciones de regresar a su casa, cuando él la detuvo.

— Lily…

— No me toques — chilló jalando su brazo — ¿qué es lo qué quieres?

— No has salido en días de tu cuarto, necesitas despejarte… vamos a dar una vuelta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Contigo? Eres un idiota… — retomó su camino, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada más al Slytherin.

— ¿Por qué me huyes? ¿A qué le temes Potter? ¿A qué descubras que te puede gustar estar conmigo?

Lily paró en seco, dio vuelta lanzándole una mirada cargada de sarcasmo. — ¿Temerte? No… sólo no me interesa invertir mí tiempo en alguien tan frío, superficial, creído… y por si fuera poco mujeriego…

— Ahora lo entiendo — soltó con una risa aterciopelada, que logró descolocar a Lily. Esperaba que para ese momento él estuviese lo suficientemente enojado para largarse, realmente esta siendo molesta y a él parecía no afectarle.

— ¿Qué rayos te pico Malfoy? ¿Acaso se terminaron las chicas que se arrastran por ti?

— Ya te lo dije, la única que me interesa realmente eres tú.

— ¿Y este es el momento en el que caigo rendida a tus píes? — preguntó con un gesto teatral — Digo, esa frase cliché no me mata… ¿de verdad te funciona decir eso con otras chicas? Definitivamente deben estar muy huecas.

— ¿No te cansas de estar a la defensiva?

— No estoy a la defensiva, simplemente no entiendo por qué siegues insistiendo. Te he dicho de todas las formas que no quiero salir contigo, no me gustas rubio desabrido… no quiero tus regalos caros, ni ninguna de tus atenciones — señaló enlistando sus palabras con los dedos de su mano —. Además ni siquiera me conoces, no sabes lo que me gusta… que conozcas a mi hermano, que pases parte de las vacaciones en mi casa, con mi familia, no te hace saber quien soy yo.

— Tal vez lo hayas olvidado pero solía hablar contigo cuando tenías diez años y aún después de que entraste a Hogwarts. Sólo que tu decidiste dejar de hablarme y hasta ahora nunca entendí por qué — interpeló serio — y claro que te conozco, se que te gustan los cuentos de hadas muggles y hasta la fecha los coleccionas, que amas los chocolates _Godiva _y el helado a cualquier hora sin importar el clima, que disfrutas más de los días nublados que de un día soleado… — una esquina de su boca se elevó en un media sonrisa al ver como había dejado anonadada — ¿Quieres qué siga?

— Nooo, lo que está claro es que eres un acosador, eres un enfermo…

Él simplemente se rió de eso. — ¿Por qué no, simplemente aceptas venir conmigo a dar una vuelta y cortamos este rollo?

— No.

— En verdad te da miedo saber que puedo llegar a gustarte ¿no es así?

Lily resopló, torciendo su boca. — Por favor… eres un engreído.

— Entonces acepta y comprobémoslo…— desafió.

— Estás demente — negó con su cabeza, quitándose un mechón de la cara.

— Si aceptas, prometo que no volveré a insistirte en el tema. Incluso me alejare de ti.

Lily lo sopesó por unos instantes, le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza, como si no estuviera del todo convencida.

— No tienes nada que perder y mucho que ganar, sólo tendrás que soportarme un momento — alegó buscando que aceptara.

Lily dejó caer sus hombros y asintió. — ¿Tengo tu promesa de que no me molestaras más después de esto?

— Claro.

— Espero que lo cumplas o no querrás saber como te lo haré pagar — espetó lanzándole una dura mirada.

— Como digas — dijo con una sonrisa petulante —, ¿nos vamos?

— Si, si… — regresó sobre sus pasos hasta alcanzarlo — te advierto que si intentas sobrepasarte este puño no temerá dañar tu cara de niña y para que lo sepas llevo gas lacrimógeno en mi bolsa y no necesito recordarte que nunca me despego de mi varita.

_«No puedo creerlo es lo mismo que le dije en la tarde…». _Sin poder evitarlo miró de soslayó hacia Scorpius, él tenía una expresión de melancolía mezclada con tristeza que logró causarle un dolor en el pecho.

— Vamos, aún falta lo mejor… — exclamó siguiendo a las dos figuras. Lily cabeceó y caminó detrás de él colocando de nuevo su atención en la memoria.

— ¿Y a dónde iremos?

— No seas impaciente, espera y lo verás.

— No deberías hacerte el interesante, ¿nos apareceremos?

— No.

— ¿Traes tu auto?

— Algo mejor.

Lily caminó con él hasta donde los esperaba una moto _Yamaha_, su boca de abrió completamente, tanto como la Lily del presente.

Nunca antes se había subido a una, su padre tenía una en el garaje que había sido de su padrino: Sirius Black. James había pasado meses arreglándola, pero hasta ahora él no la había llevado a dar una vuelta, bueno la primera vez que él se había subido casi se había matado.

Su padre la mataría si supiera que se iba a subir a esa moto, bueno para estas fechas su padre ya sabía más que eso.

Scorpius se subió al vehículo, encendiéndolo con facilidad. Lily apenas estaba recuperándose de la impresión, por fin entendía porque él iba vestido de aquella forma y viendo aquello, no podía negar que Scorpius se veía como un chico malo.

— ¿Subes?

— ¿Estás seguro qué sabes manejarla?

— A la perfección, no te pasará nada.

— Más te vale Malfoy o mi padre te matará — se acercó deteniéndose frente a la moto. Inhaló profundamente sintiendo como la adrenalina comenzaba a viajar por su cuerpo, sin duda sería emocionante. Se montó con facilidad apoyándose aunque no quisiera de los hombros de Scorpius.

— Sostente fuerte…

Lily dudo pero finalmente colocó sus manos en el costado de Malfoy.

— Vas a tener que abrazarme.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Quieres sufrir un accidente?

Apretó con disgusto sus labios, pero no le quedó de otra que aceptar que debía hacerlo, no quería salir disparada de la moto sólo por no tocarlo. Se abrazó a él pegando su cuerpo a la espalda de Scorpius.

El recuerdo comenzó a desvanecerse. Se elevaron en el aire, dando la voltereta en cámara lenta hasta que finalmente volvieron al Estudio.

***º*º*º**

Lily se quedó en silencio, tomándose un momento para respirar y asimilar aquel recuerdo, varias especulaciones de la resolución de la cita ya bailoteaban en su mente.

— Me dijiste que la foto que esta en la sala era de nuestra primera cita, ahí es de día… y yo tenía un cono de nieve grande — profirió confundida.

— Ninguno considero esa noche como una cita propiamente por las circunstancias en las que se dio…

— Fui un poco odiosa — admitió apenada —, de cualquier forma tu ganaste, si no, no estaríamos juntos y a punto de casarnos — añadió con una media sonrisa —. ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó después?

— Perdiste el miedo de estar conmigo —una sonrisa arrogante jugueteó en sus labios.

— Eso es obvio… nunca debí subir esa moto — embromó.

— No pudiste resistirte — soltó petulante —, te gusta el peligro.

— ¿No habrás manipulado los recuerdos? — inquirió desconfiada.

Malfoy soltó una risa aterciopela. — Si crees eso no tiene caso que te siga mostrando recuerdos — comentó avanzando hacia la puerta —, buenas noches Potter.

Lily lo miró alejarse con exasperación. — Scorpius…

Él susodicho se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, ella no lo podía ver pero él tenía una sonrisa conocedora en sus labios.

— Siento lo que dije… ¿me mostraras lo que siguió... por favor?

Regresó sobre sus pasos, mirándola con un brillo divertido en sus pupilas. — Dijimos sólo un recuerdo.

— Oh vamos, ni siquiera me lo mostraste completo — aseveró achicando sus ojos con reproche.

— Convénceme… — invitó retador, su mirada repentinamente se volvió más intensa de lo normal logrando que Lunita sintiera un repentino y extraño cosquilleo, era como si el vello de sus brazos se hubiera prendido fuego a causa de su mirada.

— Si lo que buscas es que te bese, no lo haré — respondió frotando su brazo.

— Si quisiera un beso, no te lo pediría… saben mejor cuando te los robo — mencionó con su voz enronquecida, avanzando hacia el pensadero.

Por un momento Lily no pudo evitar sentir una rafaga de deseo, casi era como deseara que él hiciera eso, que le robara un beso que la dejara sin aliento como lo había hecho el día de navidad en la Madriguera.

_«No, yo no puedo estar deseando esto… por mucho que él bese bien y todo. ¿Qué es lo que me esta pasando? ¿Por qué a veces me siento tan atraída por él? ¿Será que mi cuerpo me indica lo que mi mente no puede recordar?»._

— Lily ¿vienes?

Sacudió su cabeza y avanzó hacia la vasija. — ¿Por qué me lo mostraras si no hice nada para convencerte?

— Porque no me gusta ver esa expresión en tu cara, una sonrisa se ve mejor en tus labios…

Una tibia sonrisa se adueñó de su pequeña boca. — Gracias…

— Vamos.

Se sumergieron nuevamente en aquel recuerdo que brillaba arremolinado en el pensadero. La sensación de vacio en el estómago volvió a Lily, no fue hasta que sus pies tocaron en suelo que se sintió un poco mejor, nunca se acostumbraría a esa sensación.

Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar —que parecía un paraje desierto, aunque a lo lejos se podían ver unas pequeñas luces, lo cual le indicaba que se encontraban a las fueras del pueblo —, hasta que se vio a si misma semirecostada en una gruesa manta que los protegía del suelo cubierto de nieve.

Scorpius se encontraba a una distancia prudente de ella, en medio de ellos se encontraba un puñado de chocolates, así como el Ipod de él, ella tenía el audífono izquierdo puesto y mientras él tenía el derecho. Al parecer no la estaban pasando mal.

Se acercó para poder escuchar la conversación que se desenvolvía entre ellos.

— Al menos no nos mataste…

— Jamás te pondría en peligro.

Lily ignoró su comentario, mientras tomaba un chocolate, primero había dejado que él los comiera para así comprobar que no estuvieran envenenados o peor aún que contuvieran _Amortentia_.

— Pensé que iríamos aún lugar caro de esos en los que te paseas con tus amiguitas.

— ¿Preferirías qué te hubiese llevado ahí? — cuestionó ladeando ligeramente su rostro para mirarla, aunque era algo difícil entre la oscuridad que reinaba — Pensé que no te gustaban.

— Y no me gustan — soltó realizando aspavimientos.

Se quedaron en silencio escuchado la canción que reproducía el Ipod, con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

— Yo no pensé que te gustara _Pink Floyd_ — habló dejando ver su incredulidad.

— He escuchado todos sus discos…— añadió jugando con un chocolate, aventándolo y atrapándolo como si se tratara de una pequeña pelota — mi canción favorita es _Comfortably Numb._

Lily se quedó muda, esa canción también era su favorita.

Las notas inundaron el ambiente, ninguno se atrevió a romper el silencio, al menos no hasta que la cancion terminó y una nueva sinfonia continuó, se trataba de una banda de magos.

— Escuche que _Nemesis_ dará un concierto a mediados de Enero en beneficio de St. Mungo…

— Jagger ya me…— se detuvo, sintiendo un peso en su roto corazón.

Scorpius de inmediato captó lo que había sucedido, apretó su mandíbula impotente odiaba verla sufrir por ese tipo.

— No debería estar aquí… — se incorporó quedando sentada sobre la manta — él volverá y estará muy molesto si se entera que salí contigo — intentó pararse pero él la detuvo atrayéndola hacia su pecho, dejándola llorar sobre él.

La pelirroja trató de alejarlo, pero finalmente se cansó. Se aferró a su chamarra humedeciéndola, Scorpius la dejó desahogarse mientras él enredaba sus dedos en las hebras rojas.

El Ipod siguió tocando, opacando los sollozos de Lily. Finalmente ella se separó de él, Malfoy limpió el rastro de lágrimas que aún quedaba en su pecoso rostro.

— Esto es extraño y patético…

— ¿En verdad crees que volverá?

—Yo… si él volverá… algo debió pasarle para que se fuera — pausó dolida y conflictuada —. Él no me pudo haber dejado.

Malfoy se quedó en silencio, frustrado e impotente. Su salida no estaba desarrollándose como él había imaginado, tampoco era como si se estuviesen peleando, pero por un momento lo preferiría. Se pasó los dedos por sus mechones rubios hasta llegar a su nuca, cavilando lo que haría, esta no sería una decisión fácil.

— Te ayudare a buscarlo.

— ¡¿Qué? — lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, cómo si no creyera lo que él estaba diciendo.

— Lo que oíste, podría averiguar qué fue lo que ocurrió con él — soltó con cierta dificultad, aunque su rostro se mostraba tan impasible como normalmente estaría, como si no le afectara.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? — preguntó aturdida.

— Porque no quiero verte así — comunicó atreviéndose a volver a tocar su rostro, delineándolo con las yemas de sus dedos.

Lily se quedó en shock después de aquellas palabras, apartó su mirada de él, resintiendo su toque.

— ¿Quieres qué te lleve?

— Espera un poco aún me tiemblan las piernas… — musitó con una sonrisa llorosa.

— ¿Pensé qué te había gustado?

— Fue alucinante…

— Lo mismo pensé la primera vez que me subí en ella — arqueó su pierna dejando su rodilla a la altura de su mentón, recargó su brazo en ella. Dejando que su mirada se perdiera en el paisaje nevado.

— ¿Soy patética, no? — preguntó después de un largo silencio.

— No lo eres.

— Al menos conseguí espantarte ¿no?

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A qué no hubo peleas y golpes? — bromeó — Si tu carácter es horrible pero puedo con eso, chica ogro…

— Yo no soy ninguna chica ogro — expresó dándole un golpe en su hombro.

— Y no me refería a eso.

— Lo sé y sólo quiero que sepas que te voy a conquistar — afirmó mirándola intensamente —, no tengo prisa… voy a esperar por ti, pero por ahora es mejor que te lleve a casa.

Lily se quedó callada, simplemente observando como él se ponía de pie. Realmente estaba desconcertada, creía saberlo todo sobre ese niño mimado pero la realidad era que no lo conocía a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba siendo amigo de su hermano.

En verdad no sabía si podía confiar en él, pero había sonado bastante convincente, quizás y sólo quizás debía darle una oportunidad para conocerse, porque ella no dejaría de amar a Jagger, sólo porque el niño mimado se había portado bien con ella.

El recuerdo se desvaneció y pronto se encontraba de nuevo en el Estudio. Scorpius se encargó de guardar el pensadero dándole un momento a Lily.

— ¿Aún tienes la moto?

— En realidad tengo más de una — respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

— Presumido…

— ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

— ¿Contigo? — señaló con una mueca — Prefiero los viajes ligeros — terminó avanzando hacia la puerta.

— Yo puedo demostrarte que eso no es verdad — enunció divertido.

— No te aproveches de mi amnesia — manifestó con una expresión seria que se transformó en una sonrisa segundos después —, sabes que cuando recupere mi memoria te irá muy mal ¿no?

— O muy bien, tal vez adelantemos nuestra luna de miel… — respondió hábil, mirándola seductor.

— Eso quisieras…

***º*º*º**

Lily estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación cuando él la alcanzó.

— Hey espera… — la detuvo, notando su expresión interrogante — ¿No habrá beso de buenas noches?

— Déjame pensarlo… — apretó sus labios, mientras miraba el techo ocultando la sonrisa traviesa que quería brotar en su boca — no.

— Eres mala.

— Si, que mal por ti — soltó entrando a su cuarto, cerrándole la puerta en su cara.

Scorpius borró cualquier expresión divertida, a veces odiaba el carácter apasionado de su novia. Recargó su frente en la madera.

— Buenas noches, Lils…

Lily abrió su puerta de golpe, había estado escuchando. — Buenas noches Scorpius.

Él casi se va de frente ante lo abrupta acción, apenas y logró agarrarse del marco de la puerta.

— Lo hiciste a propósito.

— Tal vez — soltó pícara, mordiendo su labio inferior —, ¿deberías haber visto tu cara? Fue algo como esto… — señaló realizando una mueca que distorsionó su pecoso rostro.

Scorpius trató de mantenerse serio, pero era inevitable reírse de las caras de su novia. Al menos estaba más animada que otros días, tal vez mostrarle recuerdos le hacía bien.

— ¿Así qué quieres otra batalla?

— No — corrió rodeando la habitación, escapando de las cosquillas que sabía él le haría cuando la atrapara.

— No seas cobarde — dijo alcanzándola, atrapándola entre sus brazos.

— No lo soy — pronunció con una risa burbujeante.

De repente se quedaron en silencio a media luz, mirándose el uno al otro con sus sonrisas.

— ¿Me darás mi beso o quieres pelea?

— No te lo daré — soltó tozuda, removiéndose entre sus brazos.

Él comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, logrando que ella se removiera más como niña pequeña.

— Lo haré, lo haré… detente — murmuró después de un rato, cansada de reírse y con el estómago doliéndole por las carcajadas.

— No me convences...

— Si, lo haré….

Se detuvo dejando que Lily se tranquilizara, aunque no la soltó, sabía lo mañosa que era y lo escurridiza también.

Luna inhaló profundamente, lo miró atenta como esperando un segundo ataque. Desconfiada acercó lentamente su rostro, por un momento volvió a tener ese impulso por desear besar sus labios, parecían llamarla como una sirena a un marino.

_«No otra vez esos deseos extraños»._

Finalmente depositó un rápido beso en su pálida mejilla.

— ¿Contento? Ahora ya puedes soltarme.

La soltó suavemente. — Descansa Lily —avanzó hacia la salida.

— Scorpius…

Él se giró enarcando su ceja.

— Te equivocaste en algo…

— ¿En qué? — preguntó intrigado.

— Si alguna vez me gustaste, no fue porque eras un chico malo, fue por lo contrario…

Una mezcla de sentimientos lo invadió. — Quizás… — con eso salió de su habitación.

***º*º*º**

**Continuará….**

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Sigan? ¿Algo?**

**········**

Hola, aquí estamos con este nuevo capítulo, es un recuerdo esperamos que les guste y en el siguiente seguiremos con el lío del anillo.

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros, en facebook, la dirección es **facebook . com / nenasfashion**(Ya saben sin espacios).

En twitter es (arroba)**NenasFashion**

Y como siempre nuestro correo esta disponible. **nenas . fashion (arroba) hotmail . com**

Esperamos sus opiniones, quejas y demás.

Ahora los agradecimientos, que claro son los más importantes.

**lunatico0030:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por comentar, pues si Lily esta metida en un lío con eso, pero en este capítulo hablamos sólo de un recuerdo en siguiente será el desenlace de ese problemilla con la aparición nuevamente del querido Jagger. Ojala te guste y nos dejes un review. Saludos.

**Annabella Prinx:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te gusto el capítulo. Si sabemos que nos les agrado que haya una posibilidad de que Jagger tenga el anillo pero pues es un poco de presión y drama para la historia, al final todo se solucionara. Sobre quién provocó la perdida de memoria de Lily aún seguira siendo un msiterio a su tiempo revelaremos eso. Muchas gracias por agregarnos al facebook, cualquiero pregunta sobre la historia o comentarios puedes hacerla ahí también, seguro responderemos más rápido. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Naluma5**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leernos aún, disculpa si nos hemos atrasado en leer alguno de lso capítulos de tu historia, nos pondremos al corriente lo prometemos. Muchas odian a Jagger y lo odiaran aún más jajaja somos malas. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Walkalonesun:** Hola ¿cómo te va? Millones de gracias por leer, nos alegra que te haya gustado la historia, esperamos que también puedas leer este nuevo capítulo y sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

**Nightgirl:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, esperamos seguir contando con tus hermosos comentarios. He aquí en este capítulo, un recuerdo más ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Ana**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia y dejarnos un review. Esperamos que te guste la actualización y nos des tu opinión nuevamente en un review. Saludos.

**Eyesgray**: Hola ¿cómo te va? Muchas muchas muchas gracias por leer y comentar, esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Yazz:** Hola ¿cómo te va? Mil gracias por leer y comentar, nos alegra que te siga gustando la historia, pues en este capítulo no abordamos lo del anillo más bien complacemos a las personas que nos pidieron recuerdos. Aún así esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**LilyScorpfan**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mucha gracias por leer y dejar un review. Sobre lo del anillo lo abordaremos en el siguiente capítulo y probablemente también la cena con lso Malfoy. Esperamos que aún así te guste el capítulo, contamos con tu opinión. Saludos.

**Lilialh:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por comentar, pues ya seguimos ojala te guste el capítulo, no sale lo del anillo pero si un recuerdo. Saludos.

**ME:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Deseo cumplido aquí hay más de la historia, ojala te guste el capítulo. Muchas gracias por comentar. Saludos.

**Lilius Num 1 fan**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer y dejarnos tu opinión en review, esta vez no tardamos tanto ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**María: **Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, un recuerdo más ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar.**

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	10. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Disclaimer**: Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos creado esta historia uniendo a las familias Potter- Malfoy, desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**UNA VEZ EN DICIEMBRE**

**By**

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**Para ustedes que están en el cielo.**

**Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones.**

**D.B.M.**

***º*º*º***

_**Can't Take My Eyes Off You…**_

Lily no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche, el asunto del anillo la tenía bastante inquieta y por si fuera poco, no podía dejar de pensar en Scorpius, sí Scorpius y eso era bastante extraño e irritante, sobre todo si lo combinabas con tu ex novio, el atractivo metamorfago: Jagger Zeagler.

_«No… no puede estar sucediéndome esto, si la pase bien con él pero eso no significa nada, y los recuerdos, claro que me ayudan a entender mi relación con él, tal vez tenga razón y no debería estar presionándome tanto por recordar, tal vez deba tomarme un tiempo de descanso y pedirle que no me muestre nada.» _

Se removió en su cama, pataleando mientras se quejaba.

—Esto no puede estar pasándome…

Aquellas ganas que a veces sentía de tomarlo de la nuca y estamparle un beso que la dejara sin aliento, en verdad la atormentaban. Y por si fuera poco aún estaban los sentimientos encontrados que tenía por el metamorfago.

—Si tan sólo no hubiera perdido la memoria, podría manejar de mejor forma la aparición de Jagger…

***º*º*º**

En cuanto el sol despunto el cielo, Lily se levantó de cualquier forma seguir en la cama sin dormir comenzaba a causarle calambres por mantener una misma posición. De inmediato se duchó, al salir se dirigió a su closet buscando lo que usaría ese día, tomó un par de prendas aventándolas en la cama.

Después de un rato se encontraba lista, salió de su cuarto caminando de puntillas no quería despertar a Scorpius, bajó suavemente la escalera hasta que se encontró en el hall, se dirigió a la sala colocándose frente a la enorme chimenea, tomó un poco de polvos flú y los arrojó a las llamas que ardieron en color verde.

— ¡Al callejón Diagon! — desapareció después de un estruendo atronador.

***º*º*º**

Lily caminaba apresuradamente por las blancas calles del Callejón Diagon, dirigiéndose al Salón de té, esperaba que estuviese abierto y si no, esperaría afuera hasta que abrieran, necesitaba saber de una buena vez si alguno de los empleados había encontrado su anillo o si su mayor temor era cierto y estaba en poder de Jagger.

Un horrible escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza y nada tenía que ver con el frío tiempo, un mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella. Se abrazó a si misma, frotando ligeramente sus brazos con sus manos.

_«Merlín, ayúdame a encontrar en anillo.» _Pidió mirando el cielo nublado, finalmente llegó al lugar notando con alivio que se encontraba abierto.

De inmediato cruzó la puerta, estaba por llegar a la barra cuando una voz atrajo su atención.

—Sabía que en algún momento volverías…

Jagger bajó _El Profeta_, dejando ver su atractivo rostro enmarcado por las hebras blancas con puntas rojas.

Lily paró en seco, sintiendo su mundo temblar al verlo, estaba tan perversamente apuesto con aquel atuendo, sintió un vuelco en su corazón y entonces no tuvo más dudas, él tenía su anillo de compromiso. Definitivamente esto no pintaba nada bien.

— Devuélvemelo…

— ¿Ya desayunaste?

— Sólo dame mi anillo, no he venido aquí para hablar contigo.

—Lo sé, pero necesitamos hablar. Te devolveré tu anillo si me escuchas— manifestó a manera de chantaje, sacando el anillo de la bolsa de su chamarra de piel negra, jugando con él, pasándolo entre sus dedos como si se tratara de un galeón.

Lily se cruzó de brazos y lo miró ceñuda, no podía creer lo sucio que estaba jugando. Aunque bien decían que en la guerra y en el amor todo se valía.

—No tengo por qué aceptar, ahora si quieres hablar conmigo… lo haremos en otra ocasión —profirió con seriedad—. Me devuelves por favor mi anillo —extendió su mano hacia él.

—Si puedes quitármelo es tuyo —declaró retador, curvando sus labios en una exquisita sonrisa.

Luna trató de no dejarse deslumbrar por su seductora apariencia que despedía un aire peligroso.

— Jagger… —pronunció con cierta irritación.

—Lily escúchame, es todo lo que pido.

Lo miró largamente encontrando la silenciosa suplica en su brillantes ojos verdes. Un sentimiento cálido se removió en su pecho, acelerando su corazón. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza, sabía que esto era una mala idea.

—Está bien —resopló finalmente, sentándose en la mesa pero manteniendo cierta distancia.

Él no podía ocultar su satisfacción al saber que por fin iba a poder contarle todo, una gran sonrisa apareció en todo su esplendor en su rostro, haciéndolo lucir aún más imponente y terriblemente apuesto.

— ¿Quieres qué te pida algo de tomar?

— Un chocolate estaría bien, gracias.

— Ya te he dicho que las cosas no son como piensas, que me vi obligado a dejarte… —comenzó después de que el mesero se retirara.

—Si, pero no me has dicho la razón — atacó recordando las palabras de su prima Rose.

En un parpadeó de ojos el rostro de Jagger cambió de su expresión relajada a algo totalmente distinto, que Lily no supo descifrar, parecía miedo, ansiedad, preocupación, incluso rabia.

Entonces supo que en verdad esta no iba a ser una historia absurda, para tratar de regresar con ella, la sensación horripilante que sentía antes se acentuó completamente en su pecho. Se removió incomoda en su asiento.

Jagger se inclinó sobre la mesa, buscando que su conversación se volviera más intima. — Lily… algo grave pasó hace dos años.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó con voz temblorosa.

—Esto no lo puede saber nadie —siseó serio, sus ojos se habían vuelto un poso sin fondo. Ella asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, aunque el agujero en su estómago creció y no se debía a que no había probado bocado, en verdad tenía un mal presentimiento.

Y su curiosidad por enterarse de la razón de su abandono no superaba la espinosa sensación que la estaba recorriendo, erizándole la piel. Tal vez no debía enterarse, por un momento pensó en levantarse y dejarlo ahí, de alguna manera lograría explicarle a Scorpius lo que había sucedido con el anillo. De verdad intentó hacerlo pero sus pies parecían estar clavados al suelo y su cuerpo tan pesado que no pudo moverse.

—Hace dos años, me ocurrió algo...

—¿Q-qué? —cuestionó en un hilo de voz.

—Fui atacado por una criatura —realizó un pausa notando el rostro contorsionado de su ex novia—: un vampiro.

A Lily se le cortó el aliento, miles de pensamientos asaltaron su mente tratando de darle sentido a aquello.

— ¿C-cómo?

—No importa, es por eso qué no podía verte, era demasiado peligroso estar cerca de ti, infectado y sin saber las consecuencias.

Lunita se llevó su mano a su boca, tratando de contener la expresión de horror que clamaba salir de su garganta, negó con su cabeza, perturbada por tal noticia.

—No fue fácil, estuve en St. Mungo, me realizaron varios análisis para saber el grado de infección y si es qué me convertiría en uno de ellos o sólo serían ciertos rasgos, pero las cosas se complicaron debido a mi capacidad para cambiar, no sabían en lo que me convertiría con exactitud… — su expresión se ensombreció conforme relataba lo que le había sucedido.

Lily inconscientemente tomó su mano que se encontraba crispada sobre la mesa, entrelazándola entre las suyas, como si tratara de protegerlo.

El levantó su mirada encontrándose con sus hermosos ojos anegados de sentimientos. Su corazón latió con una renovada esperanza. —Finalmente descubrieron que mi cuerpo esta asimilando la infección, no me convertiría en un *medio-vampiro, debido a mi característica de metamorfago, pero tendría ciertos daños colaterales…—sonrió malignamente, dejando ver sus dientes blanco y sus crecidos colmillos—. Desarrolle un gusto peculiar por la sangre, aunque puedo vivir sin ella.

Las manos de la pelirroja temblaron, no se podía imaginar lo que era alimentarse del cuello de las personas.

—No quería ponerte en riesgo, por eso fue que tarde en buscarte, al principio no podía convivir con las personas y poco después cuando creí haber controlado mis instintos, mi padre me permitió salir y me dio la dirección de su empresa para tenerme cerca y me mantenerme vigilado —se detuvo perdido en su doloroso pasado, contarle aquello no le estaba resultando fácil—. No fue hasta que estuve seguro de que podía estar contigo que te busque, para entonces tu ya tenías una relación con Malfoy — manifestó arrastrando con rencor el nombre del rubio.

Lily tardó un momento en hablar. —Pudiste decírmelo, yo hubiese estado contigo, acompañándote…

—No sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Eso es un pretexto — agregó soltando su mano, ladeando su rostro con tristeza—, no confiaste en mi.

—Tuve miedo, creí que te daría pavor salir con alguien como yo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? —se levantó mirándolo con la decepción grabada en su rostro—, creí que me conocías mejor, debiste confiar en el amor que existía entre nosotros.

—Lo mismo digo Lily, me olvidaste demasiado rápido —reclamó con dolor.

—No fue así —pestañó tratando de mantener a raya las lágrimas.

—Lily…

—No Jagger, no escucharé más… ¿puedes darme ahora mi anillo?

Él deposito la joya en la palma de Lunita y antes de que ella pudiera retirar su mano, él la cogió.

—Te sigo amando.

Se arrancó de su agarre, unas lágrimas silenciosas recorrieron sus mejillas. Salió del lugar sintiéndose completamente perdida entre el pasado y el presente con el dolor a flor de piel.

***º*º*º**

Scorpius se levantó con una sola idea en mente, llevaría a dar un paseo en moto a Lily, creía que le gustaría vivir la experiencia en carne propia y no por un recuerdo, quizás pronto recobraría la memoria pero por ahora quería tener esa atención con ella.

Se arregló rápidamente y salió disparado hacia la habitación de su novia, tocó suavemente esperando por su autorización, cuando esto no sucedió llamó a la puerta con más fuerza. Sabía que podía ser durmiendo, pero no podía creer que no le respondiera.

Giró la perilla, asomando su rubia cabeza dentro de la habitación, echó un vistazo notando que su novia ya no se encontraba en cama, tal vez se encontraba bañándose. Ingresó al lugar, notando que ella no esta ahí.

—Bloom.

— Si, amo —la criatura se colocó a su lado, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos en forma de pelotas.

— ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Lily?

—Bloom vio salir a la señora desde temprano.

— ¿Dijo a dónde iba?

—No…

Scorpius ignoró el resto del parloteo del elfo, concentrándose en sus pensamientos.

_«¿A dónde fuiste Lily? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?»._

Miles de opciones atravesaron su mente, pero sin duda la más peligrosa de ellas era la que incluía a Jagger Zeagler.

— ¡Rayos Lily…!

No podía evitar preocuparse, aunque esperaba que ella sólo hubiera ido a dar una vuelta y regresara pronto. Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la sala, dando vueltas como león enjaulado, en verdad estaba considerando comprar un par de celulares.

De repente el timbre sonó, sabía que su novia no podía ser pues ella tenía su llave, así que sin mucho ánimo se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió dejando ver su cara malhumorada, encontrándose con una amiga de Lily de la Academia: _Enid Hange_.

Una sencilla chica de rostro en forma de corazón, enmarcado por una suave melena color caramelo. Sus ojos ligeramente grises brillaban con una luz especial. Su figura era delgada con delicadas curvas, nada escandaloso.

—Hola…

—Hola —resopló con antipatía.

—Eh… ¿esta Lily? —preguntó ingresando a la casa.

—Pasa —soltó acido, cerró la puerta siguiendo a la chica que ya se encontraba en la sala, observando todo con curiosidad —, Lily no esta.

— ¿Puedo esperarla?

—Escucha, es mejor que vengas otro día.

—Entiendo —removió algo en su bolso sacando un par de libros—, ¿puedes entregarle esto? Yo después le mando una lechuza.

Él los tomó no necesitaba revisarlos a detalle, él sabía bien de que trataban, los había leído años antes.

—Le diré que estuviste aquí.

—Bien —regresó sobre sus pasos hacia la puerta. Se detuvo a la mitad girándose para mirar a Scorpius—. Se que no debería meterme, pero ¿esta todo bien entre ustedes?

Él no tuvo tiempo de responder, la puerta principal se abrió dejando entrar la brisa invernal acompañada de unos copos de nieve.

***º*º*º**

Lily tuvo que calmarse antes de volver a su casa, sus pensamientos seguían siendo una telaraña. Tal vez si ella se hubiese enterado de esto, antes de que perdiera sus recuerdos, tendría otra perspectiva, quizás no le dolería tanto ver cómo Jagger había desconfiado de ella, porque ella no lo amaba más.

_«Desearía tanto recobrar mi vida… Merlín compadécete de mi y devuélveme mis recuerdos.»_

Se detuvo frente a su puerta, inhaló a fondo varias veces. Enjuagó nuevamente su rostro y se preparó para entrar. Scorpius seguramente ya se habría levantado y estaría preocupado al no encontrarla.

Había tomado la decisión de contarle lo que había sucedido, prefería contárselo ella a que alguien más se lo dijera.

El Callejón Diagon era un lugar demasiado publico, seguramente no faltaría quién la hubiese reconocido. Después de todo ella era la hija del salvador del mundo mágico y como le había dicho Rose, las revistas amarillistas seguramente buscarían desprestigiarla.

Sacó sus llaves que tenían colgando una pequeña bruja muggle, las colocó en el cerrojo girándolas. La puerta se abrió para ella, estaba por ingresar cuando vio a su amiga Enid al lado de su novio, sus ojos sorprendidos pasaron de uno a otro.

De inmediato percibió la preocupación en la mirada plateada, él la estaba cuestionando silenciosamente.

—Lily —de inmediato su amiga fue hacia ella, abrazándola.

La pelirroja le devolvió el abrazo, aunque su mirada jamás se apartó de la de él.

—Vine a buscarte, te traje los libros del trabajo que tenemos que entregar… —dijo al separarse de ella.

—¿Cuál trabajo? —cuestionó sin pensarlo.

—Es mejor que entres —intervino Scorpius, su novia parecía demasiado confundida y perturbada.

— ¿Lo has olvidado?

—No, no… es el de magia avanzada — repuso inesperadamente, para después quedarse perpleja al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Por un momento creyó que su novia estaba improvisando, pero segundos después al ver su mircoexpresión se dio cuenta que no era así. Sus cejas rubias se alzaron y su boca se entreabrió.

—Si, es ese —confirmó—. ¿Por qué tienes esa expresión? Pareciera que te sorprende…

—Si, es que estos días no se dónde tengo la cabeza —agregó rápidamente con un amago de sonrisa, en un intento por tranquilizarla —. Gracias por acordarme y traer los libros.

—Si quieres podemos hacerlo juntas…

—Eh… si, estaría bien.

—Lily no olvides que hoy tenemos que ir a casa de tus padres y mañana estaremos en Malfoy Manor —le recordó Scorpius.

—Cierto, tendré que hacerlo sola—profirió desanimada.

—Yo te ayudaré —repuso él a su lado.

—Quién fuera tú. Tener un novio que es sanador que te puede ayudar con la escuela.

Las palabras de su amiga habían producido una extraña revolución de emociones en ella. En verdad debía sentirse afortunada ¿no? Scorpius estaba demostrando ser un gran partido, sus sentimientos por ella eran sinceros, sabía que era un buen sanador, además de guapo, demasiado para su gusto, pero eso le hacia recordar también sus grandes defectos.

—Lo sé —miró de soslayó a su novio.

—Espero que me hagas un hueco en tu apretada agenda, no nos hemos visto en días y tengo tanto que contarte… — parloteó Edin, atrayendo la atención de Lily nuevamente hacia ella.

—Te buscare, lo prometo.

—Eso espero ¿eh? —le lanzó una mirada significativa, para después sonreírle abiertamente —, creo que salgo sobrando.

—Sabes que no.

—En realidad…

—Scorpius —lo codeó, lanzándole una fea mirada.

Él no deseaba ser grosero, en otro momento incluso se hubiese ido para dejarlas charlar amenamente, pero en ese momento en verdad necesitaba quedarse a solas con su novia.

Edin dejó escapar una risita, mirándolos con picardía. —Está bien Lily, lo entiendo… —abrió la puerta, ladeando su rostro para verlos— diviértanse y no hagan nada sin protección.

Lilu enrojeció hasta las raíces, le sonrió con exasperación._ «Merlín… ¿qué le pasa a Edin? Entre Rose y ella me van a terminar de volver loca, estoy segura que no era una pervertida que sólo deseaba saltarle encima a Scorpius.» _

Sin que se lo esperara los recuerdos de los _babydolls_ en su closet, asaltaron su mente así como él comentario de su prima Rose.

«¿Y cuéntame cómo te fue con la sorpresa que le preparaste a Scorpius? ¿Le gusto el conjunto que compraste?... Lo sabía, ese conjunto de lencería te hacia ver sumamente sexy… seguramente tuvieron una noche muy… divertida.»

Y para rematar el tiró de gracias fue que no pudo evitar pensar en aquello que había recordado, su primer recuerdo de su relación.

_Se encontraban en esa posición, podía sentir el cuerpo desnudo de él bajo el suyo. Sus miradas cargadas de deseo se encontraron dentro de aquel momento de pasión, ella se inclinó sobre él dejando que sus cuerpos se rozaron provocando que de ambos escaparan sonidos ahogados._

_Sus narices se tocaron antes de que sus labios se encontraran, sus cuerpos se unieron en una melodía antigua, un sinfín de sensaciones placenteras explotaron en su interior. Podía sentirlo repartir caricias de fuego por toda su figura estremeciéndola. El broche de sus bocas se rompió, sus respiraciones eran erráticas, pero ella logró arreglárselas para poder hablar entre todo lo abrumante y placentero de la situación._

— _Te amo… _

Rayos, ahora todo el día se sentiría incomoda al lado de él.

_«Vale, tal vez el tipo sabía hacer lo suyo y quizás el sexo con él era épico… pero ¡me niego a creer que soy una pervertida!»._

—Lily… Lily…

La voz de Scorpius perforó sus pensamientos, trayéndola de regreso. Apenada por lo que pasaba por su mente, se dirigió a la sala sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Antes no estabas fingiendo, recordaste lo del trabajo que tienes que hacer — no fue una pregunta él estaba seguro de lo que le decía.

Lily mandó al fondo de su mente sus peligrosos pensamientos sobre Malfoy, dejando que nuevamente la alegría y el miedo se adueñaran de su expresión.

—No sé cómo puedo recordar eso y no lo demás —exclamó desconcertada.

—Trato de encontrar una explicación —líneas de tensión trazaron su rostro.

—¿Qué es lo qué estas pensando? —preguntó con la frente ligeramente arrugada.

—Tu no perdiste la memoria porque tengas algún problema de salud, temo que esto —titubeó pues sabía que su deducción la afectaría— …sea resultado de algún tipo de magia oscura mal ejecutada.

El aliento se le cortó, la sangre escapó de su rostro. — ¿Q-qué? —soltó casi sin voz.

—Y no creo que esto sea consecuencia de uno de tus experimentos…

El estómago se le revolvió con cada palabra. — Pero… eso quiere decir que… —se horrorizó de sólo pensarlo.

—Alguien te hizo esto —terminó por ella, rechinó los dientes enfurecido. La rabia corría como si fuera veneno a través de su torrente sanguíneo, encendiéndolo.

Lily sintió que el mundo a su alrededor giraba, se dejó caer al sillón, repentinamente se dio cuenta que estaba temblando como hoja, de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Q-quién? —apenas la palabra logró suspirar fuera de sus labios.

—No lo sé, pero te juro que en cuanto lo averigüe yo mismo me encargare de él —prometió sombrío con los puños apretados.

La pequeña Potter jamás había visto así a Scorpius, su apariencia de ángel caído había cambiado radicalmente, sus facciones se habían endurecido, sus ojos se habían vuelto dos pozos de oscuridad, el aura que despedía en verdad era oscura como si se tratase de un demonio.

El fuego de la chimenea creció inesperadamente, los vidrios resonaron estaban a punto de estrellarse, por la descarga de su poder.

Se incorporó rápidamente aún con lágrimas en los ojos, colocándose frente a él tomándolo de los hombros. — ¡Scorpius, detente! — le cogió el rostro entre sus manos — Mírame, tranquilízate.

Él la miró con las pupilas oscurecidas, observó su mueca de terror. Se arrancó de sus manos girándose para que ella no pudiera verlo. No soportaba la idea de que ella pudiera tenerle miedo.

Indecisa sobre que hacer para calmarlo, dio unos pasos y lo abrazó por detrás, dejando que su cara se escondiera entre sus omóplatos, sentía su cuerpo tan tenso como si en lugar de estar abrazando a una persona, estuviera abrazando a una columna de cemento.

—Se que te preocupas por mi —inició vacilante—, pero todo estará bien… yo… creo en ti, tu me has dicho que lo tome con calma y se que cumplirás tu palabra y encontrarás la cura. No quiero que pienses en lo demás… — concluyó con más seguridad.

Su voz sonó apagada y quebradiza para él, pero fue como un bálsamo que fue apaciguando su irá desmedida. Conforme corrieron los segundos, su respiración se normalizó y su cuerpo se fue relajando, su poder volvió a estar bajo control, el fuego regresó a su normalidad y los vidrios dejaron de chistar, aunque algunos habían resultado con grietas.

Finalmente después de un largo mutismo, él se atrevió a girarse en el círculo de los brazos de Lily, se inclinó ligeramente, uniendo su frente con la de ella, mientras colocaba con vacilación sus manos en su costado.

—Lo siento… no quería asustarte…

—Schhh todo esta bien —repuso calmándolo.

—Te juró por mi vida que encontrare la cura y que el que te haya hecho esto lo pagará.

—Sólo quiero recordar, lo demás no me importa —bajó su rostro, escondiéndolo en el pecho de él.

Él la estrechó con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

***º*º*º**

Poco después se separaron cuando estómago de Lily rugió.

—No has desayunado —obvió, separándose de ella.

—No —contestó apenada, se enjuagó su rostro—, ¿y tu?

—No.

—Preparare algo —anunció presurosa.

—Bloom puede hacerlo.

—Prefiero hacerlo yo —rebatió, realizar esa actividad no le molestaba en ese momento mucho menos porque le serviría para distraerse. Ni siquiera era medio día y para ella ya había sido un día muy largo y no el mejor.

Él asintió y ella salió de la estancia, dejándolo solo. Aunque no se quedó por mucho tiempo ahí, se dirigió a su despacho cerrando la puerta tras de si, caminó hacia a su escritorio, escribió una rápida nota que no tardó en enviar.

_«Habrá que tomar medidas… quizás es hora de que Harry lo sepa…_ — una sensación espeluznante lo recorrió — _aunque eso signifique Lily vuelva a su casa.»_

No deseaba perderla pero las cosas estaban fuera de control. Su corazón estaba latiendo descomunalmente provocado por el aleteo de miedo que recorría sus entrañas.

***º*º*º**

Scorpius y Lily trataban de actuar con normalidad, como si fuese otro día cualquiera en el que se sentaban a la mesa a desayunar de forma tardía, su vida había dado nuevamente un giro inesperado de 180º. Ambos estaban en silencio sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, eso era algo relativamente extraño en su mesa, pues Lily con su animosidad y sonrisas, alegraba las comidas, siempre tenía mucho que decir y ahora nada, el silencio que los inundaba estaba muy lejos de ser cómodo como solía ser entre ellos en el pasado.

Lily comía mecánicamente, sintiendo todo insípido. De vez en cuando atisba su mirada entre su plato y su novio. Tenía la mente echa un lío sin duda y en ese momento ya no sabía si sería buena idea contarle lo que había pasado con Jagger, él se notaba sumamente distante, preocupado… y quizás si le contaba sólo agravaría la situación.

_«Merlín ¿qué hago?»._

Pensó en todo lo que ocurriría si no se lo contaba y en todo lo sucedería si lo hacia, buscando tomar una decisión. Exhaló profusamente, no tenía más apetito sentía el estómago echó un nudo terrible, levantó su plato, notando que él ya también había terminado.

Recogió la mesa, tomándose su tiempo. Él siguió cada uno de sus movimientos desde el marco de la cocina hasta que ella no pudo más, recargada con sus dos manos en el fregadero, lo miró a través de la cortina roja de su cabello que caía sobre su rostro.

—Vi a Jagger…

A Scorpius no le sorprendió tanto su confesión, pero aquello fue como si alguien estuviera sosteniendo un atizador caliente en su corazón. Su control se estaba quebrando, estaba perdiendo todo por lo que había luchado.

Luna esperó que él reaccionará o que dijera algo, pero cuando no lo hizo sintió pánico, eso no pronosticaba nada bueno. Luchó contra el nudo en su garganta, debía continuar, ya no había marcha atrás.

—No lo busque —no sabía por qué pero quería que él lo supiera, no quería que pensara que estaba faltando al compromiso que tenía con él, aunque no lo recordara. Lo vio exhalar lentamente, como si la noticia lo hubiera aliviado.

—Ayer cuando salí, me lo encontré caminando por el Callejón Diagon, él quería explicarme por qué me dejó, yo no quería escucharlo y en algún momento cuando me iba él se quedó con el anillo que me diste…

Él sentía cada nervio, cada músculo de mi cuerpo tenso, los celos lo atravesaban, despertaban un impulso asesino en él, pero se obligó a mantenerse estoico, lo cual no le estaba resultando nada fácil.

—No me di cuenta inmediatamente, fue hasta que me lave las manos que lo note, entre en pánico, no sabia si lo había perdido, no supe cómo decírtelo así que creí que si tal vez hoy lo iba a buscar al lugar donde había estado, quizás alguien pudiera haberlo recogido y entregárselo al dueño….

—Debiste decírmelo.

—Ahora lo sé, lo siento —expresó sinceramente—. Fui al lugar y Jagger estaba ahí esperando por mi, tenía el anillo… él me pidió que lo escuchara, yo accedí… me contó que fue atacado por una criatura, fue por eso que él nunca llegó… y me envió esa carta, no deseaba que yo estuviera cerca de él, pensó que yo lo rechazaría… dudo de mí —añadió con dolor.

Giró su rostro rabioso, incapaz de verla seguir sufriendo por ese bastardo.

—No se qué pensar de él, estoy profundamente decepcionada — se abrazó a sí misma en un intento por contener las emociones que afloraban en su interior —. Recuperé el anillo —añadió tratando de sonreír.

—Eso es lo que menos me importa, pudiste decírmelo… no debías haber pasado por esto.

—No, está bien, ahora se la verdad y debo enfrentarla aunque no me guste —se giró quedando de frente a él—. Y claro que el anillo importa, no por lo que pueda costar si no por lo simbólico, es el que escogiste para nuestro compromiso y se que si no hubiese olvidado nuestra relación, me estaría matando por lo torpe que fui.

Scorpius se relajó poco a poco, después de todo el que hubiese visto a Jagger no había sido tan terrible, al menos uno de sus temores no se había cumplido por el momento.

— ¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora?

—Sentí que debía hacerlo, quería que supieras cómo habían sido las cosas.

—Gracias por confiar en mí.

—Lo hubiese hecho desde ayer, pero creí que te lanzarías sobre Jagger como perro rabioso, quería evitar un enfrentamiento entre ustedes…

Él curvó su ceja con incredulidad, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. —No haría eso…

—Por favor…

— No dije que no quisiera golpearlo, pero por ti, no lo haría… a mi quién me importa eres tu, no él —caminó hacia ella, notando el asombro brillando en sus ojos —. ¿Tan difícil es que creas eso?

—Un poco.

Él hundió su mano en los hilos rojos de su cabello hasta su nuca, sus labios acariciaron la frente de Lils con un suave rose que le llegó hasta el corazón.

—Jamás haría algo que te lastimara.

Le impresionaba cuánto él la amaba, más porque él se lo estaba demostrando momento a momento con hechos.

— ¿Por qué nos tuvo qué pasar esto? — indagó agarrando con fuerza el suéter. No podía creer que alguien quisiera hacerles tanto daño.

—No lo sé, pero vamos a salir de esto —recargó su mentón en la coronilla roja.

Permanecieron un momento así, antes de que finalmente se separan.

— ¿A qué hora iremos a la casa de mis padres?

— Nos esperan para cenar, así que aún hay tiempo.

— ¿Tiempo para qué? — curioseó al ver la sonrisa distendida que estiraba ahora los labios de Scorpius.

—Quiero llevarte a un lugar ¿puedo?

—Mmmm —murmuró largamente, notando como alzaba sus cejas de forma juguetona.

—Vamos, sé que te mueres por salir conmigo…

—De aquí, no contigo —corrigió divertida.

Él rodó sus ojos aún sonriente. — Como sea saldrás conmigo.

—Puedo no aceptar.

—¿Harás eso?

—¿A dónde me llevaras? — le respondió ignorando su pregunta.

Primero había pensado en un paseo en moto, pero lo postergaría prefería llevarla a otro lugar. — Mmm deja que te sorprenda, sé que te gustara —manifestó confiado— ¿y bien señorita Potter acepta?

—Está bien, pero sólo porque no quiero quedarme aquí.

—Si, claro… —resopló con sarcasmo, caminando hacia la siguiente habitación, dejando atrás a Lily.

—Oye no lo digas como si en verdad me estuviera muriendo por salir contigo — reprochó siguiéndolo.

Scorpius dejó escapar una risa aterciopelada, se giró inesperadamente, logrando que ella chocara contra él, notando como lo miraba ceñuda.

—Si lo haces —dijo sorprendiéndola con un beso en la punta de su nariz.

Una sombra rosada se expandió rápidamente por el rostro de Lily, lo cual lo hizo crecer la sonrisa de Malfoy.

— Eres imposible —rumió abochornada por su propia actitud, lo pasó dirigiéndose a la sala en busca de su abrigo.

Él la siguió con la mirada, suspiró suavemente. Mientras se pasaba una mano por sus cabellos rubios, hasta llegar a su nuca, no podía negar que seguía profundamente enamorado de ella.

— ¿Y qué haces ahí? Anda, ponte tu abrigo, porque luego no quiero que me eches la culpa de que cojas algún resfriado.

— A sus ordenes, que carácter ¿eh…?

— ¿Qué tratas de decir Malfoy? —avanzó detrás de él, mientras el sonido de su risa llenaba la habitación.

***º*º*º**

Poco después se encontraban frente a: *_la noria del milenio, o London Eye_. A él le llevó sólo un minuto convencer al hombre que vendía las entradas de que les permitiera tener una cápsula para ellos dos en un viaje de lujo y sin el anfitrión, claro eso no hubiese sido posible de no ser mago.

Lily había dejado atrás al menos por un momento, todo lo que le atormentaba, estaba emocionada por subirse a la rueda, quería disfrutar del paseo al máximo.

— ¿Lista señorita?

—Si… —se adelantó entrando a la cabina acristalada. Él caminó hacia ella con las manos en sus bolsillos, disfrutando de la alegría de su novia. Echaba tanto de menos verla así, en su estado natural de ánimo.

—Es maravilloso… —enunció en cuanto la noria comenzó a moverse, elevándose. Mostrándole un hermoso panorama de la ciudad cubierta de nieve — ¿habíamos venido aquí antes?

—No, pero tenía pensando traerte —murmuró con un deje de melancolía, que ella no dejó de notar.

—Gracias —murmuró levantándose de puntas, para besar su pálida mejilla.

Él no esperaba esa reacción, su corazón se agitó dentro de su pecho alimentado por la suave caricia.

—Me encanta, puedo ver todo desde aquí —añadió queriendo ocultar su sonrojo.

Scorpius fue hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la botella de champán _Pommery Brut Royal_. Sirvió dos copas y regresó a donde ella se encontraba, mirando todo embobada.

—Es como si voláramos, aunque prefiero los viajes en escoba pero esto es…

—Lo sé, toma…

Lily despegó su mirada de la lejanía para tomar la copa que le ofrecía.

—Salud —chocó ligeramente su copa con la de ella, estaba a punto de beber cuando ella lo detuvo.

—Espera… ¿no vamos a brindar?

— ¿Y por qué quieres brindar? —inquirió interesado.

—Por nosotros…

Los ojos de Scorpius se volvieron más cálidos, reflejando lo que en ese momento sentía. En otro momento ya estaría besándola fervientemente, rodeándola con sus brazos, pero ahora debía conformarse con verla sonreír. Al menos ya no los veía como personas independientes que vivían en la misma casa sin relación alguna.

—Por nosotros.

Chocaron sus copas, para después beber un trago de su champán.

—Mira ahí esta el Palacio de Buckingham y la Catedral de San Pablo… — reconoció Lily, indicando con su dedo los lugares.

Scorpius le comentó sobre otros monumentos y construcciones destacadas, mientras sacaba su Ipod, buscó su lista de reproducción adecuada para el momento. Le ofreció un audífono que ella no tardó en colocarse, mientras él hacia lo propio.

Los primeros acordes de *_Can't Take My Eyes Off You_, sonaron. Lily se sorprendió gratamente por la elección de Scorpius pero no dijo nada, se relajó simplemente disfrutando del paseo.

«You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived.»

— …_I thank God I'm alive. __You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you… _—Lily tarareó suavemente, mientras dejaba que su cabeza se recargara en el hombro de su novio, animada por el ambiente que se estaba creando entre ellos, aspiró el aroma que despedía, tal varonil, tan Scorpius. Y en ese momento pensó que estar con él en _mini-citas_ no era tan malo, como se había imaginado. Al menos aún no había sacado los tentáculos, pero una parte de ella esperaba que así fuera sólo para mantener su punto.

_«_...if you feel like I feel. Please let me know that it's real. You're just too good to be true._»_

Una chispa de esperanza crecía lentamente en Scorpius, al parecer iba recobrando terreno tal vez no con la velocidad que a él le gustaría, pero cada avance por mínimo que fuera, le sabía a gloria.

— …_pretty baby, now that I found you, stay and let me love you… _—murmuró con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada hacia ella.

***º*º*º**

**Continuara … si ustedes lo piden.**

***º*º*º**

*****JK no dijo mucho al respecto así que le pusimos mucho de nuestra imaginación, pero aquí están unos datos que ella dijo.

Los vampiros son seres que muerden en los cuellos de los humanos para alimentarse de su sangre (PA/j). Hay algunos que no son vampiros completos, sino medio-vampiros, como Lorcan d'Eath (JKR) pero desconocemos qué significa, si medio curados, descendientes de vampiros u otra opción. Fuente: el diccionario . org

***** El London Eye tiene una altura de 135 m y está asentado sobre el extremo occidental de los Jubilee Gardens, en el South Bank del Támesis (distrito londinense de Lambeth). Está diseñado por los arquitectos David Marks, Julia Barfield, Malcolm Cook, Mark Sparrowhawk, Steven Chilton y Nic Bailey. .incluso si había un agujero donde debería estar su corazón.

***** Can't Take My Eyes Off You de Frankie Valli, es una canción escrita por Bob Crewe y Bob Gaudio, con arreglos de Artie Schroeck y Gaudi. También es conocida por parte de la banda sonora de la película de **Diez cosas que odio de ti**, donde el actor _Heath Ledger_ la interpreta.

***º*º*º**

**¡Digamos no a la Ley SOPA!**

**¡Feliz 2012!** Esperamos que todas y todos hayan tenido excelente navidad y un buen año nuevo. Sentimos la demora, ya ustedes deben imaginarse las causas xD.

Sobre el capítulo, bueno teníamos pensado colocar otra serie de cosas, pero al final esto fue lo que quedó xD. En el siguiente habrá cena con los Potter, más recuerdos… y un poco de todo.

**Esperamos seguir contando con sus comentarios y su apoyo.**

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros, en facebook, la dirección es **facebook . com / nenasfashion**(Ya saben sin espacios).

En twitter es (arroba)**NenasFashion**

Y como siempre nuestro correo esta disponible. **nenas . fashion (arroba) hotmail . com**

Esperamos sus opiniones, quejas y demás.

**Ahora el momento de los agradecimientos:**

**NicWBP: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia, nos sorprendió que lo hicieras en un día, lamentamos que hayas tenido que esperar por este capítulo, pero por fin estamos aquí con más del fic. Claro que la continuaremos, esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**nina malfoy: ** Hola ¿cómo te va? Millones de gracias por apoyar la historia, nos encanto tu comentario, en verdad sentimos la demora pero aquí ya esta el capítulo y es más largo que los anteriores ojala te guste y nos dones un review. Saludos.

**lunatico0030: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias por leer la historia y dejarnos tus comentarios, pues en este capítulo se revela lo del anillo a ver qué te parece, ojala te guste y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Primrose Darcy:** Hola ¿cómo te va? Nos alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo y claro sobre todo Scorpius, esperamos que este capítulo no te decepcione. Ojal te guste tanto como el anterior. Saludos.

**Serena Princesita Hale: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, en verdad nos alegra que te siga gustando. Y a su debido tiempo Jagger desaparecerá jajaja pero por ahora aún no, necesitamos de él, pero que es inegable es que Scorpius se ganó su corazón y lo esta haciendo nuevamente. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Naluma5**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer nuestros capítulos, aunque tardemos. Lily quiere a Scorpius pero es un largo camino jajaja y si muchas podemos consolar al rubio mientras tanto. En esta ocasión no traemos recuerdos, queríamos colocar uno que nos han pedido pero no se pudo, pero que bueno que te gustaron los anteriores, porque seguirán apareciendo en los próximos capítulos. Esperamos que te guste la actualización. Saludos.

**Lilis: **Hola ¿cómo te va? Muchas gracias por escribirnos y que bueno que te hayas podido poner al corriente, aquí esta la actualización, ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Me:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias pero de verdad gracias por continuar leyendo y comentando, que bueno que te gusto Scorpius en moto porque habrá más apariciones de él así pero no en este capítulo, aún así esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**Lilialh:** Hola ¿cómo estas? Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por leer y dejarnos un comentario. Todas queremos que Scorpius nos de un peso en moto jajaja, pero Lily es la suertuda jaja. Lo del anillo ya esta, esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**Sui-AliRs:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer y comentar. Lamentamos que el capítulo haya sido corto, pero este es bastante largo bueno jajaj comparado con los anteriores esperamos que te guste y sea como Scorpius: perfecto xD. Saludos.

**Aliette Malfoy Potter:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Miles y miles de gracias por leer la historia y tenerla en tus favoritas, queríamos complacerte con lo del recuerdo que nos pediste, ese era el plan original del capítulo pero surgió un cambio de último momento y lo colocaremos en el siguiente junto con la cena en casa de los Potter así que no te lo pierdas. Por lo pronto esperamos que te agrade este capítulo y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Yazz: **Hola ¿cómo estas? Muchas, muchas pero muchas gracias por leer la historia, nos alegra que te guste. En este capítulo esta todo lo que nos pediste en tu comentario, lo del anillo y un poco sobre la perdida de la memoria de Lily ojala te guste. La cena con los Malfoy cera más adelante, primero será la cena con los Potter. Esperamos que te guste u nos des un comentario. Saludos.

**María**: Hola ¿cómo te va? Mil gracias por animarte a escribir y por leer la historia. Aquí esta continuación esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**Sirusiana:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Amamos tu penname xD. Muchas gracias por leer y comentarnos aquí por fin esta el capítulo 10 que tanto nos pedias jajaja. Esperamos que te guste de igual forma que los anteriores ya sabrás que ocurrió con lo del anillo. Saludos.

**Erendi Cullen:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando. Lamentamos no haber actualizado en navidad, pero si tenías toda la razón. Esperamos que te guste este capítulo. Saludos.

**Ambi Vader Malfoy:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por comentar y por leer dos veces ya toda la historia, nos alegra que te guste tanto, lo escribimos con cariño esperando que les guste a los lectores tanto como a nosotras. Lo del anillo se soluciona en este capítulo, al menos eso y lo de la cena con los Malfoy tendrá que esperar y la conquista de Scorpius pues algo hay de eso en este capítulo, ojala te guste y nos vuelvas a comentar. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas escritoras.**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	11. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

**Disclaimer**: Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos creado esta historia uniendo a las familias Potter- Malfoy, desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**UNA VEZ EN DICIEMBRE**

**By**

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**Para ustedes que están en el cielo.**

**Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones.**

**D.B.M.**

***º*º*º***

_**I Don't Want to Miss a Thing…**_

El tiempo en la noria había sido bastante gratificarte para ambos, les había servido para unirse un poco más. Lily había conocido una parte más de él que no le desagradaba para nada, no era aquella actitud de galancillo de cuarta, ni mucho menos su actitud altiva y arrogante, nada de eso, era simplemente Scorpius al natural pasando un buen rato con su novia.

A petición de la pequeña Potter habían realizado el recorrido un par de veces más, había sido un milagro que ninguno de los terminara devolviendo su estómago. Finalmente al descender se habían dirigido a la casa de infancia de Lily en su _Ferrari_ deportivo.

Al llegar al lugar fueron recibidos calurosamente por Ginevra.

—Hola… bienvenidos pasen, pasen… —invitó haciéndose a un lado para que ingresaran— Lily, cariño —la abrazó cariñosamente.

— Mamá… —respondió su gesto con la misma efusividad, sintiéndose como una niña de cinco años.

Segundos después se separaron y Ginevra pudo saludar a Scorpius, dándole un buen abrazo.

— ¿Y dónde están todos? —preguntó Lily mirando a ambos lados en busca de su familia.

—Ya sabes como son tus hermanos, James siempre llegando tarde… desde que vive solo, tiene demasiados compromisitos.

— ¿Qué compromisos? De seguro sólo se anda exhibiendo con esas tipas… — dijo con recelo.

— Lily…

— Es la verdad mamá.

— Ya sentara cabeza — manifestó esperanzada —, al menos eso es lo que tu padre y yo esperamos.

—Si ustedes lo dicen… —resopló incrédula.

—Albus no tardará en llegar.

— ¿Y papá?

— Tuvo que ir al Ministerio a encargarse de unos asuntos, ya sabes como es… —comentó con una sonrisa — pero llegara para cena — agregó con seguridad —. No se queden ahí, siéntense…

Scorpius se quito su abrigo sacudiéndose los copos de nieve de su cabello, mientras Lily alisaba su ropa de las arrugas que le había causado el suyo.

—Les enviare unas bebidas para que entren en calor —señaló Ginevra tomando sus prendas.

—Yo te ayudo —se ofreció Lily.

—Oh no, tu quédate a acompañar a Scorpius —denegó cortésmente, acariciando la mejilla de su hija —, yo tengo ayuda suficiente con los elfos.

Lily observó desaparecer a su madre, se giró hacia su novio que se encontraba cerca de la chimenea calentando sus manos.

—Ya la oíste quédate a hacerme compañía —enunció con un toque coqueto.

—Mmm estoy segura de que mi madre no se refería a la clase de compañía que tu esperas — repuso cruzándose de brazos.

— Oh vamos, tu madre no se molestara por vernos besarnos como cualquier pareja, al contario yo diría que se extrañara si no lo hacemos.

Alzó su ceja incrédula. —Le puedo decir que de camino aquí te comiste bolas de Dragón y por eso no se me da besarte —concluyó triunfante.

Scorpius no pudo evitar soltar una risotada. — ¿Esa es tu excusa?

—Mmm tengo unas cuantas más, pero prefiero utilizarlas en el momento adecuado.

—Pues desecha esa totalmente, nadie te creería eso.

—¿Quieres probar? Puedo llegar a ser muy convincente —musitó parpadeando en exceso con una maligna sonrisa estirando sus labios.

—Manipuladora —señaló entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Mmm ¿de dónde habré aprendido eso? —murmuró con inocencia.

El elfo domestico entró dejando sobre la mesa de centro dos tazas humeantes, una de café y otra de chocolate acompañadas de pequeños pastelillos.

—Ah mi mamá siempre pensando en todo —tomó su taza, soplándole suavemente.

Después de un rato de silencio. Lily lo miró de soslayó notando su seriedad, era como si se encontrara en otro lugar, aunque lo entendía perfectamente, su día había estado de locos, pero sin duda había mejorado con el pasó de las horas.

Aunque la sombra de lo que podía haberle sucedido seguía ahí.

—Scorpius…

—Dime… —comentó después de unos segundos.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Sólo me acorde de unas cosas…

— ¿De nosotros? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Si —contestó mirándola con una mezcla de tristeza y añoranza.

Lily se descolocó por lo intensa que era su mirada, casi era como si estuviera hurgando en su alma, bajó su cara y se concentró en su taza de chocolate.

— ¿No quieres saber lo qué estaba recordando?

— ¿Me dirás? —alzó sus ojos llenos de incredulidad.

—Si —profirió dejando caer un poco sus hombros—, si quieres.

Sonaba bastante tentador, pero ya habían sido demasiadas emociones fuertes en un día, no sabía si estaba lista para recibir otro impacto. Se mordió su labio inferior indecisa, el gusano de la curiosidad crecía en su interior con cada segundo que pasaban.

— Si… —aceptó finalmente. Después de todo, Scorpius no se ofrecía a contarle de su relación con facilidad, así que era mejor aprovechar la oportunidad.

—Vamos a tu cuarto, tienes un pensadero…

— ¿Lo tengo? —cuestionó sorprendida, incorporándose como impulsada por resorte.

—Si, fue un regalo de tu tía Hermione.

—Eso quiere decir que tengo recuerdos guardados —dedujo emocionada, eso representaba un rayito de luz en la oscuridad que era su mente.

—Puede ser, pero no solías ocuparlo mucho… no querías que tus hermanos espiaran.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —reprochó cuando ya iban por las escaleras.

Scorpius se detuvo y se giró hacia ella. —No quería que vinieras corriendo por él, sabía que en cuanto lo supieras querrías sumergirte en tus recuerdos sin medir las consecuencias —exclamó serio—. Ahora que lo sabes espero que seas prudente.

Lily abrió y cerró su boca molesta, ceñuda caminó tras él.

_«¿Qué se cree al hablarme así? Yo no hubiese hecho eso. Sé, ser prudente.»_

«¿En serio?». Ahí estaba nuevamente su bendita consciencia haciendo acto de presencia.

_«Vale, tal vez no sea tan prudente pero qué no puede entender que yo sólo quiero recordar y sin duda si lo hago él sería uno de los más beneficiados.» _

«Lo entiende y lo sabes. Sólo quiere cuidar de ti.»

Respiró profundamente, contando hasta diez. _«Ok, ok… tal vez él tiene un poquito de razón.» _

Llegaron a su cuarto, Scorpius lo abrió quedándose en el marco de la puerta, dejando que su mirada se perdiera en el interior.

•*•*•*• **Flashback** •*•*•*•

Era una noche calurosa del verano de 2027, Albus y él habían salido a tomar unos tragos junto con sus amigos ex Slytherins por supuesto. Al ver la hora su amigo lo había invitado a pasar el resto de la noche en su casa, oferta que él no pudo rechazar, más porque significaba ver a su novia.

—No hagas tanto ruido o despertaras a mis padres.

—Eres tu él que has causado todos esos crujidos.

Entre empujones e insultos, llegaron al cuarto de Albus, pero Scorpius se abstuvo de entrar pues tenía otras intenciones que involucraban a cierta pelirroja. — Enseguida te alcanzo, sólo le deseare buenas noches a tu hermana.

—Ridículo… no puedo creer que te traiga así —se burló tronándole los dedos.

—Potter ya me las pagaras cuando vuelva.

—De seguro ya esta dormida, pero allá tu… y recuerda que no es muy agradable cuando la despiertas.

Le brindó una sonrisa en respuesta. — Te mataría si te escuchara decir eso.

—Si se lo dices, yo le diré un par de cosas que seguro le interesaran. Recuerda que conozco tus más bajos secretos…

—Eres un maldito…

—Ya lárgate a ver a mi hermana…

—Me las pagarás Potter —manifestó divertido.

Caminó hasta la habitación de su amada, giró con suavidad el picaporte. Asomó su cabeza rubia al interior, notando la tenue iluminación por un momento creyó que ella aún se encontraba despierta, pero no era así.

Se había quedado dormida leyendo un libro muggle *_Fallen, _que yacía a su lado cerca de su *_Jack Skellington_, su Ipod se encontraba aún reproduciendo la lista de canciones. Se adentró lentamente con la mirada perdida en las piernas de su novia, Lily llevaba puesto un pequeño short rosado con un estampado pequeño de las huellas de un gatito y una camiseta blanca.

Se veía tan hermosa, podía quedarse la noche entera observándola dormir. Estaba cerca de llegar a su cama cuando tropezó con el par de zapatos que estaban regados por la alfombra, causando que ella se despertara. Su primera reacción fue gritar, tomó su almohada aventándosela al invasor, pero esta se quedó atorada en su móvil de estrellas, la funda terminó rasgándose dejando caer miles de plumas blancas sobre ellos.

—Lily soy yo, tranquila…

— ¡Por Morgana, Scorpius! ¡Me has dado un gran susto! — se quejó mirándolo desde la cama con su varita en la mano lista para ser usada.

—Lo siento —señaló divertido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar con mi hermano y tus amigotes perdiéndote en el alcohol…

— ¿Esa es la opinión que tienes sobre nosotros?

—He tenido peores que involucran cultos y ritos oscuros con doncellas vírgenes o tal vez no tan vírgenes — bromeo sarcásticamente —. Vale tal vez sólo aquellos lugares donde hay niñas pobres que no les alcanza para comprarse ropa decente y bailan como si se les quebrara la cadera…

Scorpius elevó su ceja, negando con la cabeza. Llegó hasta ella aún en aquella marea de plumas que seguían cayendo de su almohada. Se acostó a su lado colocando su dedo índice en su frente, manteniendo una sonrisa perfecta en sus labios de aquellas que hacían suspirar a su paso a más de una. — Tienes demasiada imaginación.

—Debería estar sacándote apunta de varita por lo que me has hecho.

— ¿Y qué ha sido eso? —cuestionó hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su novia, aspirando su perfume.

Lily lo separó por los hombros —antes de que cayera rendida a sus caricias—, para mirarlo con reproche.

—Me has cancelado por irte con esas viles serpientes, me has dado un gran susto y has hecho que ya no tenga mi almohada favorita y por si fuera poco apestas a alcohol y cigarro… —arrugó su nariz para darle dramatismo a sus palabras.

Él dejo salir una risa aterciopelada. — Tu me has cancelado más veces, además he tenido que tolerar a tus amigas, te he acompañado a comprar ropa y he cedido a tus caprichos… así que en el recuento parece que tu me sales debiendo —contestó con la risa aún bailando en sus ojos, se inclinó sobre ella, pasando su mano al otro lado de su cuerpo para quedar encima de ella.

Lily dibujó una sonrisa traviesa. — Aquí el que me sale debiendo eres tú, debería lanzarte un mocomurciélago…

—Pero no lo harás ¿o si?

—Mmm lo estoy considerando…

—Entonces puede que te haga cambiar de opinión… —esbozó una sonrisa lenta y provocativa que aceleró el pulso de Lily.

— ¿Y cómo harás…? — ni siquiera logró terminar de formular la pregunta cuando los labios de Malfoy ya se encontraban repartiendo suaves roces por la línea de su mandíbula, erizándole la piel y dificultándole respirar—. Scor para… aquí no, mis padres están a unas cuantas habitaciones…

—Entonces será mejor que no hagamos ruido —murmuró antes de atrapar su labio inferior mordisqueándolo suavemente, indicándole que esto sólo era el preludio de lo que le pensaba hacer, lambió suavemente la zona antes de dejar que su boca se moviera sobre la de ella en una danza incitante.

Las primeras notas de la canción_ *I don't wanna miss a thing _salieron de los audífonos, ahora que se encontraban «casi» en silencio podía escucharse con cierta claridad.

Scorpius saboreó sin prisa cada rincón de aquella pequeña boca, Lily dejó escapar pequeños soniditos de aprobación, subió sus manos por la ancha espalda hasta llegar a sus mechones rubios, hundiendo sus dedos en ellos, para finalmente llegar a su rostro atrayéndolo más, para poder besarlo con mayor comodidad.

«…I could stay lost in this moment forever… where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure…».

Se separaron segundos después con sus respiraciones afectadas. Scorpius esbozó una perfecta sonrisa que lo hacia ver como un modelo de revista.

— ¿Whiskey de fuego, eh? — preguntó con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas — Deberías intentar probar algo nuevo, tal vez te vendría bien un coctel…

—Eso es para niñas…

—Claro que no, eso sólo lo dicen los hombres que no están seguros de su masculinidad —refutó sólo por molestar, tenía muy claro que su novio tenía un gusto muy definido por las mujeres.

Las cejas rubias de Scorpius se encontraron. — Problema que yo no tengo — besó su garganta donde sentía su trémulo pulso —, yo estoy seguro de mi masculinidad — dejó que sus cuerpos se rozaran.

Lily se estremeció entre sus brazos, entrecerró sus ojos aún presa de aquellas sensaciones ardientes. — Eso es jugar sucio.

—Lo sé y no sabes cómo me gusta — susurró maligno, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Tramposo… sucio Slytherin —logró murmurar, sintiéndolo bajar por su cuello repartiendo besos de mariposa hasta alcanzar su clavícula.

Él sonrió contra su piel, besando su pecoso hombro, para después regresar a su placentera tarea. Dejó que sus manos se pasearan por su cintura hasta llegar al borde de su camiseta, donde sus dedos se colaron levantando la tela.

«I just want to be with you, right here with you, just like this. I just want to hold you close… feel your heart so close to mine and just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah…».

Ella se estremeció bajo las caricias de su novio que provocaban una oleada de sensaciones electrizantes en su cuerpo, podía sentir los delgados dedos de Scorpius bailar por su abdomen dejando un rastro de fuego a su paso.

— Te quiero… —mencionó Lily en suspiro que le llegó hasta el corazón a su pequeño hurón albino.

Él se elevó ligeramente encontrando su mirada cargada de dulces sentimientos, cada vez que la escuchaba pronunciar esas palabras, agradecía a Merlín y al universo estar con ella, su lucha por su corazón había sido larga y difícil pero al final cada momento que pasaba con ella, valía todo lo que había pasado.

Notó como su novia se humedecía sus labios en espera de un beso que sabía que estaba por venir, esa fue la señal que él necesitó para acariciar su boca con pequeños roces antes de entregarse a un vaivén interminable.

Lily sentía que su corazón explotaría en cualquier momento, nuevamente un snitch volaba desatada por su estómago. Separó sus manos de la espalda de su novio y las llevó a la camisa oscura, sus dedos habían aprendido a volverse hábiles para soltar los botones, logró desabrochar la prenda dejando al descubierto el pálido torso de su novio.

Scorpius rompió el broche de sus bocas jadeando, Lily abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los ojos grises cubiertos por el velo del deseo, bajó su mirada a sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos y enrojecidos, se alzó ligeramente para atraparlos en un breve beso, regresó a su posición sobre la cama, mientras su mano derecha se movió suavemente por el torso hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su corazón latiendo rápidamente, una sonrisa delgada y brillante se asomó en su cara, al saber que ella era la causante.

La voz de _Steven Tyler_ vocalista de _Aerosmith_ se alzó por entre sus respiraciones.

«I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine and just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time…».

Él colocó su mano sobre la de ella, con una sonrisa curvándole aquellos labios excitantes que le llegó hasta sus ojos haciéndolos brillar. Alejó su mano de su pechó para poder besar cada uno de sus dedos.

Lily lo atrajo por la nuca con su mano libre y lo besó encarecidamente, él recibió con gusto sus labios, dejando que ella llevara el ritmo, acoplándose a sus roces. Liberó su mano, para así poder volver a recorrer su cuerpo, con el pasó de los segundos su ósculo comenzó a volverse exigente, intenso, despertando sentimientos apasionados en ambos.

La excitación creció por la fricción de sus cuerpos y él no pudo mantenerse quieto, mucho menos cuando sentía las manos de su novia recorrer su espalda, siguió con su labor subiéndole la camiseta, hasta que tuvieron que separase para que él pudiera sacársela, Lily subió sus manos facilitándole el trabajo.

Finalmente pudo aventarla al suelo, la había recorrido lentamente con la mirada, observando como su pecho se elevaba siguiendo el ritmo de su respiración.

— Lindo… — mencionó con una sonrisa traviesa al ver que su diseño tenía pequeñas fresas, era un tanto infantil.

Lily se sonrojo furiosamente. —A mi me gusta — soltó en defensa, intentando cubrirse con sus manos, pero él la detuvo.

— Yo no he dicho que no me guste...

Movió su boca sobre la clavícula de su novia, para después descender hasta llegar al centro de su pecho, su aliento le hacía arder la piel, se arqueó contra él en respuesta. Podía sentir su pulso latir contra sus labios, se alzó ligeramente para admirarla nuevamente.

— Eres hermosa… — jamás se cansaría de decírselo.

Le brindó una dulce sonrisa, mientras sus dedos se hundían en sus hebras plateadas, Scorpius se elevó un poco, sus labios posaron sobre los de ella, moviéndose acertadamente, mientras sus manos se perdían acariciando sus curvas dejando a su paso un mar de sensaciones en ella. Los besos continuaron sin pausa, sin prisa, de distintas formas, robándole aíre a sus pulmones con cada roce, expresando sus sentimientos, sus deseos…

Estar con ella, era una sensación única, jamás se había sentido así con ninguna otra. Estaba completamente idiotizado por ella como decían sus amigos, pero poco le importaba lo que ellos creyeran, ella era todo para él.

De repente la puerta se abrió, rompieron su beso bruscamente, mirando asustados hacia la entrada, esperando encontrar a Harry Potter con varita en mano.

— ¡Que asco! ¡Quieren dejar de hacer eso! —manifestó con enojo Albus — Malfoy quítale tus sucias manos a mi hermana…

Scorpius sonrió de lado, aliviado. Retiró la mano que tenía en la pierna de la pelirroja, agradeciendo que su amigo no tuviera tan buena vista y no pudiera ver donde tenía la otra.

Lily se tapó con lo primero que encontró. — ¡Sal de mi cuarto! — gruñó, aventándole todo lo que tenía a su paso. Malfoy se incorporó con una sonrisa arrebatadora que indicaba que no se arrepentía para nada de su pequeña travesura, le pasó su camiseta mientras se colocaba bien su camisa.

Albus cerró la puerta no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia.

—Merlín —rumió, totalmente roja e indignada por la interrupción. Terminó de colocarse su ropa. Se incorporó acercándose a su novio —, es mejor que te vayas con todo el escándalo seguro despertó a mis padres y no tardaran en aparecerse…

—Lo sé —la tomó de la cintura acercándola a él —, me alegro de que tu hermano James ya no viva aquí…

—Le tienes miedo —se mofó divertida —, bueno es comprensible… él no sería tan tolerante cómo Albus, aún recuerdo como se puso cuando se entero que estábamos saliendo…

—No le tengo miedo, pero es peor que un Cola cuerno.

—Exagerado, ¿por qué los Slytherins son tan miedosos?

—No lo somos.

—Lo que tú digas —murmuró sarcástica con una gran sonrisa ondulando sus labios.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a recoger un poco? —cuestionó sacando su varita.

—Déjalo es mejor que te vayas, ya escuchó los pasos de mi padre…

—Descasa… —besó sus labios brevemente, saliendo por la ventana ayudado por las ramas de un árbol cercano —. Un día de estos me romperé el cuello…

—Y lo tendrías merecido —gruñó Albus desde la ventana de la sala.

— ¡Ya! dame una mano…

— Arréglatelas como puedas — respondió tozudo, disfrutando de los malabares de su amigo.

•*•*•*• **Fin Flashback** •*•*•*•

La pelirroja lo zarandeó una vez más sacándolo de sus recuerdos. — Malfoy… ¿qué te pasa?

—Nada… —terminó de entrar a su cuarto.

Lo miró largamente poco convencida, cerró la puerta quedándose cerca de ella, mientras él se paseaba por el lugar, tocando un par de cosas. Finalmente llegó a la mesa de noche donde se encontraba la foto en movimiento de ellos en un partido de Quidditch.

Un dolor se colocó en su pecho, al verlo así, el impulso de querer ir a su lado y abrazarlo crecía con sorprende velocidad en su interior. No le gustaba su aspecto y saberse la causante indirectamente.

Él dejó la foto en su lugar, se dirigió a la esquina del cuarto donde abundaban los peluches, los removió con calma hasta llegar al fondo donde retiró una tabla mostrando un compartimiento secreto, sacó la pequeña vasija con cuidado colocándola en el escritorio, regresó y tomó una pequeña caja de madera.

—Aquí están tus recuerdos.

Lily tomó la caja temblando ligeramente, tenía en sus manos lo que significa estar más cerca de su pasado, sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas. Él regresó sobre sus pasos a donde se encontraba el pensadero y realizó todo el procedimiento con su varita, depositando la memoria en la vasija.

—Ven… — le extendió su mano.

Ella respiró profusamente queriendo calmar el torbellino de emociones en su interior, dejó la caja sobre la cama y avanzó hacia él con el corazón martillándole contra los oídos y las manos ligeramente húmedas.

Tomó su mano y se acercó, él depositó un beso en su frente. —Tranquila…

Ella asintió y juntos se sumergieron en el recuerdo.

Lily giró a ambos lados reconociendo el lugar, se encontraban en su casa, debían estar a finales de febrero de 2027, la nieve casi había desaparecido en su totalidad. El manto de la noche los cubría, las nubes cubrían el cielo, impidiéndole ver las estrellas.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Ven.

Lily miró nuevamente sus manos unidas, una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios, la sensación no era desagradable, la calmaba de alguna forma, la hacia recordar que no estaba sola en esto. En ese momento caminando ligeramente detrás de él, sintió como su mente cosquilleaba, casi era como si estuviera a punto de recordar pero la memoria se escapara de repente y se fundiera en la oscuridad.

Se llevó una mano a la cien al sentir una intensa punzada.

— Mira hacía allá —señaló la copa del árbol sin hojas, hacia la rama más gruesa que daba hacía la ventana de su cuarto.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver al Scorpius del pasado, sentado cómodamente en la gruesa rama.

_«¿Qué diablos hace ahí? ¡Es un maldito fisgón!»._ Pensó de inmediato, sus ojos se estrecharon con desprecio. Soltó su mano de inmediato como si le quemara.

— ¡Eres un pervertido!

—Siempre juzgando a la ligera… —negó con su cabeza, esbozando una terriblemente atractiva sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no —soltó con las manos en su cintura.

—Observa bien —regañó mirando hacia el árbol.

Lily bufó incrédula. Vaya descaro del tipo, si ella estaba viendo bien, ¿qué otra cosa podía estar haciendo ahí, si no estar de mirón? Aún así regresó sus ojos y entonces fue consiente de los detalles que se le habían escapado a primera vista.

Él tenía un block de dibujo entre sus piernas, su mano se movía rápidamente con una lápiz rasgando el papel, su mirada se intercalaba entre lo que se encontraba haciendo y el interior de su cuarto.

Frunció y desfrunció su ceño, tratando de comprender, aunque estaba muy claro lo que estaba haciendo. De repente un objeto salió disparado de la ventana acompañado de un improperio.

Malfoy se tambaleó, perdiendo el equilibrio, había estado a nada de besar el suelo. Alarmado dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana de donde segundos después apareció Lily Potter.

— ¿Qué diablos haces ahí? Eres un maldito pervertido…

Scorpius respiró tratando de recuperarse del susto que había pasado al creer que caería, se quitó sus audífonos y le brindó una sonrisa de comercial.

—Tranquilízate… deja de gritar como loca.

— ¿Qué? Eres un pervertido y aparte un grosero —manifestó claramente molesta.

— Si me dejas explicarte y dejas de imaginarte cosas que no son —la seriedad se notaba incluso en su tono de voz —. Si quisiera espiarte no estaría afuera de tu ventana cuando puedo estar adentro, además utilizaría un hechizo desvanecedor o le pediría la capa a Al —añadió con malicia.

Lily del pasado lo fulminó con su mirada, no podía creer el grado de su descaro.

—Yo sólo estaba dibujándote mientras estudiabas…

— ¿Qué? —profirió incrédula, lo miró largamente con sus ceja alzada — ¿Tu dibujas?

—Te sorprendería todo lo que se hacer…

—No me digas —rodó sus ojos—. Déjame ver… —extendió su mano hacia él.

—No acostumbro mostrar mis dibujos…

— ¿Y así esperas que te crea?

Malfoy se quedó callado como si estuviera cavilando la idea. Finalmente extendió el block hacia ella. Lily lo tomó sumergiendo de inmediato su mirada en el dibujo, su expresión se llenó de sorpresa y admiración.

— ¿Esta soy yo? —cuestionó como si no lo creyera.

Scorpius dejó caer sus hombros. — Esta lejos de ser perfecto, le faltan detalles pero...

—Me veo hermosa…

—Así es como yo te veo.

Levantó su mirada en rostro había una mezcla de emociones, su muro de frialdad se derrumbo, dejándola totalmente vulnerable. Regresó su atención al cuaderno, sus manos se movieron revisando las hojas anteriores.

—Lily no espera…

En verdad trató de detenerla, pero lamentablemente ya era muy tarde, los ojos de la chica se agrandaron conforme pasaba cada hoja, clavándose en cada dibujo.

— ¿Desde cuándo…?

—Creo que ya lo sabes…

— ¿Por qué nunca me los enseñaste?

—¿Hubieras querido verlos? —inquirió con sarcasmo— Ni siquiera me dejabas acercarme.

La cara de Lily se llenó de culpabilidad, sus ojos se opacaron ligeramente. No hubo palabras que contradijeran lo que él había dicho.

—La respuesta es si.

Ella lo miró con interrogación. — ¿Si qué?

—A la pregunta que quieres hacerme —pausó acercándose más al alfeizar de la ventana—, sólo a ti te dibujo.

— ¿Cómo sabes qué…? ¿No estarás utilizando Legemerancia…?

— ¿Cuándo terminaras de aceptar que únicamente eres tú?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Siempre has sido tú, eres la única a la que puedo ver así…

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que tus frases hechas no sirven conmigo? — preguntó con una media sonrisa.

—Si me dejaras terminar…

— ¿Y qué me dirías? ¿Otra frase cliché?

Se acercó a su rostro tomando su mentón para evitar que se alejara y entonces le habló sobre sus labios, seduciéndola. —*Cruzaría océanos de tiempo, enfrentaría toda clase de peligros, incluso renunciaría a mi magia y todo eso sólo por ti…

Lily del pasado parpadeaba totalmente abrumada, con las mejillas sonrojadas, los segundos corrieron sin que ninguno de los dos se alejara y entonces ocurrió el milagro que él tanto había estado esperando, por primera vez sus bocas se unieron en un beso cargado de emociones, de ilusiones, de promesas y sobre todo de un futuro juntos.

La pequeña Potter del presente, sintió un repentino jalón en su estómago ya conocido, la memoria se desvaneció convirtiéndose en un laberinto de colores, el suelo desapareció y después de unos segundos ambos se encontraron nuevamente en su habitación.

Lily llevó aíre a sus pulmones, aún no salía del estupor de aquel recuerdo, el ver aquella escena le había removido muchas cosas en su interior. Levantó su mirada observando el semblante de su novio, tan impasible por fuera pero sus ojos no mentían, ahí estaba ese sentimiento fulgurando en su interior.

Cerró sus ojos por el lapso de un segundo, sentía sus piernas tan débiles y lo siguiente que supo es que Scorpius la estaba sosteniendo.

—Tranquila… sólo respira.

Él la llevó con facilidad hasta la cama, sentándola como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo. Lily respiró una y otra vez, recuperándose lentamente.

—Deberías descansar un poco, este día has vivido demasiadas cosas. No debí mostrarte el recuerdo…

—No, no… eso estuvo bien —se apresuró a decir.

—No lo estuvo, sólo ve cómo te has puesto.

—No ha sido por eso —rebatió tozuda.

—Lily… —trató de hacerla entender, pero ella le cortó sus intenciones con una simple pregunta.

— ¿Fue nuestro primer beso? —su voz tembló ligeramente, pues las mariposas se habían arremolinado en su estómago. Incluso creía saber lo que había pensado en aquel momento cuando se besaron.

_«Tan exquisito como el chocolate mismo.» _Incluso recordó sus pensamientos en aquel probador.

«¡Por Morgana! Ni siquiera los besos de Jagger me llevaron a hacer esa comparación, pero la sensación de besar a Scorpius es casi igual al momento en que el chocolate se deshace en mi boca, es casi… casi orgásmico. Y al final cuando he terminado mi barrita de chocolate, la sensación de satisfacción es como la que él me deja con sus besos, y lo peor es que como el chocolate, nunca puedes detenerte en sólo uno, deseas más.»

— Si — contestó escueto, trayendo de regresó a la realidad a su novia.

Lily volvió a respirar pero esta vez parecía que el oxigeno no terminaba de entrar a sus pulmones. —No pensé que fueras un sensiblero…

—No lo soy…

Sonrió para si misma.

— ¿Aún tienes los dibujos?

—En realidad nunca me devolviste mi block.

—Oh… —bajó su mirada, sentía las mejillas calientes.

—Aunque está en la casa, supongo que esta en tu cuarto en algún lugar —señaló notando su bochorno y si la conocía bien como creía, sabía a que se debía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y siguiendo sus instintos, llevó su mano a la mejilla pecosa, buscando encontrar su mirada.

— ¿En qué esta pensando? — su pregunta fue un susurro seductor, que atrajo sin duda a Lily, como las flores a las abejas.

—Nada —enunció con dificultad. Su corazón estaba comenzando a agitarse sin razón alguna en su pecho, como si presintiera que estaba a punto de ocurrir algo realmente importante.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente aquella mirada intensa que lograba erizarle la piel y por alguna estúpida razón su mente comenzó a desvanecerse llevándose consigo las alertas rojas que emitía su cerebro. No se suponía que debía estar tan cerca de una serpiente, eso era sumamente peligroso y aún si no se apartó ni un centímetro.

—Mentirosa…

Sus alientos se mezclaban, él se inclinó un poco más, sus labios mostraba una sonrisa marca Malfoy, que sin duda así derretirse hasta la más remilgada Gryffindor. Al fin podría saborear sus dulces labios y por Slytherin que llevaba días sediento de sus besos, estaba tan cerca, hasta que la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo aquel momento mágico.

Lily giró su rostro rápidamente, incluso de una forma un tanto brusca, más tarde le dolería el cuello. Observó en la puerta a su hermano Albus, el cual los miraba con cierto atisbo de sorpresa y a la vez avergonzado.

— ¿Por qué siempre los encuentro en esta clase de situaciones? — cuestionó con una mueca burlona, tratando de mantener las apariencias por su hermana, aunque claramente lo habían vuelto a sorprender con sus acciones.

No pudo evitar sentirse mal por su amigo, pues le había cortado el rollo en el peor momento.

Scorpius le lanzó una mirada de muerte a su amigo, este era uno de esos momentos en que no le vendría mal mandarlo al fin del mundo. — Quizás es porque no tocas, antes de entrar… — rumió acido.

Lilu que se encontraba sonrojada hasta las raíces, se levantó de un salto y se alejó lo más que pudo de su novio.

—Yo… iré a ayudarle a mi mamá — manifestó esquiva, saliendo de la habitación.

Malfoy se incorporó con una cara que dejaba que no estaba para nada contento. — No preguntes por qué no me agrada verte hoy…

Al le sonrió de cierta forma apenado y otro tanto con burla. — Pues yo como iba a saber qué estaban haciendo…

—Mmm —murmuró fúnebre. Finalmente se pasó la mano por sus mechones rubios relajándose —. Fue mejor así, no debo presionarla…

—Pues ella no parecía estar siendo obligada, nuevamente mi hermanita esta cayendo en tus sucias garras…

—No me estas cayendo bien Potter…

—Lo sé —declaró con descaro, para después volverse serio —. ¿No ha recordado nada más?

— No, pero creo saber lo que le sucedió, pero no puedo decírtelo ahora. Nos reuniremos después con los demás —informó adusto.

—Entonces es más serio de lo que pensé.

—Lo es y tal vez tengamos que contárselo a tu padre.

—Ya veo… ¿ella lo sabe?

—Si, este día ha sido muy complicado para ella —tomó un largo respiro pues él sólo recordar que había estado con ese hacía que le hirviera la sangre de celos—. Se encontró con Zeagler…

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? —lo bombardeó con toda clase de preguntas.

—En la mañana es largo de contar, pero al parecer por ahora él no es algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos.

— ¿No crees qué él…?

— No lo sé, pero llego la hora de que tenga una plática con ese…

***º*º*º**

_«¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Estuve así de cerca de dejar que me besara o besarlo! No, no… esto no me esta pasando.» _

«¿Por qué no? Después de todo es tu novio, es lógico que te sientas atraída por él, en alguna parte dentro de ti, debe estar todo aquel amor.»

Habló la vocecilla en su cabeza, inquietándola aún más si eso era posible. Llegó a la primera planta con la mente echa una maraña y el cuerpo lleno de emociones contrastantes, estaba por dirigirse a la cocina con su madre cuando dos fuertes brazos la levantaron del suelo, estrechándola.

De inmediato reconoció de quien se trataba, sólo una persona de su familia hacia eso.

—James… —sonrió abiertamente, devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Luni, pequeña pecosa…

Ella rió suavemente cerca de su oído, hasta que finalmente él la soltó dejando que sus píes tocaran la alfombra mullida.

— ¿Dónde esta tu viborita?

Lily frunció su ceño antes de captar a quién se refería. —Esta con Al — respondió con una risita. Su hermano nunca cambiaría, tal vez en el fondo aceptaba a Scorp pero siempre se haría el que no lo toleraba.

—No me sorprende. Si no hubiera sido porque venía a la casa para verte a ti, hubiese creído que estaba idiotizado por Albus y que se encerraban en su cuarto a hacer…

A Lily se le cayó la mandíbula, estaba a punto de defender a su novio cuando una risa escandalosa llamó su atención, miró por detrás de su hermano a una muchachita llena de curvas, con el cabello rubio hasta los hombros y unos ojos profundamente azules. Sin duda era la nueva conquista de su hermano, él había tenido varias novias, unas más decentes que otras, pero sin duda esta no era precisamente la inocencia andando.

Arrugó su nariz en un gesto claro de desaprobación. Regresó sus ojos a su hermano, mirándolo duramente.

—Esa ¿qué…? —murmuró sólo para ellos.

James se giró aún con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro, alargó su mano hacia la chica, atrayéndola. —Te presento a Sue, mi novia y ella es mi dulce hermanita —comentó mirando a la rubia.

Lily colocó la sonrisa más falsa del planeta, más cuando la chica se abalanzó sobre ella con un entusiasmo que logró que ella trastabillara.

— Jamsie me ha hablado mucho de ti, creo que hasta ya te conozco — se separó de ella, mirándola con una sonrisa brillante —, puedo decirte ¿Luni?

No tuvo oportunidad de responder afortunadamente, gracias a la oportuna aparición de su novio y su hermano menor, porque de haber tenido un segundo más no hubiese aguantado a decir algún comentario poco apropiado, la miró fijamente para nada le gustaba como cuñada, porque peor que parecer una rubia hueca, era ser empalagosa y confianzuda.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras su hermano hacia las presentaciones.

—… y este es Malfoy, él… novio de mi hermana —soltó arrastrando las palabras.

Sue le brindó una mirada apreciativa digna de una _come-hombres_ que para nada pasó desapercibida para Lily, la cual bufó incrédula, vaya descaro de la tipa. Definitivamente ella no era mujer para su hermano y no sólo lo decía por celos. La observó minuciosamente acercarse a Scorpius para depositar un beso en su pálida mejilla, que aumentó su molestia al ver que se había demorado más segundos de los necesarios.

Sin preocuparse por lo que pensaran se acercó a su novio y limpió su mejilla justo donde "Sue" había puesto sus labios, sorprendiéndolo ligeramente.

—Tenías un poco de labial —se justificó.

—Lo siento — dijo Sue con una risita que exaspero a Lily.

—Iré a ayudarle a mi mamá —añadió la pelirroja, deseando alejarse de esa chica y por supuesto comentarle a su madre, la clase de mujercita que su adorado hijo había traído a la cena familiar.

***º*º*º**

Su madre no había tenido la mejor reacción al conocer a la joven y mucho menos su padre, pero ambos sin duda habían sido más corteses y amables que Lily, tal vez si la estaba juzgando sin conocerla y si quizás tenía un poquito de celos, pero eran sus hermanos y quería lo mejor para ellos.

Después de dar las gracias por la comida, Ginevra y Harry dirigieron su mirada hacía su hija y el joven albino.

— Queremos felicitarlos por su compromiso, celebramos que al fin hayan decidido dar ese paso. Scorpius esperamos que sigan viviendo en paz y armonía, haciéndose feliz el uno al otro como lo han hecho hasta ahora —manifestó Ginny con la voz ligeramente afectada por la emoción.

Lily se sintió enrojecer, se removió incomoda en su asiento. Scorpius buscó su mano por debajo de la mesa, entrelazándola con la suya, para después llevársela a la boca, para depositar un beso en su dorso.

—Así será —prometió, a pesar de saber que su futuro juntos se tambaleaba.

— ¿Por qué nadie me informó de eso? —exclamó James, fulminando con su mirada al rubio.

—Lo estamos haciendo ahora —indicó Albus.

—Felicidades —habló Sue, uniendo sus manos en un aplauso.

—Eh… gracias —repuso, después de recuperarse del discurso de su madre, afortunadamente Malfoy ya había soltado su mano, pero aún podía sentir su calidez envolviendo su piel.

—Tu y yo tendremos una conversación después Malfoy — anunció James, encajando su tenedor en la carne de una forma un tanto salvaje.

—James… — pidió su padre.

Lily le brindó una mirada agradecida a Harry.

—Yo no tengo problema con hablar con él, señor.

James refunfuñó: «Maldito hurón» desde su lugar.

Afortunadamente el resto de la velada se volvió más amena, pasando entre recuerdos y relatos sobre las ligas en los que había participado Ginny, cuando jugaba para las _Arpías de Holyhead,_ aunque su padre no se queda atrás les contaba de su trabajo como auror y algunas de sus enfrentamientos con magos oscuros, aunque nunca hablaba mucho de Voldemort y ellos tampoco se atrevían a preguntar.

Finalmente todos pasaron a la sala para tomar un poco de café, Lily estaba sentada entre Scor y Al, teniendo de frente a su hermano y su novia que en ese momento habían decidido besarse asquerosamente.

—Es como el beso del Dementor pero en lugar de robarle el alma, está le succiona la racionalidad —hizo una mueca de repulsión mientras los dos chicos reían por lo bajo —. Se lo esta comiendo frente a nosotros descaradamente.

—Celosa — evidenció su hermano pequeño.

— ¡Claro que no!

—Lo estás… —afirmó Malfoy burlón.

—Bueno… tal vez un poquito, pero sólo es porque no me gusta que sea tan encimosa, no tiene vergüenza, están mis papás… —rumió cruzándose de brazos.

—Acéptalo, no te gusta nada de ella.

Lily entornó sus ojos, dejó caer sus hombros. — Esta bien, no me gusta para nada ¿contento?…

—Ustedes dos son tan igualitos, siempre tan celosos —aseguró Albus, mirándola con ojos burlones.

—Cállate —dijo antes de llevar sus manos al cabello de su hermano y despeinarlo. Al por respuesta comenzó a hacerle cosquillas…

Malfoy soltó una breve risa, le encantaba ver así de feliz a su novia.

***º*º*º **

**Continuará si ustedes lo piden…**

***º*º*º**

***Fallen**: novela escrita por Lauren Kate. Daniel es un ángel caído, condenado a enamorarse de la misma chica cada 17 años. . . y verla morir. Y Luce es una compañera inmortal, que tiende a reencarnarse una y otra vez como una niña mortal que no tiene ni idea de quién es realmente.

***Jack Skellington**: es el personaje principal de la película The Nightmare Before Christmas (Pesadilla antes de Navidad en España o El Extraño mundo de Jack) inspirado en los dibujos de Tim Burton.

* **"I Don't Want to Miss a Thing"** es un sencillo de la banda estadounidense Aerosmith. La canción fue grabada para la banda sonora de la película _**Armageddon**_.

* Fragmento de una frase de Drácula de Bram Stoker.

***º*º*º**

**¡Feliz día de San Valentín!**

**Algo atrasado lo sabemos, queríamos publicar ese día pero no pudimos. Una vez más lamentamos la demora, la vida se nos complica.**

Sobre el capítulo pues es más largo que los anteriores, hay más interacción Lily-Scorpius y sabemos que nos querrán matar por interrumpir el beso, ya saben es un clásico eso, peor calma todo tendrá su recompensa, tal vez en el siguiente.

**Esperamos seguir contando con sus comentarios y su apoyo.**

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros, en facebook, la dirección es **facebook . com / nenasfashion**(Ya saben sin espacios).

En twitter es (arroba)**NenasFashion**

Y como siempre nuestro correo esta disponible. **nenas . fashion (arroba) hotmail . com**

Esperamos sus opiniones, quejas y demás.

**Ahora el momento de los agradecimientos:**

**LilyLunaMalfoyPotter**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por seguir la historia en la otra página, nos alegra que te guste. Si bueno Scorpius es más que le novio ideal es sencillamente perfecto, ojala te guste este capítulo, donde hay más Scorpius y sus lindas tácticas de amor. Saludos.

**89cheshire:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia, por fin la continuamos después de demorar un par de semanas =S y no te preocupes Lily irá recuperando la memoria paulatinamente, sólo un poco de paciencia. Por lo pronto en este capítulo aún dos recuerdos ojala te gusten. Saludos.

**Gina lara:** Hola ¿cómo estas? Millones de gracias por leernos y comentarnos, si tienes toda la razón en lo que dices tendemos a tardar pero es que se nos complican mucho los tiempos. Por lo pronto el capítulo es más largo que los anteriores, ojala te guste y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Zoe hall:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer, mucho más porque no te gusta tanto la pareja, pero nos alegra que le hayas dado una oportunidad a esta historia. Sentimos tardar, pero aquí esta la actualización, ojala te guste, esperamos que nos comentes nuevamente. Saludos.

**Lunatico0030:** Hola ¿cómo te va? Muchas muchas muchas gracias por leer, y por tranquilizarnos con aquello de la ley SOPA. En fin si Jagger volverá al ataque pronto, más pronto de lo que a muchos les gustaría pero así es esto. El culpable si esta muy cerca pero poco a poco daremos pistas. Ojala te guste el capítulo, saludos.

**Nightgirl:** Hola ¿cómo te va? Mil gracias por comentar, sentimos haber tardado, pero aquí esta el capítulo, nos encanta que Jagger cause tantas reacciones. Esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**Erendi Cullen:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer, que bueno que te haya gustado la canción, si la película es buena por eso quisimos colocarla en la historia. Jagger aún tiene mucho que dar, seguirán sabiendo de él, por lo pronto esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**Serena Princesita Hale:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas muchas gracias por leer la historia a pesar de nuestra demora. Si bueno para Lily fue un golpe grande lo de Jagger, pero también sabe que no puede dejarse caer, debe tratar de encontrar la forma para recuperar su vida, sus memorias y no perder más en el proceso. Además de que sin duda Scorpius es un gran apoyo, claro que la sabe amar. Ojala te guste el capítulo y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Aliette Malfoy Potter:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por seguir leyendo y por comentar, que bueno que te gusto el capítulo pasado. Sabemos que hemos demorado, pero esperamos que este capítulo lo recompense todo y tomaremos en cuenta tu petición, pronto pasara eso. Esperamos que te guste y nos dejes un review con más peticiones. Saludos.

**Yazz:** Hola ¿cómo te va? Gracias, muchas gracias por comentarnos y por seguir leyendo a pesar de nuestra tardanza, pues bien aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, ojala te guste y pronto el enfrentamiento entre Scorpius y Jagger. Saludos.

**Maria**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer, y si la pregunta sigue siendo esa, pero lentamente iremos respondiéndola, dejando pistas. Este capítulo también esta lleno de contrastes, en este es la cena con los Potter y en el siguiente con los Malfoy, por lo pronto esperamos que este te guste. Saludos.

**Lilialh**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leernos y dejar un lindo review. Si esa película es genial, pues esperamos no decepcionarte con este capítulo que también tiene una linda canción, ojala te guste. Lamentamos la demora. Saludos.

**Naluma5:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leernos, y una gran disculpa no hemos pasado por tu historia, pero lo haremos en un ratito vale. Pues en este capítulo no sale Jagger para que no lo odies más jaja xD, Scorpius se esta abriendo camino lentamente en el corazoncito de Lily. Esperamos que te guste este capítulo, hay dos recuerdos. Saludos.

**Ambi Vader Malfoy:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leernos y más por dejar tu review, que nos alegra. Si Lily poco a poco esta cayendo en las redes de Scorpius jajaj como debe ser, dejando atrás a Jagger o eso nos gustaría, ya veremos qué pasa con el triángulo amoroso. Sobre la historia del Príncipe extranjero danos un poco tiempo ya publicaremos xD. Saludos.

**Sui-AliRs:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por seguir la historia y darnos tus comentarios. Pues Jagger aún tiene mucho que decir y hacer, tal vez sea el culpable y tal vez no, pero de que le dará dolores de cabeza a Scorpius lo hará, aunque sin duda Lily comienza a sentirse más atraída por él con el paso de los días. Esperamos que te guste este capítulo, saludos.

**Me:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas pero muchas gracias por él, no te preocupes, aunque las cosas llegaran hasta ese extremo prometemos que habrá un buen final, uno de los clásicos con beso y todo. Por lo pronto esperamos que este capítulo te guste. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas escritoras.**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	12. Malfoy Manor

**Disclaimer**: Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos creado esta historia uniendo a las familias Potter- Malfoy, desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**UNA VEZ EN DICIEMBRE**

**By**

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

******Para ustedes que están en el cielo.**

**Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones.**

**D.B.M.**

***º*º*º***

_**Malfoy Manor.**_

Lily se quedó mirando el vestido que usaría esa noche en la cena con su familia política: los Malfoy. Un estremecimiento la recorrió, sentía pánico de estar frente a esas personas, pero vamos, ella era un Gryffindor y no se dejaría intimar, después de todo ya había estado con ellos un par de veces y todo había salido bien, esta no tenía que ser la excepción, a menos claro que saliera a la luz que ella no recordaba haber convivido con ellos y que le agregaras las palabras prohibidas: «anillo» «compromiso» «boda».

Se sentó en su cama observando como la joya en su dedo anular brillaba con los reflejos de la luz, esa noche Scorpius la presentaría como su prometida y le explicaría a su familia que esperarían un poco para realizar el anuncio formal a la sociedad mágica.

Soltó un largo suspiro, regresó su mirada al vestido recorriéndolo a detalle. Ahora ya no estaba segura de querer usarlo en la cena, debía haber puesto más atención el día que había ido a comprarlo pero su cabeza no estaba para escotes, color ni estilos.

—Merlín… —miró el reloj en su mesa de noche, tal vez si se iba ahora podía alcanzar a comprar algo. Sin perder el tiempo tomó su bolso y como rayo bajó las escaleras, hubiera querido pedirle consejo a Rose, pero no se atrevía a molestarla, ese día llegaría Lysander de su viaje y seguramente querrían estar un tiempo solos antes de ir a la fiesta en la Madriguera.

Ni siquiera se detuvo para buscar a alguien a quién avisarle a dónde se dirigía, los elfos no se encontraban pues les habían dado el día libre y Scorpius había salido desde temprano dejándole una simple nota en la cocina avisándole que estaría de vuelta antes del atardecer, no le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto, seguramente él estaba con su hermano o en St. Mungo.

Tomó los polvos flú mencionando el nombre del lugar.

***º*º*º**

Scorpius se encontraba reunido con sus mejores amigos: Albus Potter, Eliot Nott, Damen Zabinni y su primo Aiden Rosier. Hacía unos minutos que había terminado de contarles la situación por la cual estaba pasando Lily.

Un silbido proveniente de Zabinni — un chico de piel tostada, cabello rizado, ojos color miel. Vestido con una camiseta negra de cuello en V que se ceñía a sus hombros y pantalones vaqueros del mismo color—, atrajo la atención del grupo.

—¡Vaya, así que te quedaste sin boda y sin novia!

Malfoy lo fulminó con su mirada. — Imbécil… — quiso levantarse para darle un buen golpe, pero Albus a su lado lo retuvo —lárgate.

—Bien, bien… sólo quería aligerar la tensión del momento… se que es serio —se justificó Damen manteniendo su aire desenfadado.

—Ahora entiendo porque la había notado extraña el día que fui a su casa —comentó Eliot deteniendo su andar por la habitación, enfrentando la mirada de su amigo al recordar la situación comprometedora en que los había encontrado —, aunque ustedes…

—Necesito averiguar quién le hizo esto y por qué —le cortó, no queriendo que revelara lo que había visto.

—Una maldición mal realizada no es algo que le sucede a un mago oscuro —indicó sombrío Aiden. Un chico de rizos dorados y ojos turquesa, que se encontraba recostado contra la pared del edificio con sus brazos cruzados ligeramente sobre su pecho cubierto por una camisa negra—, dudo que se trate de algún enemigo de su padre.

—Pienso lo mismo, si se tratara de un mago oscuro no habría querido sólo quitarle sus recuerdos a mi hermana —concordó con pesadez, las líneas de tensión trazaban su rostro.

—No es tan descabellado puede que esto si sea obra de alguien que sabe manejar magia oscura tal vez no pudo realizar el conjuro completamente, Lily debió defenderse—dijo Damen.

—Es posible, el ataque tuvo que ser de alguien que es tu enemigo Scorp, esto no es contra pequitas.

Los ojos de Scorpius se estrecharon, sus músculos se tensaron. No es que no hubiese pensado ya en esa posibilidad, seguramente al no poder atacarlo directamente habían buscado su punto débil: su novia.

Sin duda un acto cobarde y vil, que él buscaría vengar.

—Cierto, eso explicaría porque perdió los recuerdos de su relación —mencionó Eliot clavando su mirada en su amigo—. Sabes que pudo ser peor...

—Lo sé —cerró sus puños, frustrado.

—Aunque tal vez ese haya sido el objetivo del ataque que ella te olvidara—manifestó Aiden como una opción más para explicar la situación.

—Me encargare de investigar —anunció Damen— y no estaría mal que tu también lo hicieras, quién quiera que lo haya hecho puede seguir cerca.

— ¿Se lo dirás a mi padre? —preguntó Albus a su lado.

—Esperare a ver que resulta de la investigación que haga Damen —sabía que era un tanto egoísta por querer tenerla a su lado un poco más antes de que innegablemente ella regresara con sus padres, pero necesitaba más tiempo para recuperar su relación.

—Bien, yo te seguiré ayudando buscando alguna cura o registro que haya en el Ministerio de un ataque similar.

Scorpius asintió mirándolo con agradecimiento, sabía que ocultarle esa información a su padre no era sencillo para él y que quizás se viera envuelto en problemas por hacerlo.

—Es mejor que tomes ciertas medidas de seguridad, si esto es un ataque contra ti volverán a intentar dañarte más al darse cuenta que Lily «esta bien» —añadió Eliot, teniendo en mente algunas posibilidades.

—Ya lo había pensado y lo hare cuando regresemos de Malfoy Manor —dijo serio, ahora que tenía el apoyo y respaldo de sus amigos se sentía más confiado en salir adelante.

—Vamos por unos tragos que vaya que nos hacen falta —repuso Damen, levantándose y tomando su chaqueta de cuero negra.

***º*º*º**

La pelirroja soltó sobre su cama la caja del vestido que había comprado, sentía un poco de remordimiento por haber gastado aquella ostentosa cantidad de galeones y molesta por no poder pagarla de su bolsillo, lo antes posible buscaría un trabajo.

Había gritado como loca el nombre del rubio pero él aún no se encontraba en casa, lo cual se le hacia sumamente extraño, puesto que ya deberían estar saliendo para Malfoy Manor y ella que creía que lo encontraría histérico por no saber dónde estaba.

Afortunadamente no se había topado con Jagger, había estado temerosa de verlo, no sabía cómo es que hubiese reaccionado, apenas se encontraba asimilando todo lo que él le había dicho y no estaba para lidiar con sus intentos por volver, mucho menos en la condición en la que se encontraba.

Se movió por la habitación tomando las cosas que aún le faltaban por colocar en la maleta, pero de vez en cuando desviaba su vista al reloj. Se mordió su labio inferior notando que apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde la última vez que lo había visto.

— ¿Dónde estará?

Negó con su cabeza y terminó de cerrar su maleta, ya estaba todo empacado. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que apareciera. Estaba por prender el televisor cuando notó en el escritorio su pensadero y la pequeña caja que lo acompañaba.

Caminó hasta ellos, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por la superficie de la caja, podía aprovechar el tiempo y ver alguno. En verdad quería hacerlo, quería sentirse más cerca de su pasado, entender mejor lo que estaba viviendo pero a la vez no se sentía preparada para hacerlo, en las ocasiones anteriores Scorpius había estado a su lado apoyándola y ahora sola sin su guía no tenía la misma confianza para sumergirse en sus recuerdos.

Indecisa sobre qué hacer, se abrazó a sí misma, regresó sobre sus pasos a su cama, se recostó tomando un chocolate de los que le había regalado días antes su novio.

— ¿Qué es lo que encontrare? Él sólo mencionó que fuera prudente, ¡como si fuera fácil!

Con un puchero de disconformidad, desenvolvió su chocolate. Se lo llevó a la boca saboreándolo lentamente disfrutando del exquisito sabor, cerró sus ojos relajándose poco a poco, dejando que su mente se perdiera entre la inconsciencia y la realidad.

***º*º*º**

—Hey dormilona —una mano pasó por enfrente de su rostro, trayéndola de regresó de su mundo de ensueño —, la clase ya se terminó, es hora de irnos—señaló Edin con una sonrisa burlona.

Lily levantó su cabeza que hasta hacia unos momentos se encontraba descansando entre sus manos cruzadas sobre su mesa de estudio. Miró hacia ambos lados notando el salón desierto, apenada comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

— ¿Qué te tiene así? Has estado en luna todo el día.

—Nada, es sólo que no dormí bien…

— ¿En serio? —la miró con escepticismo— Se trata de un chico ¿no? —se detuvo realizando un exclamación de emoción— ¿Quién es? Vamos, quiero saberlo todo —resaltó con una gran sonrisa.

Lily rodó sus ojos, mientras negaba con su cabeza. — No estas escuchando.

Su animosidad desapareció tan pronto como había llegado. — ¿Se trata de Jagger? ¿Tienes noticias? ¿Volvió?

—No, no y no —siguió caminando, dirigiéndose a la salida de la Academia.

— ¡Lily espérame!

La pequeña Potter cruzó la enorme puerta de roble, deteniéndose al ver al final de la escalinata a Scorpius Malfoy recargado en su camaro negro. Él se quito sus lentes de sol con un movimiento elegante, mirándola con esos ojos que no ocultaban para nada sus intenciones, habían pasado unos días desde aquel primer beso y ella tenía que aceptarlo se moría por repetirlo, pero sentirse así le causaba un gran conflicto interno pues no se suponía que debía caer a los pies del seductor empedernido de Malfoy. No sólo por eso, si no porque aún estaba dolida y decepcionada de su último fracaso amoroso.

No quería volver a sufrir por amor e intentar algo con Scorpius era arriesgarse a que eso ocurriera a pesar de que él fuera sincero, no cambiaba su pasado, ni su historial amoroso, era sabido por todos que él no era constante en las relaciones y mucho menos era el referente de fidelidad.

Viéndolo desde ese punto todo decía en letras grandes y fluorescentes: «Aléjate de él».

Aunque estaría mal no ver el otro lado del Slytherin, tenía que reconocerle que desde que había aparecido en su vida con la idea de conquistarla, se había comportado como todo un caballero, siendo su apoyo en todo este proceso de seguir adelante, agradecía su ayuda y más porque él había hecho lo que cualquiera de sus pretendientes hubiera rehusado hacer, había ido en busca de Jagger, sólo para hacerla feliz.

Al final él había tenido razón, su verdadero temor era enfrentarse a la realidad de que él le gustara. Había estado evadiéndolo los últimos días, dándole largas a lo inminente, pensando una y otra vez en él, tanto que ella misma se asustaba siendo la principal líder contra Scorpius Malfoy.

Lo había detestado tanto que ahora estar viéndolo de esa forma, comprobaba aquello que decían: _del odio al amor hay sólo un paso_.

— Ahora ¿quién será su nueva presa? — preguntó su amiga a su lado — Porque si esta aquí, es porque esta esperando a alguna ingenua.

Lily no se atrevió a responder, aún no le contaba a su amiga del tiempo que había estado compartiendo con él, ni mucho menos que se habían besado.

—Un momento… —su tonó se volvió serio— ¿por qué te esta mirando así? —cuestionó colocando sus manos en su cintura, mirándola con reproche.

Lunita ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder, él subió la escalinata con aquel andar tan aristocrático y arrogante que sólo podía ser de un Malfoy. Se detuvo frente a ellas, aunque en realidad a la única que miraba era a Lily.

—Señoritas —saludó con su voz sedosa—. Te estaba esperando.

Su corazón se revoloteó en su pecho, ahí estaba esa emoción que no quería sentir pero que comenzaba a adueñarse de su ser, por un momento se olvidó incluso de respirar, tenerlo tan cerca y disponible la aturdía. Notó de reojo como la mandíbula de su amiga caía.

—Ah si… —musitó vacilante, dándose un golpe mental eso había sonado tan patético. Comenzaba a parecerse peligrosamente a las chicas que babean por él y eso en definitiva estaba mal, muy mal.

Apartó de golpe su mirada y lo pasó dejándolo en aquel escalón, mientras ella comenzaba a bajar seguida de una estupefacta Edin que no dejaba de pasar su mirada de uno a otro claramente tratando de entender de que se había perdido.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, hablaremos después —le gritó sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Él la siguió sin ninguna dificultad, en un parpadeó él ya se encontraba a su lado, tomándola suavemente del brazo.

—Edin ¿nos disculpas? —pidió alejando a Lily unos pasos de su amiga.

—Scorpius yo…

—No te voy a presionar, si es eso lo que estas pensando —atajó serio—. Sólo quiero estar contigo un rato, te he echado de menos.

Él no había agregado nada más, pero la pregunta flotaba en el aire. Él quería escuchar una respuesta que avivara el fuego de su esperanza.

— Yo… —dudo en seguir, cambiando de último momento sus palabras— He estado ocupada, supongo que tu lo estas más, es tú último año.

La desilusión brilló en los ojos plateados tan sólo un momento. —Un poco, pero si quieres puedo ayudarte a estudiar.

—Eh… gracias, tengo un grupo de estudio con Edin y otros compañeros—repuso sintiéndose mal por pisotear de esa forma sus intentos de acercamiento.

—Bien —afirmó viéndola con seriedad—. Lily en verdad no tienes nada que temer.

— ¿Temer? —la confusión brilló en sus ojos, su frente se pobló de pequeñas arrugas.

—Se que sientes algo por mi.

Sus cejas se encontraron. —No te creas tanto —contestó dejando atrás su nerviosismo, odiaba esa actitud de galán de él.

—No me malinterpretes —dio un paso hacia ella, logrando que ella buscara por instinto retroceder pero él se lo impidió colocando su mano en su estrecha cintura impidiéndole seguir—. Sé que tienes miedo, pero yo no soy él.

—Eres peor —respondió atacando.

—Tal vez, pero jamás te haría daño, siempre te hablaría claro.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste con las chicas de tu pasado? ¿Sabes a cuántas vi con el corazón roto por ti? ¿Por…?

—Lily escucha —pidió completamente serio—. Jamás les mentí, no soy la clase de hombre que promete cosas que no va a cumplir, pensé que te habías dado cuenta —arremetió herido.

La pelirroja quiso soltar algo más con que mantener su barrera, pero sus argumentos cayeron al recordar que hasta el momento todo lo que él le había prometido lo había cumplido aún a costa de él mismo y sus deseos.

Se sintió tan vulnerable ahí frente a él, buscó separarse pero no fue necesario él la soltó con delicadeza. Scorpius se pasó sus manos por sus mechones rubios, claramente exasperado, reagrupando sus pensamientos.

Y ahí frente a él, se dio cuenta que no era la única que tenía miedo pero al menos él se atrevía a actuar, no como ella y aún así se enorgullecía de ser Gryffindor ¿a dónde se había ido su valor, su fortaleza? No podía creer cuánto había tomado Jagger de ella cuando se había ido, pero estaba en ella cambiar las cosas, recuperarse a si misma, dejarse querer por alguien más y atreverse dejar entrar a su corazón una nueva ilusión.

—Tengo miedo… —restó el espació entre ellos y recargó su frente en el pecho de Malfoy.

Scorpius la rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándola con cariño, tratando de transmitirle la paz que necesitaba y la fuerza que requería para afrontar sus fantasmas.

***º*º*º**

El rubio entró a su casa notando lo silenciosa que estaba, dejó las llaves de su coche en el sillón junto con su chamarra. Subió la escalera casi corriendo, temeroso de no encontrar a su novia, pero su miedo se disipó al pasar por su habitación y asomarse por la puerta entreabierta, ahí estaba ella, recostada sobre la que había sido su cama.

La miró por unos instantes deleitándose con su imagen, caminó lentamente hacia ella y aunque quería dejarla dormir, estaban retrasados. Se detuvo frente a ella, cavilando la mejor forma de despertarla, finalmente se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en su frente.

Lily que no se encontraba exactamente en brazos de Morfeo, abrió sus ojos encontrándose con Scorpius tan cerca, un suave sonrojo se expandió por sus mejillas pecosas, más después de su tierno gesto.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó al verla un poco confundida.

Se sentó en la cama brindándole una pequeña sonrisa. — Si… es sólo que… — calló sin saber cómo explicar lo que le había pasado, ¿había sido un recuerdo, un sueño o un delirio provocado por el estrés?— ¿dónde estabas?

Él enarcó su ceja buscando entender su reacción, finalmente se enderezó y le sonrió a manera de disculpa. —Estaba con tu hermano y los demás.

Lily lo miró reprobatoriamente. — ¿Y tenía que ser hoy?

—Era importante.

— ¿Beber es importante? — inquirió al percibir el aroma del alcohol en él. Se levantó de un salto cruzándose de brazos, sin duda era su pose de molestia, completada por sus labios apretados y sus finas cejas encontradas.

—Sólo fue un trago.

Enarcó su ceja acentuando su expresión de incredulidad.

—Tal vez dos, ¡oh vamos Lils no te enojes!

— ¡Malfoy es la cena con tus padres y estamos retrasados!

—Tranquila —se acercó a ella y aunque quiso abrazarla pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

—No puedo… —resopló descruzando sus brazos, sabía que él tenía razón y no había nada de malo en que él hubiera salido, después de todo no era la única que se estaba desgastando con todo este asunto de su perdida de memoria—. Pudiste avisarme.

—Lo siento, no creí que me llevaría tanto tiempo —se disculpó utilizando su mirada de cachorro—, además estuve en St. Mungo.

—Bueno es mejor que salgamos ya, si pretendes que aún vayamos a tu casa…

—Estamos a tiempo.

—No lo estamos, no hemos llegado a tu casa, falta poco para la cena y yo aún no me he arreglado. Tal vez tu mamá necesite ayuda y…

Scorpius caminó hasta ella, estiró sus brazos atrapándola en un cálido abrazo. Ella se dejó hacer, en verdad estaba necesitando eso. Recargó su cabeza en su hombro, aspirando la exquisita loción que lo cubría, se sentía tan bien estar así, era una sensación extraña y familiar a la vez.

No podía negar que entre sus brazos se sentía protegida, su cuerpo fue perdiendo rigidez conforme fue relajándose y aunque no había palabras, lo que estaba sucediendo en ese abrazo era mucho más importante.

—Confía en mí, todo va a salir bien —exclamó al separarse—. Aunque puede que no, para ti, mis padres son como monstruos… —bromeó.

— ¡Malfoy! ¡Yo no veo a tus padres de esa forma!

Él alzó sus dos cejas divertido.

—Bueno… tal vez no como monstruos, pero si me asustan. Tal vez ustedes tienes algo de Dementores en su línea familiar —expuso siguiéndole el juego.

—Eso no es posible.

—Mmm… —dejó caer sus hombros divertida con el gesto torcido de su novio.

—Si tenemos alguna mezcla de sangre de criaturas mágicas en nuestra sangre es con las *_veelas_.

—Ahora me explico porque eres así de horrendo, y no necesitas enojarte para que salga esa horrenda transformación… no se porque dicen que las veelas son atractivas —se giró riéndose melodiosamente, sabiendo que había salido triunfante en aquel duelo verbal.

— ¡No soy horrendo!

Él quiso indignarse —después de todo un Malfoy era perfecto—, pero no podía hacerlo si ella se reía de esa forma. Al final había conseguido que ella se relajara que era lo principal, ya encontraría la forma de vengarse.

***º*º***

En otra parte del mundo mágico…

Rose se encontraba frotando sus manos buscando un poco de calor, había olvidado sus guantes y ni hablar de su bufanda. Sin duda su mente había estado en otro lado, ella jamás olvidaba nada, procuraba ser lo suficientemente organizada con sus cosas para que eso no sucediera, pero cuando se trataba de ver a su novio, hasta lo más improbable le sucedía.

Caminó un poco buscando entre las personas el rostro de su novio, estaba ansiosa de verlo, quería estar lo más posible con él antes de ir a la casa de sus abuelos donde sus familias se reunirían y tener un rato de intimidad sería imposible.

Unos brazos serpentearon su cintura y un rostro familiar se hundió en su cuello, cepillando con su aliento su piel, su ligera barba le causó un placentero escalofrío.

— ¿Dónde esta tu bufanda? —preguntó divertido.

—Lysander…

—Te eche de menos —murmuró besando la parte lateral de su cuello.

—Basta, me haces cosquillas—musitó, removiéndose entre sus brazos, riendo suavemente —. ¡Lysander! —pidió sonrojándose al notar que comenzaban a atraer las miradas— Estamos en la calle, por favor.

Finalmente él se detuvo, permitiéndole girar en su abrazo. Rose lo miró con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Colocó sus manos en las mejillas de su novio, acariciándolo.

Sus ojos aguamarinos brillaban, haciéndolos ver aún más hermosos de lo que recordaba. Los mechones castaños caían desordenadamente en su frente, amaba su cabello rebelde, aunque vamos podría lucir decente si acaso optara por cepillarlo y no sólo alborotándolo pretendiendo que se acomodara solo.

Amaba su look desenfadado, él no se preocupaba por encajar con los demás y eso era algo que ella admiraba de él, entre otras muchas cosas que en ese momento pasaron a segundo lugar.

Scamander se inclinó ligeramente dejando que sus frentes se unieran. — ¿Puedo besar a mi novia o tengo que robármela y llevarla aún lugar solitario para hacerlo?

—Claro que puedes, tontito.

Sus bocas se unieron en pequeños roces antes de entregarse en una danza exquisita. Rose llevó sus manos detrás de su nuca, jugando con sus mechones. Dejando que él profundizara su beso, estremeciéndose ante el embestiste de sensaciones.

Después de unos minutos se separaron sin aliento, él le brindó una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras frotaba sus narices. Notó que ella temblaba ligeramente, así que se sacó su bufanda colocándola alrededor del cuello de su novia.

—Gracias. Te extrañe mucho —comentó después de que se separaran.

—No más que yo, la próxima vez te llevare conmigo —manifestó regresando sus manos a la cintura de su novia.

— ¿Ah si?

—Si.

—Eso lo quiero ver —repuso divertida.

—Lo verás, sólo tengo que decirte lo mucho que me agradara tenerte a mi lado —besó su mejillas y siguió tranzando un camino imaginario con sus labios—, lo que nos divertiremos, además de que te hace falta vivir una aventura, verías todo tipo de creaturas mágicas…

— ¿Qué trataste de decir cuando dijiste que me hace falta vivir una aventura? ¿Insinúas que no se me divertir? —lo separó colocando sus manos en su pecho, mirándolo con resentimiento fingido.

Él soltó una carcajada fresca, sin dejarla alejarse demasiado. —Eres muy seria a veces, demasiado comprometida con tu trabajo y le dedicas mucho tiempo a tus investigaciones, libros…

—Bien, ya entendí —profirió mirándolo a los ojos con un mohín —. No eres el primero que me lo dice, mi papá, mis primos…

—Escápate conmigo—declaró dejándola inmutada con los ojos abiertos completamente.

— ¿Qué…?

—Esta noche, después de la fiesta en casa de tus abuelos.

—Espera —pidió aún aturdida por la petición—, ¿a dónde iríamos? No puedo simplemente irme…

—Si te hace sentir mejor puedes dejar una nota —resolvió sin darle mayor relevancia.

En definitiva esto la había dejado estupefacta, sin palabras y claramente asombrada por atrevimiento de su novio. Todo había pasado muy rápido, primero estaban besándose contentos de volver a estar juntos y ahora él planeaba hacer que aceptara hacer una locura.

Rosie se separó ligeramente de Lysander, ni siquiera sabía porqué era que estaba considerando aquello, pero después de la primera impresión, la idea comenzaba a parecerle interesante, excitante en alto grado. Algo que sin duda ella no haría y sus padres no aprobarían, mucho menos sus abuelos…

—Ven conmigo —repitió con esa sonrisa suya que derretiría a cualquiera.

***º*º*º**

En Malfoy Manor…

El lujoso coche BMW se estacionaba al pie de la escalinata de piedra, Lily se sintió hormiga frente a la gran construcción, era imponente pero no por eso menos hermosa.

Genial, su intento de tranquilidad comenzó a esfumarse. Su corazón latió vertiginosamente en su pecho, las manos le sudaban, estaba a nada de sufrir un colapso nervioso, si seguía por ese camino.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Si —una sonrisa nerviosa cubrió sus labios.

Scorpius bajó del coche y ella pudo finalmente desbaratar su posición, respiró profusamente buscando recobrar el control. La puerta del coche se abrió, tomó su bolso y aceptó la mano extendía que aguardaba por ella.

—Gracias.

—Piensa en algo divertido quizás te ayude a relajarte —aconsejó.

_«Algo bonito, algo bonito…»._

Entraron al lugar siendo recibidos por un elfo domestico. Scorpius sostuvo una corta conversación con él y siguieron su recorrido. La pequeña Potter observó que por dentro no parecía ser una mansión del terror como ella había creído, sus pisadas resonaban en aquel lujoso piso y ella sentía un hoyo negro en lugar de su estómago.

_«Al diablo con las cosas bonitas, quiero gritar.»_

El elfo abrió las puertas, anunciando su presencia dejando ver una enorme sala, los presentes ahí, guardaron silencio concentrándose en ellos.

—Bienvenidos… —saludó Astoria caminando hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

—Madre —respondió inclinándose un poco, dejando que la atractiva mujer besara su mejilla y lo abrazara cariñosamente, gesto que correspondió sin soltar la mano de Lily, la cual se sentía como una intrusa, un bicho extraño, pero se las arregló para parecer calmada y presentable.

—Lily, es un placer verte —mencionó al separarse de su hijo, depositó un beso en cada mejilla pecosa, regalando un corto abrazo que ella apenas y logró corresponder entre su aturdimiento.

Estaba sorprendida por la calidez con la que la trataba la madre del rubio, nunca se esperó ese recibimiento. Si bien él le había dicho que sostenía una buena relación con Astoria Malfoy, pero había creído que exageraba buscando calmarla.

Aún no sabía cómo habían tomado sus padres en un principio su relación con ella, pero a dos años parecía que lo hacían de buena forma, él no le había sido muy cuidadoso con todo lo que le contaba, concentrándose solamente en las últimas ocasiones en las que se habían reunido.

Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa, no estaba siendo tan terrible como creía. —Gracias.

Caminaron un poco llegando hasta donde se encontraba su padre. — Hijo —estrechó su mano en un apretón formal, para después abrazarlo.

Lily no podía negar que Draco Malfoy era un hombre bastante atractivo, realmente no aparentaba su edad, era la primera vez que ella lo tenía tan cerca o más bien que ella recordara. Su porte era impecable, todo él emanaba altivez y elegancia.

Finalmente su novio se separó de su padre, haciéndose a un lado para que Lily se acercara.

La mirada plateada de su suegro se posó en ella, tan parecida a la de Scorpius y tan distinta a la vez, por un momento se sintió nerviosa por el escrutinio. Tal vez después de todo el hombre no había olvidado su enemistad con su familia y no aprobaba realmente su relación con su hijo.

—Bienvenida —dijo finalmente y ella pudo respirar de nuevo, sus labios volvieron a curvarse en una sencilla sonrisa.

— Gracias, señor Malfoy — aún no había terminado de decir aquello cuando sintió los finos dedos de su suegro tomar su mano, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al ver con asombro como se inclina ligeramente y besaba sus nudillos. Su acción la hizo enrojecer hasta las raíces, podía haber esperado todo pero jamás ese gesto.

Scorpius a su lado la miraba divertido, sabía que eso ocurriría. Ella estaba pensando lo peor de sus padres, cuando no había razón para hacerlo más que sus prejuicios alimentamos por historias y rivalidades que debían quedarse en el pasado.

En un principio él había temido lo que pensarían sus padres, pero no sería la primera vez que se enfrentaría a ellos, lo había hecho desde el Colegio cuando había optado por hacerse amigo de un Potter-Weasley, y debía decir que no fue fácil hacer que su padre cambiara de parecer respecto a esa amistad, aunque al final se había salido con la suya.

Años después volvería a dejarlos helados con la confesión de sus sentimientos y los planes que tenía. Afortunadamente su madre había sido la primera en aceptar lo que sentía ayudándolo así con su padre, que en un principio había estado renuente ante la idea de terminar emparentado con esas familias, eso sin duda había desgastado su relación aún más que cuando él le había comunicado que deseaba ser sanador en lugar de continuar con la tradición y enfrascarse en los negocios familiares.

Finalmente después de un año lleno de conflictos y tempestades, las cosas se habían calmado y él había podido llevar a Lily a Malfoy Manor y presentarla como su novia formal.

Sabía que en un principio su padre había hecho un gran esfuerzo para ser lo aceptablemente educado con Lily, pero con el tiempo las cosas se había relajado y su padre había tenido que reconocer que después de todo su novia era más que aceptable. Ella con su alegría y su animosidad había logrado vencer las barreras de Draco Malfoy.

—Tomen asiento.

Scorpius asintió guiándolos a un sillón elegantemente tapizado frente a la chimenea.

—Pediré que les sirvan el té —enunció Astoria, haciéndole una señal al elfo domestico.

—Gracias.

—Los esperábamos hace unas horas —habló Draco, regresando a su lugar sosteniendo un vaso de whiskey.

—Si, lo siento tuve ir a St. Mungo —explicó soltando por primera vez la mano de su novia, dejando que ella recibiera la taza de té—. ¿Dónde están mis abuelos?

—Deben estar por bajar.

***º*º*º**

Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, con ellos la cosa era distinta, no habían tomado nada bien su relación con Lily, con el tiempo habían aprendido a sobrellevarla pero aún mantenían la esperanza de que él recapacitara, dejara de vivir en amasiato y tomara por esposa a una señorita de su agrado.

En realidad sus abuelos seguían teniendo expectativas que él no llegaría a cumplir aunque fuese la tradición de generaciones de Malfoy. Hubo un tiempo en que había sentido el peso de su apellido sobre sus hombros, haciéndolo sentir mal por querer tomar otros caminos, pero finalmente después de decisiones erradas y grandes discusiones, había decido vivir la vida como él quería.

Algunos pensarían que él debería estar harto de su familia, pero la realidad era que no. Después de todo no era el único que cargaba con el peso de su apellido ahí tenía a su mejor amigo Albus y podía seguir con la lista.

Y al final lo que él había vivido al defender su relación ante su familia y principalmente sus abuelos, también lo había experimentado en carne propia su novia. Así que en lugar de separarlos los habían unido más y juntos les habían demostrado que nada los separaría, claro ninguno había previsto lo que pasaría esa navidad.

***º*º*º**

—El té esta delicioso —reconoció Lily más tranquila.

—Viene desde China —musitó Astoria—. ¿Y cómo te ha ido en la Academia?

—Muy bien, gracias.

— ¿Es tu último año?

—Así es.

—Seguro estás impaciente por terminar —concluyó su suegra.

— ¿Trabajaras con Scorpius? —inquirió Draco, atrayendo su atención.

—No lo creo, él esta en el cuarto piso, en daños provocados por hechizos —pausó bajando su vista a la taza de té como si estuviera meditando como responder, aunque la respuesta vino claramente a su mente —, y yo quiero estar en la segunda planta, en virus mágicos.

—Seguro en algún momento trabajaran juntos, después de todo supongo que hay casos que requiere la participación de sanadores especializados en distintas áreas —exclamó Astoria, sonriéndoles.

Lily no tuvo tiempo de responder, las puertas de la sala se abrieron dejando ver las figuras de los abuelos de su novio.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Lucius, clavando sus ojos en la pequeña Potter.

Una sensación espinosa la recorrió erizándole la piel. Se mantuvo quieta con la cara en alto sin siquiera apartar la mirada. Scorpius a su lado se incorporó logrando que ella lo secundara.

—Hijo ¿cómo has estado?

—Bien, gracias —respondió tomando las manos de Narcissa, besándolas.

—Cada vez te pareces más a tu padre —indicó acariciando su rostro afilado.

—Usted se ve tan hermosa como siempre —halagó logrando que su abuela, sonriera levemente.

—Tan encantador —profirió, su sonrisa se volvió ligeramente tensa al desviar su mirada hacia la pelirroja.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Lily de forma educada.

—Señorita Potter —deslizó sus ojos azules por ella, inspeccionándola logrando que Lily frunciera ligeramente su ceño—, ha cambiado sin duda —añadió de forma apreciativa, tocando su cabello—. Al parecer vivir con mi nieto le ha sentado bien.

—Madre —pidió Draco con seriedad.

—No ha dicho nada que no sea cierto —intervino Lily esbozando su mejor sonrisa, tomó del brazo a su novio —, vivir juntos nos ha hecho bien a ambos, somos felices.

Lily 1-Narcissa 0.

Si había planeado hacerla sentir mal, ahora sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil.

—Por supuesto —con una sonrisa tensa, se alejó de ellos actuando diplomáticamente.

Hyperion posó su mano en la cintura de su novia de forma protectora, besó su sien antes de estirar su mano para saludar a su abuelo. Lucius apenas y le brindó un gesto a la pelirroja, que ella correspondió de la misma manera.

Regresaron a sus lugares, retomando su taza de té.

—Tiene usted un anillo muy interesante señorita Potter —comentó Narcissa con los ojos fijos en su joya, deduciendo claramente lo que representaba.

—Gracias, es un obsequio de Scorpius.

—Pensaba hablar con ustedes por la mañana, pero ya que ha salido el tema se los comunicaré —pausó entrelazando sus manos—. Le pedí matrimonio a Lily hace unos días y ella aceptó, esperaremos unas semanas para realizar la celebración formal.

—Felicidades, es una noticia estupenda —exclamó Astoria—, ya se habían tardado pero tenemos que planear todo, hay tanto por hacer.

—Tranquila madre, tenemos tiempo de sobra —pidió abochornado.

—Tonterías, no todos los días te comprometes —profirió entusiasmada.

—Es una buena decisión —manifestó Draco, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa cómplice, para él no era del todo una sorpresa, su hijo había compartido unas semanas antes su decisión.

—Te espero en mi despacho más tarde Scorpius —ordenó su abuelo sin detenerse a pedirle su opinión, ni ha felicitarlo.

—Está bien —concedió, sabiendo que esa platica no podía ser pospuesta por más tiempo.

—Pediré que traigan unas copas para que podamos brindar…

***º*º*º**

La celebración había sido amena o lo más posible dada las circunstancias, la mitad de su familia política lo había tomado bien, de alguna forma le había recordado a su familia, sus abuelos parecían no aprobar de todo su relación con Scorpius.

_«Me pregunto cómo habría actuado de no haber perdido la memoria, todo esto no se si sea correcto después de todo no puede haber boda si la novia no recuerda su relación con el novio.»_

—Es mejor que nos retiremos, así podrán instalarse —comunicó Astoria, después de un rato.

Lily se levantó como impulsada por un resorte, estaba lista para tomar un breve descanso antes de la dichosa cena.

—Hablaré con tu abuelo —dijo Draco, palmeando el hombro de su hijo.

—Gracias…

Compartieron unas palabras más, finalmente Scorpius guió por la mansión a Lily llevándola al lugar donde se quedarían.

—Esta casa es enorme.

—Lo sé, después te daré un tour.

—Es aquí —abrió la puerta, dejando que ella pasara primero.

La habitación era enorme con un toque victoriano, las paredes tenían un tapiz verde, los muebles eran de la mejor madera con acabados ondulados, una enorme cama cubierta por un cobertor blanco y cojines verdes reinaba al fondo de la habitación.

Tenían una gran chimenea, así como un ventanal con balcón que daba hacia el jardín.

—No atacare su buen gusto, creo que estaré cómoda aquí —prorrumpió girando sobre su eje escaneando el lugar hasta volver a estar frente a su novio—. ¿Dónde te quedarás? —preguntó curiosa.

—Aquí —respondió con toda seguridad.

— ¿Aquí? —cuestionó creyendo que se trataba de una broma.

—Si, contigo.

— ¡Wow…wow wow! Eso no puede ser…

—Es nuestra habitación —enfatizó, señalando las maletas.

—No, no, no… esto esta mal.

—No —caminó hasta un rincón de la habitación de donde tomó una imagen en movimiento.

Lily casi le arrebató la foto, confirmando que se trataba de ellos dos en un lugar que no reconocía. Alzó su mirada llena de preguntas.

—Es la habitación que ocupamos siempre que venimos —explicó con melancolía—, sería extraño que pidiera otra habitación a estas alturas.

—Esto no esta pasando —deambuló por la habitación murmurando para ella misma, claramente conflictuada—. Bien, puedes quedarte pero de ninguna forma compartiremos la cama.

—Te recuerdo que hemos hecho algo más que eso… —soltó divertido, notando como Lily enrojecía furiosamente.

_Touche. _

Ahora ni siquiera era valido su argumento de perdida de memoria, puesto que ella ya había recordado un momento intimo con él y bastaba decir que había demasiados detalles que la incriminaban.

—Puedes quedarte en el sillón —soltó al girarse evitando su mirada.

—Oh vamos, la cama es suficientemente grande para los dos, ni siquiera tendríamos que tocarnos.

—Ni lo pienses —aseveró testaruda, regresando sus ojos a él.

—Te parece si hablamos más tarde de esto —pidió mirando su reloj.

— ¿Qué? No… —pausó observando su acción— ¿qué hora es?

—Las siete y diez.

— ¿Qué? ¡Tengo que arreglarme! ¡Merlín no me dará tiempo! —caminó como loca por la habitación buscando sus cosas, olvidándose por el momento de cómo dormirían.

—Es mejor que uses el baño primero.

—No me presiones, Cirse ojala tuviera un giratiempo…

Scorpius la miró moverse tan rápido como una snitch, colocando cosas en el armario, levitando su estuche de cosméticos, removiendo su maleta.

Así es como la recordaba, siempre llena de energía.

***º*º*º**

Scorpius se había ido al cuarto que ocupara cuando era niño, dándole privacidad a su novia, realmente se estaba poniendo histérica, aunque él no lo entendiera. Al final ella siempre conseguía verse hermosa.

Terminó de arreglarse, se miró una vez más al espejo antes de salir de su habitación, Al pasar por la habitación que compartía con Lily, suspiró irremediablemente ansiando poder volver a tocarla y besarla.

Resignado a su situación actual y no por eso menos determinado a cambiarla, continuó su camino atravesando los pasillos llenos de cuadros de sus ancestros, finalmente llegó a su destino: el despacho de Lucius Malfoy.

Tocó suavemente, antes de abrir la puerta. El patriarca de su familia se encontraba junto a una chimenea fumando un puro, le hizo una señal para que se acercara.

— ¿Whisley?

—No, gracias —denegó, sabía que esta era probablemente una platica que no le gustaría como muchas otras que había tenido con su abuelo.

—Así que te casaras con esa… chiquilla.

—Abuelo… —ese sería su último intento para conciliar con él.

—Es una mestiza —arrastró las palabras con repudio.

—Eso no me importa —respondió apretando su mandíbula, haciendo que sus músculos fáciles se marcaran.

—Romperás la línea de sangre pura que hemos mantenido por generaciones —exclamó exaltado.

—No pido su aprobación, sólo le pido que respete mis decisiones —demandó con firmeza.

—Te crees distinto a nosotros cuando no lo eres, siempre serás un Malfoy.

—Si lo soy, pero eso no quiere decir que aceptare lo que usted disponga —aclaró adusto

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves? —gruñó golpeando con su bastón el suelo.

—No tengo más que hablar con usted —manifestó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Jamás la aceptaré —fue lo último que escuchó, azotó la puerta con furia. Su abuelo siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, era un milagro que no se hubieran enfrentado en un duelo mágico.

La sangre le hervía, bufó molesto. En verdad quería que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero su abuelo era un hombre autoritario que esperaba que todos siguieran sus órdenes, demasiado terco y viejo para cambiar.

Era sorprendente como su círculo social se aferraba a las viejas normas, al parecer no les había bastado vivir aquella terrible guerra, de alguna forma entendía que le costara tanto a su abuelo adaptarse a la nueva sociedad mágica, a las leyes que protegían a las creaturas mágicas, a los nuevos preceptos sobre el estatus de sangre pero era absurdo lo que pretendía.

No quería vivir en eterno conflicto con su abuelo hasta su muerte, estúpidamente creyó que finalmente aceptaría sus decisiones, pero con lo que había pasado quedaba claro que no.

***º*º*º**

Lily terminó de colocarse su ligero maquillaje estaba por quitarse la bata y colocarse el vestido que había comprado cuando una llamada en la puerta captó su atención.

— ¿Quién? —pregunto con desconfianza.

—Soy Astoria…

—Adelante —contestó apresurada, sintiendo los nervios aparecer nuevamente.

Su suegra apareció vistiendo un hermoso vestido verde de corte imperio con cauda media que destacaba su delgada figura. Una sonrisa cubrió sus labios al ver que su nuera seguía en albornoz.

— ¿Quieres un poco de ayuda?

—No es necesario —murmuró.

—Déjame hacerlo, así podemos platicar —avanzó hacia ella, encontrando el vestido de la pelirroja sobre la cama—. Es hermoso… —comunicó tocando la tela.

—Gracias, usted se ve muy bella —contestó con sinceridad.

—Háblame de tu.

—No podría —respondió apenada.

—Siempre dices lo mismo, pero ahora tienes que esforzarte después de todo eres la prometida de mi hijo y pronto su esposa, debemos dejar las formalidades atrás — aseveró caminando hacia donde se encontraba Lily sentada en el taburete frente al tocador—. Te ayudare a colocarte el vestido.

Asintió con un movimiento ligero de su cabeza, se incorporó deshaciendo el nudo de su bata, dejándola caer con cierto tapujo, mostrando su conjunto de lencería. Astoria tomó el vestido, corriendo el zipper oculto. La pelirroja se acercó introduciéndose en él, mientras su suegra lo acomodaba sobre su cuerpo.

—Te queda fantástico —halagó retirándose unos pasos para poder verla mejor—, ¿tienes pensando algún peinado?

—No, pensaba usarlo suelto —admitió con timidez.

—Ven —la guió hasta el taburete pidiéndole que se sentara, tomó el cepillo y comenzó a alisar las hebras rojas—. Estás tensa.

—Sólo es un poco de estrés.

— ¿Es por mis suegros?

Lily encontró su mirada a través del espejo. —No —trató de mentir, pero el temblor en su voz fue más que obvio.

—Mis suegros son unas personas un tanto difíciles —confesó con una media sonrisa—, pero no permitas que sus opiniones afecten tu relación con mi hijo.

—Yo… —apretó sus labios sin saber qué decir.

—No te preocupes, disfruta de este momento —musitó con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice—. Ellos lo aceptaran.

—No quiero que Scorpius se moleste con ellos —dijo finalmente.

—Te entiendo, es algo que yo tampoco deseo —comunicó dejando escapar un suspiro pesaroso, para después recomponer su expresión al notar la preocupación en la mirada de su nuera—. ¿Te parece si te hago un moño?

—Adelante…

***º*º*º**

El vástago de los Malfoy se encontraba en el vestíbulo al lado de los chicos con los que había pasado toda la mañana, que por supuesto habían sido invitados pues su padre y los de ellos eran muy buenos amigos.

—Te dejamos y tienes cara larga, te volvemos a ver y tienes una cara de escreguto de cola explosiva a punto de atacar —evidenció Damen, mirándolo con una ceja curvada.

Scorpius bebió su copa, mientras taladraba con su mirada a su amigo. —No estoy de humor.

— ¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó Eliot.

— ¿Te peleaste con la adorable florecilla de tu novia? — indagó con desenfado Aiden.

—Tiene que ver con Lucius —los tres juniores miraron al fondo del salón, donde se encontraba el patriarca de los Malfoy hablando con sus viejos conocidos.

Un silbido regresó la atención de todos rompiendo así el ritmo de sus pensamientos. — ¿Nueva pelea con mi tío? —inquirió Aiden con tono burlón— ¿Hubo un duelo de por medio?

—Sigue sin aceptar mi relación con Lily.

—No te ofendas pero tu abuelo es un basilisco… demasiado atemorizante —opinó Zabinni.

— ¿Qué dices? No te das cuenta de que es una persona mayor —amonestó Eliot, negando ante los desvaríos de su amigo—. Deberías dejar de beber.

— ¿Qué? Debajo de esa apariencia de cascajo viejo, existe un poderoso mago oscuro y no me digas que es un pan con dulce, fue mortifago, estuvo en Azkaban ¿no le tendrías miedo?

— ¡Slytherin!

—Es la verdad, por eso entiendo a Scorpius —le pasó una mano por sus hombros a su rubio amigo—. Yo que tu no dejaba a Lily a solas con él, quizás este planeando deshacerse de ella.

—No digas estupideces —pidió Aiden aguantando la risa.

Scorpius se soltó del agarre de su amigo. —No sería capaz de hacerle nada —masculló ceñudo.

— ¿Estas seguro? Piénsalo… —Damen se dio el tiempo de beber un sorbo de su copa, creando expectación — Lily pierde la memoria y justo no recuerda su relación contigo convenientemente cuando estabas a punto de anunciar su compromiso y próxima boda.

Todos se quedaron callados, ya no había mofa en sus expresión ahora todos se miraban tensos.

—Sabemos que fue magia oscura pero si hubiera sido de tu abuelo hubiera estado bien ejecutada—razonó Eliot.

—Aún no sabemos eso, tal vez ese era el objetivo o quizás no lo hizo él, si no otra persona.

—Damen —pidió Aiden con seriedad.

—Sólo estoy diciendo posibilidades y no es tan descabellado al final saldría beneficiado conseguiría separar a nuestro mozo enamorado de la horrible mestiza que se consiguió —dramatizó.

—De alguna forma sale favorecido con lo que pasó —reconoció Eliot—, pero no estoy diciendo que tu teoría sea cierta —añadió mirando a Damen, antes de que comenzara a pavonearse.

—Tal vez por eso esta tan molesto al darse cuenta que su plan no funcionó —tuvo que reconocer Aiden.

— ¡Vamos habla! —zarandeó Zabini al rubio.

—Suéltame —gruñó, demasiado consternado por las palabras de sus amigos. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido pensar que aquel ataque viniera de su propia familia.

_«No, me niego a creer que mi abuelo pudo ser el causante de la perdida de memoria de Lily.» _

—Scorp sólo es una hipótesis —trató de aligerar su tensión Aiden —, al final el viejo te aprecia, eres su heredero…

—Si, pero no quiere a Lily.

—Cierto, sé que puede parecer culpable pero siendo lógicos si hubiese sido él, no hubiera usado esa maldición —insinuó dejando que su primo dedujera lo demás, inquietándolo aún más.

—Es mejor que dejemos el tema por ahora —señaló Nott mirando con ojos desconfiados a su alrededor.

***º*º*º**

Astoria Malfoy se había portado como nunca jamás esperó Lily, había sido amable, agradable y dulce con ella, quizás hubiese preferido que no fuera de esa forma, al menos eso le indicaría que había errado el camino en tener una relación con el rubio oxigenado, engreído pero todo su mundo de suposiciones, pretensiones y prejuicios se estaba quedando sin sustento, se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos mostrándole la vida tal como era.

Adaptarse a su entorno no le estaba siendo nada sencillo, la Lily que había tomado las decisiones que la habían llevado a estar esa noche en Malfoy Manor, había sido una chica más madura, capaz de dejar atrás las desilusiones, sus creencias retrogradas y disputas infantiles y tal vez de más.

Scorpius había tenido razón en una cosa, ella era la que se había alejado de él cuando eran aún niños, lo que aún no era de su conocimiento era la verdadera razón, al parecer ella aún no se lo había confesado.

Sus labios formaron una sonrisita digna de una muñeca, quizás si se portaba bien se lo diría, seguro que terminaría cayéndose de espaldas.

Respiró profusamente, pasando su mirada cuidadosamente por el reflejo del espejo, buscando algún defecto que le impidiera salir, pero nada. Estaba perfecta, tanto que ella misma se desconocía.

Notó su mano desnuda de joyas, durante esa cena no usaría su anillo de compromiso, su suegra se lo había aconsejado y prefería hacerle caso, algo le decía que habría más personas que su familia política.

—Bien, vamos al matadero —murmuró sarcástica.

Mientras salía de la habitación, alcanzó a escuchar la tenue música que provenía del nivel inferior. Caminó lentamente —no sólo por los tacones—, esperaba poder encontrarse con Scorpius, él no había regresado a su cuarto y no creía que siguiera con Lucius Malfoy.

_«¿Qué habrá pasado?_ —se cuestionó tronándose sus dedos nerviosamente—. _Se suponía que debía haberme ido a contar o al menos decirme que todo estaba medianamente bien.»_

«Quizás no lo hizo porque te encontrabas con su madre.» La voz de su conciencia nuevamente se había dejado escuchar.

_«Tal vez_ —concedió—, _pero eso no quita que yo haya estado esperándolo con el Merlín en la boca a punto de arruinar el excelente manicure cortesía de la elfina de su madre, pero eso no importa, necesito saber que ocurrió, con el carácter de la "viborita de Malfoy" seguramente las cosas terminaron mal y debo decir que su abuelo es un hombre interesante si, pero igualmente espeluznante y con bastante resentimiento en su interior.»_

— ¡Cirse ya ni siquiera se lo que estoy pensando!

_«Comienzo a creer que todos los Malfoy son atractivos. Si, oficialmente he caído en la demencia…»._

Aún sumida en esos pelirrojos y a vergonzantes pensamientos, llegó al inicio de la escalinata, de repente fue consciente de todas las miradas que tenía sobre si.

_«Ok. Definitivamente lo que los Malfoy consideran con cena, no tiene nada que ver con esto_ —dedujo al notar el número de personas—. _Nota mental pensar dos veces antes de volver a venir a una cena familiar.»_

Congelada frente a todas esas personas, no pudo más que buscar a apoyo en la única persona que tenía el deber moral de ayudarla. Y si, lo encontró galantemente envestido en ese frac que le sentaba tan bien, pero eso pasó a segundo lugar cuando lo vio rodeado de su horda de amigotes con un trago en su mano.

El enojo que sintió en ese momento superó cualquier turbación anterior. _«Yo preocupada por él y ese… bebiendo a gusto con sus compinches.»_

***º*º*º**

—Yo le voy a los Catapultas de Caerphilly —comentó Aiden— y estoy seguro que ganaran la Liga.

—Claro que no, esos no saben jugar —refutó Damen, despegando un dedo del vaso que sostenía para negar.

—Novatos, los que van a ganar serán los Chudley Cannons —auguró Eliot, con una sonrisa confiada.

—Claro que los Catapultas tienen más posibilidades…

—Te apuesto 100 galeones a que no ganan…

Scorpius dejó de escuchar las voces de sus amigos, cuando notó la presencia de su novia. La boca se le secó ante la hermosa visión, su pulso estaba por los cielos y ni siquiera se atrevía a separar su mirada.

Lily estaba luciendo un vestido de encaje color palo rosa, corte sirena con un escote profundo y cuello halter, que se escurría deliciosamente por su figura.

Damen silbó, pasando la mano por los hombros del rubio. — Eres un maldito suertudo.

— ¿Qué si lo es? —resopló con mofa Aiden, con la mirada clavada en la pelirroja.

—No te quedes ahí, ve con ella —dijo Nott quitándole su trago y dándole un pequeño empujón.

Caminó aún embelesado entre las personas, con esa sonrisa de estúpido enamorado que no podía ocultar, que logró recomponer al correr de los segundos. Para cuando estuvo al inicio de la escalinata sus labios estaban torcidos con arrogancia, que fue perdiendo al notar la mirada rabiosa de su novia.

_«¿Ahora qué hice?»._

Con cada escalón su expresión se transformó en una de total consternación, para cuando llegó con ella, tenía esa sensación de que debía disculparse y ni siquiera tenía idea de porqué aunque el comportamiento de su familia podía ser una buena razón.

—Lily…

Levantó su dedo índice pidiéndole que quedara callado. —Eres un desconsiderado, no sabía cómo te había ido con tu abuelo, quedaste de ir a verme y resulta que estabas pasándola bien con tus esos.

Scorpius cerró los ojos, maldiciendo. —Lo siento, estaba tan molesto que no tenía cabeza para recordar que debía ir a contarte.

— ¿Molesto? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Tranquila, estamos llamando la atención —informó apenas mirando de reojo a la gente.

—Eso no me importa.

—Bajemos y te lo diré —pidió tomándola de la mano.

—Sólo dime algo —demandó tensa.

La mirada de Scorpius cambió totalmente por esa que hacía que Lily se sintiera vulnerable.

—Te amo y nada cambiará eso.

La boca de la pelirroja se abrió ligeramente, extrañamente la había logrado dejar sin habla. Sus niveles de molestia descendieron considerablemente, dejándola desarmada ante aquellas palabras que le tocaron el alma, su corazón brincó entusiasmado.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido y me siento halagado de poder estar contigo.

Rayos eso si había sido una jugada inesperada, ahora no podía si quiera estar molesta con él, no si se comportaba de esa forma que la hacía sentir culpable por no recordar, y afectada por el peso de su confesión, algo comenzó a agitarse en su interior, parecía que sus sentimientos por él querían salir a flote, pero no lo lograban era como si estuvieran en una celda con varias cerraduras en su interior.

Se llevó sus dedos a su sien, al sentir una dolorosa punzada que desapareció casi al instante.

— ¡Lily! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—Si.

—¿Segura? Podemos volver a la habitación.

—Estoy bien, sólo bajemos y no creas que por saber decir dos que tres cosas lindas te has ganado mi perdón, recuerda que…

—El cliché no basta —concluyó por ella con una sonrisa conocedora.

—Exacto.

Lily le dio una media sonrisa, Scorpius se relajo al ver que en verdad estaba bien, tomó nuevamente su mano y descendieron, afortunadamente la mayoría ya llevaba un par de cocteles, por lo cual no le habían dado mucha importancia a lo que había pasado en lo alto de las escaleras.

***º*º*º**

Estuvieron saludando a todos los invitados, Lily conoció a algunos más, aunque la mayoría eran familias con las que ya estaba familiarizada: los Nott, los Zabinni, los Rosier. Aunque también había personas no muy gratas como las chicas que ahora justamente la taladraban su mirada, por decir algo, aunque en realidad lo que querían era estar en su lugar.

_«Vaya cena.» _

— ¿Quieres algo más de beber?

—Estoy bien con esta copa —disintió aún pensando en lo que esas chicas deseaban: su relación con Scorpius. Ni siquiera se preocupaban por lo que él quería, si ellas de verdad lo quisieran estarían bien con sólo verlo feliz. Regresó su mirada a él, encontrándolo con un gesto curioso—. Estoy bien, ahora me contaras lo qué sucedió —insistió mirando hacia donde se encontraba el patriarca de los Malfoy—. Tu abuelo ni siquiera te mira.

Scorpius resopló, mirando con aprensión a su abuelo. —Él sigue creyendo que puede manejar mi vida y no es así, ya no soy un niño y tengo derecho de tomar mis propias decisiones.

—Sigue sin querer que estemos juntos —dedujo, sintiendo un extraño dolorcito en su interior.

—Hey Scorpius no acapares a esta linda dama, la tendrás toda la noche para ti —comentó guasón Damen, interrumpiendo su conversación.

Lily enrojeció por la insinuación.

—Damen, siempre fuera de lugar —profirió Eliot, negando con su cabeza—. Ignóralo.

—Lily es un placer verte —saludó Aiden besando su mano.

—Gracias.

—Siempre queriendo acaparar la atención —Damen golpeó el hombro de su rubio amigo.

—No les hagas caso, mejor baila conmigo princesa —pidió el moreno—, no te preocupes por tu novio, a él no le importara.

—Eh yo… —buscó la mirada de Scorpius.

—Como quieras —respondió con una corta sonrisa.

—Damen creo que hay más personas que están interesadas en bailar contigo —contestó Lils señalando con su mirada a unas jovencitas a unos metros de ellos.

—Lo sé, se mueren por mi pero que esperen su turno.

—Deja de pavonearte —pidió Eliot, poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

—Me envidias porque nadie te mira —soltó arrogante, mirándolo con desprecio.

—Claro, idiota…

—Si aquí hay un mojigato ese eres tú, tu promedio de actividad sexual esta por los suelos… te hemos conocido ¿qué…? ¿Tres chicas…? —sus ojos lo recorrieron buscando algún indicio que verificara la acusación que estaba por realizar — Comienzo a creer que eres gay…

—Vamos Damen, deja a Eliot… si le gusta dar amor o recibir es algo que a nosotros no nos debe importar —exclamó malicioso Aiden, soltando una risa divertida mientras recargaba su brazo en el hombro del moreno—. Preocúpate si es que tiene un amor enfermo por ti…

—Si de alguien aquí esta en tela de duda su sexualidad es de ustedes dos —repuso de forma pasiva, aunque sus ojos brillaban peligrosos—. ¿Quienes son los que siempre están juntos, toqueteándose… admirándose…?

De inmediato Zabinni y Rosier se separaron, ambos mirándose con cierto horror. Una risa aterciopelada llegó a sus oídos, sin duda proveniente de Eliot.

Scorpius y Lily se habían mantenido al margen de esa pequeña plática, divirtiéndose a costa de los tres Slytherins.

— ¿Siempre son así? —cuchicheó la pelirroja aún con la sonrisa adornado sus labios.

—Peores —respondió Scorpius al oído de su novia causándole una agradable sensación, que le erizó la piel.

En ese momento todas las conversaciones se vieron interrumpidas, debido al anunció de que la cena por fin sería servida.

***º*º*º**

En la Madriguera…

La mayoría de los Weasley se encontraban reunidos, únicamente hacía falta una persona y esa era: Lily. Tanto Molly como Arthur no estaban muy de acuerdo en que ella no estuviera en el festejo de fin de año con ellos y más porque sabían que se encontraba con los Malfoy.

Los Potter habían hecho todo para explicarles la situación, pero bueno no podían negar que ellos también extrañaban a su princesa pero comprendían que ella decidiera pasar tiempo con su familia política.

Y alguien que se unía al _team _de los patriarcas pelirrojos era sin duda: James confabulado con Hugo.

—Me tiene abandonado, ni siquiera me ha escrito estos días —masculló malhumorado el pelirrojo.

—Te entiendo, esa vil serpiente la quiere sólo para él —aseveró masticando con fuerza, como si pensara que se trataba de la cabeza de Malfoy.

Albus a su lado no podía dejar de reír con sus comentarios funestos, ese par eran unos celosos, ni siquiera odiaban a Scorpius sólo extrañaban pasar más tiempo con Lily, en el fondo sabían que ella era feliz.

— ¿De que te ríes?

—De ti, estas en tu faceta de Ogro ¿o qué?

Su hermano lo miró con odio. —Tú no puedes opinar, eres del bando contrario… traidor.

Al, soltó una carcajada. —Si claro, mejor admite que estas así porque «Sueeee» —alargó melosamente el nombre de la novia de su hermano—, esta coqueteando descaradamente con Louis, sin duda la conquisto su acento francés…

James dirigió su mirada hacía el rincón donde se encontraba su novia y su primo, notando con recelo su cercanía.

—Sólo están hablando.

—Claro Jamsie —comentó Albus haciéndole burla.

Hugo no pudo evitar reírse, doblándose ligeramente. — «Jamsie»

—Ella no está haciendo nada —defendió, tratando de convencerse de ello.

—Si por eso se inclina tanto, no ves lo que Louis le esta mirando —declaró Al con la risa en los labios.

J. Sirius comenzaba a enfurecerse, no le estaba haciendo nada de gracia que se estuvieran divirtiendo a sus costillas. Su expresión se volvió adusta, más conforme avanzaban los minutos y su novia no volvía a su lado, parecía tan divertida con su primo que no pudo evitar sentirse celoso.

Louis sin duda era un chico atractivo no del tipo atlético con músculos por doquier, más bien era de esos que tenían el rostro afilado, ojos completamente azules, cabello corto y plateado como el de su madre, su cuerpo delgado —pero no por eso era un escuálido—. Sin duda era un jodido modelo de revista muggle que podía ser considerado un «adonis».

Tenía un puesto en el Ministerio Francés, de ahí que hubiera perfeccionado aquel idioma y que ahora presumiera de ese acento.

***º*º*º**

Rose no podía dejar de pensar en la propuesta que le había hecho su novio, aún seguía creyendo que era una locura pero al verlo ahí riendo al lado de su gemelo, no podía negar que le atraía la idea de pasar un tiempo lejos con él a solas sin preocuparse por nada más que divertirse y dejarse amar por él.

_«¿Qué estoy pensando? Mis papás me matarían… no puedo, tal vez si le digo que lo planeamos podríamos hacerlo en las próximas vacaciones.» _

—Deja de ver así a tu novio parece que te lo quieres comer con la mirada —acusó Alice, la hija de los Longbottom. Una chica menuda de rasgos delicados, cabello ondulado de un castaño que parecía chocolate derretido, sus ojos brillaban como si fueran dos zafiros. Era naturalmente encantadora, trabajaba en el Caldero Chorreante, ayudándole a su madre.

Rosie miró a su amiga, totalmente sonrojada.

—Te entiendo es muy guapo —reconoció.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienen problemas? Te he notado perdida en tus pensamientos.

—No es nada de eso —contestó dudando entre contarle a su amiga o no.

— ¿Entonces?

—Es que… —miró a su alrededor, nadie parecía estar mirándolas pero en esa casa se debía tener cuidado al hablar pues podían estar siendo escuchadas gracias a las Orejas extensibles.

—Si…

Rose se acercó a decírselo al oído, separándose poco después con las mejillas arreboladas una sonrisita nerviosa.

—Oh, eso es...

—Shhh —pidió apresurada.

—Seré una tumba —prometió pasando sus dedos por su boca como si estuviera cerrando un cierre—, pero ¿qué harás?

—No se —mordió su labio inferior.

— Quieres hacerlo —asumió aún más sorprendida al descubrir aquello.

—No... bueno… si —terminó aceptando.

—Entonces hazlo —instó cómplice—. Su relación ha tenido altas y bajas, se merecen un tiempo juntos, lejos de todo esto, de las responsabilidades.

—Pero no puedo irme así.

—Si puedes, eres mayor de edad —le recordó animándola—. Además dejarás una nota—añadió traviesa, guiñándole un ojo.

***º*º*º**

En Malfoy Manor…

La cena había concluido, todo había estado delicioso tenía que reconocer que la cocina de los elfos era sin duda buena no tanto como la de su abuela, pero se le acercaba peligrosamente. Haberse sentado junto a los Slytherins amigos de Scorpius había sido una gran idea, ellos habían hecho que el momento fuera bastante ameno y no amargo como había pensado al estar sentada en la misma mesa que Lucius Malfoy.

Ahora se encontraba bailando con su novio una cálida melodía, pronto sería media noche y todos brindarían por el nuevo año.

— ¿No ha sido tan malo o si?

Ella realizó una mueca, mirándolo con exagerado escepticismo. —Bueno si no contamos que casi entró en una cris nerviosa, que tus abuelos no me quieren, que la mitad de esta gente me esta apuñalando con la mirada y otros tantos nos miran como si estuviéramos cometiendo un gran pecado.

Una risa fresca escapó de la garganta del rubio. —Eres una exagerada, yo jamás me he quejado tanto cuanto estoy en casa de tus abuelos.

—No lo recuerdo, así que eso no es valido —repuso ágil.

—Oh vamos…

Intercambiaron miradas, hasta que ambos terminaron riendo.

—Yo gane.

—En tus sueños Malfoy.

—En mis sueños no sólo gano, pasan… otras cosas más interesantes —murmuró a media voz, logrando que una sombra rosada apareciera en los pómulos de la pelirroja, y que él sonriera descaradamente, poniéndola en apuros.

—Eres un pervertido —amonestó—. Por eso dormirás lejos de mi, en la alfombra.

—Eso no pasará —expuso socarrón, mientras la hacia girar suavemente.

El reloj comenzó a tocar, todos detuvieron los que se encontraban haciendo. Las copas aparecieron y la cuenta regresiva comenzó.

—Diez…

—Nueve…

Scorpius contempló a su novia, la cual miraba el ventanal que daba al exterior las cortinas habían sido corridas.

— ¿No me digas que habrá….?

—Espera y verás.

Lunita sonrió animada. —Dos…

—Uno —pronunció Scorpius.

El sonido de los fuegos artificiales en el exterior captó la atención de todos, las copas chocaron mientras las felicitaciones se realizaban.

— ¡Feliz año nuevo! —exclamó Lily.

—Feliz año nuevo —respondió dándole un trago a su copa, se acercó y depositó un beso en su frente.

Se veía realmente hermosa con esa sonrisa bailando en sus labios, iluminada por las distintas tonalidades de los fuegos artificiales. Inesperadamente ella se acercó dándole un beso en su pálida mejilla.

***º*º*º**

**Continuará si ustedes lo piden…**

***º*º*º**

*Veela: Tienen el aspecto de mujeres extraordinariamente bellas, con una piel de resplandor plateado y cabello que siempre parece moverse con el viento. Si se enfurecen cambian de aspecto a una horrenda figura parecida a un pájaro, con pico y alas incluidos, que puede exhalar fuego. Con sus danzas atraen a los hombres pero las mujeres no caen a su encanto (CF8); Los hombres y las veelas pueden tener hijos (CF), aunque no existen veelas machos (JKR).

***º*º*º**

**H**ola nuevamente, lamentamos la demora en verdad la escuela y la vida se nos complican, pero aquí estamos de vuelta.

Sobre el capítulo, nos da un panorama general de lo que piensan los Malfoy respecto a la relación de Lily-Scorpius. Vimos un recuerdo de Lily que retomaremos en el siguiente capítulo, es perceptible que la relación entre Lils y Scorp va avanzando lentamente para algunos, pedimos un poco de paciencia, apenas llevan poco más de una semana juntos ella no va a comérselo a besos tan pronto pues aún esta confundida por lo que él le provoca y por otra parte acaba de descubrir que Jagger el hombre que amaba le falló. En verdad prometemos un intenso Lilus.

En este capítulo damos un vistazo de la relación entre RosexLysander, además de JamesxSue jajaj odiada por el mundo. Poco a poco integraremos a todos los Weasley en la historia.

Y no podía faltar el club Slytherin. Aiden, Damen, Eliot ese trío tendrá muchas apariciones en el fic.

¿Creen qué Lucius tenga algo que ver con la perdida de memoría de Lily?

**Esperamos seguir contando con sus comentarios y su apoyo.**

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros, en facebook, la dirección es **www .** **facebook nenasfashion**(Ya saben sin espacios).

Ojala puedan **unirse a nuestro grupo** especial de esta pareja: ** www . facebook groups/438117662882665/**

_Quien nos sigue en Facebook colocaremos una imagen Lilus sobre la historia._

En twitter es (arroba)**NenasFashion**

Y como siempre nuestro correo esta disponible. **nenas . fashion (arroba) hotmail . com**

Esperamos sus opiniones, quejas y demás.

**Ahora el momento de los agradecimientos:**

**LilyScorpfan: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por seguir la historia y tomarte el tiempo de escribirnos. Después de una gran demora por fin volvemos con este largo capítulo ojala te guste y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Lilus's fan:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer la historia y dejarnos un comentario, lo apreciamos de verdad. Sentimos mucho la demora, se nos complicó la vida. Esperamos que este capítulo te guste, nuevamente hay una aparición de James y de Sue jajaja si es lo que dijiste pero pobre James le costara aceptarlo ya veremos que pasa con su historia romántica xD. Saludos.

**AmJMatter:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mucha muchas muchas gracias por leer, que bien que te gusto la escena de Albus irrumpiendo en el cuarto de Lily xD. Bueno Lils esta celosa de todas las novias de James jaja, nunca será lo suficiente buena o quién sabe jaja quizás Sue resulte buena opción(eso ni nostras nos lo creímos). Esperamos que te guste este nuevo capítulo con la aparición de la familia Malfoy entre otros y nos comentes. Saludos.

**LilyLunaMalfoyPotter: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por escribirnos y por tomarte el tiempo de leer nuestra historia, lamentamos la demora. Si Albus siempre interrumpe el romance llegará un día en que no será así, lo prometemos. Ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo y nos regales un review. Saludos.

**Naty c: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia y más por tomarte el tiempo de dejarnos tu opinión en un review. Sobre lo que nos comentas, de la película The Vow no realmente no basamos nuestra historia en ella, aunque es realmente linda, tal vez se parezcan en ciertas cosas, pero gracias por comentarnos. Ojala que te guste el capítulo, saludos.

**Lunatico0030**: Hola ¿cómo estás? De verdad muchas gracias por comentar y leer la historia, nos alegra que te guste. En este capítulo no aparece el "ex" será tal vez en el siguiente pero de que habrá un encuentro entre Scorp & Jagger lo habrá. Esperamos que sea de tu agrado la actualización y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Lilialh:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por comentar, si bueno Rose sale en este capítulo con Lysander ojala te guste, James y Sue también tienen su aparición ya veremos que pasa con ellos más adelante. Si Scorpius le gusta arriesgarse al estar con Lily a unos metros del cuarto de sus padres, pero nada grave paso no al menos que nos haya contado jaja xD. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Serena Princesita Hale**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Nos encanto tu comentario, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, si bien es cierto Sue no es precisamente una hada si tiene más que ver con una bruja y no de las que hacen magia xD. Al siempre les interrumpe la pasión pero habrá un día que no lo hará, eso es seguro. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Naluma5:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que nos das, no sólo en esta historia. Si bueno en este capítulo tampoco colocamos a Jagges pero si pusimos a Sue perdón pero era necesario es la novia de James aún es incierto su futuro pero ya veremos. Ojala que te guste el capítulo nuevo hay un poquito de todo. Saludos.

**Nightgirl**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, aquí por fin esta el nuevo capítulo, en el que veras parte de las medidas que tomara Scorpius para averiguar lo que pasó con Lily. Ojala te guste y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Erendi Cullen**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y dejarnos puntualmente un review. Todas odian a Sue jajaja ya sabremos más adelante lo que pasa con ella por ahora seguiremos tolerándola jajaa. Ojala te guste el capítulo nuevo. Saludos.

**Annabella Prinx**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer la historia y más por tomarte dejarnos tu opinión. Si es cierto Scorpius lentamente va ganado terreno con Lily, lento pero seguro. Que bien que te haya gustado la canción que colocamos de Aerosmith, si esa frase de Dracula es magnifica por eso quisimos ponerla claro con su referencia. Ojala te guste el capítulo y sentimos la tardanza, esperamos tu opinión. Saludos.

**Sui-AliRs**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y de dejarnos un review lo apreciamos de verdad. Albus tiene la capacidad de llegar en los momentos más inoportunos pero llegara el día en que no los interrumpirá. Lentamente Lily caerá en las garras de Scorpius eso es seguro o tal vez no jajaj xD. Ojala te guste el capítulo, saludos.

**María:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y dejarnos un review. Sentimos la demora pero ya estamos aquí con un nuevo capítulo, ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Yazz:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones gracias por todo el apoyo que le das a la historia, lamentamos de verdad la tardanza, de verdad apreciamos todos tus comentarios. Albus es un inoportuno pero llegara un mejor momento para el ansiado beso, en este capítulo no será el enfrentamiento con Jagger pero claro que lo colocaremos eso no lo dudes. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo, saludos.

**Me**: Hola ¿cómo estás? De verdad muchas gracias por leer, por fin verás como trata Draco a la hija de ex enemigo, ojala te guste y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Cassiophia23:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por el apoyo que nos brindas, gracias por darnos esos largos reviews que nos encantan. La mayoría de las cosas ya te las ha respondido TDP pero lo haremos de nuevo. Nos alegra que le hayas dado una oportunidad a nuestra historia que esta muy lejos de ser perfecta pero que trabajamos en mejor día a día, aunque nos tardemos en actualizar xD. En los siguientes capítulos seguirá habiendo muchos recuerdos, nos gusta narrar el pasado unido al presente, así es como va caminando la relación de esos dos. Scorpius es el novio perfecto jajaj todas quisiéramos uno, aunque no Draco no se queda atrás ya llegara su momento de ser galante en Desleal y conquistar varios corazones. Lily es personaje voluble en este momento de la historia, aunque no ha caído en depresión y buena parte se lo debe a Scorpius que es su apoyo, sigue sintiéndose perdida sin sus recuerdos pero poco a poco ira recuperando su confianza así como su memoria. Sobre los recuerdos coincidimos contigo el del primer beso es hermoso igual que el de London eye pero aún hay más que leer ojala te guste ese capítulo y nos des un review igual de largo. Saludos.

**Tabata Weasley:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia, nos alegra que te haya gustado tanto. Lentamente iremos soltando pistas sobre lo que realmente le pasó a Lily hay muchas ideas y muchos posibles atacantes, pero todo se aclarara lo prometemos. Scorpius seguirá siendo lo que describiste un diablillo y un amor. Esperamos que te guste este capítulo y nos comentes nuevamente. Saludos.

**TYCLLSW:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Primero que nada te queremos pedir una disculpa por la demora, en verdad que se nos complicó la vida y no pudimos actualizar con la rapidez que deseamos. Por otra parte muchas gracias por leer y por tomarte el tiempo de escribirnos en verdad lo apreciamos. Esperamos tus reviews en cada capítulo aunque nos critiques un poco, por ahora aquí esta el capítulo esperamos que te guste y no nos quieras linchar o decir que es un asco. Saludos.

**Ambi:** Hola ¿cómo estás? No, no vamos a abandonar la historia sólo nos demoramos un poco en actualizar y lo sentimos enserio. Y claro que tu review nos dio animo para terminar el capítulo por cierto que también actualizamos la historia de Viktor x Hermione que tampoco abandonamos xD. De verdad gracias por leer nuestras historias, aquí estamos de nuevo y ojala te guste el capítulo y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Andy:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Aquí estamos siguiendo la historia, aunque demoremos habrá un capítulo nuevo lo prometemos, ojala te guste y gracias por escribir. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas escritoras.**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	13. Sentimientos expuestos

**Disclaimer**: Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos creado esta historia uniendo a las familias Potter- Malfoy, desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**UNA VEZ EN DICIEMBRE**

**By**

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**Para ustedes que están en el cielo.**

**Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones.**

**D.B.M.**

***º*º*º***

**Sentimientos expuestos.**

Scorpius y Lily se encontraban frente a un gran dilema al estar de pie frente a la gran cama que reinaba en la habitación: ¿cómo dormirían?

—Puedes irte a tu cuarto de niño.

Él le envió una mirada de desacuerdo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —Pensarán que nos peleamos.

—Pues fingimos una reconciliación y listo —resolvió con simpleza.

—Lily —pidió en un tono que la obligó a rodar sus ojos.

—Bien, te ofrezco la alfombra parece ser persa y esta cómoda —mencionó quitándose sus zapatos y sintiendo la textura suave contra las palmas de sus pies.

Scorpius resopló indignado. —No soy un animal para dormir en el suelo.

—Técnicamente no es el suelo —aclaró con una mueca, se giró y miró la habitación con ojo critico topándose con el sofá que se encontraba al lado opuesto de la cama—. Quédate en el sillón.

Se llevó la mano a la sien que le brincaba para ese momento, se armó de paciencia. — Podemos resolver esto como dos personas normales y razonables.

—Pensé que eso estábamos haciendo, al menos eso hago yo.

—Sabes que no es verdad.

Después de mirarse a los ojos de forma retadora, ella finalmente cedió suspirando cansina. — ¿Qué sugieres?

—Te lo dije desde que llegamos, vamos a compartir la cama.

—No —respondió tajante.

—No te estoy pidiendo que tengas sexo conmigo —soltó en un arrebato, sonando terriblemente molesto.

— ¿Qué? Y yo no aceparía, eres un vulgar pervertido —soltó ofendida, taladrándolo con su mirada.

—Lily tu y yo estamos más allá de eso, somos una pareja que tenía una vida sexual activa satisfactoria y en todo caso no era simplemente sexo —aclaró dejando caer sus hombros —. Jamás te forzaría a estar conmigo, ante todo te respeto y no tiene que pasar nada entre nosotros sólo vamos a compartir la cama.

Ella lo miró largamente, recordándose que para él, ella no era una extraña. Se sintió repentinamente mal por su comportamiento berrinchudo.

—Bien… dormiré del lado izquierdo.

Lo vio asentir antes de salir de la habitación seguramente para dejar que se cambiara cómodamente. Ella se sentó en la cama sintiéndose terriblemente frustrada, ¿cuándo terminaría de recordar? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo su vida estuviera deshecha?

***º*º*º**

Tiempo después ambos se encontraban ya en la cama, cada uno en su respectivo lado. Se habían acostado sin decirse ni una palabra más, sabía que él seguía despierto, pero no se atrevía a hablar.

—Buenas noches Lils.

Ella creyó por un momento que había sido producto de su mente, pero finalmente se convenció de que no era así. Se giró en la cama y lo abrazó por detrás, dejando que su rostro se escondiera entre sus omoplatos.

—Lo siento.

Él soltó el aire que habían contenido sus pulmones, separó sus manos de su torso para poder girarse. —No tengo nada que disculparte.

—Si tienes, estoy destruyendo nuestra relación…

—No digas eso, no todo es tu culpa —exclamó estrechándola.

—Si lo es, yo debí defenderme mejor, tenía que estar preparada para un ataque así —musitó con voz temblorosa.

—Lily, aún no sabemos con certeza lo que ocurrió —aseveró pasando su pulgar por su mejilla pecosa.

—Lo sé, pero yo... trato de verdad de recordar, no quiero seguir lastimándote, pero es que para mi han sido tantos cambios…

—Tranquila besó su frente con cariño, recordándose que haría pagar caro al responsable.

Ella se recargó en el pecho de Scorpius cubierto por una camiseta, tragándose las ganas que tenía de llorar, se concentró en el sonido acompasado que provenía de su corazón, mientras él acariciaba su espalda con tiernas caricias.

Estuvieron así por un rato, hasta que finalmente ella se movió separándose un poco de él.

—Es mejor que duermas, hablaremos mañana.

Ella asintió, estaba por acomodarse pero él aún la tenía sujeta lo cual la hizo sonrojarse tenuemente.

—No intentes nada raro.

Él le brindó una sonrisa deslumbrante. —No lo haré, aunque se que te gustaría.

—Si claro… —ella rodó los ojos aunque no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran— recuerda que puedo tirarte de la cama.

—Se que lo harías.

—Bien —lo miró por última vez antes de cerrar sus ojos—, buenas noches Scorpius.

Estar entre sus brazos podría parecer incomodo y extraño al principió, pero no ahora, su calidez la envolvía y de cierta forma la reconfortaba. Tal vez su cuerpo si recordaba lo que su mente no, aún pensando en eso fue cayendo en el mundo de los sueños con Scorpius cuidando de ella.

***º*º*º**

En otra parte del mundo mágico, una pareja enamorada se fugaba.

Rose no podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso, pero así era, estaba rompiendo todas las reglas y se sentía extrañamente bien porque en verdad quería estar con Lysander. Tal vez más tarde el remordimiento se apoderaría de ella, pero siguiendo su consejo había dejado una nota, aunque sabía que su padre se pondría como loco probablemente.

Salió de su casa de puntillas, cuando al fin estuvo a fuera respiró aliviada de no ser descubierta. Caminó hasta donde se encontraba el auto de su novio, él estaba tan calmado tarareando la canción de rock que se encontraba en la radio.

Al verla acercarse, salió del auto para recibirla.

—Aquí estoy —le dijo mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Te prometo que no te arrepentirás —respondió con una sonrisa que no ocultaba su felicidad. La abrazó y le dio un beso que la dejó temporalmente fuera de este mundo.

***º*º*º**

En Malfoy Manor…

Lily parpadeó despertando, la luz de día se colaba por debajo de las pesadas cortinas. Necesitó un momento para recordar donde se encontraba, cuando su mente estuvo más despierta fue que se dio cuenta con horror que esta literalmente acurrada contra Malfoy, casi al punto en el que le recordó a una sanguijuela queriendo succionar sangre.

Sus piernas estaban enredadas con las de él y ella tenía sus manos alrededor de su torso como si se tratara de su peluche de _Jack Skellington_. Sólo faltaba que estuviera babeando para terminar con aquel cuadro.

Totalmente roja, se separó de él con sumo cuidado buscando que no se despertara, cuando al fin estuvo lejos volvió a respirar. Dirigió de nuevo su mirada a Scorpius, verlo dormir siempre era un espectáculo agradable, más con esa apariencia de ángel caído que tenía.

Apartó su mirada antes de que su mente se atrofiara, se levantó suavemente de la cama y anduvo hasta la ventana que daba al balcón, corrió la cortina dejando que la luz bañara el cuarto. El paisaje la dejó sin habla, había nevado casi toda la noche dejando todo blanco a su paso. Abrió con cuidado el seguro y salió dejando que el frío calara sus huesos, pero sin duda valía la pena todo era tan hermoso en ese lugar. Regresó al calor que le proporcionaba el interior, cerrando las puertas dando brinquitos mientras se abrazaba así misma para entrar en calor, buscó el reloj mientras sus dientes tintineaban.

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo debajo de sus cejas arqueadas al darse cuenta que eran casi las once de la mañana, se habían perdido al menos el desayuno. No entendía como es que nadie había ido a despertarlos, Merlín no quería ni detenerse a cavilar lo que los señores Malfoy estarían pensando.

Miró la cama Scorpius seguía perdido en sus sueños, pero tenía que despertarlo una idea bastante mala pero divertida cruzó su mente, su faceta de diablilla se activó. Se acercó a la cama y tomó uno de los cojines que yacían en el suelo.

Se subió al colchón quedándose hincada cerca del cuerpo de su novio. Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de gritar. — ¡Despierta!

Malfoy lo hizo de forma brusca, ligeramente alarmado, estaba tratando de entender que era lo que sucedía cuando un cojín con relleno de se estrelló contra su abdomen, el golpe no le había dolido pero sin duda no había sido la mejor forma de despertar.

—Tu cara…

Escuchó la risa de Lily envolver el lugar, bastó con que la mirara para darse cuenta que se trataba de una de las travesuras de su novia, no era la primera vez que lo despertara de esa forma, ni mucho menos que tuvieran una batalla de almohadazos.

—Ahora veras —se lanzó al ataque, sabiendo que las cosquillas harían que ella se retorciera y se disculpara.

***º*º*º**

Lysander despertaba después de una noche llena de aventura y pasión. Habían dejado su coche con Lorcan antes de tomar un translador que los había llevado a Lúxor —una antigua ciudad en el valle del Nilo—, a partir de ahí todo se volvía una masa de recuerdos inolvidables.

Sentía el cálido cuerpo de su pelirroja a su lado, se acomodó de lado para poder verla. Estaba tan hermosa con su cabello rizado ligeramente revuelto y esparcido por la almohada. Se movió hasta quedar encima de ella sosteniéndose por sus brazos para no aplastarla, besó con cuidado sus labios, sintiendo una suave respuesta segundos después.

Su mirada aguamarina se encontró con los ojos azul zafiro de su novia, le sonrió antes de besarla nuevamente.

—Hola —dijo en un susurro seductor, rozando sus cuerpos logrando que ella se estremeciera y dejara escapar un suspiro ahogado.

—Buenos días —respondió con las mejillas encendidas, sintiendo el calor filtrarse en su cuerpo al sentir que su novio parecía no haber tenido suficiente la noche anterior.

—Eres tan hermosa —aduló pasando sus labios por sus mejillas pecosas.

Ella enredó sus manos detrás del cuello de él, buscando atraerlo. —Y tu insaciable —pronunció contra sus labios.

—Es porque nunca tengo suficiente de ti —contestó con descaro, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Mentiroso —espetó pasando su mano por aquel rostro sintiendo la barba raspar su palma. Se veía tan sexy con sus mechones cafés cayendo en su frente y sus ojos reluciendo por el deseo, sólo basto una mirada al resto de su cuerpo cubierto parcialmente por las mantas para que sintiera una total pervertida por desearlo de aquella forma tan mala.

Tenía que reconocer que él había llegado a su vida en el mejor momento, cuando se encontraba sufriendo por la relación que había iniciado su prima con su amor platónico: Scorpius Malfoy.

En aquel entonces todo había sido tan difícil y complicado, pero él había luchado por ella y lo que había sido una linda amistad había desembocado en aquel amor descomunal.

Él había coloreado su mundo gris con su risa, sus locuras, sus fantasías. Llenando sus tardes con relatos sobre las aventuras que vivía al trabajar con criaturas mágicas, con citas llenas de diversión y romance.

Aún recordaba todo lo que habían pasado juntos, para llegar hasta ese punto. Desde su desafecto hasta el momento en el que se habían dicho «te amo», sus peleas sin sentido en algunas ocasiones, hasta las más serías cuando su mundo racional chocaba con el fantasioso de él. La primera vez que se había entregado a él había sido memorable, él se había portado a la altura de la situación, cuidándola y satisfaciéndola.

Sus aniversarios juntos, las experiencias que vivieron al contarles a sus padres. Hasta el momento en el que sus trabajos habían hecho que su relación se complicara. Él se había metido a su corazón cerrando la puerta, tirando la llave para que nadie más entrara, en verdad deseaba que la distancia no los separara.

—No miento y lo sabes —manifestó atrayéndola de regreso a ese momento.

Ella se alzó un poco para alcanzar sus labios, él correspondió fervientemente, dejando que sus bocas se movieran al ritmo de un vals embriagante que lo obligó a deshacer su posición y dejar que sus cuerpos se rozaran. Ambos jadearon dentro del beso ante el embiste de sensaciones, pero eso no los detuvo, finalmente después de unos intensos segundos se separaron sin aliento.

—Quiero que todas las mañanas sean como esta, quiero llegar a una casa y saber que tu estarás esperándome…

—Lysander… ¿qué…?

—Me quebré la cabeza pensando en que forma pedírtelo, tal vez estarías esperando algo más y lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo, cedí al impulso y este es el momento que estaba esperando sintiéndote de esta forma…

El corazón de Rose saltó emocionado, adivinando sus intenciones. — ¿Quieres que nos mudemos…?

—Quiero que te cases conmigo —dijo finalmente dejándola completamente muda, con la boca ligeramente abierta y sus ojos desorbitados.

Él esperó unos minutos a que ella asimilara su petición, el que estuviera tan callada no sabía si tomarlo como algo bueno, había planeado ese viaje sólo para pedírselo, tal vez si debió haberla preparado para tal petición y proponérselo de otra forma… una más romántica.

Ella se sintió llena de dicha, lo miró sin poder creerlo esperando que todo se tratara de un sueño, pero con él paso de los segundos se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, por un momento su IQ la había traicionado, ella creía que él le pediría que se mudaran juntos, no que se casaran.

—Rose, lo siento debí escoger…

—No, no…

— ¿No? —preguntó consternado, asustándose por un momento al pensar que ella lo estaba rechazando.

— ¡Si, quiero casarme contigo! —exclamó abrazándolo y llenándolo de besos.

Él soltó una risa fresca llena de felicidad, liberándose de la tensión, la besó como nunca, transmitiéndole todo lo que le provocaba, demostrándole en cada instante que la amaba, se encargó de repartir una lluvia de caricias en su futura esposa, uniéndose a ella en un delicioso placer que los mantuvo ocupados el resto de la mañana.

***º*º*º**

En Malfoy Manor…

La pareja anduvo por los pasillos y la escalinata, antes de llegar finalmente al comedor, donde se encontraban Draco y Astoria almorzando. Su pelea de cosquillas se había visto interrumpida por la aparición de un elfo que había sido instruido para avisarles que se encontraban esperándolos, pero él no se había separado de ella sin decirle que buscaría venganza en cuanto pudiera.

—Debimos haber bajado a desayunar, tus padres estarán pensando que nosotros… —ni siquiera se atrevió a terminar aquella frase, el rubor cubrió su rostro hasta el punto en que no había diferencia entre el color de su piel y su cabello, lo cual tenía cierto grado de gracia al menos para él.

Él soltó una risa ronca claramente divertido, logrando que ella le diera un codazo y lo mirara enfurruñada.

—No te rías, no es gracioso.

—Tranquila, si lo es —comentó entre risas llevándose una mano a su abdomen—. Lily, mis padres saben que hacemos _«eso»_ desde hace mucho tiempo, así que despreocúpate…

—Pero no hicimos _«eso» _—aclaró con un mohín.

—Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte, sólo relájate que mis padres no dirán nada —besó su sien y tomó su mano, obligándola a caminar.

Ella resopló quitándose un mechón rojo de su cara, odiaba hasta cuando el peinado la traicionaba. Todo era tan sencillo para él, murmuró toda clase de apelativos malignos contra él como en el pasado, incluso le sacó la lengua mientras no la veía.

—Comportarte —le susurró al oído causando que un traicionero escalofrío la recorriera, la sonrisa en los labios de Scorpius creció al darse cuenta.

—Te odio —le dijo entre dientes mientras fingía una sonrisa al estar frente a los Malfoy.

—Buenos días —saludaron, caminando hasta el inicio de la mesa, encabezada por Draco, a su izquierda estaba sentada Astoria luciendo tan fresca y perfecta, sin nada fuera de lugar. Sin duda la mujer podría estar usando un saco de patatas, estar totalmente despeinada y seguir luciendo hermosa, más con esas facciones aristocráticas que poseía, su gracia era un don natural sin duda que le había heredado a su hijo, combinando eso con los genes de los Malfoy daban como resultado al sexy-adonis-perfecto Scorpius Malfoy.

_«Me pregunto ¿por qué no habrán más hijos?»._ Imaginó a una perfecta princesita mimada, aunque ahora que lo pensaba los Malfoy sólo tenían un hijo, tal vez se trataba de un acuerdo, o una tonta tradición o simplemente no querían repartir su dinero o incluso no querían mezclar su sangre pura con otras familias.

No tuvo más tiempo de pensar en eso, ya que su suegra demandó su atención.

— ¿Cómo pasaron la noche?

Observó a su suegra y notó que no había detrás de su pregunta ninguna insinuación, lo cual agradeció, desvió sus ojos hacia Scorpius que se encontraba sentado frente a ella. —Bien, gracias por preguntar.

—Más que bien —comentó esbozando una sonrisa de un hombre que había tenido la mejor noche de sexo en su vida, había hecho eso sólo por hacerla rabiar.

La mesa se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

Las orejas de Lily enrojecieron por el coraje. Apretó la servilleta que descansaba en sus piernas mientras le lanzaba una mirada letal, deseando poder clavarle uno de los tantos tenedores que estaban en la mesa en sus partes nobles, haber si así le quedaban ganas de seguir de bocón.

La sola escena recreándose en su mente hizo que quisiera reírse hasta rodar en suelo, pero tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar hacerlo.

—Bueno… me alegro. Deseamos que su estancia aquí sea agradable, nos encantaría que decidieran pasar más tiempo aquí —declaró diplomáticamente Astoria, mientras Draco aclaraba su garganta mandándole una mirada severa a su hijo, sabía que no debía hacer esa clase de comentarios en la mesa.

— ¿Tienen planeado hacer algo hoy?

—No, aún no —respondió Scorpius bebiendo un poco de jugo—, pero quiero ir con Lily al lago.

—Podríamos hablar después.

Él miró con curiosidad a su padre pero asintió, al comprender que posiblemente se trataba de su abuelo y su última conversación. Se guardó para si la pregunta de dónde estaban Lucius y Narcissa, aunque no era difícil adivinarlo, no habían querido almorzar con ellos seguramente por el mismo motivo.

El almuerzo transcurrió en calma entre comentarios sobre la fiesta del día anterior, Lily se sintió cálidamente recibida, en verdad los padres de Scorpius la veían con buenos ojos y ella podía agarrarles cariño con facilidad si no era porque ya lo había hecho, tal vez ese era un sentimiento que provenía de sus recuerdos. Con la esperanza brillando más que nunca en su interior, se concentró en la plática bebiendo el cálido chocolate que restaba en su taza.

***º*º*º**

En otra parte del mundo mágico…

James despertaba con una cruda insoportable y por primera vez en días sin Sue desnuda a su lado, apretó sus ojos con fuerza sintiendo como todos los recuerdos volvían con una dolorosa punzada en su cabeza.

Estaba hecho una escoria. Todo era culpa del alcohol y de su maldita impulsividad, aunque no podía dejar de lado los celos, ahora comprendía porque decían que eran malos consejeros, lo habían llevado a hacer una tremenda estupidez en casa de sus abuelos, le había estampado su puño a su primo, rompiéndole el labio.

¿Y por qué había hecho eso? Por imbécil.

Se llevó las manos en la cabeza hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello revuelto.

—Veo que ya estas despierto —la voz de su padre hizo eco en su oídos, un momento por qué estaba su padre en su departamento, abrió los ojos reconociendo el lugar estaba en la casa de sus papás—. Bebe esto —dejó un frasco sobre su mesa de noche — y arréglate, te espero abajo —ordenó en un tono que no daba lugar a objeciones.

_«¿Por qué tuve que hacer esa estupidez?»._

***º*º*º**

En Lúxor…

Después de tomar un merecido desayuno, Lysander la había llevado a recorrer *_Tebas _en camello, lo cual había sido una experiencia algo excéntrica, pero no menos divertida, se sentía eufórica, se encontraba en un lugar con un clima por arriba de los 30º contrario de lo que se vivía en Londres, lo único malo era que la mitad de su guardarropa no le servía en aquel desierto.

Sospechaba que él no la había prevenido del lugar a propósito y también sabía la razón, —la cual la hacia sentirse en llamas y totalmente avergonzada—, él deseaba tenerla con la menor ropa posible, y eso le evitaba lidiar con ella. Él estaba inasible y ella era incapaz de negarse a dejarse llevar por esa misma pasión.

Aunque la espinita de cómo tomarían sus padres su ausencia seguía clavándose en ella incomodándola, pero no tanto como para desear volver pronto. Y hasta el momento no habían aparecido un escuadrón de aurores yendo por ella, eso debía ser una buena señal ¿no?

— ¿En qué piensas? —llamó su atención besando su hombro pecoso.

Ella se recargó en él, dejando que su espalda rozara aquel torso. —En mis padres, aún no me ha llegado ningún vociferador.

—No te preocupes.

—No quiero que mi padre quiera descabezarte cuando aparezcamos.

—De cualquier forma lo haría cuando se entere que me llevare a su única hija de su lado y no a un viaje como en esta ocasión —divulgó recordando la caja que se encontraba en su bolsa de cuero, aún estaba esperando el momento adecuado para darle aquello que era el símbolo de su compromiso.

Rose no pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Merlín, se iba a casar! El corazón le revoloteó llenó de felicidad, cuando se había enterado del compromiso de Lily con Scorpius había sin duda imaginado el momento en que ella lo hiciera con Lysander, pero jamás pensó que ocurriría tan pronto, aunque…

— ¿Tienes una fecha en mente?

Él soltó una risa ronca, mientras pasaba sus labios por su cuello. —Tardaste mucho en preguntar.

Rose frunció su ceño y protestó un poco al sentir la barba incipiente del chico raspar su piel. — ¿A qué te refieres?

—Creí que sería una de las primeras cosas que me preguntarías después de pedírtelo.

—Bueno, perdona que mi mente no haya estado aguda…

—Gruñona…

— ¿Qué? No, yo no…

Él volvió a sonreír, adoraba molestarla. —Estamos cerca de llegar al *Valle de las reinas, te gustara —cortó su parloteó logrando que ella le lanzara una mirada de rencor fingido, aunque lo superó al instante siguiente, aquel lugar era sorprendente y prefería dejar su pequeño desencuentro para cuando volvieran al hotel, ahí sabría como hacerlo pagar.

***º*º*º**

En Malfoy Manor…

Lily se encontraba afuera en la casa contemplando la extensión de terreno que se alzaba a lo lejos, iría a dar un paseo con su supuesto prometido. Desde una ventana Astoria miraba con aprobación a la que sería su nuera oficial.

Scorpius que pasaba por la sala se detuvo al ver a su madre, interesado por ver que era lo que la tenía tan entretenida, se acercó cauteloso.

—Es muy linda —comentó la mujer logrando que él curvara sus labios y dejara caer sus hombros, parecía que su madre tuviera un radar u ojos en la espalda, siempre lograba adivinar que él estaba ahí a pesar de lo cuidadoso que fuera.

—Es hermosa —respondió mirándola a través del cristal.

—No deberías hacerla esperar —reprendió con dulzura acariciando la pálida mejilla de si vástago

—Olvide algo pero ahora me reuniré con ella —tomó la mano de su madre y la besó.

Estaba por irse cuando la mirada perspicaz de su madre lo hizo quedarse.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

—No es nada, sólo problemas del trabajo.

Ella trazó las líneas de tensión que cruzaron el rostro de su vástago, sus labios se acurrucaron en una sonrisa conocedora. —No deberías mentir.

Amaba a su madre pero había veces que prefería no estar a solas con ella, porque si había alguien que podía leerlo como si se tratara de un libro abierto, era ella.

—No me lo puedes contar ¿no es así?

Él afirmó cuidadoso.

—No es por tu trabajo, ¿tiene qué ver con Lily?

—Todo esta bien entre nosotros, pero es mejor que vaya con ella antes de que se moleste por dejarla en el frío.

Su madre lo dejó partir con un extraño presentimiento en su pecho.

***º*º*º**

—Pensé que me dejarías aquí hasta que me hiciera un muñeco de nieve —profirió Lily al ver salir a Scorpius de la casa.

—Lo siento y tú no te harías un muñeco, serías un hermoso ángel de nieve.

Ella desvió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios. —De cualquier forma me haría paleta.

—No pasaría, me tienes a mi para darte calor.

Ella apretó sus labios lanzándole una mirada de incredulidad. —Aléjate de mí — comentó antes de lanzarle una bola de nieve que había estado ocultando en su mano.

— ¡Lily! ¡Pagaras por eso!

— ¡Alcánzame primero! —se echó a correr sin saber muy bien hacia donde, sus botas raspaban la nieve mientras reía siendo perseguida por un enfurruñado «hurón».

En unas cuantas zancadas Scorpius la alcanzó tomándola de la cintura por detrás. —Te tengo.

—Eso no es justo… — trató de zafarse pero sólo logro que ambos acabaran tendidos en la nieve. Cerró los ojos ante el impacto, que no había sido ciertamente doloroso debido a la capa blanca, aunque si sentía cierta pesadez que venía de tener prácticamente al rubio sobre ella, podía sentir su aliento cálido y mentolado sobre la piel de su mejilla, deslizó lentamente sus parpados topándose con parte del rostro anguloso de su novio.

Su corazón se aceleró aún más que por su carrera, incomoda por las sensaciones que burbujeaban en su interior.

— ¡Vamos quítate! ¡Me aplastas!

—Exagerada —expresó dándole un sonoro beso en su mejilla, antes de levantarse con un rápido movimiento y ofrecerle su mano para que se levantara.

—Pesas una tonelada —le dijo sacudiéndose la nieve, ocultando una sonrisa.

—Créeme que nunca antes te quejaste de eso —acotó coqueto, logrando sonrojarla.

Ahí estaban otra vez esas insinuaciones que tanto la perturbaban, ¿cómo si no le estuviera siendo difícil ya controlarse con su cercanía, como para ahora lidiar con esos pensamientos pecaminosos que la invadían?

—Es mejor que nos vayamos ¿a dónde me ibas a llevar? —preguntó pasando a su lado ignorando su gesto divertido.

—Vamos a las caballerizas...

***º*º*º**

En casa de los Potter…

James bajaba las escaleras ligeramente encorvado y con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sabiendo lo que le esperaba en la sala.

—Siéntate —no pudo desobedecer y menos si la voz de su padre se registraba ese tono imperioso.

Se dejó caer en el sillón de enfrente esperando escuchar el regaño que le esperaba pero cuando eso no pasó se sorprendió.

—Tu madre te esta preparando el desayuno.

Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la mirada seria de su padre detrás de sus lentes. —Lo siento —pronunció después de un rato.

—James ¿qué es lo que te esta ocurriendo?

—Tienes que ofrecerle una disculpa a tu primo, a tus abuelos y a tus tíos.

—Lo sé, es sólo que Louis…

—Sabes que no es sólo su culpa —limpió su garganta tomándose un segundo para buscar las palabras adecuadas para no herir a su hijo—, la conducta de tu novia no fue la adecuada.

J. Sirius se hundió más en el sofá, no le gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando esa conversación. La tensión bañó su rostro, endureciendo sus facciones.

—Sabes que no me gusta interferir en ese aspecto de tu vida, no te voy a decir qué hacer, pero tienes que pensar en lo ocurrido y en tu relación con esa chica.

—Esa no es mujer para ti —dijo Ginny claro y fuerte.

James alzó la mirada notando la expresión molesta de su madre, la cual se encontraba en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. No se había dado cuenta en que momento había aparecido.

—Hijo ya es hora de que comiences a sentar cabeza… —agregó logrando que la presión creciera en el auror.

Se levantó de su asiento molesto. —Yo se lo que hago con mi vida, soy autosuficiente y ya no soy un niño al que deben cuidar con quién se relaciona —se encaminó a la chimenea tomando con su puño polvos flú—. Hablare después con mis abuelos… —esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer en las llamas.

— ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?

—Es lo mejor, esta enojado y confundido, necesita pensar las cosas. Hablaré después con él, sabe que no puede evadirme por siempre y menos trabajando en el mismo lugar, donde yo soy su jefe.

***º*º*º**

En Malfoy Manor…

Después de una pelea por compartir el caballo, muy a pesar de Lily ya que ella quería uno para ella, pero él había insistido en que cabalgara con él —suponía que lo había hecho a propósito para torturarla, con su presencia, su aroma, su cuerpo —. Finalmente llegaron a un pequeño lago congelado, él ayudó a descender notando el asombro positivo grabado en las pupilas de la pelirroja.

— ¿Es aquí donde querías traerme?

—Se cuanto te gusta patinar, cuando hemos venido en invierno siempre deseabas venir aquí —confesó con una media sonrisa.

—No se si pueda hacerlo, no he practicado y no tenemos patines…

—Podrás y por los patines no te preocupes —sacó de su chaqueta un par para ella del tamaño de un llavero que logró regresar a la normalidad con un sencillo hechizo—. ¿Y bien? ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Lily lo miró a él, a los patines y finalmente la pista. Sintiendo un cosquilleo de anticipación crecer en su interior. —Lo haré.

Él le entregó los patines, y mientras ella se sentaba en una banca de madera —que había sido colocada ahí seguramente para esos momentos o para contemplar el atardecer en el lago en otra época del año —, Scorpius se encargó de atar el caballo a un árbol cercano, para después calzarse sus patines.

Lunita entró a la pista titubeante, después de deslizarse desconfiadamente los primeros minutos, cobró confianza y comenzó a moverse con fluidez, divirtiéndose al realizar algunos trucos artísticos que solía practicar.

— ¿Cuándo es que piensas entrar a la pista? —preguntó al notar que él seguía sin atarse los patines, estaba ahí en la banca mirándola embobado literalmente. Era una expresión que no era digna de un Malfoy, que no le vería comúnmente por eso le causaba gracia así como una inusitada alegría.

Scorpius pareció despertar de su aletargamiento, terminó de colocarse sus patines y se puso en camino. Afortunadamente siempre había sido diestro en los deportes, muggles o mágicos, así que no se mortificaba por parecer torpe y tenía de su lado que conocía como la palma de su mano esa pista.

—Es fantástico —manifestó Lily extendiendo sus brazos, rompiendo el viento con su velocidad, cambió de rumbo dando una pequeña vuelta nada complicada.

—Preferiría estar jugando con un disco y un palo pero patinar no esta mal, es relajante.

Lily resopló incrédula. — ¿Siempre arruinas los momentos?, ya se que eres un macho que disfruta de la violencia de golpear a otros en ese juego…

—Exagerada —repuso alcanzándola y rodeando su cintura con su brazo, adaptándose a su ritmo.

Ella le sacó la lengua de forma infantil. —No lo soy.

—Si lo eres y con la edad te vuelves más y más exagerada...

—Mentiroso y tu te vuelves feo como una mandrágora —barbotó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

— ¿Qué clase de insulto es ese? —expresó estallando en risas— Sabes que yo soy…

—Si, si… un dios griego, a otra con ese cuento —hizo un gesto de desinterés, mientras se adelantaba en la pista.

Él ni siquiera se esforzó en alcanzarla, dejó que diera la vuelta y fue ahí que se puso en su camino frente a ella, tomándola de la cintura.

—Quítate de mi camino.

—No quiero.

Lo que parecía ser una nueva pelea se convirtió en un juego de persecución bastante agradable, después de un rato cansados terminaron a la orilla de la pista, acostados en un montículo de nieve.

—Eres un molesto.

—Quéjate lo que quieras, en el fondo se que me adoras.

—No es verdad.

—Lo es.

—Humm…

Se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la naturaleza que los rodeaba. Copos de nieve comenzaron a caer, Lily se sentó para poder tomar en su mano cubierta por su guante un par.

— ¿Tan malo sería que te volvieras a enamorar de mi? — preguntó Scorpius tomándola por sorpresa, había querido hacerle esa pregunta desde hacia días, sabía que era injusto y que de cierto modo la presionaba, pero él también se sentía inseguro al respecto y sufría al ver la forma en que a veces Lily parecía distanciarse de él, colocando una barrera entre los dos a pesar de que sabía que eran pareja.

Lily clavó sus ojos en él, sintiéndose totalmente abrumada ante la vulnerabilidad que estaba mostrando su novio. Sintió un vuelco en su corazón que no supo explicar, una sensación agridulce se acentuó en la base de su estómago.

Aunque quisiera negarlo sabía que él no le era indiferente, que incluso por momentos se sorprendía a si misma pensando en él de una forma perturbadora, había veces que sentía una chispa de emociones, sentimientos que iban más allá de su comprensión.

Sintiendo un miedo apabullante se descubrió aceptando que estaba aterrada de volver a enamorarse de él. Todo el tiempo se debatía entre lo que haría la Lily que era en ese momento y la Lily que se suponía estaba enamorada de Scorpius.

—Olvídalo —señaló herido después de un rato.

—No Scorpius…

—Esta bien, no debí hacerte esa pregunta... es sólo que tampoco es fácil para mi —expuso pesaroso, alzó su mirada mirándola con una mezcla de dolor y añoranza.

Lily sintió su corazón estrujarse ante la confesión, sus ojos se perdieron en la plata liquida de su mirada. Un impulso nació desde lo más profundo de su ser y fue creciendo conforme pasaron los segundos, Scorp le brindó una sonrisa desprovista de emoción, mientras colocaba un mechón rojo detrás de su oreja en una dulce caricia y ese fue el último detonante que necesitó para dejarse llevar, lo siguiente que supo es que se encontraba rozando sus labios con los de él, cerró sus ojos y presionó aún más, quiso creer que aquello se sentiría mal o incorrecto pero fue todo lo contrario.

Él tardó en salir del estupor de la sorpresa, sus labios respondieron sin que se diera cuenta acoplándose a los de ella, el beso continuó con una dulce cadencia de roces, que los envolvió en una explosión de sentimientos, cuando Malfoy invadió su boca se vio envuelta en aquel delicioso sabor que tanto le recordaba al chocolate, podía sentir el calor proveniente de aquellos labios perfectos, regarse por todos su cuerpo dejándola como una masa gelatinosa cuando todo terminó.

Scorpius se mantuvo cerca del rostro sonrosado de su novia, recuperándose de todo lo que había sentido, dejando que sus pulmones se recuperaran, su mente se aclaró y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, por fin ella le había dado un beso sin que se viera obligada por las circunstancias, aunque no estaba seguro de que no lo hubiera hecho por compasión. No es que se hubiera sentido así, pero como estaban las cosas no podía dar por sentado nada, caminaba sobre una capa de hielo demasiado delgada cuando se trataban de su relación con Lily.

Se alejó sin mirarla, incorporándose segundos después, dejando a Lily confundida por su actitud distante después de lo que habían compartido.

_«¡No puedo creer que lo besé y él se este comportando de esa forma!»._

Los resquicios de las sensaciones que el beso había dejado en ella terminaron por esfumarse.

_«¿Por qué tuve que besarlo?_ — el pánico se adueñó de su cuerpo, congelándola por completo —. _Yo no… ni siquiera tengo claro lo que me esta pasando con él y aún esta lo que sigo sintiendo por Jagger. ¡Lo estoy arruinando todo!»._

—Scorpius…

—Lily, no es necesario que digas algo —se adelantó a decir rompiendo el nudo que tenía en su garganta.

Ella lo miró alejarse hacia la banca para quitarse los patines, luchó contra la oleada de desazón que la estremeció, podía notar que algo estaba definitivamente mal, nuevamente le estaba haciendo daño tenía que ser clara con sus acciones, la respuesta que había tenido a la pregunta que le había hecho, no sólo debía ser contestada con un beso debía tener un soporte claro.

Se deslizó por el hielo hasta llegar a la orilla, caminó por la nieve hasta sentarse en la banca junto a él.

Tomó una bocana de aire tratando de controlar su alocado corazón, se envalentó y entonces lo dijo:—No sería malo…

Él enarcó su ceja, confundido.

—Enamorarme nuevamente de ti... —murmuró sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer— …sólo tengo miedo.

Él la abrazó hundiendo su cara en el hueco de su cuello. —Yo también tengo miedo… no quiero perderte, ni obligarte a responderme.

Lily se le devolvió el abrazo aferrando sus manos al suéter, compartiendo su sentir. —No te bese porque me sintiera obligada, pero eso no quiere decirte que debes regocijarte de mi debilidad por ti, un dios griego… —le dio un toque bromista a su afirmación buscando romper la tensión que se había creado por sus confesiones.

La risa masculina vibró en su cuello, haciéndola sonreír, después de todo estar con él se sentía demasiado bien como para poder engañarse y fingir que no era así.

*º*º*º

**Continuará si ustedes lo piden…**

***º*º*º**

* Lúxur es también conocida con el nombre de Tebas, Uaset, La ciudad de los palacios entre otros.

*Valle de las reinas, necrópolis de reinas y algunas príncipes del antiguo Egipto, situada cerca de la orilla oeste del Nilo cerca de donde se encuentra el Valle de los reyes.

***º*º*º**

**H**ola hemos vuelto con un no tan largo capítulo, demoramos un poco en actualizar pero como son vacaciones actualizaremos más rápido. En verdad agradecemos todo el apoyo esperamos seguir contando con sus comentarios.

¿Qué les pareció la portada de la historia?

Sobre el capítulo, pues es un poco más de transición aunque relevante para la relación de Lily y Scorpius, digamos que han avanzado un paso antes de la tempestad no hemos olvidado a Jagger sólo que tendrá su momento y el encuentro con Scorpius. En el siguiente retomaremos cosas que dejamos sin concluir en estos capítulos, recuerdos y demás situaciones.

También abordamos un poco de James y su catastrófica vida en ese momento, algo RosexLysander.

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros, en facebook, la dirección es **www .** **facebook . com ****/** nenasfashion(Ya saben sin espacios).

Ojala puedan **unirse a nuestro grupo** especial de esta pareja: **www . facebook . com ****/** groups/438117662882665/ o pueden buscarlo con el nombre de** Lily & Scorpius: love like our nerver die.**

En twitter es (arroba)**NenasFashion**

Y como siempre nuestro correo esta disponible. **nenas . fashion (arroba) hotmail . com**

Esperamos sus opiniones, quejas y demás.

**Ahora el momento de los agradecimientos:**

**Taty black:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer la historia y más por dejarnos un review. Si nos hemos tardado un poco pero al fin hemos vuelto, ojala te guste este capítulo tanto como los otros. Saludos.

**Kamyt: **Hola ¿cómo estas? Millones de gracias por los ánimos que nos diste en cada uno de tus comentarios, aquí estamos nuevamente ojala te guste el capitulo y nos escribas nuevamente. Saludos.

**Tini Black**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia, que bien que te gusto, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo esperamos que te siga gustando la trama y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Annabella Prinx:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Enserio mil gracias por comentarnos, nos anima mucho saber que te gusta lo que estamos haciendo con esta historia. Lamentamos tardar pero a veces va más allá de nosotras, el tiempo no siempre nos favorece pero al fin son vacaciones y nos pondremos a trabajar en actualizar cuanto antes. Nos alegra que te hayan gustando los Slytherins amigos de Scorpius, habrá más de ellos sin duda. Nos encanto el punto de vista que tienes sobre el fic, es verdad vamos escribiendo la historia del amor entre ellos, no sólo en el pasado, si no también en el presente conjugado con el futuro. Por aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, nos es tan largo pero lo compensaremos en el siguiente capítulo que estará listo pronto, ojala nos escribas nuevamente. Saludos.

**AmJMatter:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por escribirnos y tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia, tienes razón en lo que mencionas la situación por la que pasa Lily sería insoportable para cualquiera pero tiene a Scorpius y aunque de repente niegue lo que siente por él, las cosas comenzaran a tomar su lugar lentamente pero de que sucederá lo hará. Este capítulo nuevo muestra un poco de eso. Sobre los amigos de Scorpius son Slytherins, el complemento perfecto para nuestro rubio favorito aunque en la fiesta falto Albus. Sobre Lucius y Narccisa aún no terminan los desencuentros con ellos, después de todo la parejita sigue en Malfoy y sobre lo que comentaste de si hicieron de las suya en aquel lugar, lo retomaremos en el siguiente capítulo gracias por darnos la idea. Rose y Lysander nos encantan como pareja ya lo habrán notado, veremos más cosas de ellos en los siguientes capítulos. Sobre el recuerdo pues explicaremos cuando se hicieron novios Lily y Scorpius claro, aunque no fue en ese recuerdo fue un poco después, ya veras lo que preparamos para tal ocasión no todos los días una Potter-Weasley sede ante un Malfoy xD. En este capítulo también abordamos un poco sobre James y Sue, añadiendo un poco de Louis ya veremos en que termina todo ese lío. Ya nos extendimos demasiado muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios nuevamente nos encanta responderlos más porque nos surgen ideas. Ojala te guste el capítulo y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Ann: **Hola ¿cómo te va? Muchas muchas gracias por darnos ánimos, al fin traemos un nuevo capítulo esperamos que lo puedas leer y te guste. Saludos.

**Euge**: Hola ¿cómo estas? Muchísimas gracias por escribir y leer nuestra historia, si Scorpius tiene novia pero Aiden no, bueno apenas lo introdujimos a la trama, ya iremos conociendo un poco más de él. Esperamos que te guste este capítulo y disculpes nuestra tardanza, ojala nos escribas y nos comentes que te pareció. Saludos desde México.

**Nightgirl:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por dejarnos ese lindo comentario, poco a poco hablaremos más de los Slytherins amigos de Scorpius, tienes razón en tus deducciones pero a Scorpius no le importa mucho que digas la opinión de su abuelo, el amaba a Lily, ya veremos como resuelve eso. En tanto esperamos que disfrutes el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Erendi Cullen**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por el apoyo y por escribirnos. Ya sabremos más de cómo Lucius sede ante su nieto xD, ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Ambi: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por tus hermosas palabras, que bien que la historia te guste y te haga feliz, al fin volvimos con esta actualización esperamos que sea de tu agrado y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Sui-AliRs:** Hola ¿cómo estás? De verdad muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando la historia, Lily esta cayendo en la garras de Scorpius lentamente pero de ahí ya no querrá salir jajaja ¿quién querría xD? Esperamos que este capítulo te guste, es un poco de transición pero con mucha ternura y una que otra cosa. Saludos.

**Lilialh:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer y escribirnos a pesar de nuestra demora, nos alegra que te guste la historia, pronto actualizaremos nuevamente Desleal. Saludos.

**Me:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por seguir leyendo, aquí esta ya la actualización ojala te guste y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Naluma5: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer cada uno de nuestros capítulos a pesar de nuestra demora, esperamos que esta actualización te agrade, no sale Jagger jjajaj xD por ahora, pero pronto arruinara la corta felicidad de la pareja. Saludos.

**Gina Lara:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Perdona nuestra eterna demora, afortunadamente no volveremos a hacerlo ya que son vacaciones, por lo pronto esperamos que te guste el capítulo, por fin Scorpius obtiene algo de Lily lento pero seguro. Ojala te guste y nos escribas y muchísimas gracias por leer nuestra loca historia. Saludos.

**Yazz:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Miles y miles de gracias por los ánimos que nos das y por tus comentarios, por fin después de hacerte esperar mucho aquí esta la continuación perdona nuestra demora, este capítulo es calmado pero no lo será el siguiente tenemos pendiente el encuentro entre Jagger y Scoprius que promete ponerse bueno y ni hablar de la renuencia de Lucius en aceptar a Lily. Ojala te guste y nos escribas. Saludos.

**TYCLLSW:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias por escribirnos y por leer la historia, en serio nos sentimos mal por no poder actualizar con mayor frecuencia pero al fin son vacaciones y podremos hacerlo seguido. Por fin hemos vuelto con este corto capítulo pero esperamos que te guste el siguiente recompensara la falta de más hojas en este, ojala nos puedas volver a escribir. Saludos.

**Lilus's fan:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por seguir la historia a pesar de nuestra demora, por fin hemos vuelto con este capítulo y tienes razón en sentir que Sue no es la indicada jajaj para James, las cosas se están complicando entre ellos ya lo notaras en este capítulo, no apostamos por ella pero aún seguirá apareciendo sólo un poco más. Esperamos que te guste la actualización y que nos escribas. Saludos.

**Lunatico0030**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas muchas gracias por escribir, aún no ha terminado en encuentro Lilus vs los abuelos Malfoy, sólo que no lo veremos en este capítulo si no en el siguiente, por lo pronto esperamos que te guste lo que publicamos y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Serena Princesita Hale:** Hola cómo estás? Mil gracias por seguir la historia y escribirnos, si bueno Lucius aún no es dictado culpable de atacar a Lily sólo son suposiciones de los amigos de Scorp, que de paso tienen algo de exagerados. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas escritoras.**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	14. Anillo de compromiso

**Disclaimer**: Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos creado esta historia uniendo a las familias Potter- Malfoy, desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**UNA VEZ EN DICIEMBRE**

**By**

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**Para ustedes que están en el cielo.**

**Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones.**

**D.B.M.**

* * *

***º*º*º***

_**Anillo de compromiso.**_

Draco había estado observando durante toda su estadía en casa a su hijo y su novia, desde que habían llegado había notado ciertos detalles, tal vez poco perceptibles para los demás pero no para él que solía ser demasiado observador. Así que no había querido retrasar más su conversación, después de una amena comida le había pedido que se reuniera con él en su despacho dejando a su mujer y a Lily en la sala disfrutando de un té.

Scorpius se encontraba de muy buen humor, ahora que ambos se habían confesado sus temores, podrían enfrentarlos juntos. Se sentía más seguro sabiendo que Lily seguía sintiéndose atraída por él, eso sin duda lo ayudaría mucho en su plan por reconquistarla, pero su prioridad era lograr que recuperara por completo sus recuerdos. Ni siquiera se había imaginado que la plática que sostendría con su padre giraría alrededor de su novia.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—No, estoy bien —respondió deambulando por el lugar, deteniéndose en un retrato de Lucius y Narcissa.

—Se que estas molesto con ellos.

Él exhaló lentamente, ese no era su tema favorito y hablarlo con su padre lo hacía ser aún más difícil. No quería ponerlo entre él que era su hijo y sus padres. Se quedó callado cavilando la mejor forma de explicarse; líneas de tensión aparecieron en su rostro, haciéndolo ver con más años de los que en verdad tenía.

—Es sólo que no comprendo porque no aceptan mis decisiones, la importancia de las teorías de sangre ha quedado atrás.

—No es así de sencillo y lo sabes.

—Ya se que nuestro circulo sigue siendo tradicionalista pero es hora que comiencen a aceptar que sus ideas son obsoletas.

—Tus abuelos son personas mayores, fueron educados bajo esas teorías, no es fácil para ellos asimilar el cambio de ideología que ha sufrido el mundo mágico —profirió con seriedad.

—Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero no voy a seguir permitiendo que traten de esa forma a Lily, y menos cuando va a ser mi esposa les guste o no. Se que en el pasado hubo enemistades entre nuestras familias, pero eso tiene que terminar y es posible, tu superaste tu aversión por el señor Potter.

Draco se mantuvo impasible como siempre, si aún sentía algún rechazo por el hombre supo guardarlo para si. —Sabes que eso no fue de un día a otro.

—Mis abuelos han tenido el tiempo suficiente para hacerse a la idea —refutó con molestia, dando a entender que ese argumento no era valido.

—Scorpius…

—No — respondió tajante.

—Hablare con ellos nuevamente y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, pero no olvides que son tus abuelos y que merecen tu respeto.

_«¿Cómo si pudiera olvidarlo?»._

—Bien —aceptó más por obligación que por gusto, dejándose caer en el sillón que se encontraba en la parte lateral de la habitación—. Ahora si te acepto ese trago.

Draco dejó su vaso de lado, para servir el de su hijo.

— ¿De eso era de lo que querías hablar?

—No precisamente, en realidad quería hablar contigo sobre negocios, sabes que en algún momento tendrás que hacerte cargo de las empresas, no siempre voy a estar aquí.

Ahí estaba otro tema que detestaba tocar: sus responsabilidades con su familia, por más que deseara alejarse de ellas siempre lograban alcanzarlo.

Su padre avanzó hasta él entregándole su trago, notando su expresión tortuosa.

— ¿Y bien de qué se trata esta vez? —cuestionó después de beber un poco de su whiskey que le dejó un rastro cálido en su garganta.

—Hablaremos después de eso.

—No dímelo, ya estamos aquí —pidió cansino.

—Lo digo porque hay un tema más importante del que debemos hablar.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó contrayendo su ceño.

—Tu novia.

De inmediato Scorpius se puso alerta, sus hombros se tensaron y su mirada se volvió más aguda. — ¿No empezarás como mis abuelos?—soltó con cargado sarcasmo.

—No se trata de eso.

— ¿Y de qué entonces? —cuestionó con interés enarcando su ceja, encontrando la mirada de su padre tan parecida a la suya y tan distinta a la vez.

— ¿Algo le pasó a Lily que no nos hayas mencionado o entre ustedes?

Scorpius casi se atraganta al escuchar la pregunta, pero supo enmascararlo tras una pequeña tos.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

— ¿Es verdad?

—No.

—Mmmm —murmuró entrecerrando sus ojos, claramente estudiándolo—. ¿Seguro? Esa chica se comporta de una forma un tanto extraña, es como si no fuera la misma…

Su hijo escuchó atentamente sintiendo que el pecho se le contraía impidiéndole respirar con normalidad, su mente ya se encontraba cavilando una respuesta adecuada para encubrir lo que sucedía, pero por otra parte su padre no quedaría conforme lo conocía bien para saber eso, así que tomó una decisión.

—Si, pasó algo.

Draco se quedó callado, notando la sombra de la tristeza que caía sobre su hijo como una capa pesada.

— ¿Qué fue? —cuestionó sentándose a su lado.

Scorpius soltó un suspiro lastimoso y le relató lo que había sucedido a grandes rasgos. — …ahora fingimos estar juntos pero temo que lo nuestro terminara inminentemente si no logra recuperar sus recuerdos, estoy tratando de reconquistarla a la par que busco respuestas sobre quién pudo haberle hecho eso.

***º*º***

En Egipto, Lysander y Rose se encontraban a bordo de un crucero mágico que los llevaría por el Nilo de Lúxor a Aswan, estaban cerca de la proa disfrutando de la brisa cálida.

—No puedo creer que hayas planeado todo esto.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Es tan surrealista, ¿cómo sabias que aceptaría? —preguntó con curiosidad, blandiendo sus pestañas mientras buscaba llevar de regreso un rizo rebelde a su coleta.

— No lo sabía, pero valió la pena arriesgarme —comentó mirando a su alrededor, notando que no había cerca personas lo cual agradeció deseaba que este momento fuese privado. Metió su mano en su bolsa de piel, tratando de alcanzar la pequeña caja pero se escapaba de sus dedos cada que lograba cogerla.

—Me alegro que me hayas persuadido de venir, este lugar es tan mágico, hay tanto por ver y recorrer. Es una cultura sumamente interesante…

Scamander observaba a su novia hablando fascinada, utilizando aquel tono de listilla que le hacia recordar sus años en el Colegio. La dejó seguir mientras mentalmente repasaba lo que diría sintiendo que su como su corazón se agitaba y era absurdo pues él ya había hecho la pregunta y recibido la respuesta, ahora sólo tenía que concluir y completar el ritual entregando el anillo.

— ¿Estoy hablando mucho? —preguntó contrayendo sus cejas, una vez más había dominado la conversación.

Él le sonrió como si no le importara. —Me gusta escucharte.

—Mentiroso…

Lysander mantuvo su sonrisa, sacó la cajita blanca pequeña de la bolsa, dejándola frente a ella.

Rose clavó su mirada en la caja y después en él, sonriéndole un tanto desconcertada. — ¿Qué es?

—Ábrelo y lo sabrás —su nerviosismo aumentó, contuvo el aliento mientras ella abría con sus dedos temblorosos la tapa.

Un grupo de mariposas mágicas en color tornasol salieron volando hacia el cielo dejando una estela de brillos detrás de ellas. La pelirroja se quedó sin habla, al ver la sencilla joya de oro blanco en forma de rosa que descansaba en una almohadilla azul dentro la caja.

—Espero que te guste —mencionó con la emoción desbordando su cuerpo—, ¿puedes agarrar la caja?

Lo hizo incapaz de creer que de verdad estaba sucediendo eso, él sacó el anillo entonces tomó su mano izquierda y deslizó la joya por su dedo anular.

— ¿No me harás preguntártelo de nuevo o si?

Rosie negó con lágrimas de emoción en sus ojos, una sonrisa radiante como el sol apareció en sus labios. Lysander tomó la caja de su mano guardándola, antes de rodear su cintura y atraerla para un beso merecido.

***º*º***

En Malfoy Manor…

Lily estaba disfrutando de una tranquila plática con Astoria, dejó su taza de té sobre el platito que se encontraba en la mesa de centro. Unió sus manos buscando calentarlas un poco, sintiendo el anillo que le había dado Scorpius, bajó su mirada observándolo.

—Es hermoso —dijo su suegra llamando su atención.

—Si —contestó con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes la historia que hay detrás de un anillo de compromiso?

La pelirroja negó con su cabeza, Astoria tomó su mano donde lucía la joya. —Se dice que en el dedo anular izquierdo nace una vena que va directo al corazón, simboliza una promesa de amor y de vida, juntos. *El diamante una piedra indestructible representa la fortaleza, el poder, la pureza del amor y el compromiso de la pareja.

Lily no pudo evitar recordar el momento en el que Scorpius se lo había dado, ese pequeño objeto demostraba todo lo que él sentía por ella y pensar que ella lo había hecho sentir tan mal al no responderle en el momento y después al dejar la joya en manos de su ex seguramente había sido peor que un _crucio_.

Literalmente había pisoteado sus promesas y su corazón, lo peor era que seguía haciéndolo no de forma intencional, pero a pesar de sentirse atraída por él aún no sentía ese amor profundo que compartiera con él antes del accidente.

Y seguía traicionándolo al tener esos sentimientos por Jagger, aunque él le hubiera fallado y engañado.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó la mujer, estrechando su mano con preocupación.

— S-si —recompuso su gesto, esbozando una sonrisa con cierta dificultad.

—Supongo que es la emoción del compromiso, hace un año deseabas que esto sucediera y ahora que te esta pasando tal vez te cuesta creerlo —comentó comprensiva—, a mi aún se me dificulta creerlo, es mi único hijo después de todo.

Lunita se quedó callada incapaz de decir algo parecía que su capacidad de hablar hubiera sido bloqueada, sólo estaba ahí como una escultura de cera escuchando a su suegra. Incapaz de imaginarse a sí misma hace un año hablando con la misma mujer de su sueño por casarse con Scorpius.

— ¿Lo saben ya tus padres?

—Eh… si.

— ¿De verdad estas bien?

—Si… sólo estoy un poco conmocionada, nunca imagine que hubiera tanto significado en este anillo.

—Lo sé, me gustaría que organizáramos una reunión con tus padres para festejar este enlace, podría ser algo informal, pienso en un desayuno, una cena en algún restaurante…

Lily respondía mecánicamente ante los cuestionamientos de la mujer, su mente se encontraba hecha una telaraña de pensamientos, culpabilidades y temores que no sabía a dónde la llevarían.

***º*º***

En otra parte del mundo mágico James se encontraba en las Tres Escobas bebiendo esta vez una cerveza de mantequilla que no causaría que se volviera un ogro y atacara a la personas que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Las palabras de su padre seguían deambulando en su mente, así como el recuerdo del desastre que había causado. Aún no se atrevía a pasar por la casa de sus abuelos y ni a darle la cara a sus tíos o a su primo, se sentía avergonzado y a la vez molesto. Todo esto se hubiera evitado si Louis se hubiese mantenido alejado de su novia, aunque sabía que era injusto hincarle la culpa sólo a él.

Vaya lío había querido aclarar las cosas con Sue y ver en que punto estaba con ella pero resultaba que la chica no se encontraba en su departamento, le había marcado a su celular —invento muggle bastante útil en algunas ocasiones—, pero ella había rechazado cada una de sus llamadas y en un mensaje no alcanzaría a decirle todo lo que deseaba.

Hundido en una silla se sintió más miserable que cuando se había despertado, el comienzo de año apestaba.

Lorcan y Alice entraron al lugar riéndose alegremente, al pensar en los dos tortolitos que estaban en Egipto, ambos habían colaborado para que esos dos estuvieran viviendo su viaje de amor y debían celebrar que todo había salido bien.

—Ella no sospecho que yo ya sabía que él la llevaría a Egipto.

—Eres mala amiga, mentirle de esa forma— bromeó Lorcan sacudiéndose un poco la nieve de sus hombros y cabeza.

—Era necesario, me lo agradecerá —contestó confiada, acercándose a la barra.

— ¿Qué quieres beber?

—Un whiskey —pasó su mirada azulada por el lugar buscando una mesa cuando se topó con James Potter.

— ¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó al ver que su amiga se había quedado muy silenciosa.

—Es James, parece algo… deprimido.

—No es para menos con todo el espectáculo que monto esa _barbie plástica_ que llevaba —respondió tomando sus tragos.

—Lo sé, ¿te molesta si vamos con él?

—No claro que no, si fueras mi novia me molestaría…

Alice rodó sus ojos, resoplando. — ¿Siempre me molestaras con eso? —reclamó fulminándolo con su mirada—. Tenía 14 años cuando dije esa tontería de que me gustabas y te pedí que fueras mi novio y sólo lo hice por ese estúpido juego —refunfuñó con la indignación del pasado bullendo en su interior—. De cualquier forma no tienes que recordarme mi mayor humillación cuando me rechazaste.

—Ni siquiera te rechace, sólo que no me lo esperaba y francamente tu confesión fue algo atrabancada, casi me lo gritaste.

—Estaba nerviosa. ¡Rayos! No se ni porque estamos hablando de esto —mencionó con las mejillas ardiendo.

—De cualquier forma yo estaba saliendo con otra chica.

—Puff como olvidar a esa tal Agatha, intento dejarme sin cabello.

Lorcan soltó una carcajada que molestó aún más a Alice, que no dudo en darle un pellizco.

— ¡Auch! Bien, bien si estaba algo loca — la mirada alusiva que le dio su amiga no tuvo precio—. Muy loca, después no podía quitármela de encima.

—Si y yo supere mi penoso incidente gracias a Nathaniel.

—Idiota cualquiera, era un jugador pésimo…

—Lo dices porque te tiro de tu escoba en la semifinal.

—No sólo por eso —gruñó con una mueca torcida, se abrió paso por las personas que se encontraban en el lugar hasta llegar a la mesa de James.

—Hey ¿podemos sentarnos contigo? —anunció el gemelo.

J. Sirius los miró y asintió, no se sentía con ánimo de tener compañía pero era peor estar sin ella.

—Supongo que quieres hablar de lo divertida que estuvo la fiesta ayer.

—Lorcan —regañó mientras lo golpeaba con el codo en el costado de su cuerpo.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer eso —advirtió ceñudo.

—No, no quiero hablar de eso.

Con eso se enfrascaron en una conversación más amena alejada de los temas del corazón.

***º*º***

En la casa de la familia Weasley-Granger.

— ¿Una nota? ¿Una nota Hermione? —exclamó con la cara roja de enojo Ron.

—Tranquilo.

— ¿Tranquilo? ¿Es todo lo que dirás? ¿Se fue con ese y tu quieres que este tranquilo?

—No es tan grave —trató de tranquilizarlo, aunque eso no quería decir que aprobara la fuga de su hija.

— ¿Qué no es grave? —resopló sulfurado— Ahora mismo me va a escuchar, así tenga ir a donde este.

—Ronald por favor, ni siquiera sabes donde esta…

Hugo al ver lo que sucedía en la sala, optó por regresar sobre sus pasos sigilosamente, cuando su padre se enojaba de esa forma lo mejor era no estar cerca, no quería volverse el blanco de sus regaños.

—Yo mejor desaparezco, esto amerita un trago… mi hermana rompiendo de esta forma la reglas, ahora no me preocupare por si hago otra trastada comparada con esto mis padres no podrán decirme nada —manifestó con una sonrisa desapareciendo segundos después.

***º*º***

En Malfoy Manor…

Malfoy miró a su hijo como se deshacía de desesperación, preocupación e impotencia frente a sus ojos, él mismo no terminaba de asimilarlo.

— ¿Crees qué Lucius tuvo algo que ver con ese ataque? —preguntó de una sola vez, sin titubeos, sabiendo que sería como un _crucio_ para su padre, pero no podía seguir con esa maldita duda, necesitaba descartar la posibilidad de que ese ataque viniera de su propia familia.

— ¿Qué? —se levantó de su escritorio alarmado.

—Sabes que él no acepta mi relación con ella.

Draco aún consternado negó, sabía que su padre bien era capaz de eso, su pasado atroz era prueba de ello, pero de eso a que lo hiciera había mucha diferencia.

— ¿No dirás nada? —reclamó receloso.

—Dudo que haya sido él —profirió finalmente recobrando su aplomo.

— ¿Puedes asegurarlo? Tal vez no directamente pero pudo…

—Basta Scorpius —pidió su padre mirándolo con seriedad—. Se que estas molesto con él, pero dudo que eso sea obra de tu abuelo.

—No puedes saberlo…

—Lo sé —profirió fúnebre—, conozco a Lucius Malfoy de formas que ni siquiera llegaras a imaginarte y por eso puedo decirte que él no pudo haberlo hecho —concluyó con su rostro envuelto en las pesadillas del pasado.

Scorpius conocía sin duda el pasado de su familia, pero estaba seguro que había pasajes que no podría encontrar en los libros, ni mucho menos escucharía de voz de sus padres, ni de sus abuelos. Por eso había buscado sus propias respuestas en otros lugares y sabía la clase de horrores que habían realizado los mortifagos, incluido su abuelo, de ahí que incluso dudara de él.

—Se lo que estas pensando, él podrá estar en contra de tus decisiones, de tu relación, pero es tu abuelo y eres sangre de su sangre, y te aprecia más de lo que puedes pensar. Dudo que realizara un ataque de esa índole, sabes bien que es un mago poderoso y cualquier hechizo, maldición o encantamiento lanzado por su varita sería efectivo sin errores, y en todo caso no atacaría a la hija del Salvador del mundo mágico, sólo para que ustedes se separaran. A su edad no resistiría volver a Azkaban, quien hizo esto tiene otro interés y es ahí en dónde podremos comenzar a investigar.

Su hijo no estaba del todo convencido, se movió por la habitación meditando sus palabras.

—Estoy quedándome sin opciones para ayudarla a recuperar su memoria y para saber quién demonios nos hizo esto —confesó sobresaltado—. Necesito respuestas, saber el maleficio que utilizaron y encontrar así una forma de revertirlo… o lo perderé todo—, su rostro mostraba un profundo sufrimiento, miró a su padre con los ojos cristalizados.

Se acercó a su hijo ofreciéndole su apoyo, colocó su mano sobre su hombro y lo miró directamente a los ojos. —Escúchame, no puedes dejar que esto te venza, necesitaras de toda tu fortaleza para hacerle frente —le llamó la atención, como si se tratara de un niño.

Scorpius tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, se obligó a controlarse, no podía quebrarse ahora, asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

—Llegaremos al fondo de todo esto, tienes mi palabra.

— ¿Crees qué deba decírselo al señor Potter?

Draco lo meditó por un momento, su frente se pobló de arrugas. —Es mejor si se lo cuenta su hija.

—Hablaré con Lily —resopló desalentado, sabía las consecuencias que traería esa decisión para su relación.

***º*º***

En las Tres Escobas…

Hugo entró al lugar, saludó a algunos conocidos antes de notar que su primo y sus amigos se encontraban ahí, pidió una cerveza y avanzó hacia la mesa.

— ¿Es día de reunión? —cuestionó sentándose.

—Algo así, estamos pasando el rato —mencionó con una sonrisa Lorcan alzando su trago hacia él.

— ¿Te ves extrañamente feliz? ¿Algo que quieras decirnos? —preguntó Alice, mirándolo con curiosidad a través de sus pestañas— Necesitamos escuchar algo bueno porque aquí _«Jamsie»_ esta de un humor que no nos hemos dejado de reír.

El susodicho la miró con dureza, soltando a la par un bufido.

— ¿Lo ves?

—No me puedo imaginar porqué —soltó Hugo con una risita burlona.

—Mejor pasa de eso y suelta lo que te tiene así…

La sonrisa del chico pelirrojo se agrando. — La santa Rose se fugo con su novio y hasta donde me quede, mi padre estaba peor que un Colacuerno Húngaro, si los encuentra seguro que los deja sin futuros hijos —miró en dirección al gemelo—. Seguro que a tu hermano lo castra y a mi dulce y perfecta hermanita la encierra o la manda cuidar a la vieja tía Muriel...

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó James totalmente incrédulo.

—Lo que oíste —reafirmó dándole un buen trago a su cerveza.

—Creo que exageras —minimizó Lorcan.

—Seguro que tu madre hace que tu padre entre en razón antes de que los deje sin nietos —predijo Alice y confiaba en su sexto sentido que pocas veces le había fallado.

— ¿Y por qué ustedes dos no parecen sorprendidos? —los miró con sospecha al ver ese par de sonrisas.

—No era ningún secreto que esto podía ocurrir, después de todo ambos son mayores de edad y han estado juntos un largo tiempo.

—Y conociendo a mi hermano con lo que le gusta estar viajando era lógico que Rose accediera en algún momento a irse con él y romper un par de reglas que no es tan grave, no es como si alguien fuera a resultar muerto.

—Más vale que Lysander sepa lo que hace —aseveró James entredientes Rose era su prima favorita y no quería que resultara herida por otro tipo, ya había tenido suficiente con su amor unitaleral por Malfoy.

—El león cree que todos son de su condición —silbó Hugo como no queriendo, sonriendo ante la mirada furica de su primo hasta que sintió un codazo en sus costillas, por parte de Ali—. Hey... —la miró de mala manera— es un dicho muggle que dice mi madre.

—Relájate J, sabes bien que mi hermano va enserio —aligeró la tensión.

—Es cierto —concordó la chica.

— ¿Entraras esta temporada con los Chudley Cannons? —cuestionó Lorcan, dirigiendo su mirada aguamarina hacia Hugo.

—Eso espero, estoy cien por ciento curado de mi lesión y listo para la acción.

—Ojala te acuerdes de los amigos cuando vuelvas a jugar y nos des lugares de primera en la liga—Ali dejó caer la indirecta.

— ¿Cuando no lo he hecho?

— ¡Scamander!

El chico volteó al instante, alargando su cuello para lograr ver entre la multitud a quien lo llamaba, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente en señal de reconocimiento. Se levantó para saludar al grupo.

—Es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí —estrechó su mano un hombre de color con apariencia desenfada, que ocultaba perfectamente debajo a un _inefable._

—Riley —saludó echando una mirada detrás de él al grupo de amigos, reconociendo a un par de ellos—, lo mismo digo.

—Es el cumpleaños de Merlie.

—Felicidades Mer —pasó al hombre, para abrazar a la chica.

James miraba todo sin mayor emoción, no le interesaba conocer a nadie sólo esperaba que a Lorcan no se le ocurriera invitarlos a su mesa. Su celular comenzó a vibrar, lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón con parsimonia que desapareció por completo al notar la foto y el nombre de su novia palpitando.

De inmediato pulsó contestar se llevó el teléfono al oído. —Sue… espera no te escucho —se levantó sin más, esquivando las mesas y a las personas para llegar a la salida—. ¿Estas ahí?... quédate, voy para allá… no, escucha… Sue.

Desesperado se dirigió a su departamento, esperando poder arreglar todo con ella. Hugo salió del lugar segundos después buscando a su primo, al no verlo comprendió que se había esfumado.

—Y así fue como el perro fue devorado por un Grim, ¿habrá Grim hembras? No lo recuerdo… —se llevó una mano a su barba donde algunos puntos rojos castaños relucían —se lo preguntare a Rose cuando vuelva, claro si es que eso pasa—riendo volvió al calor del bar.

***º*º***

En Egipto…

En el crucero por el Nilo, la pareja del momento se encontraba cenando en un rincón privado los manjares del oriente, compartiendo sonrisas cómplices y miradas llenas de promesas, caricias que hablaban se sentimientos, de sensaciones a flor de piel.

—Tienes una mancha aquí —tocó la comisura de sus labios, limpiándola antes de llevarse su dedo a su boca, chupándolo.

—Lysander no hagas eso —regañó escandalizada, con una sombra rosada expandida por el tabique pecoso de su nariz.

Él dibujó una sonrisa resplandeciente. —Sabía bien.

Ella negó con su cabeza, estaba a punto de responderle algo cuando un halcón dejó caer un sobre rojo en su mesa, el cual de inmediato comenzó a gritar su contenido.

— ¡Rose Weasley Granger! ¡Vuelve en este mismo instante! ¡Lysander Lorcan más te vale traer a mi hija de regreso!

La voz de Ron concluyó cuando el sobre furioso, estalló en llamas quedando reducido a cenizas sobre la mesa.

—Creo que tu padre va a acabar odiándome, lo bueno es que seremos familia…

Rosie con su cara de susto se las arregló para lanzarle una dura mirada. —Sabía que esto iba a pasar —tomó la servilleta limpiándose dispuesta a levantarse.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Debemos arreglar esto, antes de que mi padre quiera lanzarte un _avada_ y termine en Azkaban.

Él tomó su mano, estrechándola con calidez. —Mírame Rojita, sabíamos que esto pasaría, así que sigamos el plan… este momento se trata de nosotros, disfrutémoslo. Todo estará bien cuando regresemos —se inclinó y besó su frente.

—Desearía poder estar tan tranquila como tú.

—Puedo hacer que lo estés…

—Se que puedes, pero esto es serio —suspiró audiblemente, mirando sus platos de comida, el anillo que descansaba en su mano resplandeció ante un haz de luz proveniente de la lámpara que iluminaba su mesa—. Sólo les escribiré un mensaje y después puedes hacerme olvidar todo.

—No todo, no de nosotros —murmuró con una sonrisa encantadora, acercándola por la nuca, atrapando su boca en un beso febril.

***º*º***

En Malfoy Manor…

Lily se encontraba en pijama cepillando su cabello húmedo frente al tocador, había estado observando durante toda la cena a su novio, había estado un tanto ausente y sospechaba que se debía a la conversación que había tenido con su padre.

Se mordió su labio meditando si debía preguntarle o no, de cualquier forma si él hubiera querido contarle ya lo hubiera hecho. _«¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Se tratara de sus abuelos? ¿Qué pudo haberle dicho su padre que lo pusiera así?»._

Scorpius salió del cuarto de baño en una nube de vapor, usando un par de bóxers mientras pasaba una toalla por su torso para retirar las últimas gotas de agua. Lily lo miró de reojo sonrojándose ligeramente, quizás antes estaba acostumbrada a verlo así, pero ahora no podía evitar sentirse abochornada, lo cual era sumamente ridículo.

Aceptar su atracción por él había sido un gran paso, había tenido que enfrentar su orgullo, sus creencias infantiles, sus rencillas del pasado y sobre todo ser sincera consigo misma, para aceptar que tal vez siempre había sentido una chispa de atracción por él, pero…

•*•*•*• **Flashback** •*•*•*•

Lily se encontraba en tercer grado de Hogwarts, una gran sonrisa adornaba su carita infantil, sus ojos brillaban de forma especial, entre sus manos traía una pequeña caja. Emocionada recorría los pasillos, al ser San Valentín se podían ver varias parejas por dondequiera, aunque también estaba el lado contrario de la moneda, chicas y chicos con el corazón roto al ser rechazados sus sentimientos por esa persona especial y por supuesto estaban los que aún no entraban en ese circulo y sólo disfrutaban del día con sus amigos.

Llegó a los terrenos casi sin aliento con las mejillas rojas, pasó su mirada por el lugar no deseaba que ninguno de sus primos o hermanos presenciaran lo que iba a hacer. Scorpius no sólo era el amigo de Albus, también era de ella, él no la hacia menos por ser pequeña, se preocupaba por ella, le daba consejos sobre las clases y el Quidditch, además se comportaba distinto con ella que con otras chicas, siempre le daba la preferencia y bueno también estaba ese pequeño casi «beso» que la había dejado caminando por las nubes, por eso y más, él era su persona especial.

El corazón le brincó de emoción y expectación, caminó con paso saltarían hacia el lago, Scorpius estaría ahí, lo sabía de una conversación que había espiado entre él y Albus. No sabía cuál era la razón por la que estaría ahí, aunque probablemente se debía a que algunas chicas no lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra lo perseguían como si de su mascota se tratara y se volvían más odiosas ese día precisamente, lo había visto en los dos años anteriores.

Estaba por llegar cuando reconoció la voz del rubio y una femenina que no reconocía. Caminó de forma cautelosa, asomando su cabeza pelirroja, quedándose de piedra al ver a Scorpius con Marie Davis de Slytherin, una chica que tenía lo que ella no, curvas que llamaban la atención de los chicos y a pesar de tener algunos granitos en su rostro estos no opacaban su belleza.

El corazón de Lily se rompió en pedazos, sus ojos se aguaron sin remedió.

— Scorpius me haces cosquillas — rió tontamente, apretándose más contra él.

La cabeza del rubio siguió escondida en el cuello de la castaña, devorándolo, mientras sus manos vagan por la espalda de la chica.

El nudo en la garganta de Lily se acrecentó, su barbilla tembló mientras trataba de contener el llanto, dejó caer su regaló y salió huyendo, tropezándose con una piedra, cayendo al suelo raspando sus rodillas.

Ese día todos habían creído que su llanto se debía a eso, nadie jamás sospechó la verdadera razón, ni ligó ese evento a su repentino cambio con el vástago de los Malfoy. Él había sido su primera ilusión y gran desilusión.

El ver como él había comenzado a salir con chicas, volverse ese cretino Donjuán sólo había bastado para alimentar su rechazo por él, dejando atrás los recuerdos del chico agradable, atento que había sido con ella, cada vez que veía a una chica llorando por él, saliendo a Hogsmeade en citas, besándose en los pasillos, todo eso había hecho que se alejara de los tipos que solían ser las estrellas del Colegio, buscando en los chicos todo lo que no fuera Scorpius Malfoy.

Y todo empeoró cuando Rosie había decidido que su amigo Scorpius le gustaba, a pesar de las advertencias de su padre de no fijarse en él, porque su abuelo no la perdonaría. Fue entonces que Jagger apareció en su vida, había salido con otros chicos antes, pero él definitivamente había sido distinto a todos, la había cautivado con sus locuras, su capacidad para cambiar, su amor y también había sido por él que había regresado a Malfoy.

La vida tenía su extraña forma de unir a las personas.

•*•*•*• **Fin Flashback** •*•*•*•

—Lils... Lils...

La pelirroja pegó un pequeño salto, parpadeó mirando por el reflejo del espejo a su novio —ya con la pijama puesta—recostado en la cama, tenía ese gesto de preocupación que últimamente lo caracterizaba.

— ¿Estas bien? —cuestionó incorporándose ligeramente, como si tuviera la intención de ir hacia ella si la respuesta no le satisfacía.

—Si —le sonrió para convencerlo. Regresó a su cabello pensando en su pasado con Malfoy.

_«Ambos tuvimos que superar muchas cosas para estar en este punto.»_

Se hizo un moño y caminó, quitándose la bata al pie de la cama. Scorp se encontraba entretenido con un par de papeles.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó sentándose con las piernas cruzadas a su lado.

—Son documentos de las empresas, mi padre quiere que los revise para aprobarlos en la próxima junta —cerró la carpeta—. Se los daré a Eliot mañana.

Lily jugó con sus dedos, no había podido estar así con él desde su paseo por el lago congelado y bueno después del _«beso»_. Claro que estaba un poco nerviosa, eso cambiaba las cosas entre ellos ¿no?

— ¿Qué tal tu platica con mi madre? ¿No es la arpía que creías, eh?

— ¡Yo no creía eso!

Él le sonrió divertido, recostándose contra las almohadas.

Lunita relajó su gesto, separó su mirada ceñuda de él posándola en su mano desnuda, extrañando el peso de la joya. —Ella quiere organizar una celebración con nuestras familias por nuestro compromiso.

Él enarcó su ceja, buscando algo que le diera indicio de como se sentía.

—Le dijiste que lo haríamos más adelante —asumió.

—No pude hacerlo.

—Hablaré con ella.

—No lo hagas, dejemos que organice esto —murmuró con una media sonrisa—, esta muy emocionada y mi madre estará más que feliz en ayudarle…

Scorpius la contempló largamente, por una parte estaba sorprendido de la forma en que ella estaba tomando las cosas de su compromiso con sus padres, pero por otra sabía que debía hacer lo mejor para ella y eso era obtener la ayuda y el apoyo de su familia, por mucho que eso significara un cambio real en su relación y en su forma de vida, probablemente ella dejaría su casa y no la culparía por eso, él debió protegerla.

—Lils…

Se quedó callada esperando que él siguiera, por la forma en que su ceño se arrugaba sabía que sería un tema serio y difícil para él.

—Debemos hablar con tus padres sobre lo que te sucedió.

Estaba segura de que esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, por lo cual se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos y una mueca de total desconcierto.

— ¿Qué? Creí que…

—Mi padre esta enterado de todo.

— ¿Se lo dijiste? —preguntó aún más perturbada.

—Él comenzó a sospechar, así que preferí decírselo.

Lily se levantó de la cama, andando un poco, tratando de entender lo que había pasado. — ¿Por qué?

—Es mejor que se entere por ti, estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo pero al parecer la cura no esta a la vuelta de la esquina y necesitamos asegurarnos que capturen al que realizo esto —él se levantó y avanzó hacia ella, rodeando su cintura—. No te presionare a hacerlo, pero quiero que lo pienses, ellos son tu familia y podrían ayudarnos.

Lilu recargó su frente en el hombro de su novio. —Sabes que preferiría no decírselo, no quiero preocuparlos.

—Lo sé —pasó sus manos por su espalda acariciándola suavemente.

—Desearía que todo esto terminara de una buena vez —subió sus manos, aferrándolas a la camiseta del chico, a la altura de sus costillas.

—Hey… no quiero que te pongas triste —besó su sien, entendiendo—. Vámos a superar esto, pero por ahora a la cama —la tomó entre sus brazos, cargándola con facilidad hasta el colchón, donde la dejó con suavidad.

— ¿En verdad crees qué lo haremos?

—Si —subió, quedándose a su lado—, ¿has recordado algo?

Ella estaba por negar cuando las imágenes de aquel extraño sueño que había tenido inundaron su mente, haciéndola entrecerrar sus ojos, al sentir una ligera punzada de dolor.

— ¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó al observar su rictus.

Se llevó su mano al costado de su cabeza. —Es sólo que quizás haya recordado algo, no estoy segura.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— Estaba esperando que llegaras a la casa cuando me recosté en la cama, me encontraba dormitando tal vez y entonces, de repente estaba en un salón…

Malfoy escuchó atentamente todo sin interrumpirla, su corazón comenzó a agitarse al reconocer la memoria. Sus labios se ondularon en una sonrisa que hablaba por si misma, reflejando la esperanza y la alegría de saber que los recuerdos estaban comenzando a emerger, tal vez no al ritmo que ambos quisieran pero era un buen indicio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Fue una alucinación? —preguntó con sus cejas contraídas, mirando esa sonrisa que podía ser de comercial de pasta de dientes— Sabía que no debía comerme esos chocolates que me regalaste ¿qué les pusiste? ¿Amortentia? — sus ojos se achicaron con desconfianza mientras recorría la figura del albino. Él soltó una risa franca, que hizo que ella se enfurruñara.

—Esa imaginación que tienes deberías utilizarla para otras cosas más provechosas — pasó su brazo al otro lado del cuerpo de la pelirroja, se inclinó sobre ella obligándola a recostarse.

— ¿Qué haces? Quítate… —ceñuda puso sus manos en los hombros de él empujándolo.

—Si lo que insinúas es que lo que estas sintiendo por mi se debe a una poción estas muy equivocada, soy capaz de enamorarte sin necesidad de recurrir a esos trucos ¿no lo crees? —murmuró cepillando su aliento contra los labios de su novia, notando como sus mejillas adquirían un adorable color rosado.

— ¡Sucio Slytherin, aléjate! —se quejó sintiendo como un calor comenzaba a subir a su cuerpo, calentando su rostro. Tenerlo así siempre lograba perturbarla, su respiración se vio afectada al sentir como la presión de su cuerpo aumentaba, el removerse como serpiente debajo de él sólo aumenta el roce entre ellos, provocándole sensaciones que nublaban su mente y encendían su cuerpo a lo cual él no era inmune.

—Eres una latosa quejumbres —exclamó divertido, besando su nariz afilada.

—Y tu un pesado, aprovechado y cretino —expresó torciendo sus labios.

—Sanador, atractivo e inteligente que esta enamorado de ti —la miró por unas milésimas de segundo disfrutando de su adorable turbación, antes de robarle en suave y corto beso que le supo a gloria, pero que no suficiente para apagar su sed de ella.

Alzó su cara estudiando su reacción, esperando encontrar algún rastro de rechazo en sus facciones, pero no fue así. Lils parpadeó varias veces como si no creyera del todo lo que había ocurrido.

—Lo que me contaste no es producto de una alucinación, eso en realidad pasó.

Sus palabras la sacaron del estupor de aquel beso. — ¿Qué? ¿En serio? —su sonrisa iluminó la habitación, llena de emoción — ¡Estoy recordando! —lo abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en la curva de su hombro y su cuello.

Malfoy compartía su emoción. —Es lento pero hay esperanza, ya ha sucedido en dos ocasiones, es bueno, realmente bueno —depositó un beso en su hombro, logrando que ella se estremeciera.

—Hey, no te aproveches —se quejo, volviendo a ser consciente de la cercanía entre sus cuerpos, la temperatura volvió a subir de forma notoria y no creía que se debía al fuego que ardía en la chimenea. Esto no era como las anteriores ocasiones en las que lo había tenido sobre ella, eso había sido un juego de risas y almohadazos pero ahora era real, estaba pasando y no lo estaba evitando, porque se sentía bien de una forma correcta.

_«¿Cuántas veces estuve así con él? Merlín… quisiera recordarlo, ¿en verdad podré hacerlo?»._

Él dejó escapar una risa aterciopelada. —Si quisiera aprovecharme de ti, ya lo estaría haciendo, comenzaría por… —calló al notar como su novia pasaba sus dedos por cada rincón de su rostro — ¿qué haces?

Ella se detuvo, atrapando su mirada entre la suya. —Te parecerá tonto… lo sé… pero estoy reconociéndote —pronunció bajito como si le apenara.

Scorpius se quedó quieto, su rostro se bañó en seriedad. —Lily…

Sus labios formaron una dulce sonrisa. —No creas que te estoy admirando, tienes cara de lagartija —dijo apretando las mejillas, antes reírse.

— ¿Qué? —ni siquiera podía molestarse con ella, sabía que la pelirroja solía decir esa clase de cosas siempre, pero le entusiasmaba saber que ya lo no rechazaba. Compartió su risa, cabeceando de forma negativa.

—Fue gracioso ¿no?

—Tendremos que poner esa cabecita a pensar en otras cosas…

— ¿Más recuerdos? —preguntó despistada.

—No —acortó la distancia entre ellos, pasó su mirada por ella saboreando su expresión de sorpresa endulzada con un acalorado rubor. Acarició sus labios con maestría, deleitándose con su suavidad se permitió olvidar todos los problemas que los rodeaban. Sus bocas unieron una y otra vez hasta que encontraron el ritmo perfecto, como en el pasado, él fue profundizando su beso recorriendo cada rincón de forma lenta y sensual, arrancándole un par de jadeos a la pelirroja.

Lo volvía loco estar así con ella, podía sentirla a la perfección, deseaba tanto dejar sus manos vagar por su figura, repartiendo caricias que la hicieran enloquecer, besarla hasta el cansancio, hacerla suya sin prisas…

Scorpius fue pausando sus movimientos hasta romper el contacto con un pequeño roce, la observó mientras ella seguía con los ojos cerrados recuperando el aliento perdido. Estaba tan hermosa con las mejillas acaloradas, los labios enrojecidos a consecuencia de su beso.

_«Slytherin.» _

—Vamos a dormir —declaró haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas de voluntad, alejándose de ella, no era bueno seguir por ese camino cuando no habría final feliz.

Lily abrió sus ojos, resintiendo la ausencia del peso y el calor de Malfoy. Aquel beso la había dejado dando vueltas por la vía láctea, si así podía decírsele a todas las sensaciones que él la hacía sentir.

Merlin, la extasiaba tanto o más que el chocolate, su comparativo podía no tener sentido pero era la verdad, ni si quiera Jagger la había hecho sentir eso.

_«Bien Lily pésimo momento para recordar a tu ex, ni siquiera debería estar comparando.»_

Maniobró un poco para meterse debajo de las mantas, se acomodó a manera de darle la espalda a Malfoy, se tocó sus labios sintiendo un ligero hormigueo, resquicio de las sensaciones que él la había hecho experimentar.

En verdad si le había dado algo que pensar, tuvo que reconocerlo.

Scorpius se quedó quieto poniendo orden al torbellino de pensamientos que se habían desatado en su cabeza, de emociones que circulaban en su cuerpo. Miró de reojo a su novia, sonrió con suficiencia al notar que en verdad se había quedado patidifusa después de su encuentro.

Se arrimó a ella con aire travieso, le pasó el brazo por su cintura, arrimándola hacia él.

—Espero que tengas lindo sueños… conmigo —mencionó en media voz, sintiendo como ella se tensaba.

—Eso serían pesadillas—respondió con las mejillas acaloradas por la insinuación explicita.

—Lo dudo —apartó su cabello y besó su nuca, logrando que un escalofrío la recorriera.

—Hey… no te aproveches o te echare de la cama —respondió con la piel erizada.

—Bien, bien… —habló divertido, para él ella era tan leíble ante sus ojos, sabía que estaba logrando colarse debajo de su armadura de indiferencia.

***º*º***

Habían tenido un agradable desayuno, una vez más no habían aparecido Lucius, ni Narcisa, pero ya no era una sorpresa, después de cómo habían resultado las cosas. Lily esperaba que el padre de Scorpius la mirara distinto ahora que sabía la verdad, pero se había sorprendido gratamente al comprobar que el hombre la seguía tratando igual y su madre, le alegraba llevarse bien con ella, porque no soportaría a dos señoras Malfoy siendo arpías.

La pelirroja revisó una vez más que nada se quedara en la habitación, los elfos habían hecho sus maletas, estaban listos para volver a «casa». Hyperion volvería al siguiente día a St. Mungo y ella tenía que terminar sus deberes para el reinicio de clases de la Academia.

— ¿Lista?

—Si, vamos… —respondió caminando hacia la puerta, donde él la esperaba.

Llegaron a la sala donde estaban los señores Malfoy.

—La casa se sentirá vacía sin ustedes.

—Gracias por todo, la pasamos muy bien —expresó Lily con sinceridad.

—Estaremos en contacto, cuanto antes nos reunamos con tu madre para organizar todo mejor.

—Yo se lo haré saber, le responderé más tarde en una carta.

—Perfecto.

Mientras las mujeres se despedían, Scorpius se acercó a su padre.

—Te veré en la empresa por la tarde para entregarte los papeles, estaré en la junta.

—Bien, hablaremos allá.

Scorpius asintió, se despidió de su padre con un breve abrazo.

—Muchas gracias, espero verlo pronto —espetó la pelirroja, titubeó un poco en como despedirse pero finalmente se decidió por depositar un beso en su mejilla, como lo hubiera hecho de estar con su padre.

—Seguro así será, todo estará bien.

Lily asintió con una leve sonrisa, regresó al lado de su novio, después de intercambiar un par de palabras más por fin atravesaron la puerta, caminaron hasta el coche.

—Pudimos utilizar la chimenea.

—Eso sería lo fácil, pero así puedo pasar más tiempo contigo.

—Debí suponerlo, siempre sacando tus mañas —comentó antes de subir, logrando sacarle una sonrisa al Slytherin.

—Mañas que te conquistaron y te volverán a conquistar.

—Mmmm reinvéntate, dos veces no sirven las mismas cosas.

— ¿Crees? —preguntó divertido.

—Afirmo —repuso mirándolo con brillo retador y una sonrisa juguetona.

— ¿Ah si? —ella reafirmó cruzándose de brazos — Bien te demostrare que no es así, esta noche saldremos en una cita.

— ¿Qué?

Él elevó sus cejas con una sonrisa torcida que le queda tan bien. —Ya verás…

—No, no, espera, yo tengo que terminar mi trabajo de la clase de magia avanzada — repuso apresurada, un escalofrío bajó desde su nuca hasta el final de su columna.

_«Yo y mi gran bocota, cuándo aprenderé a quedarme callada y más frente a un Slytherin.»_

—Te dije que te ayudaría y mantengo mi palabra, podemos hacerlo mañana.

—No, mañana estaría muy apurada para hacerlo, tengo que revisar mis cosas para prepararme para las clases — explicó saliéndose por la tangente.

—Te ayudare en todo.

—No, creo que le pediré a Edin que me ayude.

—Vamos Lily, ¿no me hagas creer qué tienes miedo de salir conmigo? —cuestionó burlón.

—No te creas tanto Malfoy, no es por miedo —soltó acida, aunque por dentro su reacción fuera otra.

—Demuéstramelo, acepta.

Algunos minutos pasaron, él manejo lentamente mientras en la radio sonaba un clásico de _The Weird Sisters._ La mente de Lily se debatía entre el «si» y el «no», unió sus manos sintiendo su anillo de compromiso, como una flecha certera llegaron las palabras de Astoria Malfoy sobre lo que significaba.

—Ok, veamos qué sabe hacer el gran Donjuán.

—Lils, Lils no juegues con fuego puede que salgas quemada —advirtió guasón.

—Por favor… —resopló con una sonrisa— si tu ego crece un poco más no cabré yo en este coche.

—Exagerada.

—Claro que no —le hizo una mueca fea antes de girar su rostro con altivez.

Scorpius curvó sus labios, agradeciendo que las cosas estuvieran mejorando cada segundo entre ellos, pero antes de seguir debía hacer algo.

—Si quieres que salgamos en la noche, debes ayudarme con mi trabajo ahora que lleguemos.

—Lils será más tarde, tengo que presentarme en St. Mungo —comentó sin apartar su mirada del camino, sonando demasiado serio, no quería ser descubierto en plena mentira.

— ¿Se trata de una emergencia?

—No, sólo tengo que revisar unos pacientes espero que no me tome mucho tiempo.

—Oh… ¿tal vez pueda ayudarte? —ofreció sincera, al parecer esos pacientes eran importantes por la forma en que él se había puesto tan grave con su semblante.

Malfoy apretó sus manos al volante. —No, tu quédate en la casa necesitaras tiempo para arreglarte para nuestra «cita» —alargó la palabra a propósito.

—Mmm… mejor avanzare en mi trabajo —murmuró mintiendo, en su mente ya se encontraba haciendo conjuntos con la ropa que tenía guardada en su closet, aunque no lo admitiría frente a él —. ¿A dónde iremos?

—No uses ropa muy elegante —fue lo único que dijo, dejándola con una mueca de inconformidad y con un gran problema sobre que usar.

***º*º***

Jagger había estado dándole vueltas a su último encuentro con Lily, reviviendo una y otra vez en su mente el recuerdo como si esperara que este cambiara y el final fuera otro, lamentablemente ni un pensadero cambiaría lo que había pasado ese día, quizás ni un giratiempo, ya era algo tarde para pensar en eso.

De ninguna manera iba a aceptar perder a Lily frente a Malfoy, tal vez si estuviera con otro pero no con él, quien sólo sabía jugar con las mujeres, podía haber estado con ella estos dos años y pretender ser el príncipe perfecto pero él excavaría en esos años estaba seguro que algo encontraría para desenmascararlo frente a la pelirroja.

Recuperarla seguía siendo su objetivo y no iba a descansar hasta demostrarle que lo que sentía por él no era un sentimiento muerto. Sabía que estos días estaría en Malfoy Manor, así que sería prácticamente imposible verla, pero en algún momento tendría que volver a la Academia.

—Señor, tiene una visita —anunció su secretaria.

Él giró su silla, bajó su abrecartas y la miró fijamente posiblemente atravesándola, podía escuchar en su oído en zumbido de su corazón latiendo apresurado, el flujo de su sangre se había acelerado concentrándose en el rostro de la joven.

— ¿De quién se trata?

—Zeagler —arrastró su apellido con despreció, entrando a la habitación.

—Malfoy —sus ojos verdes se volvieron negros como un pozo sin fondo.

***º*º***

**Continuará…**

*Información sacada de distintas páginas de novia.

*º*º*º

**H**ola aquí estamos de nuevo, sabemos que quieren matarnos por tardar, las musas no nos ayudaron por volver, no nos sacrifiquen por eso xD. Este capítulo es aún más largo que el anterior, ¿qué hay sobre él? Bueno la relación entre Lily y Scorpius esta mejorando notoriamente, lento pero seguro sabemos que desean ver más acción estamos en eso, lo pondremos no lo duden pero paciencia estamos desarrollando la historia.

En este punto los sospechosos sobre el atentado a Lily comienzan a salir, pero todos son inocentes hasta que se pruebe lo contrario, aún faltan por salir algunos otros.

Rose y Lysander son los que le están dando el toque de miel a la historia al menos de momento porque todo puede cambiar, así es la vida no? Pero de que hay boda la hay xD.

James, el querido _Jamsie _como le dice Sue, esta pasando por un mal momento veremos a dónde lo lleva eso. Albus y los sexys Slytherins Damen, Aiden, Eliot harán su aparición nuevamente.

Y por fin comienza el enfrentamiento entre Jagger y Scorpius ¿quién ganará?

Al fin una nueva cita de los tortorlos todo puede pasar ajajaja.

Poco a poco la historia se ira complementando, sugerencias sobre lo que quieren leer, háganlas llegar en un lindo review.

**Esperamos seguir contando con sus comentarios y su apoyo.**

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros, en **facebook**, pueden buscarnos como **Nenasfashion** o **Nenas Walpurgis**.

Ojala puedan unirse a nuestro grupo especial de esta pareja: **Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies.**

En twitter es (arroba)**NenasFashion**

Esperamos sus opiniones, quejas y demás.

**Ahora el momento de los agradecimientos:**

**Siriusita: **Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchísimas gracias por leer, nos alegra que te haya gustado, aunque si tal vez aún no se vea el ScorpiusxLily pero estamos trabajando en eso, lento pero seguro. Lily ira venciendo sus dudas sobre Scopius y él irá ganándose nuevamente su corazón, si hay muy pocas historias de TeddyxLily, suponemos que has leído la nuestra Lupin vs Lupin, no la hemos actualizado en un tiempo pero en eso estamos. Por lo pronto esperamos que te guste la actualización y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Gina Lara:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por escribirnos, sabemos que te quedamos debiendo pero paciencia en verdad lo recompensaremos en su momento, la historia va fluyendo lento pero seguro. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo, saludos.

**Reia92: **Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por seguir la historia, disculpa la tardanza y aquí seguimos dando lata con un nuevo capítulo, ojala te guste y nos escribas. Saludos.

**taty black: **Hola, ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por apoyarnos, tu lo has dicho es inevitable no adorar a Malfoy y Lily lo esta descubriendo, la travesura de Rose y Lysander terminara bien o mal, pero de que hay boda la hay jajajaja. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Euge: **Hola, ¿cómo te va? Nuevamente sentimos la demora, muchas muchas gracias por leer, si el autocontrol de Lily es grande jajaja en este capítulo lo veremos jajaja. Ojala te guste y nos escribas, saludos desde México.

**Lilius´s fan: **Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, aquí seguimos esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**BellatrixBlackdeRiddle: **Hola, ¿cómo te va? Muchísimas gracias por leer, esperamos que este capítulo no te defraude, estamos pensando lo de la portada te lo decimos por un mensaje. Saludos.

**TYCLLSW: **Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por seguir leyendo y comentarnos, si entendemos eso de los capítulos y los cambios, esperamos que este no te aburra. Saludos.

**Nightgirl: **Hola, ¿cómo te va? Muchas muchas gracias por leer y darnos tu apoyo, ojala este capítulo sea de tu agrado, las cosas comienzan a ponerse en su lugar. Saludos.

**Lilialh: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias que bien que te gusto ese capítulo, ojala que te guste este también y estamos trabajando con Desleal para publicar pronto. Saludos.

**Me: **Hola, ¿cómo te va? Muchísimas gracias por leer y por escribirnos esas palabras, estamos trabajando para traerles buenos capítulo, ojala este te guste. Saludos.

**lunatico0030: **Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer, nos alegra que te haya gustado, esperamos que suceda lo mismo con este capítulo, saludos.

**Cory: **Hola, ¿cómo te va? Disculpa nuestra demora, al fin hemos vuelto con este capítulo, esperamos que te agrade. Saludos.

**Serena Princesita Hale: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas muchas gracias por leernos, coincidimos en lo mismo de que Scorpius necesita esos pequeños momentos en los que Lily se comporta como la chica traviesa sin problemas, hacen que las cosas entre ellos sean menos tensas. Rose y Lysander tan el toque romántico a la historia en este momento, pero después será nuestra parejita. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Sui-AliRs: **Hola, ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por seguir leyéndonos después de todo este tiempo, si entender a Lily es un poco difícil pero ya va cediendo ante el atractivo, dios griego y sexy Slytherin Scorpius jaja. Lysander y Rose viven su momento de amor, ya veremos lo que les espera al llegar a Londres jajaja y James, James ya lo dijiste un hombre idiotizado es ciego ya veremos qué pasa con él. Saludos.

**Yazz: **Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por escribirnos y aún seguir leyendo, disculpa nuestra demora. Nos alegra que te guste la portada del fic, bueno las dos que hay, tenemos una nueva pero la estamos reservando aún no sabemos si la utilizaremos para este fic, para la portada del grupo o para otra historia. El enfrentamiento de Scorpius y Jagger esta en su apogeo jajajaja bueno aún no apenas comienza en este capítulo, pero el siguiente estará de infarto. Lily esta cayendo bajo los efectos del sexy Slytherin –cualquiera lo haría- dejando un poco de lado su amor por Jagger, aunque lo importante sucederá después del enfrentamiento con Jagger, las cosas comenzaran a ser más difíciles y atrayentes entre ellos. Aquí estamos con más de esta historia, ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Tiny Black: **Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas muchas gracias por leer la historia, aquí estamos actualizando aunque sea un poco –mucho- tarde, esperamos que te guste y nos escribas.

**Andy: **Hola, ¿cómo te va? Mil gracias por escribir, si eres malvada por no dejarnos review, bueno tus peticiones las tomamos en cuenta, sólo tennos un poco de paciencia y colocaremos lemmon y demás cosas con acción sólo un poquito más. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo, saludos.

**Erendi Cullen: **Hola. ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por escribirnos, ojala te guste el capítulo, tiene mucho de lo que comentaste en tu review. Saludos.

**Lunnaris07: **Hola, ¿cómo te va? Muchas gracias por leer la historia y comentar, ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Valery Granger Potter: **Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leernos todo este tiempo, nos alegra que te hayas animado a comentar, si bueno en esta parte todos parecen ser culpables del ataque a Lily, aunque se irán descartando algunos, nos gusta leer nuevas teorías. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo y nos vuelvas a dejar un review. Saludos.

**Atenea: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchísimas gracias por leer, disculpa nuestra demora que bien que te guste tanto la historia, aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo, esperamos que te guste mucho. Saludos.

**Cassiophia23: **Hola ¿cómo te va? Mil gracias por escribirnos, sabes que nos encantan tus reviews largos llenos de palabras que nos motivan y nos hacen reflexionar sobre como seguir la historia, en verdad tomamos en cuenta tus sugerencias. Lily y Scorpius todo ira mejoran con ellos, lento pero seguro, ahora con la ayuda de Draco quizás puedan esclarecer el ataque que sufrió Lily. Rose y Lysander le dan el toque lindo y romántico en este momento a la historia. La propuesta de matrimonio fue inesperada, pero lo que pasara en este capítulo seguramente será algo memorable también. James esta ciego pero ya veremos que pasa con el y Sue, ahora también con Louis el tercero en discordia, poco a poco las cosas se irán acomodando. Lucius, Jagger todos son sospechosos hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Marizactz: **Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por comentarnos, nos alegra que te hayas animado a leer algo sobre nosotras y que te haya gustado. Por fin actualizamos, lamentamos mucho la tardanza, ojala el capítulo te guste y nos comentes. Saludos, de Toluca.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas escritoras.**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	15. Líos de enamorados

**Disclaimer:** Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos creado esta historia uniendo a las familias Potter-Malfoy, desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

* * *

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤

**UNA VEZ EN DICIEMBRE**

**By**

**_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_**

* * *

Para ustedes que están en el cielo.

Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones.

D.B.M.

***º*º*º***

**_Líos de enamorados._**

—Señor, tiene una visita —anunció su secretaria.

Él giró su silla, bajó su abrecartas y la miró fijamente posiblemente atravesándola, podía escuchar en su oído en zumbido de su corazón latiendo apresurado, el flujo de su sangre se había acelerado concentrándose en el rostro de la joven.

— ¿De quién se trata?

—Zeagler —arrastró su apellido con despreció, entrando a la habitación.

—Malfoy —sus ojos verdes se volvieron negros como un pozo sin fondo.

—Retírate Anne —pidió con frialdad, cuando el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse hizo eco en la habitación, se levantó de su lugar con una sonrisa altiva—. Puedes sentarte ¿quieres algo de beber? —cuestionó acercándose al lugar donde descansaban varias botellas de cristal con distintas sustancias.

Scorpius detestó aún más el encontrarse con ese tipo, su actitud de buen anfitrión lo hacia desear estamparle su puño en el rostro, sobretodo porque era claro el porqué estaba ahí.

—No es una visita de cortesía —replicó ácido.

—Pensé que no nos volveríamos a ver Malfoy —señaló sirviéndose una copa de un líquido rojo que Scorpius conocía bien de St. Mungo: sangre embotellada.

Tenía el conocimiento de que algunas microempresas exportaban e importaban sangre para los aquelarres de vampiros y otras especies que necesitaban de este suplemento en su alimentación para sobrevivir. Por Lysander sabía que estaban en vías de negociación con los traficantes y los aquelarres para legalizar este tipo de negocio.

—Lo mismo pensé y para serte sincero preferiría que hubiese seguido de esa forma.

Jagger soltó una risa vacía. —En algún momento eso tenía que cambiar, te ahorraré palabras y tiempo, supongo que si estas aquí es porque ya te enteraste de mis encuentros con Lily.

Scorpius dejó escapar un bufido de molestia. Nunca le había agradado, entre ellos siempre había existido una animadversión que había aumentado cuando Zeagler se había hecho novio de su pelirroja.

—Te diré esto sólo una vez, Lily es mi novia desde hace dos años y nos vamos a casar. No hay lugar para ti en su vida, así que ahórrate tus bajos trucos y desaparece de nuestra vida —exclamó en un tono calmado que escondía una amenaza silenciosa.

El metamorfago se echo a reír como si le hubiera dicho un chiste buenísimo. —Vamos Malfoy, ¿cuándo me ha importado lo que tú digas?

Scorpius había tratado de mantenerse sereno, pero no más, no con las claras provocaciones que Jagger le estaba dando. Se acercó a él en menos de un santiamén tomándolo del cuello, estrellándolo contra la pared.

—No estoy para tus juegos, sólo aléjate de ella —apretó su agarre, pero Zeagler jamás borró sus sonrisa, de donde relucían sus colmillos afilados.

—Tienes miedo de que ella siga enamorada de mi —repuso con descaro, aventándolo.

—Imbécil —sin meditarlo su puño golpeó contra la cara del metamorfago, el cual volvió a chocar contra el muro, se reincorporó escupiendo sangre, se llevó la mano a su labio. Su irá se encendió recorriendo su cuerpo, su cabello se tornó rojo, sus ojos brillaron peligrosos, advirtiendo el riesgo de haber despertado a la bestia que contenía en su interior.

—Te duele recocer que es más que una posibilidad —vociferó antes de arrojarse contra Malfoy a golpes.

En el pasado ellos dos se habían enfrentado mucho antes de que cualquiera se fijara en la pequeña Potter, pero fue una sorpresa para Scorpius darse cuenta que Jagger había incrementado su fuerza.

_«¿Qué diablos? Esto no es resultado de una infección solamente.»_

— ¿En qué demonios te convertiste? —bramó sacándoselo de encima, resintiendo un poco los golpes que el metamorfago había logrado acertar en su cuerpo.

—Eso no es tu asunto —gruñó fiero, respirando con fuerza—. Debes saber que no voy a alejarme de ella y menos porque tú me lo pides.

—Eres un idiota, tuviste a Lily y sólo la hiciste sufrir, no pretendas ahora volver, únicamente le estas haciendo más daño.

—Hablas como si fueras el héroe cuando no eres más que una escoria, hablas de hacerle daño y olvidas que el primero que la hirió fuiste tu, así como lo hiciste con muchas. No pretendas hacerte el bueno conmigo porque no creo nada.

Scorpius era consiente de lo que había sido su pasado, pero de ninguna manera iba a permitir que Zeagler lo usara contra él.

—Aléjate de ella —concluyó, era claro que no iba a llegar a ningún entendimiento con él.

— ¿Crees qué puedes venir a mi oficina y decirme tus idioteces? —sacó su varita apuntándola hacia él—Ella no es tuya, y es la que al final decidirá lo que quiere.

—No lo entiendes, ella ya decidió —empuñó su varita.

—Jamás, _Depulso _—atacó sin miramientos, por fin estaba viviendo ese duelo que debían haber tenido hace dos años cuando él había desaparecido.

—_Impedimenta _—lo detuvo y de inmediato procedió a atacar, le iba a demostrar cuan bueno era en duelos— _¡Confundus!_

—_Expelliarmus _—gritó, el rayo impacto contra su oponente.

— _¡Protego! _—apenas logró decir, pero eso no evitó que trastabillara un poco por la potencia del ataque.

— ¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí? —exclamó Reid Zeagler, alzando su voz por sobre la batalla, lanzando un hechizo que los mandó a distintas esquinas.

— ¿Señor quiere que llame a los aurores? —cuestionó asustada la secretaria.

—No, esto lo arreglo aquí y ahora —declaró enojado, mirando a ambos chicos con reprobación.

—Malfoy es mejor que se vaya y no vuelva por aquí.

Scorpius agradeció que no llamara a los aurores, no quería que este desencuentro llegara a oídos de su suegro o peor aún su cuñado Grim, miró con admonición a Jagger antes de recomponerse y salir de la oficina.

— ¡Ella volverá a mi Malfoy, entonces tendrás que hacerte a un lado!

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de desaparecer tras un ¡plop!.

*º*º*º

En Sortilegios Weasley, Hugo se encontraba ayudando a su tío y a su primo, prefería estar ahí que en su casa, dadas las circunstancias, su hermana apenas y había envidado un corto mensaje que para nada había calmado la furia de su padre, que ahora se había dedicado a pelear con Rolf Scamander, claro que nada había llegado tan lejos afortunadamente su madre sabía mantenerlo a raya, y por su parte a su tía Luna, le había hecho gracia todo el asunto.

Así que finalmente entre los que no tenían la sangre acumulada en el cerebro habían decidido esperar a que Rose y Lysander volvieran, aunque eso no evitaba que su padre viera mal a Lorcan que en algún momento había confundido con su hermano.

Eso había sido bastante gracioso, ya que el gemelo ni siquiera se lo había visto venir. Él había tomado una foto para él recuerdo, quería enseñarse a su hermana y su novio cuando volvieran, aunque no tenía claro cuando sería eso.

—Tu padre es un cabeza dura, esta haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua —resopló Fred, llevando unas cajas de surtidos saltaclases hacia su lugar en los estantes.

—Lo sé —comentó comiendo un caramelo.

— ¿Quieres qué hagamos una apuesta? —preguntó su primo, un chico de test ligeramente oscura y cabello negro con reflejos rojos, sus ojos avellana resaltaban traviesos acompañando su sonrisa guasona.

—Soy todo oídos —respondió echándose a la boca otro caramelo—, ¿qué es lo que hacen estos dulces? —preguntó antes de notar como su lengua se adormecía y comenzaba a crecer varios centímetros.

Freddy se lanzó a reír, al igual que algunos clientes que se encontraban en el lugar.

*º*º*º

James se encontraba en el Departamento de Aurores, volver al trabajo lo había ayudado a no pensar en sus problemas con su novia, ex novia, ya no sabía que era lo que tenían. Su padre lo había mirado tan duramente que ni siquiera fue capaz de devolverle la mirada, caminó encorvado con las manos en los bolsillos hasta donde se encontraban sus compañeros con los que formaba el escuadrón 006.

El día había estado tranquilo habían hecho una revisión por la zona norte, sin contratiempos, aunque eso no quería decir que el mundo mágico se encontrara en calma, así como no todo era paz y amor.

A lo largo de los últimos años se habían desatado distintos crímenes que no tenían un mismo autor, desde la segunda guerra, distintas grupos de criaturas mágicas que se habían mantenido en territorios bajos, inhóspitos para la población mágica habían emergido deseosos de venganza por aquellos magos que habían osado acorralarlos en la oscuridad lejos de los rayos del sol. Los sellos que los mantenían alejados se habían roto algunos por el paso del tiempo y otros a manos de Voldemort que había pretendido que se unieran a él.

En ese momento se encontraban abiertos distintos casos que estaban en manos de otros escuadrones, incluso trabajaban en conjunto con_ Inefables_ y la cooperativa de _División de Bestias,_ en las investigaciones y en las misiones que pretendían regresar la calma al mundo mágico y a esas criaturas a sus territorios.

*º*º*º

Más tarde J. Sirius salió del Ministerio, se arrebujo en su traje de auror y comenzó a recorrer las calles de Londres en dirección a su departamento, en su última discusión con Sue cuando trataba de sacar sus cosas, el lugar había quedado hecho un asco más de lo común.

No podía creer que su vida social ahora se remitía a limpiar su departamento, definitivamente esta mal, muy mal. ¿Dónde habían quedado sus amigos? Ah sí los había hecho a un lado por pasar tiempo con Sue, había sido un estúpido.

Una melodía pegajosa comenzó a sonar a su alrededor, hundió su mano en el bolsillo de su túnica sacando su celular, en la pantalla brillaba el nombre de una de sus anteriores novias, rechazó la llamada, en ese momento no estaba de animo para ninguna mujer que no fuera de su familia.

Pulsó la pantalla del celular buscando en su lista de contactos, hasta que encontró el nombre de uno de sus amigos.

—Bendix, si soy yo… eh… —ni siquiera sabía cómo disculparse, era su mejor amigo y lo había hecho a un lado—…¿en serio? ¿En _Black Moon,_ _The Skeletors_?... Claro que iré, gracias _man_… —colgó, sintiéndose mejor al saber que al menos su amigo seguía ahí.

Retomó su caminata más animado, deteniéndose a comprar un café, tal vez no todo apestaba…

*º*º*º

Eliot se encontraba en su despacho, revisando varios papeles cuando su secretaria abrió la puerta de improviso logrando que él alzara su vista y la mirara con reprobación, eso fue hasta que vio entrar a su amigo Scorpius bastante descompuesto.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —cuestionó levantándose bruscamente y acercándose a él con ligera preocupación.

Malfoy le envió una mirada de «¿tú qué crees?», se sentó en un sillón, quejándose un poco.

—Traiga el botiquín —pidió Nott, sin poder evitar reírse—, ¿tenías qué ir y pelearte como un energúmeno?

—Debía hacerlo.

— ¿Qué averiguaste?

—Ese… no estoy seguro en que clase de bestia se convirtió, por lo demás desconfió de él, pero no se si fue capaz de atacar a Lily, si él hubiera sido tuvo la oportunidad ya terminar el maleficio en las ocasiones que la ha visto.

—No te apresures a hacer conclusiones —aconsejó lógico, él no se fiaba de nadie—, espera los resultados de la investigación de Damen.

—Aquí esta —colocó la pequeña caja en el escritorio—, también traje estas toallas.

—Gracias.

— ¿Podrías traerme un trago de whiskey de fuego con hielo? —pidió doliente Scorpius.

—Que sean dos y si alguien me busca dígales que estoy ocupado —ordenó Eliot.

—Mi padre también lo sabe.

— ¿Se lo has dicho?

—No tuve otra opción, pero espero que pueda ayudarme —comenzó a revisar las pociones y ungüentos, no todos eran los que necesitaba pero al menos lo compondrían un poco, no deseaba que Lily lo viera así.

—También yo, pero como tu abogado te aconsejo que dejes de hacer idioteces —aseveró serio.

—Trataré… —replicó componiendo una sonrisa torcida con su labio roto.

*º*º*º

Lily después de comunicarse con su madre y la señora Malfoy, habían acordado una cita para el día siguiente, resultado eso había pasado la tarde revisando cosas de la Academia, las había extendido sobre toda la cama, sorprendentemente recordaba todo, por lo cual seguía sin comprender, qué diablos le habían hecho.

Sin querer seguir dándole vueltas al ataque, se enfrascó en avanzar su trabajo de magia avanzada, pero en verdad necesitaba un poco de ayuda, así que a falta de Scorpius había llamado a su amiga Edin.

Y ahora su desastre había crecido pues el tiempo se le había venido encima, con Edin ahí lo menos que había hecho era sus deberes, se la habían pasado conversando y riendo de tonterías, mientras comían macarrones con queso sobre la cama.

Había querido contarle lo que le sucedía, pero al final decidió que no se lo diría no al menos por ahora, quería preguntarle a Scorpius si era buena idea, no es que desconfiara de ella pero no la quería arrastrar a ese drama y siendo su mejor amiga podían atacarla para hacerle daño o sonsacarle información, era mejor que se quedara al margen.

— ¿Y dónde esta tu príncipe? —cuestionó alargando la última palabra con tono dulzón.

Lily arrugó su nariz un poco ante el epíteto, que si bien le quedaba perfecto, prefería pensar en él como un simple mortal, porque si él escuchaba eso seguro le crecería el ego tanto que volaría como globo aerostático.

—Salió, debe estar en St. Mungo, volverá en… —calló al darse cuenta que no sabía que hora era, se inclinó un poco para alcanzar a ver la ventana notando que ya había oscurecido— Circe no, no… —se levantó como rayo, mirando su reloj que había dejado en su tocador con los ojos desorbitados.

— ¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Edin confundida.

— ¡Se me ha hecho tarde!

— ¿Para qué?

—Tengo una cita con Scorpius, él debe estar por llegar y yo sigo así, ni siquiera me he bañado —se movió por el lugar como un torbellino, removiendo ropa, zapatos y accesorios de su closet.

— ¡Oh, ahora entiendo!

—No digas nada… y ayúdame a buscar algo que ponerme en lo que me baño.

—Bien, lo haré pero corre que el tiempo no esta de tu lado, te busco eso y me voy, quede de ir al cine con Kat.

—Ok… —la voz de Lils sonó apagada por el ruido de la ducha.

*º*º*º

Scorpius ingresó a su casa más presentable que cuando había llegado con Nott, podría haber usado un encantamiento _glamur_, cubrirse las magulladuras y moretones, pero no quería ocultarle a Lily que había tenido un encuentro con Jagger, porque eso sería darle armas a ese infeliz que seguramente sería lo primero que correría a contarle a su novia.

Se asomó a la sala por si ella se encontraba ahí, pero la encontró vacía.

—Eh… hola, Lily se esta bañando —anunció Edin mientras descendía las escaleras.

Él se giró observando a la chica con una ceja alzada. —Bien, ¿cómo estás?

— ¡Merlín! ¿Qué te pasó? —se aproximó a él con preocupación.

—Nada de importancia.

—Lily se asustara al verte así y después se enojará si te metiste en una pelea —comentó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Tengo una buena explicación.

—Suerte con eso —onduló sus labios en una sonrisa—, para ser sanador consagrado eso no se ve muy bien.

—Hice lo que pude con lo que tenía a la mano.

—Seguro que sí pero es mejor que hagas algo más que eso si vas a salir con Lily—profirió, antes de pasarlo y dirigirse a la chimenea—. Adiós…

Malfoy la observó partir, subió la escalera rápidamente pasó frente a la puerta del cuarto de Lily, parecía que un huracán estaba azotando el lugar en ese momento. Sonrió inconscientemente y siguió hasta su habitación, pidiendo en silencio a los grandes magos un milagro para que ella no se enojara con él al verlo, algo que seguramente ocurriría.

*º*º*º

En Egipto, Rose se encontraba bailando con vestido corto y suelto hasta las rodillas con escote en forma de corazón, el color turquesa de la tela resaltaba sus ojos y sobre todo su cabello rizado sostenido por una pinza que dejaba escapar unos mechones que caían alrededor de su pecoso rostro.

Lysander se había quedado sin aliento al verla y desde que la había tomado en sus brazos no la había dejado ni un segundo, mucho menos al notar el interés que había despertado en otros hombres que viajaban con ellos en el crucero.

— ¿Qué crees que este pasando en casa?

—Supongo que las cosas se están calmado, es buena señal que no haya llegado otro vociferador, ya sabes lo que dicen las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar —comentó despreocupado—. Todo estará bien cuando les digamos que nos vamos a casar.

—Aún no puedo creerlo.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga para que lo creas? —preguntó sonriente uniendo sus frentes.

—No lo sé —murmuró ligeramente sonrojada—, supongo que conforme los preparativos avancen, la idea se ira materializando.

—Bueno hay muchas cosas que tenemos que preparar.

—Lo sé, ¿dónde vamos a vivir?

—Veremos casas, la que te guste en esa viviremos.

—El tiempo en el que ambos estemos aquí en Londres y no viajando —comentó con zozobra, casarse iba a unirlos más, pero sus trabajos seguirían separándolos.

—Lo haremos funcionar como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora, vamos a estar bien, habrá momentos en los que yo pueda acompañarte o en los que tu viajes conmigo, así no te aburrirás de mi.

La pelirroja se rió dándole un golpe en el hombro. —No podría aburrirme de ti, eh.

—Si que puedes.

— ¿Cómo podría aburrirme de ti? —enredó sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

—Lo he pensado, aquellas veces que te has quedado dormida mientras te contaba alguna historia…

—No fue por aburrimiento, fue cansancio —se defendió.

—No se porqué no te creo… —murmuró guasón.

—Eso fue lo que en verdad pasó.

—Mmmm…

*º*º*º

En Londres, Lily terminaba de calzarse sus botas, llevaba 15 minutos de retraso y Malfoy ni siquiera había asomado sus narices por su puerta, sabía que estaba en la casa lo había escuchado salir de su habitación, pero le sorprendía su paciencia.

Se miró una vez más en el espejo comprobando todo, llevaba un short con medias y botas oscuras, una blusa gris larga ligeramente holgada, combinada con una chamarra de piel con adornos de plata alrededor del cuello y su único toque de color era la chalina de color rosa.

—Ahora un poco de perfume —pasó su dedo índice por las distintas botellas que adornaban su tocador, escogió una y se la acercó al rostro, inhalando la esencia. Finalmente se roció de otra fragancia, tomó un par de cosas que hecho en su bolsa y salió corriendo de su habitación, bajando con la misma velocidad las escaleras, llegando hasta la sala, donde se encontraba Scorpius viendo la televisión.

Él apagó el aparato, se levantó dejando que su mirada se deslizara por la figura de la pelirroja.

—Valió la pena la espera.

Lily sonrió complacida, avanzó unos pasos hacía él, notando que se encontraba usando un pantalón de mezclilla negro, unas botas negras —suponía que de piel de dragón— por la chamarra de cuero no podía ver que era lo que llevaba debajo, pero debía ser algo abrigador. Sus mechones rubios se encontraban peinados hacia atrás, dejando despejando su pálido rostro.

— ¿Lista? —cuestionó, cuidándose de no mostrarle el perfil de su cara lastimada.

—Si, ¿a dónde vamos? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Te dije que te sorprendería, tendrás que esperar hasta que lleguemos.

—Espero que sea un buen lugar —indicó Lily caminando junto a él, estaban a punto de cruzar la puerta, cuando lo sujeto del brazo deteniéndolo—. Espera...

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te olvido algo?

—No —elevó su mano, tomando su mentón, obligándolo a girar la cara. Él quiso resistirse pero inminentemente ella vio sus golpes.

Lils arqueó sus cejas sorprendida, encontró sus ojos realizándole una muda pregunta.

—Se ve peor de lo que es en realidad —confesó, buscando romper un poco de la tensión que se había generado entre ellos.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó al tiempo que observaba el pequeño corte que tenía en la ceja, seguramente se lo habían hecho con algún metal —probablemente un anillo—, a la hora de impartirle los golpes, tenía otro golpe en su labio, que ya había comenzado a sanar.

Scorpius se recargó en el marco de la puerta, inhaló profundamente tomando valor para enfrentar lo que vendría después de confesarle lo que había ocurrido.

—Tuve un enfrentamiento con Zeagler —sus orbes plateadas se clavaron en el rostro impresionado de la pelirroja.

Lunita sintió que el enojo se iba apoderando de ella, pero antes de que nublara su lógica, logró calmarse. De antemano sabía que eso podría haber ocurrido en cualquier momento, pero no por eso lo aprobaba y aplaudía, al contrario por ambos lados se sentía sumamente culpable.

—Di algo—pidió ligeramente desesperado—, sé que estás molesta… —ella estaba como tumba, simplemente mirándolo con esos ojos que lo torturaban.

Lily habló después de unos minutos en los que organizó sus pensamientos, no quería decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. —No quiero que algo parecido vuelva a suceder —su tono no daba pie a quejas, ni mucho menos desacuerdos.

—No puedo prometértelo.

— ¡Por todos los magos! En alguno debe caber la prudencia y espero que sea en ti, porque no sé que esperar de él ahora —musitó buscando ocultar el resquicio de dolor que se asomaba en sus palabras, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para evitar que se reflejara en su rostro.

Scorpius maldijo para sus adentros, esto estaba arruinando la noche que había planeado para los dos; debía haber hecho eso otro día.

Lily percibió el conflicto por el que estaba pasando su novio. — ¿Tú mismo te curaste?

—Con ayuda de Eliot.

— ¿También él estuvo involucrado?

—No, pero tenía que ir a verlo y en su oficina sólo contaba con un botiquín.

—Bonito par —repuso cruzándose de brazos—, es un sonsacador, al menos no fue mi hermano o en este momento me estaría escuchando.

Él se removió un poco, llevándose una mano a su nuca. —Supongo que no querrás salir ya.

— ¡Ha! No estuve arreglándome todo este rato para que me salgas con eso Malfoy. Si no planeaste nada, al menos ten el descaro de decirmelo y salgamos a cenar algo.

—Claro que si pensé en algo.

Lily salió por completo de la casa, caminado la calzada hacia el coche lujoso.

—No iremos en el carro —dijo, agradeciendo a Slytherin que ella aún quisiera salir con él.

— ¿Nos apareceremos?

—No, espera aquí —pidió, dirigiéndose al garaje, apretó un botón y la puerta se deslizó. Desapareció en la oscuridad de aquel lugar, de donde provino un ruido ensordecedor y entonces él apareció con una moto dejándola patidifusa.

— ¿Es...?

—Si.

—Bueno... supongo que esto completa tu look de rockero —dijo recomponiéndose, al menos su mandíbula había vuelto a su lugar. Se acomodó su atuendo, esperaba que sobreviviera, esto era una locura y más con el camino nevado.

Él le brindó una sonrisa de galán que a pesar de sus golpes seguía teniendo el mismo efecto aturdidor.

— ¿Estas seguro?

—Claro... confía en mí —le extendió el casco.

Respiró a fondo, sintiendo la adrenalina desatarse en su cuerpo. —Bien —se colocó el casco y tardó un poco en subirse a la motocicleta, apoyándose en los hombros de Scorpius.

—Abrázame —ordenó acelerando.

—Aprovechado —le dijo al oído, aunque no pudo evitar tener una pequeña sonrisita.

Lily había pensado que irían por carretera, pero romper los cielos en moto tampoco estaba mal.

_«Se siente bien estar así con él, quizás porque ya había experimentado esto antes, por eso me es tan familiar y cómodo. No puedo creer que este aceptando que me agrada estar así con él, esto es de locos.»_

*º*º*º

Después de un rato finalmente descendieron, la pelirroja se acomodó su ropa sintiendo sus piernas temblar.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó risueño, ella tenía el mismo gesto que dos años atrás.

—Si.

— ¿Te gusto?

—Será un momento de _déjà vu… pero es alucinante —comentó dibujando una sonrisa cómplice._

—Entonces hasta el momento voy bien.

—Aún no he visto nada, un paseo en moto no te hace ganador, así que relájate —indicó, avanzando un poco notando a lo lejos varias luces y juegos mecánicos.

— ¿Una feria mágica?

—Pensé que te gustaría.

—No he venido a una en años.

—Espero que eso sea bueno —la alcanzó tomando enlazando su mano con la suya, logrando que ella respingara un poco, pero no rompió el contacto.

Caminaron hasta la entrada, había demasiadas personas, familias, grupos de amigos, parejas, parecía poco importarles el frío invernal, pero se debía a que estaban juntos, divirtiéndose, sin duda el ambiente navideño de unidad y amor, aún podía sentirse.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?

—No se… ¿la rueda de la fortuna?

—Lo que tu quieras —dijo guiándola hacia donde se encontraba la fila—, no esperes algo como_ London eye_.

—Lo sé, al menos sabemos que no puede ocurrir un desperfecto mecánico funcionan con magia.

— ¿Te da miedo quedarte atrapada? —inquirió burlón.

—No, obviamente tenemos magia, pero las personas en el mundo muggle no y eso debe ser espeluznante.

—Suerte que no es el caso —musitó divertido.

Afortunadamente esperar no había sido eterno, por fin había sido su turno y ahora se encontraban subiendo al juego, Scorpius la ayudo como el caballero que era hasta que ella estuvo cómoda en su lugar; el encargado lanzó el hechizo correcto y las protecciones quedaron en su lugar.

—Me siento como niña pequeña haciendo esto, mírate casi ni cabes —comento riendo.

—No es mi culpa ser alto.

—Supongo que no —lo miró, estudiando su perfil—, ¿te duele?

—No ahora, debido a una poción.

Lily acarició su ceja suavemente temiendo lastimarlo. —Hombres, nunca los entenderé.

Sabía que estaba mal, pero esperaba que Jagger estuviera bien, aún una parte de ella seguía con él, aunque era fácil dejarse llevar y olvidar estando con Scorpius.

Él esbozó una mueca divertida, al tiempo que el juego comenzaba a moverse, alzándose en el cielo nocturno, la música que envolvía el lugar inundó su cabina, Lily escaneó el terreno de la feria, observando todos los juegos y entretenimientos que había.

— ¿Me trajiste antes aquí? —cuestionó sin mirarlo.

—No, creí que era mejor visitar un lugar que no estuviera relacionado con nuestro pasado, no quería que te ofuscaras, quiero que la pases bien.

—Vaya…

—Los Slytherins somos inteligentes.

—Y rastreros… —musitó bajito.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada amorcito —pellizcó su mejilla haciéndolo quejarse.

—Estoy lesionado por si no lo recuerdas.

—Oh, lo siento —repuso fingiendo pena—, sólo fue un cariñito.

—Yo tengo en mente otra clase de cariñitos.

—De eso estoy segura, eres de esos hombres que seguramente piensa en sexo más de 19 veces al día, pervertido.

—Y tú viviendo conmigo superabas el número promedio de una mujer que era de 10.

Un golpe de calor subió por el cuello de Lily hasta adueñarse de su rostro. — ¡Claro que no!

Él se soltó una risa sedosa de esas que hacían que Lilu sufriera de piel de gallina, ella se enfurruñó aún más, mirándolo con resentimiento por hacerla pasar por ese momento tan bochornoso.

—Oh si —pronunció en plan coqueto, adoptando su aire de seductor que tan bien le iba y con ese look que expiraba _sex appeal_, era casi imposible no querer derretirse ante esa mirada que parecía una caricia intima, que sólo logró ponerla más nerviosa—. ¿Debo recordarte qué…?

— ¡Calla, calla! —pidió avergonzada alzando sus manos, tratando de protegerse de sus palabras y del encanto del hombre.

Lily se sentía una serie de luces navideña, pues ya había cambiado de color tantas veces que bien podía pasar por ser eso, lo peor es que él seguía ahí riéndose y eso no la ayudaba en nada.

Finalmente el tiempo en la rueda se terminó y Lily lo agradeció, en cuanto el juego se detuvo ella salió de un salto, sintiendo la brisa nevada refrescarla, alejando el calor de su ser.

— ¿Ahora a dónde señorita Potter? —cuestionó a la espalda de la pelirroja.

— ¡Merlín no hagas eso! —regañó al sentir un escalofrió, él le había hablado a media voz cerca de su mejilla a propósito.

—No hice nada, sólo te pregunte… —mencionó con inocencia.

—Si, claro —murmuró fúnebre, sus ojos se volvieron dos rendijas.

Malfoy no podía estar pasándola mejor, esta noche prometía ser buena para él y sus planes, aún con todo lo que había pasado. —Creo que por allá vi algodones de azúcar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? —una de las debilidades de la pelirroja junto con el helado y los chocolates, eran sin duda esas bolas esponjosas de dulce en colores pastel.

—Allá hay un puesto… —informó, volviendo a enlazar sus manos.

—Suéltame, has perdido el privilegio de tocarme.

—Exagerada, hay mucha gente podríamos tomar distintos caminos.

—Mmmm bien pero no confió en ti.

*º*º*º

James había tomado un bañó, se había arreglado un poco y había salido de su departamento para reunirse con su amigo en _Black Moon_, salir con Bendix ya lo estaba ayudando a no seguir con ese masoquismo mental en el que lo había dejado sumido Sue.

Al llegar al lugar, observó la propaganda de la banda en una foto en movimiento tamaño póster en una de las paredes, le costó un poco entrar, había más gente de lo usual. Atravesó la masa de personas y se dirigió a la mesa que usualmente ocupaban.

—Viniste —enunció el asiático de cabellos cortos, no muy alto, de complexión delgada. Estrechó su mano, jalándolo un poco para darle unas palmadas en su espalda.

—Como dije —respondió por encima del ruido, sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Vienes solo?

—Si… bueno…

—Entiendo —atajó notando lo incomodó que resultaba para su amigo.

—Me porte como un gran culo.

Su amigo riendo asintió. —Lo hiciste, pero ya es asunto olvidado.

—Gracias...

—No te comportes como nena y cuéntame que ha hecho el _super héroe_ _J_. por la población civil de Londres.

—Idiota, tienes que dejar de leer esas historietas muggles.

—Sólo leo lo mejor... pura calidad, debería de jugar los juegos...

Sirius se recargó en el asiento en una posición relajada, tomó la cerveza de exportación que restaba en la cubeta y se dispuso a escuchar a su amigo, la música y a pasarla bien.

*º*º*º

En Egipto después de una ligera cena y un paseo por la proa disfrutando de la noche estrellada, la vista del desierto y algunos monumentos la pareja de tortolos había terminado en su cuarto.

Rosie tenía puesto un camisón de algodón un tanto santurrón, se encontraba sentada en la cama con las rodillas flexionadas, sobre ellas descansaba un libro que había conseguido de un revendedor de baratijas. Lysander estaba a su lado, acostado bocabajo escribiendo sobre un pergamino un relato que les habían contado algunos pasajeros que viajaban en crucero.

La pelirroja lo había encontrado un tanto fantasioso pero su novio siendo fanático de cosas irreales, había decidido guardarlo y mostrárselo a su madre, que seguramente le encantaría para publicarlo en el Quisquilloso.

—La religión egipcia muggle de la antigüedad es fascinante, la cantidad de dioses es impresionante, sabías que hubo un faraón que decidió que la población sólo debía creer en un dios.

Lysander sonrió reconociendo a su ratón de biblioteca en modo _on_. —Si lo sabía, investigue un poco antes de que viniéramos —recogió sus cosas, colocándolas sobre sus maletas—. Es hora de que dejes esa mentecita descansar —besó su coronilla mientras le quitaba el libro.

—Bien —se acomodó en la cama, alcanzó su varita y apagó las luces al tiempo que su novio se acostaba—. No olvides colocar el mosquitero.

Él lo dejó caer sobre ellos, se giró para darle un beso de buenas noches, atrapando sus labios con suavidad, saboreándolos con cada roce antes de deslizar su lengua en su interior.

Weasley se recargó en él dejando que se recostara, él acarició su espalda subiendo lentamente sus manos hasta sus hombros, donde se disponía a deslizar los tirantes del camisón cuando unos brutos golpes en la puerta los hicieron separarse.

— ¿Quién puede ser a esta hora? —preguntó desconcertada.

—No lo sé —gruñó molesto por la interrupción—. Quédate aquí, iré a ver… —se puso su pantalón y avanzó a la puerta con su varita por si las dudas, sabía de varios casos donde los extranjeros habían sido secuestrados por bandas del desierto, que se infiltraban en cruceros, para hacer de las suyas.

Rose se quedó en la cama ligeramente tensa, jalando un poco la sabana para cubrirse.

—Pregunta, no abras nada más así…

—Tranquila tengo mi varita —abrió la puerta con un ligera postura de defensa que se completo al ver una figura cubierta con una túnica negra.

*º*º*º

Lils disfrutaba de su algodón mientras recorrían la feria, se detuvo observando la tiendita donde se encontraba el tiro al blanco.

— ¿Quieres qué te consiga un peluche? —interrogó Scorpius, confiando en que lo obtendría.

—No, yo te conseguiré uno, siempre tuve mejor puntería que tú —le dijo estrellando contra su torso lo que restaba de su algodón, él lo tomó sintiendo el dulce pegarse a las yemas de sus dedos apenas vio el bote lo tiró, no pensaba quedarse quieto mientras Lily hacía todo—. Dos por favor —pidió dejando los galones sobre el mostrador.

Hyperion la alcanzó limpiándose las manos con una servilleta.

—Tienen derecho a tres tiros con su varita, espero que tengan buena suerte.

— ¿Cuántos se necesita destruir para tener ese dragón?

—Los tres blancos de la primera fila.

—Ganaré Malfoy —apuntó su varita, cerrando un ojo para enfocar mejor, la distancia era considerable pero nada difícil, dejó que la magia fluyera y el rayo rojo salió de su varita estrellándose en la primera figura.

Él no se quedó atrás el rayo verde de su varita también había logrado atinar. —Seré el que gane.

La pelirroja logró atinarle al segundo con facilidad pero el tercero le costó un poco más, pero lo logró, dio un brinco de felicidad, mirando al sanador con superioridad.

—Bebé, te gane un peluche —declaró dulzona.

—Esto no ha acabado —refirió, lanzando su segundo tiro que fue certero.

—Perderás, resígnate.

Él se concentró dejando fuera de su cabeza los comentarios pesimistas de su novia y cuando estaba a punto de lanzar, Lily lo abrazó distrayéndolo, logrando que el rayo se desviara pegándole a la pared de la tienda que fue recompuesta por el dueño, no era la primera vez que ocurría eso, así que ya estaba acostumbrado.

— ¡Si!

— Eso fue trampa —aseveró malhumorado.

—No me importa, quiero el dragón —le pidió al señor, que se lo entrego al instante. Lo tomó, empujándolo hacia su novio, te ves tan hermoso—. ¿Puede alguien tomarnos una foto?

De inmediato un señor con una cámara mágica se acercó, Lily se puso al lado del rubio que tenía entre sus manos el peluche que lo cubría en su mayoría excepto su rostro, ella sonrió radiante, mientras él tenía su ceño fruncido.

—Está perfecta —dijo, agradeciendo al hombre al entregarle la imagen al instante, le entregó un galeón.

—Jugaste sucio.

— ¿Qué? Las Gryffindors también nos sabemos unos trucos —prorrumpió con orgullo—, no te enojes, velo como un detalle de mi parte… no todos los días una Potter le gana a un Malfoy, y de paso le regala un peluche —añadió con diversión.

*º*º*º

En _Black Moon, _el dúo de amigos, se encontraban disfrutando del concierto de_ The Skeletors_, algunas chicas se habían unido a ellos, buscando compañía y diversión, las noches de solteros parecían volver, pero por más que James quería sentirse bien y disfrutar del momento, no podía en verdad esa Sue le había fregado la vida, ni estaba con él, ni lo dejaba estar con otras.

Enamorarse era de lo peor.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —cuestionó una de las chicas, acercándose lo suficiente como para que él sintiera sus curvas pegadas a él.

—Nada —respondió casi sobre sus labios carmesí—, ahora vuelvo —se separó de ella con una sonrisa que podía calentar hasta la princesa más fría. Salió del local y tomó una gran bocanada de aire fresco, quizás se había apresurado a salir, buscó su celular con la intención de marcarle a la rubia.

— ¿Qué haces acá afuera? — preguntó Bendix prendiendo un cigarro.

—Me sentía asfixiado allá.

— ¿Es por ella, no? —se recargó en el muró del callejón, observando los letreros de los demás locales que estaban ahí.

—Si —aceptó con pesar.

—No te diré lo que tienes que hacer, sabemos que así no funcionas, sólo recuerda que no es la única en el mundo mágico y mucho menos en el mundo muggle.

—Lo sé —no pudo evitar sonreírle, se giró para volver a entrar al bar cuando una pareja a unos metros saliendo del siguiente lugar captó su atención, al principió creyó que de tanto estar pensando en ella ahora la estaba alucinando, pero no ahí estaba Sue con un extraño que parecía estar forrado de galeones hasta el copete.

Al momento sintió como si un hierro caliente se hubiera cernido sobre él, el cuerpo se le encendió llenó de rabia, caminó hacia ellos, hasta que Bendix lo detuvo.

—No.

— ¡Suéltame! —trató de soltarse pero su amigo no era ningún debilucho a pesar de su apariencia.

Sue riendo tontamente se abrazó al hombre, plantándole un beso que los mantuvo ocupados, poco después desaparecieron dejando una estela de dolor en el auror.

—Olvídala J.

—Siempre tuviste razón... todos la tenían.

—Vamos adentro.

Bendix lo arrastró de regresó, no podía hacer nada para curarle ese dolor pero podía estar a su lado.

*º*º*º

En el crucero, el extraño dejó caer su gorro revelando una melena roja y unos ojos celestes brillaron en la oscuridad.

— ¿Interrumpo?

Lysander casi se cae de espaldas al descubrir la identidad del mago o mejor dicho bruja.

— ¿Nique? —pronunció desconcertada Rose desde el fondo del camarote, levantándose de la cama.

— ¡Ops les corte el romance! —exclamó pasando la mirada de uno a al otro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —se acercó a la puerta, mirándola con interrogación.

—No hagamos esto aquí mejor pasa —sugirió Scamander haciéndose a un lado.

Dominique entró con su larga melena ensortijada al final, su figura menuda envestida con esa tela oscura se ocultaba bastante bien, pero con su elegancia natural heredada por su madre, podía traer un costal de papas y aún seguir viéndose hermosa. Pasó la mirada por todo el lugar sonriendo ampliamente, se notaba que era el camarote de una pareja enamorada.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué estas vestida con esa túnica?

—Era para darle dramatismo y divertirme un poco a sus costillas, pensé que me quedaría allá afuera, no sabía si abrirían con lo ocupados que estaban —habló haciendo que los chicos se miraran sonrosados—. Quise venir antes pero esto de quitar maldiciones de las pirámides, es un arduo trabajo, más con esos arqueólogos muggles merodeando.

— ¿Mi padre te dijo que estábamos aquí? —preguntó con fastidio, poniendo sus manos en su cintura en forma de jarra.

—Mi padre, le dijo al tuyo que yo trabajaba aquí y bueno, él me pidió que los buscara y le mandara la dirección, ya que mi tía Hermione no ha permitido que vaya al Ministerio a pedir que los rastreen.

— ¡Por Merlín! ¡No puedo creer que mi padre este haciendo eso!

Lysander se rió desde lo profundo de su garganta. — ¿Ahora somos criminales?

—Mmm tu, mi primita es la victima.

— ¿Victima? ¡Vaya locura!

—Si, lo se… no se preocupen guardare su secretito, pero no se tarden en volver —manifestó con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios— o mi tío seguro encontrara la forma de venir por ustedes.

— ¡Por todos los magos! ¿Qué edad tengo? ¿5? —sulfurada se movió la habitación.

—Tranquila —Lysander sonrió luciendo ese hoyuelo cerca de su boca.

—Supongo qué no quieres saber que dicen mis abuelos, aunque después de lo de Lily con Scorpius están curados contra espanto.

— ¿Más? —se llevó las manos a la cara, arrastrándolas con exasperación.

—Ya tendrás suficiente tiempo para preocuparte y enojarte en Londres, así que sigan en lo suyo —les lanzó un beso y salió de su camarote así como había llegado, como si fuera una tormenta de arena.

*º*º*º

Scorpius caminaba encorvado y molesto con el dragón gigante de peluche, odiaba perder y más porque se suponía que debía lucirse ante ella, aunque había sido todo su culpa, pero eso no quitaba que él debía haberle regalado ese juguete.

—Pondré esta foto en la sala, se vera perfecta…

—Bien —exhaló seco, hasta que vio su oportunidad de vengarse—. ¿Quieres entrar a la casa de terror?

Lily miró la vieja casa, fúnebre con vidrios rotos, la piel se le enchinó de sólo pensar en entrar. —No.

—No seas miedosa, vamos —enunció con una sonrisa oscura.

—No lo soy —siseó entre dientes, armándose de valor—, vamos.

Anduvieron hasta la entrada, compraron los dos boletos y el empleado con una mueca siniestra les cedió el paso. Lily se quedó al lado de Scor por si acaso, ruidos horribles se escuchaban desde el fondo del pasillo. Caminaron un poco más y un horrible fantasma apareció penando, se detuvieron que agachar para no ser atravesados por él.

Apenas habían avanzado un metro cuando un horribles paredes tapizadas con la calaveras aparecieron, gemidos lastimeros se oían por doquier. Inesperadamente una mano agarró el brazo de Lily, haciendo que saltara y se jaloneara para soltarse.

—Ahhh —se sacudió su mano.

Él se burló de ella riéndose. —Miedosa.

—Cállate —lo fulminó con su mirada, mientras caminaba enojada, cuando apareció de las sombras un enorme payaso siniestro dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

— ¡Ah Scorpius! —se colocó a su espalda abrazándolo— Has que desaparezca, odio los payasos…

—Tranquila.

Una risa siniestra resonó, mientras se acercaba a ellos mostrando sus dientes filosos llenos de sangre.

— ¡Quiero salir de aquí!

—Está bien —tomó su varita y abrió un pasaje por el lado lateral, sacándola con todo y el peluche.

La pequeña Potter avanzó por el camino, respirando audiblemente. —Creo que no podré volver a dormir —el fuerte latir de su corazón, resonaba aún en sus oídos. Literal le temblaban los huesos de miedo.

—Lils… —dejó el dragón en el suelo y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola.

—Te odio por hacerme pasar por eso —golpeó su torso, haciendo rechinar la piel negra.

—No pensé que te asustaran tanto, dijiste que lo habías superado.

— ¿Cuándo dije eso?

—En el cumpleaños del segundo hijo de Victorie y Teddy, cuando llevaron un payaso.

—Oh —se estremeció al recordarlo—, aún no estábamos juntos.

—Tú seguías en Hogwarts.

—Mmmm no lo superaré nunca.

—Ni siquiera llegamos a la parte de Voldemort y los mortifagos —comentó recibiendo un pellizco.

—No es gracioso.

—Bien, no lo es pero ya ves que pasa cuando te haces la valiente.

—Tu tienes la culpa —rumió con un puchero.

—Vamos, necesitas algo salado para superar tu susto —dejó su brazo en su cintura, mientras tomaba al dragón por la cola.

*º*º*º

En _The Shadow, _un trío de Slytherins se encontraban reunidos bebiendo un par de tragos, como solían hacer desde hace tiempo, pero Scorpius había decidido romper la tradición por estar con su novia y ninguno lo había culpado dada su situación.

— ¿Así qué no has logrado obtener nada en el Ministerio? —cuestionó Aiden, con el ojo puesto en una pelinegra que se encontraba en un grupo que se encontraban festejando el cumpleaños de un par de gemelas.

—No, es extraño debería haber algún dato se supone que hay un registro de todos los maleficios, maldiciones, hechizos…

—Pero seguro lo que buscas es magia prohibida debe estar en otro lugar, en libros antiguos.

—Estoy presionando para que mis hombres me entreguen la investigación, espero que haya algo, algún detalle que nos de idea de lo que ocurrió y quién es culpable —añadió Damen serio, el tiempo era valioso en estos casos y mucho más porque se trataba de uno de sus amigos— . Miren quién nos honra con su presencia.

—Tenía trabajo, algo que parece que ustedes no conocen—repuso Eliot.

—Tu eres el que suple con trabajo lo que no tiene en su cama —molestó Aiden, coronando su puya con su característica risa.

Zabinni se carcajeó irremediablemente dejando caer un par de gotas de su trago sobre su ropa. — Uy Nott eso es fuerte…

—Idiotas —una sonrisa de suficiencia se alzó en sus labios, mientras miraba hacia el grupo de chicas frente a ellos, en especial a la pelinegra que antes llamara la atención de Aiden.

— ¿Te dijo algo más Scorpius? —preguntó interesado Albus.

— ¿Qué si me dijo algo? Si a llegar golpeado al despacho cuenta como una actividad de expresión, si.

El trío de serpientes se giraron a mirarlo con interés que antes captaran las mujeres.

— ¿Golpeado? — cuestionó Damen, alzando su ceja— ¿Por quién?

—Se peleó con Zeagler.

— ¿Descubrió que era el culpable? —inquirió Albus tratando de entender.

— ¿Qué va? Sólo fue a pelearse por el puro gusto, dijo algo como que ese tipo ya no era humano, pero lo que es seguro es que no gano nada, seguimos como al principio sin saber quien es el autor del ataque.

—Vaya loco —silbó Damen—, al menos debería habernos invitado a la fiesta.

—No puede seguir haciendo eso, el señor Malfoy esta enterado y no tardara en decírselo a tu padre —dirigió sus ojos hacia Albus , sabes que no le va a agradar y esto pasará a ser asunto del Departamento de aurores.

—Esto no esta nada bien —profirió Aiden sobando su sien, mientras pensaba cómo ayudar a su amigo.

—No quiero pensar cómo se pondrán mis padres, no va a ser nada bueno para Scorpius.

—Esto se esta complicando cada vez más, parece un hoyo sin fin…

Se quedaron callados como si supieran que en ese momento todo apestaba y ni siquiera estaba su amigo presente. El ánimo volvió conforme la noche avanzó y nuevos tragos llegaron para ponerlos en ambiente.

—Me voy anunció Eliot, incorporándose.

—No seas gafe, estas chicas están por unirse a nuestra mesa —comentó Damen, quien ya había hecho amistad con las gemelas.

—No gracias, yo tengo mis propios planes se despidió con un gesto, mientras avanzaba a la mesa de las chicas, saludándolas como el caballero ingles que era, la pelinegra no dudo en sonreírle, se incorporó del lugar donde estaba recogiendo sus cosas, besó sus labios con tal confianza que no daba a dudas a pensar que no eran «cercanos».

Al trío de Slytherin se les cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo al ver que su amigo salía del lugar acompañado por la morena, que todos habían deseado.

—Me siento como perdedor…

—Pudo decirnos que las conocía desde el inicio —maldijo Aiden al quedarse sin victima.

—Vaya que escondido se lo tenía, es un desgraciado mustio —se rió Potter.

—Apuesto a que no es real, cuánto a que es su prima, o tal vez algún hombre vestido de chica —barbotó Zabinni incapaz de creer que esa noche él los había dejado como idiotas.

— Acéptalo —repuso Albus mirándolo con guasa.

— ¡Jamás! Ese es un maldito hijo de Morgana.

*º*º*º

Lily había superado casi por completo su episodio con la casa de terror, después de un poco de comida y varios entretenimientos.

Ahora se encontraba saliendo de la carrera de escobas donde habían terminado muy parejos.

—Ni si quiera pienses que entraremos en el túnel del amor.

—De ninguna forma lo sugeriría.

— ¿Pensé qué querías aprovecharte de mi? —su ceja se alzó mientras lo miraba de reojo.

—Y quiero, pero no en ese lugar que parece motel barato, gente detrás de ti besándose, gente delante de ti con manos desaparecidas o en el mejor de los casos, personas recitando versos trillados o poesía erótica que haría que cualquiera se vomitara.

— ¡Iuughh! si lo dices así a cualquiera le disgustaría entrar.

—Es para desesperados…

Se miraron y rieron al ver la larga fila que había para el lugar. Lily tarareaba la canción que vagaba en el ambiente cuando vio una pequeña carpa con un letrero que decía: «¿Quieres saber qué sucederá en tu futuro?».

Malfoy la miró como si estuviera hipnotizada por él lugar. —Si quieres entra, yo voy un refresco y vuelvo.

—No sé.

—Siempre te han gustado esas cosas misteriosas y místicas, yo creo que es charlatanería por eso no entrare contigo.

—No es charlatanería —titubeó recordando esa vez que le habían leído la mano sacándole un par de galones y había resultado todo un fiasco—… bueno no siempre.

—Mmm entra, estaré aquí cuando salgas.

Ella asintió, dudosa se acercó al lugar, tuvo que agacharse un poco para entrar en la carpa donde había luces danzantes para iluminar el área y principalmente alrededor de la mesa, una mujer con el rostro cubierto parcialmente por un trozo de tela se encontraba ahí observando sus cartas.

El aroma de algún tipo de incienso inundo su nariz, los vellos detrás de su túnica se le erizaron como si alguien la mirara fijamente por detrás, se giró para comprobar que no hubiera nadie y así era, lo cual intensificaba su síntoma de delirio de persecución, por un momento quiso salir huyendo y no sabía por qué, era absurdo.

—Entra pequeña…

Lily inhaló profundamente y se sentó en la silla frente a la mesa, jugueteando con sus dedos de forma nerviosa.

—Pareces algo perdida.

—No… yo se dónde estoy.

—Me refiero a que perdiste una parte de ti misma que deseas recuperar con desesperación.

_«Oficialmente tengo miedo.»_

—Eh…

La mujer dejó las cartas de lado y sacó su bola para adivinar el futuro, pasó sus manos por ella, sus ojos se volvieron opacos como si estuviera entrando en transición.

—Tu corazón ardía por un gran amor, pero estás confundida, dividida entre el pasado y el presente. Estás rodeada de un gran peligro, debes tener cuidado esta más cerca de lo que crees… ya te atacó una vez con una maleficio y no dudará en volver a hacerlo.

— ¿C-cómo lo sabe?

—Eso no es lo importarte debes abrir los ojos.

— ¿De quién debo cuidarme?

—Veo una gran oscuridad —salió de su transe, sacudiéndose un poco.

La pelirroja tenía los ojos cuadrados por la impresión, veía a la mujer como si no creyera lo que había pasado. — ¿E-esta bien? —preguntó en un tartamudeo.

—Si, escucha mis palabras.

—Pero no me ha dicho mucho ¿puede decirme de qué oscuridad habla?

—No, no pude verlo con claridad —se levantó buscado algo en el estante que había detrás donde relucían distintos frascos—. Toma —depositó sobre su mano una clase de talismán en forma de una estrella unida a una luna—, ayudara a tu protección más no te alejara de los ataques directos.

— ¿Y sobre el maleficio?

— No puedo ayudarte con eso, sólo tu puedes hallar la respuesta, tu corazón encontrara la forma de volver a su amor verdadero, tu mente podrá confundirte pero sigue tu instinto. Es todo lo que puedo hacer niña.

*º*º*º

Scorpius se encontraba en el frío esperando por Lily, llevaba 10 minutos ahí dentro que él creía suficientes para la clase de estafa que hacían en ese lugar, a él le había dado tiempo de ir por un refresco y terminárselo, le daría unos 5 minutos más y entraría, pero eso no fue necesario instantes después Lily salía de la carpa con una expresión que él no pudo descifrar.

—Hey… ¿te encuentras bien?

—Si —recompuso su expresión mientras guardaba el talismán.

— ¿Cómo te fue?

—Fue extraño.

—No me sorprende, vamos a casa se hace tarde y aquí comienza a helar.

Lily se dejó guiar hasta el estacionamiento donde de encontraba la motocicleta, su mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas, para descifrar todo lo que la mujer le había dicho.

El viaje fue tranquilo y de no ser por un hechizo de calefacción hubieran llegado convertidos en paletas heladas. Descendieron al pie de la escalinata, Lily corrió a la calidez de su hogar seguida por Scorpius, se sacudieron la nieve para después quitarse las chamarras.

—Estoy agotada —articuló dentro de un pequeño bostezo.

—No eres la única —dijo sintiendo un ligero dolorcito en su costado, producto de los golpes con el semi-vampiro.

—Mañana tenemos que ir a un desayuno con mi madre y con la tuya para la organización del festejo por nuestro compromiso.

—Mmm bien iré a St. Mungo y las veré ahí.

—Y después tienes que ayudarme con mi trabajo.

—Lo sé.

—Bueno me iré a la cama —avanzó hacia la escalera—, no olvides regresar a su tamaño original al dragón que te conseguí cuando te gane, quiero ponerlo en un lugar donde las visitas puedan verlo.

—No exageres.

—Bien… no lo exhibiré pero la foto si —dijo con una gran sonrisa traviesa.

Scorpius torció su boca con desagrado.

—No te enojes te harás viejo pronto, ya comienzo a ver algunas arrugas cerca de tus ojos —señaló con su dedo índice.

—Claro que no.

Lily soltó una risita. —Buenas noches Scorpius.

—Espera Lils, no se te olvida algo.

Ella rebuscó entre su mente, logrando que unas líneas aparecieran en su frente en señal de concentración. —No que recuerde.

Scorpius se acercó a donde se encontraba, deteniéndose a un palmo de distancia de ella, logrando desconcertarla. —Aún no me has dicho ¿qué te pareció nuestra cita?

—Ah… eso —se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás chocando con el primer escalón—, bueno… no estuvo mal, quitando que me traumaste de por vida con ese payaso.

Soltó una risa ronca desde el fondo de su garganta que aturdió a Lily, tenerlo tan cerca riendo de esa forma le erizaba la piel.

_«_..tu corazón encontrara la forma de volver a su amor verdadero._»_

— ¿Y entonces pase la prueba señorita Potter?

Su aliento cosquilleó en los labios de Lily, que se sintió enrojecer al tenerlo tan cerca, su mirada de plata fundida era tan atrayente que creyó que se perdería en ella, él pareció notar su embobamiento porque sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que lo hacían ver diabólicamente atractivo, sólo bastaba una mirada al resto de él para saber que podía realmente caer ante sus encantos, más si lucía ese atuendo de chico malo al que le venía bien los golpes que tenía, daban más credibilidad al cuadro.

_«¿En verdad él es mi amor verdadero?»._

—Eh… fue aceptable, ahora me voy a dormir.

—Espera, así no es como se termina una cita —enredó su brazo en la cintura de Lily pegándola a su cuerpo, logrando arrancarle un sonido de estupefacción.

—Pero qué…

Sus palabras fueron amortiguadas por la presión de los labios del rubio, fue firme y exquisito a la hora de besarla, envolviéndola en el deseo de responder tan lentamente que ni siquiera se opuso y cuando menos lo pensó sus labios ya se encontraban siguiendo aquellos movimientos suaves y seductores que la desarmaron por completo cuando él invadió su boca profundamente.

Él dejó que sus manos vagaran por su espalda, siguiendo la línea de su columna hasta llegar al borde de su blusa, y mientras seguía besándola con seducción, sus fríos dedos se colaron debajo de su ropa sintiendo la tibia piel de su talle.

Lily no pudo evitar temblar ante las caricias y aquella boca que la llevaba al cielo con sus besos, sus rodillas temblaron cuando las yemas repasaron su cintura, trazando patrones sin sentido pero que dejaban marcas de fuego a su paso.

El ambiente frío había subido sumamente un par de grados en esos intensos minutos, sus respiraciones agitadas y sonidos que escapaban de sus labios llenaron el pasillo como lo hacían hace un par de semanas, ajenos a lo que ocurría afuera de su residencia, donde alguien se encontraba espiándolos para después fundirse con las sombras de la noche sin dejar rastro alguno.

La pelirroja enredó sus dedos en los mechones rubios, él sabía con exactitud como volverla adicta a sus besos, su boca acariciaba la suya en un ritmo perfecto, haciéndola llegar al punto de desear más, de sentirlo perder el control y en ese arranque de inopinada pasión mordió su labio inferior, escuchándolo quejarse y después un sabor de oxido la invadió, asustándola un poco, haciéndola separarse de forma abrupta.

Scorpius entre el mar de sensaciones que despertaba en él, olvido por completo todo lo que los rodeaba, sólo le importaba que ella estaba entre sus brazos, respondiendo con intensidad su beso, se permitió dejar ir sus manos en caricias dulces y suaves, no fue hasta que ella le dio un pequeño mordisco en su labio, que le provocó un chispazo de dolor y placer lo a travesó a la vez.

—Lo siento —musitó casi sin aliento al ver la herida de su boca abierta nuevamente por su arrebato.

Malfoy encontró su mirada apenada cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, deslizó lentamente sus manos sacándolas del lugar que se encontraban causando que ella jadeara, él sonrió de forma exquisita, sabiendo que esa noche le había dado un nuevo giro a su relación, lo cual era positivo para ambos.

Disfruto de verla ruborizada, con los rastros de su beso en su boca. Ambos estaban recuperando el oxigeno perdido, dejando que sus corazones volvieran a su ritmo normal, si es que eso era posible después de ese momento.

—Te amo aunque me quieras comer a mordidas.

La vio pasar del abochornamiento del momento a una actitud de regodeo en un par de segundos.

—Yo no… ¡arggg eres odioso!

—Schhh despertaras a los niños.

— ¡No tenemos niños! —adujo creyendo que él había comenzado a desvariar.

—Deberíamos —añadió seductor, haciendo que un color encarnado volviera al rostro de su novia.

—Estás loco…

—No me culpes, todo se debe a ti —le robó un nuevo beso que dejó a Lily con los sentidos nuevamente alterados.

Después de todo había sido una buena noche.

***º*º*º**

**Continuará…**

***º*º*º**

**H**ola, nos hemos tardado de nuevo pero el capítulo lo teníamos desde hace 3 semanas, lo que pasó fue que se nos junto todo y no podíamos corregirlo para publicarlo, lo sentimos mucho.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo constante y sus comentarios, queremos leerlas así que sigan dejando sus reviews, necesitamos saber lo que piensan de los personajes y la historia.

Sobre el capítulo, vemos el esperado enfrentamiento Jagger vs Scorpius, fue algo calmado pero es el inicio ya que les esperan muchos y con mayor gravedad, ahora Scorpius sabe que no se esta enfrentando a cualquier mago, Jagger es más de lo que aparente y de lo que evidentemente le conto a Lily, profundizaremos en eso en los siguientes capítulos.

La cita quisimos que no fuera algo típico, en un restaurante elegante con música clásica, ni una salida a un antro o a bailar, se nos ocurrió lo de la feria y bueno quedo lo que leyeron arriba, esperamos que les haya gustado.

Rosie y Lysander les esperan muchas cosas al llegar a Londres, muchos no estarán contentos. ¿Qué piensan de la pareja?

James por fin vio la realidad sobre su querida novia, ahora a esperar como reaccionara ahora que sabe con quién trata, después de todo no es fácil olvidar aunque las personas se hayan portado de forma incorrecta o no sean lo que se esperaba de ellas.

Sabemos que quieren escenas hot ScorpiusxLily y las habrá, paciencia que si las incluiremos.

**P**or otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros, en facebook, pueden buscarnos como Nenasfashion o Nenas Walpurgis.

Ojala puedan unirse a nuestro grupo especial de esta pareja: **Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies.**

En twitter es (arroba)NenasFashion

Esperamos sus opiniones, quejas y demás.

**Ahora el momento de los agradecimientos:**

**Gina Lara:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas muchas gracias por leer la historia a pesar de nuestras demoras, pero aquí estamos nuevamente. Ron sigue viendo a Rosie como una nena pequeña y el vociferador será lo de menos jajajaja quiere castrar al pobre de Lysander. James atarantado esta pero lentamente solucionará su lío amoroso jajaja ya verás, tenemos planes para él. Sobre lo de Scorpius y Lily, estamos trabajando en eso tenlo por seguro. Esperamos que sea de tu agrado la actualización. Saludos.

**Kemmy-Lovegood:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer toda la historia y por tu comentario, nos levanta el animo para seguir escribiendo, nos alegra que te haya gustado seguimos trabajando para actualizar seguido, por lo pronto esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Marizactsz:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchísimas gracias por leer la historia, nos alegra que hayas encontrado el capítulo anterior entretenido e interesante esperamos que corra con la misma suerte el capítulo nuevo y nos escribas nuevamente. Saludos desde Toluca, Edo. de México, por cierto nos gusta Monterrey ya tuvimos la oportunidad de estar ahí.

**taty black:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por escribirnos, que bien que te siga gustando porque habrá más drama, romance y peleas jajaja. Esperamos que el capítulo nuevo te agrade. Saludos.

**Lunatico0030:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas muchas muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir leyendo las actualizaciones de la historia, esperamos que este capítulo también tenga esa chispa especial que te gusto del anterior. Los enfrentamientos por el corazón de Lily apenas han empezado jajaja. Saludos.

**Yazz:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por todo el apoyo que nos das. Apenas han empezado los enfrentamientos entre Scorpius y Jagger, las cosas se pondrán intensas y peligrosas conforme avancemos. Lily no la tendrá fácil con esos dos chicos opuestos que pelean por su corazón. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo, y si tenemos pensadas otras historias de esta pareja pero queremos salir de esta primero. Saludos.

**Adarae:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias por animarte a escribirnos y más por leer la historia, aquí estamos con otro capítulo más de esa trama amorosa, ojala sea de tu agrado y nos escribas nuevamente. Saludos.

**Sui-AliRs:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchísimas gracias por volver a escribirnos y seguir la historia aún con nuestra lentitud. Lily esta cayendo bajo el encanto de Scorpius eso es innegable y eso a todas nos agrada, pero ya veremos como se desarrollan las cosas con Jagger en medio. Rose y Lysander son la parte dulce de la historia, equilibraran el drama que nos espera jajaja. Alice y Lorcan bueno tendrás que esperar para leer como cortaremos esa tela o si las cosas no van por ahí jajaja xD. Nos encantan tus comentarios, esperamos que te guste tanto como los otros y nos comentes. Saludos.

**TYCLLSW:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por dejarnos un review, Draco es Draco merecía su lugar en la historia, ayudando a su hermoso hijo con todo este drama, veremos como resultan las cosas, aquí el nuevo capítulo esperamos que te guste y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Siriusita:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer aún con nuestra demora, aquí estamos nuevamente. Esperamos que te gusten las escenas Lilus de este capítulo, sobre si le contaran a Harry aún tendrás que esperar para averiguarlo. El encuentro entre los dos galanes por fin llegó y aunque no fue la guerra es sólo el principio ya todo esta declarado, cualquier movimiento desencadenara muchas cosas. Ojala te guste la cita y nos escribas nuevamente. Saludos.

**Erendi Cullen:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por escribirnos, por fin el duelo esperado entre esos dos, esperamos que te guste tanto como la cita, no dejes de escribirnos. Saludos.

**Me:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? De verdad agradecemos que leas la historia y nos dejes esos pequeños comentarios. Por fin colocamos el nuevo capítulo, esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**Pucca . chocolatito:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer nuestra loca historia, nos alegra que te haya gustado y por fin aquí esta el duelo esperado aunque será sólo uno de los muchos que habrá. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo y nos vuelvas a escribir. Saludos.

**Nightgirl:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas muchas gracias por escribirnos y seguir leyendo. Aquí el encuentro entre los galanes de Lily, además de la cita prometida, esperamos que te guste, no dejes de escribirnos. Saludos.

**ToRie Potter:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchísimas gracias por pasarte ese domingo leyendo nuestra historia, en verdad nos halaga. Que bien que te guste esta pareja porque aún hay mucho que leer de ellos y a esta historia le quedan muchos capítulos, esperamos que te guste la actualización. Saludos.

**BellatrixBlckdeRiddle:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo, tu duda ya la respondimos por MP. Esperamos que el capítulo te guste. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas escritoras.**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	16. Esperanza

_**Disclaimer:** _Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos creado esta historia uniendo a las familias Potter-Malfoy, desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

* * *

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤

**UNA VEZ EN DICIEMBRE**

**By**

**_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_**

* * *

**Para ustedes que están en el cielo.**

**Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones.**

**D.B.M.**

*º*º*º*

_**Esperanza.**_

Scorpius terminó de vestirse, tenía que darse prisa, debía estar en St. Mungo temprano, su día estaba lleno de compromisos.

Su buen humor era notorio, tenía una sonrisa consecuencia de su anterior cita con Lily. Las cosas comenzaban a fluir entre ellos de nueva cuenta y eso lo mantenía esperanzado acerca de su futuro inmediato.

Alcanzó su abrigo y las llaves de su coche, salió de la habitación y miró la puerta que lo separaba de su novia.

_«Seria de muy mala educación no despedirme.»_

Miró su reloj, no podría pasar a la cocina para comer algo, pero haría que valiera la pena. Giró el pomo con sumo cuidado, se coló con rapidez a la habitación; conocía bien el lugar y había aprendido a sortear las trampas que a veces dejaba Lily con sus cosas.

Los primeros días y semanas después de mudarse juntos había tropezado con sus zapatos, sus bolsos, libros y demás cosas que tenían un lugar destinado en la casa pero a veces ella terminaba tan casada o tan entretenida con él que se olvidaba de ordenarlas. Por no decir que la mayoría del tiempo era un poco desordenada.

Llegó a la cama contemplando a su novia que se encontraba profundamente dormida en medio del colchón. Había recogido su cabello en un moño desenfadado, algunos hilos rojos caían sobre su rostro sereno. Se encontraba abrazando una almohada de una manera que le hizo recordar que podría ser él quien estuviera sintiendo sus brazos, su cuerpo, su calor...

Echaba de menos las noches en Malfoy Manor, de seguir ahí estaría durmiendo con ella.

Estiró su mano y delineó con las yemas de sus dedos la línea del pecoso rostro. Lily se removió ligeramente, sus ojos se estrecharon buscando seguir en el mundo de los sueños. Él sonrió e insistió en su caricia y ella finalmente despertó, soltando la almohada con un bostezo y mirándolo con sus pupilas soñolientas.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Sólo quería despedirme.

— Hmm no olvides que tenemos el desayuno.

— No lo haré.

Se inclinó besando su frente, pero no se detuvo ahí, besó la punta de su nariz, sus pecosas mejillas antes de alcanzar la dulzura de su boca.

Lily instintivamente cerró sus ojos, su piel se erizó al sentir el aliento mentolado de Scorpius, esperaba que sólo se tratase de un roce en su frente pero él siguió y ella no tuvo las fuerzas para alejarlo. El revoloteó en sus labios fue lento y suave que buscaba animarla, para seguir sus movimientos.

Scorpius recargó su peso en un brazo y con la mano libre acarició su mejilla, yendo hacia su nuca para atraerla hacia él. Lily dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, momento que él aprovechó para profundizar su beso, sumergiéndose en su boca con entusiasmo.

Todo era demasiado acompasado, delicado y exquisito, cada roce desencadenaba un mundo de sensaciones que yacían dormidas en sus cuerpos.

Lily llevó sus manos a los hombros de él, aún podía sentir la pequeña herida cicatrizada en el labio inferior de él, esta vez se obligó a ser más cuidadosa al chuparlos. Scorpios jadeó, estaba casi sin aliento y aún así se las arregló para seguir besándola. Negándose a dejar ir ese momento de envolvente pasión.

Ella dejó que sus dedos se enterraran en los hilos plateados. ¡Merlín! en verdad ser besada por él era todo un placer, las barreras que había puesto para mantenerlo a distancia caían con cada demostración de amor que él le daba, con cada beso que habían compartido, cada momento que pasaban juntos los acercaba más a lo que alguna vez habían sido.

Se separaron lentamente compartiendo pequeños caricias. Sus frentes estaban unidas, sus miradas se encontraron nubladas por sus las emociones experimentadas.

—Podría quedarme contigo todo el día...

Lily enrojeció profundamente, por la insinuación escondida en sus palabras. Apartó su mirada mordiendo su labio inferior, era difícil no pensar que tarde o temprano sucedería, ellos terminarían estando juntos y parte de ella sabía que sería muy placentero, pero tenía tantas dudas y espacios en blanco por cubrir, que hacían que prefiriera ir lento, dejar que las piezas faltantes se acomodaran en su cabeza y en su corazón.

—Se te hará tarde... —logró decir, liberando su cabello, bajando las manos hasta su torso, buscando alejarlo.

—Nos vemos —murmuró, sonriendo sobre sus labios—, vuelve a dormir.

Se incorporó arreglándose un poco antes de salir.

Lily se llevó sus manos a su rostro sonrojado.

_«Como si fuera tan fácil.»_

***º*º*º**

Scorpius entró presuroso a St. Mungo. —Buenos días —saludó sonriéndole al personal, mientras firmaba su entrada. A su alrededor los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, él miró su periferia un poco confundido, finalmente lo dejó pasar y siguió su caminó hacia su consultorio.

—Malfoy —llamó Olsen en medio del pasillo.

Se detuvo, ladeando un poco su cuerpo para ver al sanador. — ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Joder, había escuchado que te habían golpeado pero no pensé que fuera cierto. ¿Qué rayos te pasó?

Scorpius entornó sus ojos con fastidio. Ahora entendía el alboroto a su llegada, se trataba de eso. —No creo que estés aquí para eso —respondió brusco.

—No, no lo estoy.

—Entonces...

—Esto es para ti —dijo estrechando un sobre en su pecho.

— ¿Qué es? —cuestionó intrigado.

—Es de Rutherford.

Él no ocultó su sorpresa, había estado impaciente por esa respuesta y al fin estaba en sus manos.

—Espero que sean las noticias que ayuden a Lily —profirió antes de girarse y perderse en el pasillo.

Sintió un cosquilleo de malestar por el sanador que se había acercado a él con buena intención, lamentablemente su historial no era el mejor y había dejado huellas. Él no podía venir a tratarlo de buena forma de un día para otro, aunque agradecía su ayuda.

Sin perder el tiempo, abrió la carta, sacando un pergamino que desdobló aprisa, sus ojos ávidos se pasaron por las líneas.

_Señor Malfoy, lamento lo de su prometida. Revise su caso con los estudios que me hizo llegar, pero me temo que no es algo con lo que me haya enfrentado en mis años de carrera; sin embargo tuve el atrevimiento de comentarlo con un colega y él cree que es capaz de ayudarlo, ya que tiene más experiencia con casos de perdida de memoria, reúnase lo antes posible con él en *Mnemosyne, Clínica de Modificación de Memoria._

_Espero pueda resolver esta situación con éxito._

_D. Rutherford._

Scorpius miró hacia el techo, agradeciendo a todos los magos. Por fin una esperanza real para su novia, para él, para ambos. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y entró a su consultorio, guardando la misiva, observó el retrato en su escritorio. Lily le guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta antes de soplar un beso hacia él.

—Pronto recuperaras tus recuerdos.

La enfermera de edad avanzada, entró a la habitación después de golpear ligeramente la puerta. —Buenos días señor Malfoy, lo requieren en el cuarto piso, acaba de llegar un grupo de aurores heridos.

—Avíseles que voy para allá —contestó con seriedad.

Esperaba que esta emergencia no le llevara más que un par de horas o Lily lo mataría por no llegar al desayuno.

***º*º*º**

La pelirroja salió de la ducha, no había vuelto a pegar el ojo después de la visita de Scorpius. ¿Y cómo podía hacerlo después de eso? De cualquier forma apenas y le alcanzaría el tiempo para arreglarse, así que había decidido levantarse y empezar su día.

Sentía su estómago lleno de hormiguitas, estaba parada frente a su closet, mirando con indecisión toda su ropa. ¿Qué usar? Soltó un suspiró de exasperación, nada le convencía del todo.

Moviendo su cabello con ayuda de sus manos para secarlo, se dirigió a su tocador, sentándose en el banquillo. Buscando su crema corporal abrió un cajón topándose con la pequeña caja que le había entregado Scorpius con un par de recuerdos.

_«¿Debo verlos?»._

Alzó su rostro y pasó sus ojos por el cuarto, deteniendo su recorrido en los retratos. Eso le infundió el valor que le hacía falta, tomó un frasco sintiendo que resbalaba de sus manos mientras descendía la escalera. Respiró un par de veces antes de entrar al Estudio, dejó la botellita en el escritorio, restregó sus manos en su bata buscando limpiar el sudor que las cubría. Sacó la vasija y durante un minuto la miró fijamente, buscando un poco de valor para ver el recuerdo.

—Sólo voy a hacer y ya.

No lo pensó más, fue por la botella y la dejó caer con cuidado, segundos después se encontraba sumergida en el pensadero.

***º*º*º**

Lils estaba parada en medio del jardín de la Academia de Sanadores, al aparecer se encontraban en un receso pues había demasiadas personas andando por el lugar. Caminó un poco topándose con Lily del pasado sentada en una mesa con Edin y un par de amigas, compartiendo un almuerzo casero.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? —se preguntó, no entendía por qué este recuerdo era especial, más cuando no veía a Scorpius por ningún lugar. Tal vez lo importante era la charla que compartía con sus compañeras.

De repente un avión de papel llegó a las manos de su yo del pasado, lo desdobló y su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa. Se acercó curiosa, leyendo el contenido al igual que sus amigas que apenas la dejaban ver, pues tenían sus rostros metidos en la nota.

Se trataba de un dibujo suyo a lápiz retratando justamente ese momento, desde luego reconoció que el autor no era otro que Scorpius.

_Estoy esperando por ti._

—Debo irme chicas, las veo en clase —anunció traviesa.

—Recuerda que es la de Flinn Claud y no debes faltar —avisó Edin, cuando Lily ya llevaba unos pasos lejos de ellas.

—Ahí estaré, no me perdería por nada la clase del murciélago —dijo con tono guasón, realizando una mueca imitando a su profesor.

—Parece tan feliz desde que está saliendo con Scorpius —suspiró Sophie—, ya quisiera yo tener un novio como él.

— ¿Y quién no? Es sexy, sexy… sexy —exhaló Alisson a su lado, con una expresión boba.

—Ha cambiado mucho, ¿quién se imaginaría que el mujeriego de Hogwarts podía enamorarse? —añadió Bliss, mientras limaba sus uñas.

—Sólo espero que no esté jugando con ella —murmuró preocupada.

Lily se alejó de sus compañeras siguiendo a su yo del pasado, curvó sus labios pensando en esa platica, si bien le daban un panorama de lo que habían pensado sus amigas, también era un ejemplo de lo que ella había creído en él pasado, pero afortunadamente Scorpius había resultado ser más que un superficial-arrogante-mujeriego, y agradecía que así fuera.

Él había sido el que la rescatara de la miseria de la depresión por su rompimiento con Jagger, le había enseñado que valía la pena seguir creyendo en los hombres y en las promesas de amor.

_«¿A dónde vamos?». _

No le costó mucho deducir que se dirigían a la azotea de la Academia. En cuanto se vio abriendo la pesada puerta de madera, ella pudo asomar su cabeza notando en el fondo cerca de la barandilla se encontraba Scorpius, recargado en una posición desenfadada, el viento jugueteó con sus cabellos, el sol los hacía brillar como si se trataran de hilos de oro. Se había quitado la bata color lima que usaban en sus clases, quedándose con su camisa abierta de los primeros botones y las mangas recogidas hasta sus codos, su corbata colgaba desecha alrededor de su cuello.

Era injusto que incluso estando desarreglado luciera espectacular, sin duda si él fuera chica la envidiaría, pero no era el caso. Durante Hogwarts se habían corrido rumores de que varios chicos habían intentado algo con él en las duchas, en ese entonces había encontrado muy gracioso eso, incluso tal vez había agrandado el chisme diciendo que él disfrutaba de esas declaraciones espontáneas. Ahora se sentía un poco mal por eso, aunque eso no le quitaba lo gracioso.

Vio como Lily del pasado le daba una gran sonrisa antes de soltar su bolso a medio camino y correr hacía él. Scorpius se enderezó y avanzó un poco como si previera lo que iba a pasar, la pelirroja se lanzó hacía él, enredando sus manos en su cuello, él la recibió asegurando sus brazos en la cintura.

—Tardaste demasiado —reprochó él, antes de besarla como si no hubiera mañana.

Lily se sintió un poco avergonzada por estar espiando aquella escena, a pensar de que se trataba de ellos. Era absurdo, lo sabía pero eso no le quitaba la intimidad al asunto.

El beso fue descendiendo de intensidad, hasta que finalmente se separaron, él dejó que los pies de Lunita tocaran nuevamente el suelo.

—Creí que estabas en St. Mungo —dijo alejándose un poco de él para poder verlo sin tener que alzar tanto su rostro.

—Hay algo que quiero pedirte y sé que has estado esperando que lo haga, por eso la fierecilla que hay dentro de ti ha estado calmada.

— ¿Cuál fierecilla? —preguntó con indignación, tratando de zafarse de su abrazo.

Él soltó una risa sedosa, aferrándola con fuerza. —Te ves tan sexy cuando te enojas.

—Tonto.

—Hermosa.

—Adulador.

—Enojona.

—Arrrg…

—Me encantan tus mohines —declaró besando la arruga en su nariz—. Espera aquí.

La soltó, avanzando hacía su bolso, rebuscó un poco y finalmente sacó algo que ocultó de la vista de la pelirroja, sin embargo la Lily del presente pudo ver todo con claridad.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó curiosa.

—Si voy a asistir al Baile de graduación, quiero que sea contigo —musitó, poniendo delante de ella una caja transparente con un pequeño ramillete de rosas blancas.

Lily abrió su boca en una perfecta «o», sus ojos se encontraban clavados en las flores, tomó la cajita con delicadeza como si fuera a desaparecer o romperse al toque.

—Creí que no querías ir.

Él levantó sus hombros fingiendo que no era la gran cosa. —Sé que tú tienes muchas ganas de asistir y quiero complacerte.

—No, no tienes que hacerlo, en verdad entiendo porqué no quieres ir.

—He hablado con mis padres, sus razones son absurdas, tarde o temprano lo entenderán y se que también lo hará tu familia, al menos tus padres ya lo están aceptando. No voy a dejar de salir contigo, así que sólo acepta.

—Scorpius yo… no pensé que esto fuera a ser tan complicado —exhaló con tristeza—, pensé que todos esos odios y prejuicios tontos entre nuestras familias se habían quedado atrás con la batalla o por lo menos cuando Albus y tú se hicieron amigos.

—Eso tampoco nos fue fácil, pero todo mejoro con el tiempo, una amistad para ellos estaba bien, era terreno neutral, no les rompía del todo su burbuja. Esto es un tanto distinto, ellos desean protegerte, temen que te haga daño… y por otro lado su mayor conflicto es pensar que nuestras familias terminen emparentadas.

— ¡Es absurdo! —manifestó frustrada, con su rostro rojo y sus ojos amenazando con soltar un par de lagrimas.

—No para ellos, dejemos que las cosas se asienten —sugirió, abrazándola.

Lily del pasado asintió, estuvieron un momento así, antes de que él se separara.

—El ramillete está encantado para combinar con tu vestido, pasaré por ti el viernes a las 8. ¿Te parece?

Ella le dedicó una larga mirada, tratando de leerlo, de saber si en verdad estaba bien como lo aparentaba.

—Deja descansar esa mente, sólo acepta —dijo, tocó su frente antes de despejar su rostro de los mechones rojos.

—Bien, iré contigo.

—Sabia que aceptarías —murmuró triunfal, esbozando una sonrisa marca Malfoy de esas que la mandaban de paseo por las nubes.

—Engreído.

—Sólo digo la verdad.

Ella rodó sus ojos.

—Tengo en mente algo para aprovechar el tiempo… —susurró a su oído, logrando que ella cerrara los ojos.

— ¿Y qué sería? —cuestionó con una sonrisita, sintiendo como la piel se le erizaba por los besos de mariposa que Scorpius estaba repartiendo por la línea de su rostro.

—Estaba pensando en un paseo en escoba —expresó antes de llegar a su boca, donde se detuvo.

—Me diste la impresión de que se trataba de otra cosa —repuso de forma coqueta, ansiando un beso de su novio, para olvidarse al menos un momento de todo lo que los rodeaba.

— ¿Ha sí? ¿De qué? Tal vez podamos cambiar de planes… acepto sugerencias Potter — murmuró deslizando sus manos por su espalda.

—Espera y verás —lo alejó, para poder ir y dejar su ramillete en su bolso, el cual de paso recogió y sacudió un poco, colocándolo junto al de su novio antes de volver con él—. ¿En qué nos quedamos? —preguntó chupando sus labios, provocándolo—Ah sí… en que tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo —dijo tomándolo de la corbata y jalándolo hacia ella adueñándose de sus labios en un ósculo lleno de sensualidad que lo mismo que exigía daba.

Scorpius la atrajo hacía él de forma posesiva restando cualquier espacio que pudiera haber entre ellos, demostrándole lo mucho que le agradaba su propuesta. La pelirroja soltó su corbata y dejó que sus manos hallarán su lugar en los mechones plateados.

_«¡Cirse! Es verdad era yo la que no podía mantenerme alejada de él, es como mi adicción a los chocolates.» _Reconoció con pesar dándose un golpecito en la frente, aunque no pudo mantener a raya su sonrisa.

Salió del pensadero dejando a la pareja sumergida en su nube de pasión, era claro que para ese momento ya había dejado atrás a Jagger y que se encontraba más interesada en Malfoy, de ahí que guardara ese recuerdo.

—Ojala esto no hubiera pasado, desearía que todo fuera como en ese momento… si tan sólo pudiera recordar lo que sucedió —murmuró, deseando entrar a esa parte de su cerebro que restringía sus recuerdos. Se llevó una mano a su frente, mientras la otra la sostenía al estar apoyada en la vasija.

Una horrible punzada la obligó a cerrar sus ojos, un gemido lastimero abandonó su boca, desistió de intentar recordar, esperando que el dolor menguara. Después de un par de respiraciones profundas pudo enderezarse y salir de ahí, aún aturdida.

—Lily, si no vengo yo a verte, tu ni siquiera te apareces por la casa —exclamó Hugo, alcanzándola en la escalera, al ver su semblante pálido su sonrisa desapareció—. ¿Estás bien?

—Si, sólo es un dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Será un resfriado o...?

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó perturbada.

— ¿Estás embarazada?

— ¡Nooo! ¡Merlín, Hugo…! —negó, notando la expresión de horror de su primo transformarse en una de alivio— Además no deberías decirlo en ese tono, si lo estuviera deberías sentirte feliz.

—Bien, bien… pero no pidas que me agrade una copia de Malfoy.

— ¡Hugo! —se quejó, en respuesta él levantó sus manos en son de paz.

—Me entero por Al que festejaron con tus padres su compromiso, ¿de repente te volvió el amor por él? En verdad creí que estabas recapacitando y lo abandonarías eso le serviría de lección a ese carnicero-mata-sanos…

—Él no es un carnicero-mata-sanos, estas aplicando mal esa frase muggle, en todo caso sería un mata-magos —corrigió, pero momentos después recapacitó—, y eso me convertiría a mi en lo mismo.

El pelirrojo soltó una risotada que fue acallada por un pellizco de Lily en su brazo.

— ¡Auch! Fuiste tú la que dijiste eso —reclamó ceñudo.

—Tú empezaste.

Él entorno sus ojos con una sonrisa traviesa. —Te invito a desayunar y así te pongo al tanto de lo que sacude ahora a nuestra familia, mientras tú vas rumbo a la redención con tu boda y otros se hunden…

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó intrigada.

—Si no vivieras en tu nube rosa ya te abrías enterado, cámbiate y vámonos, muero de hambre —murmuró sobando su estómago.

—Lo siento, pero ya tengo otro compromiso —repuso con pesar.

Hugo la miró mal. — ¿Con quién? ¿Con Malfoy? ¿No me digas que esta arriba esperándote? —su expresión de asco se acentuó.

Lily se puso de colores, le dio un pisotón a su primo que ningún daño pudo causarle. — Para tu información él esta trabajando.

—Vaya, hasta que hace algo más que ponerte la mano encima —soltó por molestar ganándose ahora un golpe en su hombro.

— ¡Hugo Weasley deja de decir esas cosas! O me veré en la penosa situación de vengarme de ti y creo que recuerdas que soy buena en eso —amenazó, una sonrisa maligna estiró sus labios.

—Ok… la paz, que sensible andas… —refunfuñó, alejándose esta vez de ella antes que recibiera otra represaría.

—Tonto.

Él le sonrió de forma burlona. —Si ricitos de oro esta en St. Mungo ¿con quién es tu compromiso?

—En realidad es con él y nuestras madres —musitó con una mueca.

—Ya veo ¿planeando la boda?

—No exactamente.

—No sé por qué pero pienso que envías mensajes confusos, ¿no estás segura de querer casarte? ¿algo cambio entre ustedes? ¿él hizo algo que te hiciera cambiar de opinión? ¿tienen problemas? —cuestionó poniéndose más serio, había estado preocupado por ella desde navidad, su comportamiento no había sido nada normal y quería saber que había detrás de eso.

—Para ya —suplicó—, haces que me duela más la cabeza. Si él puede ser una vil serpiente rastrera, con ojos extraños, pelo desabrido y cuerpo de hurón…

Hugo se soltó a reír. —Se nota que lo quieres.

—No me dejaste terminar —dijo entre dientes, dispuesta a darle otro pellizco.

—No desquites tus desilusiones conmigo —pidió aparatándose—, sé lo que dirás —puso cara ensoñadora y unió sus manos colocándolas bajos su rostro— «Lo amo, él es tan perfecto, atractivo...»

Lily quiso aparentar molestia, pero ver a su primo con aquel cuerpo de jugador de Quiddicth era demasiado cómico como para seguir aguantando la risa, así que la dejó salir.

—Y esto es por insinuar que yo actuó como una freaky fan de Malfoy —añadió cuando se calmó, jalándole un vello rojo que se asomaba del cuello de la playera que llevaba.

— ¡Hey, eso dolió! —se quejó frunciendo su ceño, sobándose la zona adolorida.

—Ese era el objetivo.

—Bien, como tu no quieres acompañarme me iré y me comeré lo que iba a invitarte.

—Hazlo, quiero ver como te inflas, de seguro así no volverás a jugar Quidditch y olvídate de tener mujeres tras de ti, serás un solterón pegado al televisor comiendo golosinas de Sortilegios.

—Desde que vives con ese ex Slytherin te has vuelto mala, eso fue golpe bajo…

—Exagerado, ¿te parece si te busco mañana después de que salga de la escuela y comemos algo?

—Tú pagas.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por no ir hoy conmigo.

—Eso no es justo —él le lanzó una sonrisa de no me importa—. Aprovechado, pero tu invitaras el postre.

—Hecho.

—Debo apurarme —repuso al ver la hora en el reloj, no quería llegar retrasada a ese desayuno.

—Lo sé, estas hecha un desastre.

—Oye —alzó su puño.

—No más golpes, desquita tus frustraciones con tu víbora.

—Si, no sabes como las desquito… —insinuó pícara, sabiendo que eso le molestaría a su primo más que cualquier otra cosa que le dijera.

— ¡Arrgg Lily! —arrugó su cara en un gesto de repulsión— ¡Lo último que quiero saber, es eso!

Ella soltó una risita divertida. —Tienes una imaginación muy sucia.

—No me vengas ahora con eso, sólo me iré…

—Pero no me has dicho qué ha sucedido en la familia.

—Eso puede esperar, nos vemos mañana enana —pasó a su lado revolviendo su cabello, antes de dirigirse a la chimenea.

—Odio que hagan eso —masculló acomodando su melena, subió los escalones con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, por un momento incluso había olvidado lo que había pasado en el Estudio, pero su dolor de cabeza no la dejó hacerlo. Así que su primera parada fue en el baño para obtener una poción para calmar su malestar, y la segunda fue sin duda su closet.

***º*º*º**

Bendix removió a su amigo, buscando despertarlo pero sólo había conseguido que soltara un par de barboteos sin sentido. No fue hasta que le lanzó un _aguamenti _queJames se removió agitando sus manos.

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó malhumorado, antes de quedarse quieto y darse cuenta que padecía de una horrenda resaca.

—Largo de aquí, tienes que ir a trabajar o tu padre te matará —mencionó aventándole su ropa.

J. apenas y tuvo tiempo de despabilarse, se vistió como pudo. Las últimas horas de la noche eran borrosas para él, ni siquiera sabía cómo es que había terminado durmiendo en ese mullido sillón.

Se tomó la poción que le había entregado su amigo antes de entrar a la chimenea, llegó a su departamento tomó su túnica y se fue directo al Ministerio.

Nada más al entrar al departamento, su padre le disparó una dura mirada, se quedó paralizado junto a la puerta con los hombros caídos, notando que ahí sólo se encontraba el personal administrativo, era una señal de que todos los escuadrones ya habían salido a realizar sus rondines y misiones.

—Potter, a mi oficina —ordenó con dureza su padre.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar mientras avanzaba como robot hacia la puerta del despacho.

_«Fuck.»_

Aún ni siquiera había comenzado su padre a hablar y ya se sentía como niño regañado, alzó la mirada, notando que estaba de espaldas a él.

—Has leído el código de los aurores, ¿no es así?

—Si.

—Entonces sabes que estás infligiendo reglas, has llegado tarde, no estás presentable y estoy seguro que si me acerco, podría oler todo lo que bebiste anoche.

—No la he pasado bien, pero…

Harry se giró con semblante adusto. —La cuestión es que aquí no soy tu padre, soy tu jefe y no puedo pasar por alto tus faltas o estaría demostrando que tienes inmunidad por ser mi hijo, por lo que debo sancionarte, tomate un par de días de descanso, arregla lo que esta mal en tu vida…

— ¿Qué? ¡No, yo no necesito tomarme…!

—Es una orden, no esta a discusión y espero que cuando regreses, te comportes de acuerdo a tu rango.

James estaba tan molesto que incluso podría haber destruido la habitación, lo último que le necesitaba ahora era eso. Al ver la falta de respuesta de su hijo y su evidente enojo, se movió por el lugar hasta estar frente a él.

—Como tu padre, quiero saber qué es lo que te ocurre.

—Nada.

Se armó de paciencia y puso su mano sobre su hombro. —Vamos, acompáñame…

A regañadientes James lo hizo y sólo porque no tenía un mejor lugar al cual ir, no quería regresar y refundirse a su departamento a sumirse en su miseria por el engaño que había sido su relación con Sue.

***º*º*º**

Jagger se encontraba desayunando en un agradable restaurante de renombre entre la comunidad mágica, bajó el periódico que se estaba leyendo de forma desinteresada, se llevó a la boca su taza de café justo en el momento en el que sus ojos se topaban con la señora Potter y la señora Malfoy entrando al lugar, su ceño se frunció involuntariamente.

El mesero las colocó en una mesa apenas alejada de la suya por un par de metros, aunque eso difícilmente le complicaría escuchar su conversación —que no le había costado deducir alrededor de que giraría—. El fastidio se adueñó de él con rapidez, apenas y había logrado calmarse después de su encuentro con ese estúpido oxigenado, aunque eso no quería decir que sus ganas de degollarle la garganta con un _Diffindo_ o en su defecto arrancársela con sus garras hubieran desaparecido ya, pero vamos deshacerse de él podía estar alcance de sus manos pero eso no cambiaría las cosas con Lily.

_«Debo afinar los detalles de mi próximo movimiento.»_

Estaba por levantarse cuando la atropellada entrada de Lily al lugar lo sorprendió, la vio entorpecer el paso de algunos meseros lanzándoles miradas apenadas.

_«Siempre tarde, pero bien vale la pena… esperar por ella.»_

Se preparó para él inevitable encuentro que tendrían.

Tres, dos, uno… sus miradas se encontraron, acelerando sus corazones.

***º*º*º**

Lily iba demorada a la cita, pero seguro su madre la reprendería esperaba que Scorpius ya estuviera ahí. Ingresó al lugar, mencionó veloz la reservación que tenían, un mesero la escoltaría hasta la mesa, pero ella lo despachó, no quería alargar su tardanza caminando detrás del hombre cuando bien podía ahorrar segundos apretando su paso.

Lamentablemente en su prisa tuvo un par de obstáculos que la dejaron sonrojada de pena y por si no fuera suficiente con ello cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la mesa, sintió la familiar sensación de que estaba siendo observada y cuál fue su sorpresa al comprobar que era así.

_«Jagger…»._

El corazón le dio un vuelco espantoso, se detuvo como si hubiera sido congelada por su profunda mirada. Eran demasiadas emociones chocando entre si, buscando reinar en su cuerpo.

_«Respira, respira… has algo.»_

Zeagler supo que debía aprovechar la situación, en un santiamén se encontraba a su lado, acariciando su descolorido rostro.

— ¿Q-qué haces? —cuestionó casi sin aliento y estaba segura que tenía una extraña mueca en su cara.

—Creí que te desmayarías —respondió preocupado.

Lily se obligó a reaccionar, la alarma en su cerebro ya se había activado, no podía lidiar con él en ese momento, ni en ese lugar, no con su madre y su suegra cerca.

—No soy tan débil, puedo soportar ver a mi ex novio con el cual no estoy nada contenta —su voz sonó más firme que en un principio.

Jagger frunció sus labios en una mueca de molestia, reprochándole con la mirada. —Todo cambiaría si tú…

Levantó su dedo índice frente a su rostro, negándose a escuchar más de ese asunto. —Te ves demasiado bien para haber tenido una pelea ayer con Scorpius.

—Fue a lloriquear contigo —sonrió con desagrado—, ¿y también te dijo que él lo comenzó, qué irrumpió en mi oficina?

—No se trata de quién lo inició —musitó frustrada—. No puedo con esto ahora.

—Lily…

—Por favor —pidió cerrando sus ojos como si le costara demasiado seguir escuchándolo—, no lo hagas, no tienes idea en verdad de cómo me siento, así que sólo me iré…

Él tuvo que tragarse una vez más todo lo que deseaba y quería, la vio alejarse con el corazón estrujado dentro de su pecho.

_«Sólo por ahora Lily.»_

Cabreado y descompuesto por ese desalentador encuentro, tiró unos galeones en la mesa, antes de salir del lugar.

***º*º*º**

Astoria al igual que Ginny habían presenciado la escena, ambas sumidas en sus propios pensamientos. Lilu llegó a su lado sintiéndose apenada, no era difícil deducir que la habían visto con Jagger, apretó su bolso con fuerza tratando de controlar sus nervios y evitar la mirada interrogante de su madre que no la estaba ayudando exactamente.

—Buen día, querida —pronunció la señora Malfoy, siempre con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

—Perdón por la demora —pronunció con una sonrisita trémula.

—Apenas han sido unos minutos —agregó su madre. Lily asintió, saludo a las mujeres propiamente antes de sentarse y por un momento la tranquilidad volvió a su cuerpo.

—Bueno tu retraso se debe a que te encontrabas hablando con el hijo de Reid Zeagler — comentó sin rodeos su suegra.

— ¿Todo está bien con él? —preguntó Ginny, enarcando un poco su ceja.

—Si, sólo me estaba saludando.

—Todas sabemos lo que es tener un corazón roto, el pasar por esa dolorosa situación nos deja valiosas enseñanzas y nos permite reconocer cuando encontramos al chico correcto por la felicidad que nos da día a día, no con palabras sino con hechos —expuso, tomando la mano de la pelirroja.

Sus palabras golpearon a Lily sin aviso, dejándola atónita.

—Es cierto, si no hubieras encontrado el amor no estaríamos aquí —comentó su madre, trayéndola de regreso.

_«Si, sólo hay un pequeño problema ¡que no lo recuerdo!»._

—Si…—murmuró, se obligó a sonreírles de forma radiante ocultando sus preocupaciones, temores y contradicciones sentimentales que la mantenían al límite.

— ¿Y por cierto dónde esta él?

—Eh… dijo que llegaría a tiempo, pero seguramente algo se le atravesó.

—Esperemos sea un caso de emergencia y no una alguna ex novia con ganas de saludar —bromeó Ginny.

— ¡Mamá!

—Fue sólo una broma.

—No estés celosa —musitó su suegra con un chispazo de diversión.

—No lo estoy —las palabras salieron de su boca de forma atropellada y en verdad no lo estaba, claro que eso cambio al momento siguiente debido a que recordó lo resbalosas que eran unas tipas con él en St. Mungo. Su rostro no había descansado de cambiar de tonalidad pero en ese momento hasta sus orejas estaban rojas.

—Por supuesto que no, querida —agregó Astoria con una diminuta sonrisa.

Lunita deseó poder escurrirse por la silla y de poder quedarse debajo de la mesa. Merlín qué estaba sucediendo con ella, estaba fuera de orbita. Finalmente sólo se conformó con dejar que su espalda recta tocara el respaldo de la silla, mientras tomaba la carta del lugar y se escondía detrás de ella.

_«Llega ya Scorpius o te haré papilla.»_

Y como si sus pensamientos lo hubieran invocado, Malfoy apareció de inmediato notó que tenía una pinta de haber pasado unas duras horas en St. Mungo, quiso preguntar, pero las palabras jamás escaparon de sus labios debido a que él había acudido a su lado, propinándole un beso que la había dejado completamente calladita y embobada.

—Lo siento, estaba atendiendo un caso en St. Mungo —explicó, después de saludar a las otras mujeres y la razón por la que no lo habían asaltado con preguntas sobre los golpes que tenía en el rostro, era porque había recordado colocarse un hechizo glamur en el último momento antes de aparecerse en el lugar. Lo último que deseaba era preocuparlas con ese pequeño asunto.

—Tranquilo, aún no hemos comenzado —calmó Astoria de forma afectuosa.

—Esperaba que ya lo hubieran hecho, así sólo me pondrían al tanto.

— ¡Hombres, nunca quieren opinar sobre estos asuntos! —expresó Ginevra con una sonrisa.

—Espero que seas más cooperativo cuando se trate de la boda —señaló su madre, mirándolo de forma persuasiva.

— ¿Desean ordenar? —interrumpió el mesero, salvando a Scorpius así de responder, en el pasado había hablado con su novia sobre la boda pero sólo habían sido ideas, nada concreto y con lo que había pasado prefería no profundizar ese tema hasta que ella estuviera bien.

La afirmación fue general, Lily aprovechó para tomarse un respiro, demasiado ajetreó emocional y apenas era media mañana. Sintió la mano de Scorpius serpentear debajo de la mesa buscando la suya, ella encontró tierno su gesto, estrechó su mano en respuesta antes de alzar la mirada.

Lo que había aprendido en esos duros días era que aunque su vida estuviera patas para arriba, podía contar con él, apoyarse en su fuerza y refugiarse en sus brazos.

— ¿Todo bien? —cuestionó moviendo solamente sus labios, sin dejar escapar el sonido de su voz.

La pelirroja le sonrió con su mirada, buscando tranquilizarlo. Aún lo que había pasado con Jagger estaba ahí, molestándola pero con Malfoy a su lado era más fácil sobrellevar aquella tormenta.

***º*º*º**

**Continuará…**

*****Información sacada del diccionario . org

*º*º*º

**H**ola, sentimos mucho haber tardado, sabemos que debemos varios capítulos y trabajaremos de eso. Esperamos que te guste y sigan diciéndonos de quién sospechan, esperamos que nos manden sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros, en facebook, pueden buscarnos como Nenasfashion o Nenas Walpurgis.

Ojala puedan unirse a nuestro grupo especial de esta pareja: **Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies**.

En twitter es (arroba)NenasFashion

Esperamos sus opiniones, quejas y demás.

**Ahora el momento de los agradecimientos:**

**andy:** Hola, perdón por la demora, no hemos abandonado la historia, muchas gracias por escribirnos y estar al pendiente, aquí la actualización, esperamos que te guste. Saludos.s

**Little Lamb Malfoy:** Hola, mil gracias por leer la historia que bien que te haya gustado la idea, esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo, nosotras también amamos a Scorpius. Saludos.

**marizactz:** Hola, muchas gracias por escribirnos que bien que te guste la historia y los momentos de LilyxScorpius, seguiremos colocando más, ojala este capítulo te guste y nos escribas. Saludos.

**yazz:** Hola, mil gracias por tus hermosos comentarios, primero queremos terminar esta historia antes de comenzar a pensar en una nueva de ellos. El enfrentamiento con Jagger sólo es el principio las cosas comenzaran a enredarse más y más ya verás. Por lo pronto aquí esta la actualización, lamentamos la demora, esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**Annabella Prinx:** Hola, muchas muchas gracias por el review, que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, no te preocupes con James también haremos que tenga su granito de felicidad pero primero esto, todos pasamos por una decepción. Por fin actualizamos esperamos que sea de tu agrado el capítulo. Saludos.

**pucca . chocolatito:** Hola, muchísimas gracias por dejarnos un comentario, si el mal acecha a Lily y sólo es el comienzo aún debe resolver quién la ataco y si no volverá a intentarlo xD. Esperamos que nos hallas encontrado en FB si no dinos con gusto te buscamos. Saludos.

**Andarae:** Hola, millones de gracias por leer y escribirnos, que bien que te guste como llevamos el romance de LysanderxRose, nos gusta la pareja. Si bueno tarde o temprano Lily caerá en las manos de Scorpius, estamos preparando algo para tan esperado momento. Sobre James pues todos hemos pasado por un corazón roto así que sólo es una experiencia jajaja xD ya saldrá de eso. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo y disculpa la demora. Saludos.

**Taty Black:** Hola, mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirnos. Habrás más drama pero no en este capítulo ajjaja pero en los que siguen esto apenas esta tomando forma, Jagger esta pensando en su siguiente movimiento y Lily cada vez más inclina a caer en las manos de Scorpius. Por lo prontota actualizamos la historia, sentimos la demora. Saludos.

**Lunatico0030:** Hola, muchas muchas muchas gracias por escribirnos, estuvimos pensando mucho en lo que nos mencionaste sobre Jagger y lo tomaremos en cuenta, esperamos mejorar con ese personaje. Esperamos que te agrade el capítulo nuevo y nos escribas. Saludos.

**LilyScorpfan:** Hola, muchísimas gracias en verdad por leer la historia y dejarnos un review. Aun faltan capítulos para que termine la historia, por lo pronto queremos seguir escuchando tus sospechas. Aquí el nuevo capítulo, ojala te guste. Saludos.

**AmJMatter:** Hola, millones de gracias por tus comentarios y por leer el ultimo capítulo 3 veces nos apena haber tardado tanto en publicar, pero aquí ya estamos de nuevo. Nos alegra que te haya gustado el enfrentamiento entre Jagger y Scorpius, que sólo será uno de muchos que habrá. Rose y Lysander nos encantan pero en este capítulo descansan, ya luego veremos cómo les va jajaj xD. Si pobre James pero ya se recuperara, pero no será la ultima vez que sepamos de Sue ajjaja. Scorpius como chico malo es pufff así o más sexy-hot y demás xD, Lily aguanta porque debe hacerlo ajajja por el momento. Del atacante pues queremos escuchar sus sospechas por ahí anda. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo, saludos.

**Kemmy-Lovegood:** Hola, mil gracias por escribirnos, si ya habrá otros desencuentros entre Jagger y Scorpius, por lo pronto en este capítulo no. Ya saldrá lo del atacante pero queremos seguir leyendo de quién sospechan. Por lo pronto aquí esta la actualización, esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**Serena Princesita Hale:** Hola, muchas muchas muchas gracias por escribirnos, aquí ya el capítulo siguiente, lamentamos la demora. Sólo podemos decir que Hugo no fue el atacante de Lily xD. Esperamos que te guste, saludos.

**Me:** Hola, muchísimas gracias por comentarnos y seguir leyendo, aquí el nuevo capítulo, disfrútalo. Saludos.

**Cassiophia23:** Hola, millones de gracias por todo el apoyo y por el megareview que nos escribiste nos encanto. Scorpius ahora sabe que Jagger ya no es el mismo, pero no sabe a qué grado, pero si se andará con cuidado. Jagger se quedo viviendo en el pasado creyendo que Lily lo esperaría y que Scorpius jamás podría ganar su corazón, pero fue un error, como ya se pudo ver, pero no se rendirá tan fácil, será todo un dolor de cabeza. Ron siente que se le va su pequeña pero ya lo aceptara jajaja no sin hacer toda una escena. James por fin abrió los ojos pero esperemos que no vuelva a caer con Sue, por lo pronto sufre pero ya saldrá. Bendix sin duda será un gran apoyo para él. En la cita quisimos colocar lo de la moto para retomar lo de ese recuerdo. Nos alegra que te haya gustado toda la cita y como termino, la línea de "Schhh despertaras a los niños." es también de nuestras favoritas, nos gusto escribirla. Nos encanta tu teoría sobre quién ataco a Lily aunque no diremos nada por el momento :) Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Lilialh:** Hola, mil gracias por escribirnos, esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**iripotterweasle:** Hola, millones de gracias por todos tus comentarios, a nosotras también nos gustan los drinnys. que bien que te haya gustado la historia y las parejas, además de los personajes que van saliendo. Esperamos que sea de tu agrado este capítulo y sobre tus sospechas ya se irán revelando si son verdad o no. Saludos.

**fanlilyscorpyus:** Hola, muchas muchas gracias por tu comentario y por leer la historia, si sabemos que deberíamos actualizar más seguido pero se nos han complicado los tiempos, en verdad lo sentimos, trataremos de corregir ese detalle, por lo pronto aquí esta la actualización. Saludos.

**Hanhermy:** Hola, muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar; como ya mencionaste más adelante sabremos si fue Jagger quién atacó a Lily o quién fue la persona, esperamos que te siga gustando la historia, aquí ya actualización. Saludos.

**Sui-AliRs:** Hola, en verdad siempre nos da gusto leer tus comentarios. Pronto se sabrás más de la maldición que afecta a Lily, que bien que te agraden Rose y Lysander, nos gusta escribir de ellos, poco a poco la historia esta tomando forma. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas escritoras.**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	17. Canicas perdidas

**_Disclaimer: _**Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos creado esta historia uniendo a las familias Potter-Malfoy, desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**UNA VEZ EN DICIEMBRE**

**By**

**_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_**

* * *

**Para ustedes que están en el cielo.**

**Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones.**

**D.B.M.**

***º*º*º***

_**Canicas perdidas.**_

El desayuno había terminado siendo una agradable reunión, los detalles que faltaban serían resueltos por Astoria y Ginny. El evento se llevaría a cabo en dos semanas y sería una cena, el lugar estaba por definirse, así como el menú, pero por lo demás todo estaba arreglado.

Scorpius y Lily se despidieron de sus madres al salir del restaurante, sin notar que eran observados a través de un lente.

— ¿Volverás a St. Mungo? —inquirió girándose hacía él.

—Si, pero antes quiero comentarte algo —explicó, tomando su mano obligándola a caminar con él.

La pelirroja lo miró con interrogación, frunció su ceño al ver que su expresión se había vuelto completamente adusta.

_«¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Será por mi encuentro con Jagger?»._

—Eh… estas actuando raro, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué ese cambio? —indagó con su rostro ladeado hacía él.

—No te preocupes, no es algo malo —repuso, sonriéndole brevemente.

Su respuesta no convenció a Lils, cada vez estaba más segura de que algo malo escondía. El estómago se le revolvió y eso era terrible pues había desayunado bastante y no quería dar una muestra de sus jugos gástricos en público.

Finalmente llegaron a un parque que pareció complacer a Scorpius, y ella no evitó darse cuenta que el lugar que había escogido estaba un poco apartado del tránsito de las personas. Él sacó su varita y limpió la banca de la nieve, invitándola a sentarse, ella lo hizo aún sin comprender, estaba realmente desconcertada y más cuando él se colocó frente a ella en cuclillas.

—A menos de qué estés tratando de volver a pedir mi mano, no entiendo lo qué haces — musitó medio en broma medio en serio. Necesitaba qué él comenzara a soltar lo que sucedía ya, antes de que le destrozara los nervios.

Él no pudo evitar reír un poco, agachó su rostro, al levantarlo para mirarla tenía una sonrisa perfecta en sus labios.

—Si te pidiera en este momento nuevamente que te casaras conmigo, ¿aceptarías? — respondió, causando en ella una gran impresión.

— ¿Es eso? —inquirió en un balbuceó, sus ojos lucían sorprendidos bajo sus cejas altamente arqueadas. ¡Cirse!, su corazón se había disparado y no tenía manera de detenerlo, la primera vez que se lo había dicho prácticamente había querido correr pero ahora la situación parecía completamente otra.

No pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿qué había cambiado?

La respuesta era aún más fácil.

_«Yo cambie, tal vez no recuerde mi relación con él, pero he vuelto a crearme una opinión acerca de él, de nosotros y no puedo mentirme siento tantas cosas por él.»_

Él la miró de forma adorable, le encantaban esas expresiones, era tan fácil de leer. En realidad no debería haberla puesto en ese dilema, le debería estar contando sobre la Clínica, pero no había podido evitarlo, la verdad era que se estaba divirtiendo a sus costillas.

— ¿Me rechazarás de nuevo? —preguntó, colocando una carita tan triste que Lily no pudo soportar mirar.

— ¡Si! ¡Digo no! Bueno no sé… —chilló, cubriéndose el rostro apenada.

Malfoy tomó sus manos apartándolas de su rostro, se impulsó un poco y atrapó sus labios crispados en una mueca de pesar, besándolos con suavidad hasta que ella le respondió el roce.

—No pasa nada, sobreviviré a tu rechazo —repuso volviendo a su posición. No había herido sus sentimientos realmente su respuesta, en realidad la esperaba, por su condición y también sabía que estaba avanzando con ella. Él no recibir un «no» tajante ya era mucho avance, al menos ahora ya le permitía acercársele y él sacaría mucho provecho de eso.

—No te rechace.

—Lo hiciste.

—No —dijo con sufrimiento, haciendo un puchero.

Él besó los nudillos de sus manos, con aquel aire de diversión que ella no comprendía.

— ¿Por qué parece que no sufres? —preguntó estrechando sus ojos con desconfianza.

—Porque te quiero y estaré esperando por ti, hasta el momento en el que ese «si» llegue desde el fondo de tu corazón —profirió galante, logrando dejar inmutada a su novia.

Lily parpadeó sin poder creer que ese chico que le decía esas palabras fuera el que tanto despreciara. Si, los años lo habían hecho más hábil en el arte de hablar y ahora en verdad creía que eso que decía no se lo había dicho a nadie más. Podía ver la sinceridad en sus ojos grises, su alma expuesta sólo para ella, al igual que su corazón.

— ¡Hey! No quiero ponerte triste —pidió, al ver como la aflicción se adueñaba de su semblante, soltando sus manos para delinear su mejilla pecosa.

¡Merlín! No lo soportaba, tenía que recordar, quería corresponderle de la misma manera, amarlo con la misma intensidad.

Lo tomó del rostro antes de plantarle un beso que lo pilló desprevenido, logrando hacer que perdiera el equilibrio, yéndose hacia atrás con ella, puesto que la había sostenido de la cintura.

—Lo siento —exclamó Lily, al notar lo que su entusiasta acción había causado.

Él dibujó una sonrisa como si no le importara lo que había ocurrido. La realidad era que estaba acostumbrado a sus arranques de intensidad y la verdad era que el golpe que había sufrido había valido la pena.

—No importa.

—No sólo me refería a esto —evidenció aún sobre él—, yo… quiero, pero no recuerdo y siento muchas cosas…

Las cejas de él se unieron, buscando darle sentido a las frases que pronunciaba. —Lo sé y está bien —declaró—. ¿Ahora por qué no regresamos a la parte donde me estabas besando con lujuria?

— ¡No era lujuria!

Si antes había estado sonrojada, ahora tenía el rostro de un rojo enardecido. Buscó soltarse pero él lo evitó con facilidad, mientras reía. El sopló de su risa le acariciaba el rostro, distrayéndola de su objetivo de salir de esa situación.

—Eso ni tú te lo crees, sé que quieres tenerme así en tu cama —agregó, molestándola un poco más.

— ¡Merlín, eres un pervertido! —soltó con indignación.

—Lo soy —aceptó con descaro, la atrajo por la nuca, atrapando su pequeña boca en un beso apasionado que Lily no pudo rechazar, pronto se vio envuelta en la intensidad del momento. Él se recostó por completo en el sedero congelado, ni siquiera le importó que alguien pudiera verlos, sólo quería seguir en ese instante por todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Estaban sin aliento cuando la liberó. Ella abrió sus ojos nublados por el velo de la pasión observando la expresión extasiada de su novio, su rostro pálido ahora tenía un color que lo hacía ver aún más atractivo y lo odio.

—Te detesto —masculló con una mueca, golpeando su hombro.

Su declaración le sacó una sincera sonrisa a Scorpius, una de esas que dejaban ver sus perfectos dientes.

— ¿Es una confesión de amor apache?

Ella puso sus ojos en blanco, antes de rendirse a la boba sonrisa que quería aparecer en sus labios. Ese ósculo había sido demencial, podía pasarse todo el rato simplemente compartiendo besos con él, cortos, largos, profundos y pasionales como ese. La hacía desear cada roce que pudiera salir de esa boca.

Si definitivamente se había vuelto loca. Escondió su cara en el pecho de Scorpius, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido pero eso definitivamente fue una mala idea, pues la loción de él se estaba colocando por su nariz, alterando aún más sus sentidos. Olvidó incluso que se encontraban dando ese espectáculo en medio del parque.

Scorpius acarició su cabello, al tiempo que trataba de normalizar su respiración. Sus ojos se toparon con el cielo nublado, pequeños copos de nieve habían comenzado a caer.

—Te amo.

Ella se sintió derretirse como barra de chocolate al sol, sus manos se crisparon alrededor de la ropa de él.

—Recibí noticias de Rutherford, hay una Clínica dónde pueden ayudarte —informó finalmente, pudo sentir como ella se ponía rígida como una tabla. La estrechó tratando de infundirle tranquilidad. Se aferró aún más a él, la burbuja que se había creado a su alrededor se rompió, trayéndola de vuelta a la fría realidad.

— ¿En verdad funcionará? —cuestionó con miedo.

—Eso espero.

—No quiero ir sola.

—Iré contigo.

Malfoy se incorporó quedando sentado con ella entre sus piernas arrodillada. En esa poción ella le sobrepasaba con un par de centímetros, alzó su rostro mirándola.

—Pase lo que pase, estaré contigo.

Ella por fin logró esbozar una media sonrisa, su confesión le entibió el alma. En ese momento definitivamente podía decirle «si» a su propuesta, pero oh, oh, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que la razón por la que él quería que conversaran era la Clínica, no lo otro.

— ¡Eres un gusarajo! —insultó, pellizcando sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Eso duele!

—Casi sufrí un colapso por tu actitud de misterioso, no ibas a preguntarme sobre la boda, era esto…

—No sé de dónde sacas eso —se defendió logrando zafarse de las manos de su novia, se talló la cara con enojo.

—Si, claro —murmuró poco convencida, le dedicó una mirada enfurruñada, se levantó, sacudiéndose las rodillas.

—Has acabado con mi rostro.

—Sería justo, así podrías dejar de creerte tanto.

— ¡Diablos Lily!

Ese carácter tempestuoso de su novia, acabaría con él un día. No quería pensar cómo sería cuando estuviese embarazada con sus cambios de humor, pero eso se sacaba por haberse enamorado de Lily-fierecilla-Potter y lo peor era que no se arrepentía.

¡Vaya masoquista!

Se levantó aún con las marcas de los dedos de su novia sobre su delicada piel. Ella quería permanecer enojada pero al ver eso, no pudo evitar deshacerse en risas.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —interrogó con evidente irritación.

—Tú…

Él apretó su boca en un gesto de molestia, comenzó a avanzar con mosqueo. Lily dejó de reír, al verlo alejarse. ¿En verdad se iba ir sin ella? Enserio era un resentido.

— ¡Malfoy espérame!

Ni siquiera logró una mirada, tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo. — ¡Que poco caballeroso eres! No aguantas nada…

Scorpius enarcó su ceja, mirándola de soslayo.

— ¿Ahora no me hablarás? ¡Por todos los hipogrifos, eres insufrible! ¡Me iré a casa! —dijo en forma de advertencia, quedándose quieta.

Malfoy regresó por ella, tomándola de la cintura. —Vendrás conmigo a St. Mungo.

— ¿Qué?

—Me alegra que vuelvas a considerar nuestra casa como tuya, y no, no te voy a dejar de hablar, no podría privarte de ese honor.

—Arggg eres un bastardo y ni siquiera hablaba de esa casa, ni siquiera me gusta, iba a ir con mis padres —replicó, aunque no fuese verdad.

—Que bien que no te guste, tú la decoraste.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Lo es.

—Mentiroso.

—Te ves tan sexy ahora, que podría hacerte el amor aquí —murmuró contra sus labios, antes de morderlos.

Lily jadeó y enrojeció hasta las raíces de su cabello y ahora nada tenía que ver con estar furiosa. Cirse, ese hombre la contagiaba de su perversión. No podía creer que se encontraba imaginando aquello, a ellos dos, de esa manera. ¿Cómo es qué no se había dado cuenta de cómo la tensión había crecido entre ellos? Ahora incluso la electrificaba.

— ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? —dijo divertido.

—No —respondió muy seria, decidida a no dejar que él la leyera esta vez.

—Y para que lo sepas, el sexo de reconciliación entre nosotros es épico —añadió una última puya que coronó con un beso infinitamente mejor que el anterior. Sabía que en ese duelo él había saliendo ganado. Sonrió, al romper el broche de sus bocas, con toda la gracia de un Malfoy, satisfecho por dejar a Lily totalmente descolocada y con muy malos pensamientos.

***º*º*º***

En *Aswan, Rose y Lysander descendían del crucero, habían llegado al final del recorrido.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al ver su falta de emoción.

—Pase unos días estupendos en el barco y volver a tierra firme, para ya no abordarlo es extraño —explicó con melancolía—. Es una tontería lo sé.

—No lo es —respondió el apretando su mano entre la suya, besó su sien mientras caminaban—, además aún no acaba nuestro viaje, aún hay muchos lugares a los que quiero llevarte y seguro te gustaran.

Ella sonrió complacida por los planes de su novio. —Eres el mejor guía.

—Prefiero ser el mejor novio.

—También lo eres —aseguró, posando sus ojos celes en él, conteniendo el suspiro que buscaba escapar de lo profundo de su ser. Llevaba puesto unos lentes de sol que lo hacían lucir enigmático, su barba de días y su cabello desenfadado completaban su look. Ella no necesitaba un apuesto jeque del desierto, ya había encontrado el suyo.

Una sonrisa orgullosa cruzó el rostro de él, le guiñó el ojo con diversión. — ¿Tienes hambre?

—Mucha.

—Podemos almorzar pescado fresco por allá si no me equivocó.

— ¿Es un restaurante flotante?

—Si, es para que no extrañes el barco —dijo con travesura, molestando un poco a su novia.

—Eres malo.

El soltó una carcajada franca. —Bien soy malo, ¿te colocaste bloqueador?

—Si, lo hice… ya estoy suficientemente quemada.

—No lo estas apenas y noto un ligero cambio en tu tono de piel, pero es mejor que lo uses o en su defecto un encantamiento, no querrás llegar a los 50 con la piel curtida y arrugada.

— ¡Oye! ¡Si eso sucediera tendrías que soportarme pues sería tu esposa!

—Lo sé, por eso trato de evitarlo.

— ¡Lysander Scamander!

—Sólo bromeaba, eres perfecta y te querré aunque estés arrugadita como una pasa.

—Y tu calvo.

— ¿Por qué estaría calvo?

—Porque estoy a punto de usar sobre ti el maleficio inventado por Vindictus Viridian, pérdida de cabello.

—Tan listilla —calificó, volviendo a tomar su mano, pues ella lo había soltado de manera poco cortés.

—Anda abordemos doña-voy a echarte un maleficio-Weasley.

—Bien don-criticón-Scamander de Weasley.

— ¿Por qué Weasley?

—Porque prefiero que tú cambies tu apellido, a mí me gusta mi nombre de soltera.

—Bien, bien seré el hombre de Rose Weasley Granger. Suena importante ¿no?

—Tonto… —rumió, aunque no pudo dejar de lado la sonrisa que baila en sus labios.

—Todo es culpa de los _nargles_ —agregó, haciendo reír a su novia.

—Ellos no causan eso.

—Aha sabía que lo recordarías, aunque digas que no creas.

—Tal vez creo un poco.

Así era su amor, pelear por tonterías y volver a reconciliarse por las mismas cosas.

***º*º*º***

Alice se encontraba atendiendo el Caldero Chorreante, el aspecto del lugar había cambiado un poco, ya no se encontraba tan oscuro ni mucho menos mugriento.

— ¡Que te trae por aquí! —exclamó, después de dejar un par de bebidas en una mesa.

Lucy, la hija menor de Percy le sonrió. Muchos pensarían que tratándose de un Weasley tendría su cabello pelirrojo tan famoso, pero no era así. Había salido más parecida a su madre que a su padre, su melena era caramelo y sus facciones delicadas, su figura era delgada y tan alta como Percy.

Al principio había sido desesperante que todo el mundo le preguntara por qué no tenía el cabello rojo, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a sortear esos comentarios. No todos los Weasley eran iguales, ella era una muestra de eso al igual que otros de sus primos como Fred y Roxanne con su tono de piel o Louis y Victorie con su cabello rubio.

Le encantaba ser distinta, la hacía sentirse autentica. Siempre había sido el dolor de cabeza de su padre, pero su madre la sonsacaba y apoyaba en todo. En su hermana Molly sin duda tenía una cómplice aunque a veces sus peleas fueran monumentales, más en el pasado cuando aún eran niñas que ahora que ya eran adultas.

Después de Hogwarts se había dedicado a realizar pinturas y fotografías, recientemente se había conseguido un novio escritor que había conocido en uno de sus viajes. El primero que Percy y Audrey veían con buenos ojos, al menos uno de todos los que había tenido, y agradecían que no fuera el roquero con el que pensaba escaparse a la edad de los 15. Afortunadamente casi nadie se había enterado de eso.

—Vine a la tienda de música de al lado —dijo con simpleza.

— ¿Te sigue gustando la música muggle?

— ¡Claro, es fantástica! —exclamó, animada para después añadir:—Si sabes que escuchar.

Ali le sonrió, observando la lista de reproducción que Lucy le estaba mostrando en el aparado muggle.

—Oye linda, llevo pidiéndote mi botella de whiskey envejecido de Ogden desde hace un rato —gruñó el hombre, tomándola del brazo, jaloneándola.

— ¡Oiga! —chilló, buscando en su mandil su varita.

—Le aconsejó que suelte a la señorita —ordenó Lorcan, con la punta de su varita en el cuello del vejete.

El viejo retiró lentamente la mano, liberándola.

—Es usted muy amable, ahora por qué no me acompaña a la puerta —sugirió en un tono que no daba lugar a discusión, el hombre lo hizo pero en el último momento trató de pasarse de listo, pero Lorcan pudo manejarlo con facilidad. Siendo un_ Inefable_ no podía darse el lujo de ser vencido por cualquiera, eso hablaría muy mal de los trabajadores del Ministerio.

—Gracias, todo el tiempo tenemos que lidiar con este tipo de comportamiento —declaró Hannah, quién había bajado del piso superior donde vivían al escuchar el alboroto.

—No fue nada.

—Pude haberlo hecho yo —prorrumpió Alice, mirándolo con seriedad—, pero gracias.

—Hasta yo pude hacerlo, pero acepto que él fue más rápido —comentó Lucy.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí?

—Venia del mundo muggle —se justificó.

—Oh…

—Volveré al trabajo —anunció su madre—, se quedan en su casa. Lice toma un descanso.

—Yo también tengo que irme, tengo una cita con unos botes de pintura y un lienzo. Después pasó a verte y platicamos. Adiós chicos.

—Si, adiós.

—Sólo tú y yo —señaló Lorcan con una sonrisa, atrayendo su atención al tiempo que pasaba su mano por sus cabellos.

—Si —murmuró, siguiendo el movimiento que él hacía, notando su cambio. No sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta antes, a veces solía ser despistada.

—Te cortaste el cabello.

—Si bueno, últimamente es un peligro parecerse a mi hermano con tanto Weasley rabioso que hay por doquier, así que preferí recortarlo.

—Exagerado, ¿Weasley rabiosos, eh? Espera que le cuente eso a Rose —murmuró riendo por lo bajo, dándose la vuelta, mientras se retiraba el mandil.

— ¿No te gusta?

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó sin comprender, dejando la prenda en el recibidor.

—Mi cabello, Alita.

—Por todas las hiedras venenosas, no me digas así —suplicó.

—A mí me gusta.

—Si lo sé, para molestarme —le respondió pasando su mirada por su melena y esa sonrisita traviesa—. Te ves…. bien.

— ¿Bien? ¿A secas?

—No esperes sacar de mi un repertorio de halagos…

— ¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso no puedes hacer sentir bien a un amigo? —presionó, observando como ella comenzaba a mover sus manos nerviosas.

—Pues… pues… ¿qué pregunta?

— ¿No puedes responderla?

—Lo estás haciendo apropósito ¿no?

—Son los _Wrackspurt_ en mi cerebro.

Alice enarcó su ceja, antes reír, el sonido melodioso capturo toda su atención. La observó con cuidado, su risa la hacía lucir relajada y divertida, así como bella. Nunca había creído que ella fuera fea, tal vez un poco en sus primeros años con esas mejillas redondas y rojas como manzanas, sus dientes no eran los mejores, además el cabello corto no le favorecía para nada, pero la adolescencia le había caído bien, al igual que un hechizo en su dentadura y el crecer un par de centímetros la había ayudado a verse mejor proporcionada. Ahora tenía todo en su lugar, logrando ser atractiva para más de uno y si, sus mejillas seguían conservando ese color rojizo natural que le daba un toque infantil, eso tal vez era lo que más le gustaba de ella.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Sus ojos aguamarinas tenían un brillo que no le había visto antes.

—Por nada.

—Estás raro —repuso sin darle mayor importancia, prefería dejar atrás esas sensaciones que él le estaba provocando—. ¿No deberías estar trabajando de cualquier forma?

—Tengo un rato libre.

Alice miró el lugar no había una mesa libre para que se sentaran, así que pensó en otra solución. — ¿Quieres dar una vuelta por el Callejón?

—Vamos.

— ¿Has sabido algo de los tórtolos?

—Nada, pero es seguro que están bien —opinó despreocupado.

—Me lo puedo imaginar —suspiró—, aunque su mamá vino a conversar conmigo.

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí, yo la tranquilice.

—Hiciste bien —comentó con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando alrededor los escaparates.

—Hace un poco de frío ¿no? —dijo frotando sus manos— Tal vez deberíamos regresar, seguro esta por nevar.

Lorcan le pasó el brazo por los hombros, atrayéndola hacía él. —Nevara hasta más tarde.

Ali se sonrojó por su acción, pero no hizo nada por alejarse, el calor que provenía de él se sentía muy bien, así como el peso de su brazo sobre sus hombros.

***º*º*º***

En St. Mungo, Lily se encontraba aún enfurruñada en el consultorio de Scorpius, había tenido que pasar nuevamente por la zona de lagartonas, ser apuñalada y criticada por ellas, eso definitivamente no ayudaba a que su humor mejorara.

—No entiendo qué hago aquí —soltó por enésima vez.

—Pensé que querías que te ayudara con tu trabajo de magia avanzada.

—Pero ¿aquí?

—Quiero que ahorremos tiempo para poder ir después a la Clínica —explicó colocando un par de hojas de pergamino en el escritorio.

Su enojo se esfumó por completo dando pasó a una terrible ansiedad. — ¿Quieres qué vayamos hoy?

—No veo por qué tengamos que retrasarlo, cuanto antes vayamos será mejor.

Lily exhaló con pesadez. —Bien.

—Tienes que ser positiva en esto, te prometí que encontraría la cura y esto nos acerca un poco más a saber cómo ayudarte.

—Lo sé —murmuró recobrando un poco de animosidad.

— ¿Por dónde quieres que comencemos?

—No tendrás unos dulces, siempre hago mis trabajos comiendo chuchearías o chocolates ¿o ya no hago eso? —indagó expectante.

—Aún lo haces, en el cajón de mi escritorio, pero no te los acabes, son para los niños.

—No me los acabaré —replicó con un mohín, tomó una varita de regaliz y se dispuso a concentrarse algo que le sería difícil con todo lo que ya había pasado ese día, Hugo, el desayuno, Jagger, Scorpius y sus besos candentes que la hacían fantasear, la Clínica—. El trabajo es de…

Scorpius estuvo con ella hasta que una enfermera fue a buscarlo para que atendiera una emergencia. Lily hubiera querido ir con él, seguro hubiese sido de ayuda, pero debía terminar esto antes y de cualquier forma no la dejarían intervenir, aún no era una sanadora en toda la regla.

Se incorporó estirándose un poco, se asomó por la ventana observando la estación de trenes, podía mirar por un buen rato sin aburrirse, se sentía espectadora de historias que ocurrían ahí. Dos personas paseando juntas, o mirándose por casualidad, tropezándose... la vida misma pasando frente a ella.

Cerró los ojos y se sobó la nuca, esa silla era bastante incomoda. Unas manos se instalaron en sus hombros dándole un pequeño masaje, por un momento pensó que se trataba de Scorpius pero no era así.

—Alguien me dijo que estabas aquí y quise venir a verte.

Se asustó, girándose con la varita lista para atacar.

—Hey tranquila —pidió Olsen.

— ¡Cirse eres tú! Lo siento —mencionó apenada, guardando su varita.

—No te preocupes —repuso con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Lo mejor que se puede estar entre toda esta tormenta.

— ¿Malfoy hablo contigo sobre la carta de Rutherford?

El ceño estaba arrugado por la confusión y él debió notarlo por lo que se explicó mejor.

—Eran noticias sobre tu caso.

—Oh… eso, si lo hizo, por la noche iremos a una Clínica donde cree que pueden ayudarme.

—Me alegro.

—Gracias.

— ¿Y las cosas con él…?

Sus mejillas se volvieron de una tonalidad rosada, apartó la mirada apretando sus labios.

—Entiendo —murmuró, no necesitaba más respuestas. Al parecer ni aún en la situación que ella se encontraba había logrado apártese de él, tal vez sus sentimientos por él habían sobrevivido a lo que fuera que le hubiera ocurrido, o tal vez era que Malfoy sabía ya bien como ganarse su corazón.

—Estoy libre, quieres que tomemos un té.

Lily agradeció el cambio de tema. —Sí, temo que tengo una sobredosis de dulce.

—Vámos, ¿cómo es eso?

— ¿Tendrás unos dulces a la mano? Creo que me termine todos los de Scorpius y me matara…

Abandonaron el consultorio dirigiéndose al último piso del edificio.

***º*º*º***

James había tenido una agradable mañana, lo contrario de lo que había pensado. Su padre no lo había forzado a hablar, ni tampoco lo había llenado de regaños. Lo había llevado a volar, habían hablado de la última temporada de Quidditch, entre otras cosas. Después habían ido a comer a un lugar muggle, no había tenido oportunidad de estar así con su padre hacía tiempo y en verdad lo había disfrutado, quizás había olvidado que antes que su jefe, era su papá.

Lo que si no había conseguido era hacerlo cambiar de decisión sobre su suspensión del trabajo. Ahora se encontraba con tiempo libre y sin mucho qué hacer. Tuvo que volver a su departamento pues necesitaba una ducha con urgencia antes de pensar lo qué haría. Al entrar no pudo evitar pensar en Sue, en verdad lo había enloquecido.

En el pasado él había jugado con un par de chicas. Si, no podía negarlo y tal vez no se había arrepentido del todo en su momento, pero ahora lo hacía. Necesitaba pasar por la misma experiencia para saber lo que sentía y no era nada agradable, ni divertido.

Se removió su cabello y pasó entre todo el desastre que era él lugar, justo como él, sin duda su reflejo. Recogió lo que pudo y lo demás lo limpió con un par de hechizos, ojala curar el corazón fuera tan sencillo como mover su varita.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, donde se encontraba aún una foto de su ex novia. Resopló molesto y en un dos por tres rompió el marco e hizo la imagen bolita, aventándola al cesto de basura.

—Hasta nunca Sue.

***º*º*º***

Scorpius regresaba a su consultorio después de un par de horas, esperaba que Lily hubiese terminado su tarea, pero al llegar la encontró prácticamente dormida sobre su escritorio y los pergaminos.

—Volviste —murmuró soñolienta.

—Si, lo siento, tuve otros pacientes.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Si, hubo un caso difícil pero se solucionó.

—Me alegro, no has comido —repuso notando el cansancio en el rostro de Scorpius.

—Ni tu tampoco, seguro debes estar hambrienta —comentó, conociendo su apetito.

—Vino Ryan y fuimos al salón de té.

Malfoy arrugó su gesto con desagrado, si sabía que debía portarse bien con el hombre por lo que había hecho, pero siempre lograba cabrearlo, ¿por qué tenía que seguir rondando a su novia?

—Te traje algo de comer —mencionó, mostrándole la bolsa.

—Lo comeré en el camino —manifestó, besando su mejilla.

—Bien.

— ¿Lograste terminar? —inquirió, tomando uno de los pergaminos.

—Si, con la ayuda de Ryan.

Él gruñó pero asintió conforme. —Tengo que firmar unas altas, en cuanto vuelva nos iremos.

—Ok.

Lo vio partir y se puso a recoger su tarea que guardó con sumo cuidado dentro de su bolso con un par de encantamientos. Limpió el escritorio y estuvo lista en cuestión de minutos, él tardó un poco más en regresar, cuando lo hizo ella notó que ya no traía puesto el uniforme, volvía a tener su ropa de calle.

— ¿Lista?

—Sí.

La tomó de la mano e hicieron juntos el recorrido hasta la salida, el cual Lily detestó. Sin duda no tendría buena relación con algunas de las enfermeras cuando llegase a trabajar ahí y estaba claro el porque.

—Ellas no son nada comparadas contigo —informó, besando la coronilla de su cabeza, logrando que ella bufara—. Celosa.

—Cállate.

Scorpius rió un poco, antes de aventarle las llaves. —Tu manejas.

— ¿Es enserio? —preguntó, mirando el lujoso coche con una gran sonrisa.

—Yo comeré —le recordó—, trata de que lleguemos vivos.

— ¡Que gracioso! —contestó con una mueca.

—Andando, te diré por donde ir.

Lils se acomodó en el lugar, se sentía como en un juego de carreras. —Veamos que puedes hacer bebé.

—No me hagas arrepentirme de dejarte manejar.

—No lo haré —murmuró y con eso salió disparada quemando llantas, para disgusto de su novio.

Llegar al lugar les llevó más tiempo del estimado, pero al menos habían logrado hacerlo en una pieza. Scorpius tragó saliva y se quitó el cinturón, aún tenía los nervios alterados, había sido un viaje encantador casi tanto como unas vacaciones diseñadas por *Terrortours.

Salió del coche agradeciendo el poder poner los pies en tierra firme, se acomodó su ropa y fue por Lily.

—Relajante ¿no? —dijo, mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia el cielo.

—Sí… —contestó con evidente sarcasmo.

—Toma.

Le sonrió y regresó las llaves. Scorpius no dudo en tomarlas, apretándolas la palma de su mano. Sin duda ahora él siempre manejaría.

— ¿Lista?

Asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, él puso su mano en su espalda y la guió hacia el lugar. Lilu sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta conforme se acercaban. Por fuera el edificio parecía insignificante pero todo cambio al entrar.

—Buenas noches se encuentran en Mnemosyne, Clínica de Modificación de Memoria. "Ayudando a las brujas y magos a encontrar sus canicas desde 1426" —expresó, una mujer con un uniforme color amarillo jengibre, entonces comprendió que los de St. Mungo no eran los únicos con pésimo gusto, de los dos colores no sabía cuál era más horrendo.

_«¿Canicas? De poder reírme lo haría pero con el estómago hecho un nudo me es imposible. Yo necesito recordar. ¿De verdad este lugar será serio?»._

—Gracias, nos gustaría hablar con el mago titular es sobre un caso —comunicó Scorpius.

— ¿Él ya los espera?

—Sí, venimos de parte del medimago Rutherford.

—Entiendo, esperen un momento aquí.

Lily hecho una mirada a su alrededor, había algunas otras personas, pero no parecía ser un lugar muy concurrido. Las paredes blancas le provocaban pensamientos de la clase que evocaban un manicomio, alguna vez había visto con sus primos una película de terror muggle dónde salía uno, la piel se le enchinó de sólo pensar en pasar la noche ahí.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Si —replicó pegándose a él—. ¿No tendré que quedarme aquí, cierto?

— ¡Slytherin no, espero que no!

Le alegró saber que él tampoco encontraba el lugar confortable.

—Y de ser la situación me quedaría contigo.

Ella respiró aliviada, sintiendo una angustia menos en su interior. — ¿Crees qué nos reciba?

—Si, seguramente comentaremos la situación y nos dará una idea de lo que será el tratamiento —comentó, realizando pequeños trazos en su espalda para calmarla y distraerla.

—El medimago Knightley, lo atenderá ahora, acompáñenme.

Utilizaron el elevador hasta el tercer piso de ahí recorrieron un par de pasillos hasta que estuvieron frente a la oficina.

—Adelante, por favor.

El lugar era sobrio, el hombre se encontraba fumando una pipa y parecía estar alrededor de los 45, en su cabeza aún había unos rizos castaños y su piel era apiñonada, tenía una barba corta y su estatura era promedio al igual que el resto de su complexión.

—Usted debe ser el señor Malfoy y ella su prometida.

—Así es —confirmó, acercándose al mago para estrechar su mano, atrayendo a su novia al frente presentándola—. Lily Potter

—Es un placer, ¿la hija del salvador del mundo mágico?

Ambos hicieron un sonido de desagrado, pero ninguno lo desmintió o aceptó. El sanador tampoco necesito respuestas, los miró con ojo analítico antes de proceder.

—Ya veo, tomen asiento.

— ¿Desean algo de tomar?

—No, ¿tú Lily?

—No, gracias. Estoy bien.

Knightley dejó su pipa y se dirigió a su asiento. —Bien, coméntenme lo qué sucede y no omitan nada.

Malfoy tomó la iniciativa, dio un panorama general de lo que había ocurrido y del parte médico que había realizado Olsen, Lily tuvo que rellenar los huecos, además de dar su versión de la situación y la forma en que se sentía, así como las veces que había conseguido recordar algo.

—Necesito tener una sesión con la señorita Potter para confirmar lo que les diré —indicó entrelazando sus manos con seriedad sobre el escritorio—, pero por mis años de experiencia trabajando con cuestiones de la memoria, puedo decir que se trata de un maleficio o una maldición, que se deriva de algunas realizadas en los años de 1200 en adelante.

—Puede explicarnos mejor —pidió Scorpius, consternado. Lily a su lado no estaba mejor, se encontraba patidifusa.

—Verán, fue muy común que algunas brujas realizaran filtros de amor para obtener al hombre que deseaban, de ahí que también se derivaran otros conjuros, encantamientos y maleficios. Fue entonces que se crearon los hechizos de modificación de memoria, no como los conocemos ahora, que son dos: los que borran recuerdos, el primero el _Obliviate_ y los encantamientos que la modifican, los cuales son más sencillos y menos agresivos, pero también están los maléficos, que buscaban extraer por completo los recuerdos del verdadero amor de la víctima. No necesariamente usados sólo con ese fin, con el tiempo se fueron adaptando a otras situaciones convenientes para los que los ejecutaban; el Concilio de Magos, que como saben es el predecesor del Ministerio que ahora conocemos, condenó esa práctica así como a los magos y brujas que los realizaban; destruyó casi todo el registro de esa magia pero seguramente algunas familias guardaron algunos libros, diarios, grimorios que contenían la información.

— ¿Quiere decir qué fui víctima de un maleficio de esa clase? —preguntó con dificultad, no es que le sorprendiera del todo ya ellos habían pensado en la posibilidad de una maldición y magia oscura, pero aún así seguía siendo difícil de asimilar. Nunca pensó en enemigos, en lo que se refiere al significado estricto de la palabra, pero por lo que le había pasado era claro que los tenía.

—Así es, pero seguramente quién la atacó no logró hacerlo con éxito, se necesita de gran poder, concentración y práctica, usted debió ser su primer víctima y era clara la intensión, deseaban que olvidara su relación con el señor Malfoy para siempre, por lo que no intentaron con otros encantamientos y hechizos, pero usted debió defenderse, obligando a su agresor a utilizar el _Obliviate_ para que no tuviera recuerdos del incidente.

El tren de los pensamientos de Scorpius iba bastante rápido uniendo todos los detalles en su cabeza, ahora contaban más pistas para resolver el caso.

_«Eso quiere decir que Lucius no pudo ser, él es poderoso y sabe manejar la magia oscura, es lo bastante inteligente para no hacer un maleficio que no pudiera realizar con perfección, pero entonces quién ¿mi abuela? No, no puede ser… ¿el bastardo de Zeagler? Ni siquiera considero que tenga esa clase de conocimientos en artes oscuras, pero tenía un motivo para hacerlo. ¡Maldición!». _

Sus manos se volvieron dos puños de piedra sobre sus piernas. La furia corría por sus venas como fuego, quería la cabeza de quién cometiera esa bajeza.

—Señor Malfoy le pido que se controle o me veré en la obligado a pedirle que salga —espetó Knightley con seriedad, líneas de tensión cruzaron su rostro haciéndolo ver más viejo.

—Scorpius —musitó Lily con la voz quebrada.

Malfoy se obligó a razonar, mirando a su novia con el rostro desencajado y los ojos cristalizados, la atrajo hacia él. Se concentró en el medimago aún con la huella de sus emociones en sus ojos.

— ¿Puede ayudarla? —inquirió por ambos, ahora que había recobrado un poco de lucidez sus prioridades habían vuelto a establecerse y la recuperación de Lily estaba en primer lugar.

—Haré lo posible.

—Hágalo, no importa lo que cueste.

***º*º*º***

Salieron poco después de la Clínica, Knightley tendría una sesión con Lily de evaluación, antes de iniciar con su tratamiento. La tormenta había comenzado, Scorpius se apresuró a llevar a su la pelirroja al auto, estaba agotada física y emocionalmente, parecía tan frágil en ese momento, en verdad le partía el corazón verla así.

El camino a casa fue largo y silencioso, ninguno de los dos se animó a comentar algo. Ambos se encontraban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, torturados por sus temores.

— ¿Quieres cenar algo? —preguntó al entrar en el calor de su hogar.

—No, sólo quiero ir a mi cuarto.

—Bien —asintió comprensivo—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—No.

—Hasta mañana, Lils —musitó, se acercó con pasos decididos y besó su frente, ella murmuró una despedida y subió la escalera cuando se encontraba por la mitad se detuvo, se giró sabiendo que él aún estaba ahí estático con los ojos fijos en ella.

—Gracias.

Él no respondió y ella siguió su camino, entonces Scorpius pudo bajar la guardia y dejar de hacerse el fuerte. Estaba tan desecho como ella y le dolía de la misma forma. Se preparó una copa que se tomó de un trago, se sentó en la sala mirando el fuego crispar dándole vueltas a todo ese asunto.

Tenía decisiones que tomar por la mañana, pero esa noche no podía más. Subió a su cuarto pasando por el de su novia, quiso entrar pero lo mejor sería que la dejara descansar.

Tomó una larga ducha antes de acostarse, trató de leer algo pero fue en vano, su mente se negaba a cooperar. Así que lo dejó, tardó un rato antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños.

***º*º*º***

Lily había llorado hasta quedarse dormida. Deseaba saber quién era el culpable de que se encontrara viviendo ese infierno, pero por otra parte prefería no hacerlo, sabía cómo reaccionaría Scorpius y eso sin pensar en su familia. Lo único que quería era recuperar sus recuerdos y superar todo esto de la mejor forma.

Horas más tarde se despertó y no logró volver a conciliar el sueño, se quedó ahí mirando la oscuridad, sintiendo la cama helada y la habitación tan grande, tan ajena. Entonces hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, salió de ahí casi corriendo, cruzó el pasillo y entró a la habitación de su novio, aún estaba tenuemente iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea, por lo que podía ver su figura con claridad, avanzó hasta su cama. Él se encontraba profundamente dormido y lo envidió por poder dormir así.

—Scorpius —llamó con suavidad—. Malfoy… —movió la cama con su mano, logrando que él se despertara agitado con la varita en la mano.

— ¿Qué… diablos? —soltó brusco, al ver a su novia al pie de la cama se tranquilizó— Lily, ¿qué pasa?

De repente ya no parecía tan buena idea ir ahí, se encogió de hombros abrazándose a sí misma como si tuviera frío y miró hacia la mesa de noche.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, sabía cómo se veía, como una niña, que ya no era, que corría al lado de sus padres a mitad de la noche por miedo o una mala pesadilla.

—Merlín si, claro que si. Ven aquí —exclamó, abriendo las cubiertas de la cama para ella, invitándola al calor de su cama, Lilu trepó rápidamente acomodándose a su lado—. Ni siquiera tenías que preguntarlo —agregó al taparla, se acercó a ella y la abrazó juntando sus cuerpos, entrelazando sus piernas.

Era realmente reconfortante estar así con él, se acurrucó un poco más, disfrutando de su presencia y su calidez. Era tan extraño como ahora estando a su lado, todos sus pesares parecían más soportables.

—Trata de dormir, mañana tienes que ir a la Academia.

Ella recargó su frente en su pecho y se permitió cerrar sus ojos, sintiendo su suave y baja de su respiración; escuchando el sonido acompasado de su corazón se fue perdiendo en el sueño. Scorpius no tardó mucho más en seguirla, el tenerla cerca lo hizo sentirse mejor.

Él también necesitaba sentirla, saber que aún con todos los problemas estaban juntos.

***º*º*º***

**Continuará…**

***º*º*º**

*Una ciudad al sur de Egipto.

*Agencia de viajes situada en el número 59 del Callejón Diagon que ofrece vacaciones de acción para familias mágicas con sentido aventurero. En un anuncio de El Profeta publicitan algunos de sus ofertas: Alquiler de castillos transilvanos, con vampiros incluidos. "Ruta Zombie" donde los viajeros pueden encontrarse con muertos vivientes cara a cara. Crucero por el Triángulo de las Bermudas donde se pueden ver barcos que no se "percataron" del monstruo. Una advertencia en el anuncio señala que "Terrortours no se responsabiliza de muertes o heridas" (DP).

*º*º*º

**H**ola, si nuevamente hemos tardado, teníamos ya el capítulo pero nos fuimos de vacaciones y luego se nos atravesó una situación difícil. En verdad lo sentimos, la actualización habla de un nuevo diagnostico para Lily, además de una breve explicación histórica. esperamos que no les aburra. Nos estamos acercando a revelar quién es el culpable, ¿por quiénes apuestan? Y algo que queremos que nos mencionen es ¿creen qué Lily recupere sus recuerdos perdidos?

**No dejen de escribirnos, por favor.**

Realizamos un one-shot de esta pareja llamado **The Masquerade**, por si gustan leerlo y comentarnos.

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros, en** facebook**, pueden buscarnos como **Nenasfashion** o **Nenas Walpurgis**.

Ojala puedan unirse a nuestro grupo especial de esta pareja en facebook: **Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies.**

En** twitter** es (arroba)**NenasFashion**

Esperamos sus opiniones, quejas y demás.

**Ahora el momento de los agradecimientos:**

**pucca . chocolatito: **Hola, mil gracias por leer la historia esta y las demás, nos animas con tus comentarios. Esperamos que te guste también este capítulo. Saludos.

**Kemmy-Lovegood: **Hola, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por leer y escribirnos, si el capítulo anterior fue tranquilo pero este también tiene algo de eso. Las cosas comenzarán a desenredarse o enredarse más aún no lo diremos. Por lo pronto esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**lunatico0030**: Hola, muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia y dejarnos un review. Si fue un capítulo tranquilo, aunque nos gusto escribirlo tanto como este, son capítulos que explicaran y revelaran cosas detalles para esclarecer lo que le sucedió a Lily. Por lo pronto esperamos que te guste y nos dones un comentario. Saludos.

**AndreaM21**: Hola, millones de gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia y comentarnos. Nos alegra que te guste el fic. Si todas queremos con un Scorpius, si bueno seguro que si hay un hombre así uno entre los tantos millones que hay en el planeta, igual y no así de guapo pero algo es algo, aún conservamos la esperanza de encontrar uno xD. Jagger es un personaje complejo que aún esta en desarrollo, en los siguientes capitulo se irá viendo más de él. James aún no termina de conocer de quién realmente se enamoró. Cuando Rose y Lysander vuelvan ya se verá cómo Ron tomara las cosas. Si 35 capítulos suena bien, veamos si llegamos hasta allá. De momento esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Me: **Hola, en verdad muchas gracias por leer. Si claro que el problema de Lily comenzara a tener sentido ahora en la Clínica, ya irás leyendo como se desarrolla esto. por lo pronto esperamos que te guste el capítulo nuevo. Saludos.

**Flor Fleur: **Hola, mil gracias por leernos y que bien que te haya gustado la historia. Aquí el nuevo capítulo ojala sea de tu agrado y nos comentes nuevamente. Saludos.

**Tabata Weasley: **Hola, mil gracias por leer el fic y escribirnos. Si tienes razón en lo que comentas sobre quién pudo ser el que atacó a Lily, pero ya hemos dejado un par de pistas pero todo se ira revelando pronto. Gracias por tus comentarios, que bien que te guste como manejamos las personalidades de Scorpius y Lily. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo y nos dejes un review. Saludos.

**Nightgirl**: Hola, muchas gracias por escribirnos, si sabíamos que debíamos dejarlo más largo pero es un capítulo de transición más que nada. Si tienes razón en lo que dices Scorpius tiene muchos detalles y Lily si tiene muchos cambios de humor jajjaa. Ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Erendi Cullen: **Hola, muchísimas gracias por leer, lamentamos la demora, ya seguimos y ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Lilialh: **Hola, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por leer, aquí el capítulo nuevo, aún poco tarde pero llegó, ojala te guste. Saludos.

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas escritoras.**_

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	18. Problemas

_**Disclaimer: **_Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos creado esta historia uniendo a las familias Potter-Malfoy, desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**UNA VEZ EN DICIEMBRE**

**By**

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**Para ustedes que están en el cielo.**

**Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones.**

**D.B.M.F.**

***º*º*º***

_**Problemas.**_

Scorpius se despertó con la extravagante alarma, soñoliento le propinó un descuidado golpe al reloj. Se acomodó un rato más, abrazando la figura de su novia. Respiró el perfume de sus cabellos, sin poder contenerse cedió a la tentación de seguir el recurrido del aroma, su nariz se fue deslizando por la extensión de piel de su cuello que estaba a su alcance.

Lily se removió, suspirando suavemente, estaba siendo arrastrada del mundo de los sueños por aquellas sensaciones agradables.

—Despierta —murmuró, mordiendo su lóbulo.

Ella se estremeció y emitió un ruidito de aprobación, ladeó su cuerpo ligeramente, permitiendo que él tuviera un mejor acceso a su garganta. Scorpius ni tardo, ni perezoso comenzó a recorrer su piel con besos cortos, llegó a su hombro y bajó la prenda, dejando al descubierto la piel pecosa.

Lilu se volteó segundos después con una pequeña sonrisa, pasó sus manos por el rostro de él, antes de plantarle un beso sencillo en los labios.

—Has despertado de buen humor.

—Tal vez aún sigo dormida —musitó, fingiendo.

—Estas sonriendo.

—No, no lo hago —replicó, abriendo un ojo.

Scorpius llenó de besos su cara, haciéndola reír.

—Basta, me estas babeando. —Se quejó queriendo sonar severa pero era imposible.

—¿En verdad estás bien? —cuestionó al alejarse.

Lily tomó un respiro, su sonrisa perdió intensidad pero no se extinguió. —Anoche estuve llorando y pensando en todo esto, sé que no tengo muchas opciones y sé que estás haciendo todo por ayudarme, así que quiero creer en la Clínica y en el medimago Knightley.

—Todo saldrá bien.

—¿Y si no puedo recordar nunca?

—No pienses eso. —Depositó un beso en su frente.

—¿Te importaría?

Él se quedó callado, Lily podía leer la batalla que lidiaba él en su expresión tormentosa, en sus ojos llenos de tristeza, de sólo verlo así, quería volver a llorar.

—Te amo Lils, con recuerdos y sin ellos.

El corazón de Lilu se aligeró con la confesión. Se pegó a él, dejando que acariciara su espalda con suaves movimientos.

—Es hora de la ducha —comentó sentándose y llevándosela con él

—¿No pensarás…?

—¿Qué? ¿Llevarte conmigo? Sí, eso justamente estaba pensando —anunció, antes de levantarse. Ella se aferró a él, enredando sus piernas en su cadera y él se aprovechó de la situación para poner sus manos en el trasero de su novia.

—¡Bájame en este instante y quita tus sucias manos de mí!

—No hay manera de que lo haga — respondió soltando una risa que le hacía cosquillas a Lily cuando su aliento chocó contra la piel de su clavícula.

—¡Por todos los hipogrifos! ¡Bájame Malfoy!

—Eres una escandalosa. —La dejó sobre sus pies, frente a la ducha, corrió la puerta de vidrio.

—¿Qué dices, ahorramos agua? —cuestionó con aquella sonrisa traviesa que hacía que un hoyuelo apareciera en su mejilla izquierda.

—No —dijo buscando ser fuerte y no caer en la tentación. Se cruzó de brazos, colocando la mirada más enfurruñada que tenía.

—Me portaré bien

—¿Te han dicho que eres pésimo para seducir?

—Es que aún no empiezo a seducirte —comentó con voz baja, quitándose la camiseta negra que llevaba. No le dio tiempo de elegir, la tomó por la cintura, metiéndola al cubículo girando las llaves.

Lily dio un grito que seguro despertó a los vecinos. —¡Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! ¡Eres una vil serpiente rastrera!

Scorpius rió de forma ronca, la aseguró con su mano derecha para que no se le escapara, mientras templaba el agua. Sí, tal vez había sido demasiado burdo al dejar que un chorro de agua especialmente fría cayera sobre su novia, pero pensaba solucionar todo en el proceso, no podía quedar mal, no, si quería seguir avanzando en su relación.

—Querías que te sedujera, ¿no?

—Esto ni siquiera es seducir, esto debería ser un crimen… ¡déjame salir!

—Exagerada. —Señaló, acallando todas sus recriminaciones con un beso arrollador que terminó por desarmar sus quejas y su razón. Él dejó que sus cuerpos se unieran bajo la lluvia cálida de la ducha y mientras sus bocas aún se encontraban explorándose en un ritmo delicioso, sus dedos ya estaban trabajando en retirar la estorbosa ropa.

Lily podía sentir como él se encontraba bajando sus cortos shorts de snitch con sus pantis color rosa, su mente se encontraba fuera de servicio, pero tampoco la necesitaba en ese momento, no cuando aquello se sentía así de bien y de cualquier forma estaba segura de que podría detener las cosas si así lo deseaba.

El saber que pronto estarían desnudos, la hizo sentir una oleada de calor que nada tenía que ver con la temperatura del agua.

—Levanta tus pies —murmuró contra sus labios.

Ella lo hizo, apoyándose de él. Scorpius pateó la ropa lejos de ellos y aprovechó para ir por la camiseta, la retiró con rapidez, compartiendo con ella pequeños besos. El sostén fue un poco más trabajoso pero cuando consiguió quitarlo, lo aventó lejos. Al fin la tenía desnuda para disfrutar de ella, aunque sólo fueran un par de minutos, no tenía la intensión de que terminaran haciendo el amor, él quería todo el tiempo para hacerlo, sobre todo después de lo que habían pasado.

Lily quiso sentir vergüenza, pero se dio cuenta que era tonto, él la había visto así seguramente cientos de veces y ella a él, aunque no lo recordara. El recuerdo más claro que tenía así de él, era del día que había despertado a su lado sin memoria. Aunque eso no evitó que un sonrojo adornara sus mejillas y que los nervios crecieran en la base de su estómago.

—Eres hermosa Lily. —Acunó su rostro besándola con suavidad. Lilu se acercó nuevamente a él, sintiendo el roce de su piel contra la de él y fue sencillamente perfecto, sus manos se perdieron en la espalda de él, llegando hasta el borde de la ropa que él aún tenía puesta.

—¿Piensas bañarte con el bóxer? —cuestionó cuando se separaron para tomar un poco de aire.

—No, claro que no. —Con movimientos contados lo retiró, se quedó quieto frente a ella. Lily retiró su cabello rojo que escurría por su cara y sin querer queriendo le dio una buena mirada.

Sí, él era demasiado atractivo, su cuerpo cincelado era toda una tentación. Ella sonrió complacida al ver que él estaba comenzando a tener una erección.

—¿El enojo se esfumó al verme? —preguntó petulante, con esa sonrisita torcida que tan bien le iba.

Ella estrechó sus ojos teniendo una muy mala idea tomando forma en su mente, pasó nuevamente su mirada por él antes de decidirse.

—No corres con tanta suerte.

—Al parecer sí, te tengo aquí conmigo.

—Tonto.

Scorpius besó con rapidez su nariz, tomó la barra de jabón y la esponja. —Da la vuelta.

Lily enarcó la ceja, visiblemente confundida. Era verdad lo del baño, ¿quién lo diría? Al parecer un hombre si podía pensar con la cabeza aún en cuando se encontraba excitado. Por un momento pensó en dejar de lado su dulce venganza, pero ese pensamiento no duró tanto como para que en verdad desistiera.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo hazlo, que estamos contra tiempo.

La pelirroja lo hizo, sintiendo su fuerte presencia detrás de ella, eso la puso nuevamente nerviosa, no sabía exactamente que esperar, así que se quedó tiesa bajo el chorro de agua.

_«Sólo una ducha.»_

Scorpius apartó sus ojos con suplicio, dejándolos sobre el techo del lugar, pensó en la horrenda sanadora de 50 años que se la pasaba intentando ligar con él, la sola imagen de la mujer pasando su lengua de forma asquerosa por su boca pintada de rojo fue suficiente para calmar sus deseos.

Al fin más sereno, hizo a un lado el cabello rojizo descubriendo su cuello, antes de deslizar su brazo sobre el estómago femenino, entonces comenzó a mover la esponja enjabonada por la pecosa y hermosa figura.

Lily se relajó finalmente, era agradable sentir como él se encontraba bañándola con tanta delicadeza, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña. Sintió sus labios cepillando la piel de su hombro, pero no había nada sexual en esa pequeña caricia.

—Gírate.

Ella lo hizo sonriendo, comenzó a entonar una pequeña melodía, mientras él pasaba la esponja por su espalda.

—¿Lo disfrutas? —inquirió, alzando la comisura izquierda de su boca en una sonrisa de lado.

—No.

Él negó con su cabeza y sin pensárselo le dio una pequeña nalgada.

—¡Oye!

—Eso es por ser una niña mala y mentir.

Ella puso sus ojos en blanco. —Bien, lo disfruto. —Se sobó la zona fingiendo una mueca de dolor, aunque en realidad lo que había sentido nada tuviera que ver con esa sensación.

—Eso está mejor.

Scorpius se agachó para lavar sus largas piernas. Lily tuvo que sostenerse de la pared del baño para no perder el equilibrio. Se incorporó nuevamente besando su frente.

—Termina, iré por tu shampoo.

—¿Saldrás de aquí así?

—No estoy loco, sólo le hablare al elfo.

—Ah… —Miró el jabón y se sonrojó, sabía a qué se refería con terminar. Él no había querido tocarla íntimamente, dirigió sus ojos hacía él.

Su mente se volvió un hervidero de pensamientos vs sentimientos, con movimientos de robot se lavó el resto de su cuerpo y su cara. Scorpius volvió con la botella de shampoo y le sonrió, tenía toda la piel enchinada.

—No tienes idea del maldito frío que hace allá.

—Me lo imagino —murmuró divertida.

Scorpius tomó un poco de shampoo y lo esparció por sus manos antes de meterlas en la cascada roja.

—No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto.

—Lo he hecho muchas veces, cierra los ojos.

Lily podía sentir el suave masaje de los largos dedos de Scorpius, pensó en cuántas veces habían compartido el baño y por más que trató de recordar no pudo.

—¿Te jale el cabello? —cuestionó al ver la tensión en su rostro.

—Sí— mintió.

—Lo siento, bebé.

Merlín, él sonaba tan sincero que Lily se sintió un poco mal. La palabra de afecto que él había utilizado la hacía tener algo en que concentrarse aparte de su falta de recuerdos.

—¿Bebé? ¿En serio estás utilizando ese término conmigo?

—Sí.

—¿Y no lo usabas con tus zorras?

—No son mías. —Dejó escapar una risa antes de ponerse serio—. Nunca tuve que esforzarme por estar con ellas, simplemente venían hacia mí y hacían todo fácil para que las cosas fluyeran entre nosotros, pero tú siempre fuiste lo que yo quería para mí, tal vez no lo supe comprender y manejar en Hogwarts, pero estar contigo me hace decir esas palabras cursis y románticas, tú me haces ser así —confesó con apocamiento, sus hombros cayeron ligeramente, haciéndolo ver más humano y alcanzable.

Lily se sintió enternecida por su declaración, aunque pensar en esa mujeres le recordaba todos los años que había tenido que soportar viéndolo con una y con otra, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes entre ellos si hubieran tenido el valor para enfrentar sus sentimientos antes, pero suponía que ambos habían tenido que pasar por aquello, crecer y madurar un poco, para lograr crear y sostener la relación que tenían ahora, aunque ella no la recordara y estuviese adaptándose a un montón de situaciones entre ellos.

Una sensación cálida se anido en su pecho, sabía que él escucharía un «te amo» de su boca nuevamente. Ella aún tenía sentimientos por Jagger, no podía dejar de tenerlos en tampoco tiempo, pero Scorpius se estaba ganando a pulso su corazón, o quizás era que en verdad el amor que le había tenido era tan fuerte que traspasaba todos los obstáculos, incluso la falta de memoria.

—No estamos ahorrando agua. —Fue lo único que logró decir y sabía que había sonado tonto después de que él dejara una parte de sus sentimientos al descubierto, pero ella no era muy buena en esto ahora. Estaba rota y necesitaba juntar las piezas o en su defecto reconstruirse, pero paso a paso, por ahora lo que habían ido desarrollando esos días, era todo lo que podía ofrecer y esperaba que él lo comprendiera.

La decepción relampagueó unos segundos en el rostro de Scorpius, ella se dio cuenta y él lo sabía, así que buscó hacer las cosas fáciles para ambos, siguiéndole el juego.

—Supongo que no y si seguimos aquí nos haremos ancianos. ¿Me darás una mano? —cuestionó con una sonrisa coqueta. Bien, ahí estaba el Scorpius que ella podía manejar ahora o eso creía.

_«Tal vez debería dejar la venganza para después _—lo medito, pero entonces dejando el episodio extraño de hacía unos momentos, aún estaba el hecho que la había llevado ahí aún en contra de su voluntad y estaban las múltiples veces que se había divertido a sus costillas, gracias a que sabía cómo incomodarla_—. No, no creo tener otra oportunidad así.»_

¡Oh si! ¡Claro que le daría una mano!

Se mordisqueó su labio inferior, sus ojos brillaron con travesura y determinación. Tomó la esponja y el jabón, preparándose para la que sería su venganza. Él era un sueño erótico hecho realidad. Sí, era afortunada.

Scorpius de inmediato notó que su novia tramaba algo, pero estaba considerando dejarla salirse con la suya, sólo para que estuviera feliz y ver una sonrisa en su rostro. Su erección se había desinflado, incluso antes de esa conversación, así que no estaba preocupado porque ella se sintiera incomoda a su alrededor.

Lily deslizó su mano con la esponja por los brazos, los fuertes hombros, el tórax y conforme fue bajando se dio cuenta que iba a necesitar ponerle sabor al asunto o su plan no se concretaría. Tal vez un par de caricias aquí y allá funcionarían, algo que no la comprometiera, ni afectara.

Discretamente dejó que su mano libre se deslizara por el costado de él, mientras dejaba caer uno que otro beso por el torso de él. La esponja siguió bajando siguiendo la línea apenas perceptible de vello rubio.

_«Sólo un poco de valor, seguro que lo he hecho antes. Cirse esto será vergonzoso de muchas maneras.»_

La nuez de Adán subió y bajó, marcándose más en el cuello de Scorpius, si creía que había dejado de estar en problemas estaba equivocado. La miró a través de sus ojos estrechados y entonces ella pasó la esponja por su miembro de una manera que lo hizo jadear, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba ante la sensación eléctrica que recorrió su columna.

—¡Demonios Lily!

Ella soltó una risita traviesa. —¡Ops!

_«Ahora los toques finales.»_

Podía sentir como él se estaba poniendo duro y eso que ni siquiera lo había tocado con su mano a ciencia cierta. No se atrevió a bajar la mirada para cerciorarse, no quería desconcentrarse. Soltó la esponja y lo tomó por el cuello, haciendo que se inclinara para un beso y ella hizo que valiera realmente la pena, pues lo dejó mareado, desubicado y deseoso de más.

Scorpius estaba por aprisionarla contra el mosaico, cuando ella se escurrió lejos de él riendo cantarina, supo que de eso era lo que ella había estado urdiendo. Sonrió aún sin quererlo, estaba por girarse cuando sintió un pellizco en su trasero.

La miró con las cejas levantadas, cada rasgo de la cara pecosa de Lily hablaba de su triunfo.

—Lindo trasero —aduló risueña—, espero que no se te haga tarde, suerte con eso.

Salió de la ducha enredando una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, aún riendo por su travesura salió del cuarto. Malfoy ni siquiera pensó en perseguirla, ahora su mente estaba en el problema que tenía entre sus piernas y en la ducha que tenía por concluir.

—¡Al diablo! —Su mano se cerró sobre su eje y dejó que su mente se encargara de poner el escenario de la fantasía, donde la única protagonista podía ser su ardiente pelirroja.

***º*º*º**

Lily estaba comiendo de forma apresurada su tazón de cereal, esperando que Scorpius bajara. Se les había hecho tarde pero no tanto como para no llegar, ella no había tenido oportunidad de arreglar su cabello, así que se había conformado con sólo amarrarlo. Su ropa combinaba de puro milagro y su bolso, ahora estaba repleto de cosas, aparte de su túnica de la Academia.

Malfoy ocultó su sonrisa al entrar a la cocina colocando una cara larga.

—Sólo una taza de café —ordenó, mirando al elfo.

—¿Qué tal la ducha?

Él dirigió su mirada plateada hacía su novia que tenía esa sonrisa burlona en sus labios, él mantuvo su semblante sereno, se acercó a ella lentamente, le quitó el tazón colocándolo lejos de ellos.

—¡Hey aún no terminaba!

Scorpius la tomó por la cintura y la dejó sobre la encimera de la cocina, ella soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, él se hizo un lugar en sus piernas. Lily puso sus manos en los hombros de él, sus cejas se crisparon con interrogación.

—Espero que mantengas ese ánimo todo el día—mencionó, rozando con el dorso de su mano la cara de su novia.

—¿Qué…?

—En cuanto termine mi turno en St. Mungo, pasaré por ti para ir a la Clínica.

—¿Hoy? Pensé que esperaríamos un poco —balbuceó, su entusiasmo se desinfló.

—Pediré la cita para la noche.

Lily inhaló a fondo y asintió. —Bien.

Scorpius puso un casto beso en sus labios rosados. —Buena chica —murmuró, se dirigió hacia su oído— y sobre lo de esta mañana, espero que puedas concentrarte en la Academia.

Ella bufó de forma exagerada, alejándolo. —Él que no podrá concentrarse serás tú—. Se bajó de la estructura, tomando su bolso.

—No finjas, sé que te encantó verme desnudo.

—¿Alguien necesita que le suban el ego?

Él soltó una risotada, apenas alcanzó a tomar unos tragos de café cuando ya se encontraba en la puerta. —Vámonos, pasó a dejarte y luego voy a St. Mungo.

—Se te hará tarde.

—Me las arreglaré.

***º*º*º**

Llegaron al edificio antiguo, varios magos y brujas corrían por la escalinata. Lily se quedó dentro del coche esperando que él le abriera la puerta, a veces se olvidaba del detalle caballeroso de su novio y se salía como si nada, pero él la reñía cada vez que lo hacía.

—Supongo que te veré después —dijo, pasando sus dedos nerviosa por el asa de su bolso.

—Suerte en tus clases y ten cuidado.

Lily asintió y se alzó de puntas para plantarle un rápido beso, era extraño como había comenzado a tener esos pequeños gestos con él, a veces ni siquiera lo pensaba, sólo lo hacía en automático como seguro pasaba en el pasado.

—Estaré bien.

—Procura siempre estar acompañada —aconsejó. No le gustaba para nada dejarla ahí sola, pero sabía que debía confiar en ella y en la seguridad que su padre había contratado, detalle del que había sido informado por medio de una breve misiva que le había hecho llegar junto con una queja por no asistir a la junta y dejar que Eliot lo representara una vez más.

—Lo haré.

—Si te sientes…

—Lo sé. —Enredó sus dedos con los de él—. Me voy ahora y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Scorpius esperó a que ella entrara, antes de volver a su coche y salir volado hacía el hospital.

***º*º*º**

Lils caminaba por los pasillos con una sonrisa en sus labios, al ver pasar corriendo a algunos de sus compañeros, se dio cuenta que ella también llegaría tarde. Se apresuró a llegar al aula de Encantamientos sanadores III, abrió la puerta sin aliento, inclinándose y recargando sus manos en sus rodillas.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante señorita Potter, que sea la última vez que llega tarde a mi clase.

_«Esa voz…»._

Su corazón se saltó un latido antes de desbocarse, sus ojos se alzaron encontrando la Jagger Zeagler, enfundando en un traje oscuro que se veía acompañado de una capa del mismo tono y por dios la miraba como si deseara atravesar el aula y tomarla entre sus brazos.

_«No, esto no puede ser verdad. ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Qué dimensión es esta?»_

Se hizo hacía atrás y comprobó el nombre en la pared, si esa era la aula.

—¿Piensa pasar o se quedará en el pasillo?

—Yo… si claro —repuso con vergüenza, las miradas de sus compañeros estaban sobre ella. Caminó rápidamente a su mesa, Erin despejó un banco y ella se sentó en el agradeciéndole.

— Como les iba diciendo, cubriré el resto del ciclo a la profesora Aldridge.

—¿Ella se encuentra bien?

—Sí, ahora mismo se encuentra en un Congreso sobre medimagia avanzada en Alemania…

—Es increíble que este aquí ¿no? —susurró Edin.

—Sí, lo es —murmuró sonado terriblemente afligida, definitivamente iban a ser unas horas muy largas.

***º*º*º**

Scorpius se encontraba en su consultorio, el día había comenzado calmado y esperaba que siguiera así, pero al ver aparecer a sus amigos por el lugar le indicó que no sería así.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Necesitamos ponernos al día y últimamente tú no dispones de mucho tiempo — explicó Eliot.

—Ya se lo que dirás, no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Lo arreglare con mi padre después.

—Hablen de negocios en otro momento, venimos aquí por otra razón —recordó Albus, presionando para que la conversación volviera al tema realmente importante.

—No hay mucho que leer, pero algunos detalles son interesantes —anunció Damen aventando un pergamino al escritorio de Scorpius.

—¿Saben quién fue?

—No aún, pero está en esa Academia y no creo que de repente decida dejar las cosas por la paz, algo me dice que volverá a intentarlo.

—Mi hermana no está segura ahí.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo pedirle que deje de ir, sabes cuán testaruda es y por otra parte si ella no vuelve, pondrá en alerta a su enemigo.

—¿No lo entiendes? su enemigo ya está alerta, seguro que está monitoreando los movimientos de Lily, pronto se dará cuenta que no tiene ciertos recuerdos.

—¡Demonios, lo sé!

—Estamos descartando personas, dejando sólo los que pensamos que tienen algún motivo para querer atacarla.

—No es un trabajo sencillo, debes decírselo a mi padre.

—Le he dicho a Lily que se lo digamos, pero no quiere hacerlo.

—Debes hacer lo correcto por ella.

Malfoy soltó una maldición explosiva, anduvo con pasos furiosos por el lugar, hasta que finalmente exhaló largamente, de nada le servía perder los estribos.

—Encontré una clínica…

***º*º*º**

Lily sintió que la clase se había vuelto un torbellino difuso, no había captado ni escrito, nada de lo que Jagger enseñado.

—La clase terminó —manifestó Erin, logrando que la pelirroja respingara, parpadeó como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que la mayoría de sus compañeros ya habían salido.

—Sí, sí… ya voy. —Tomó sus cosas de forma torpe, echándose la bolsa al hombro—. Vamos.

—Espero que en la próxima clase estés más atenta.

Lilu se tensó como una cuerda de guitarra, pero aun así logró girarse y encararlo. —No deberías estar aquí y lo sabes —profirió grave, lanzándole una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Lily, sólo vámonos —pidió su amiga, jalándola de un brazo.

—Tal vez, pero tú pareces olvidar por qué estoy haciendo esto —repuso Jagger sin dejarse amedrentar por el carácter tempestuoso de su ex novia, iba a luchar por ella con su apoyo y sin él.

Ella soltó una exclamación, rodó sus ojos antes de acercarse a él y clavarle su dedo índice en el torso.

—No y tú estás peligrosamente cerca de lograr que le diga a mi padre que te quiero lejos.

Jagger se rió sin preocupación. —¿Eso es una amenaza? ¿Recurres a tú padre en lugar de a tu prometido? ¿Qué pasa Lily, tanto así tienes miedo de mí, de que te des cuenta que me sigues amando?

Lily se quedó sin aliento por el golpe de sus palabras. —No es justo, sólo aléjate de mí —respondió como pudo saliendo del aula. Edin la siguió, no sin antes fulminar con su mirada a su nuevo profesor.

—Espera Lily.

La pelirroja avanzó entre el mar de personas recargándose tras un pilar. Esto era demasiado, cerró sus ojos con fuerza luchando por no dejar escapar ni una lagrima.

—Lily —murmuró Edin claramente preocupada.

—Estoy bien.

—No te creo nada, no quiero creer qué…

—No hay nada que creer —intervino cortando sus palabras, lo último que necesitaba es que comenzaran los chismes y volverse una masa llorosa en medio de la escuela era sin duda una mala idea. Respiró a fondo y se obligó a seguir con su horario escolar, fingiendo que nada ocurría, comenzaba a volverse buena en eso después de todo es lo que había estado haciendo desde el día en que había perdido la memoria en navidad.

***º*º*º**

El resto de las clases fue una tortura para Lily, no fue hasta que salió de la Academia que se sintió realmente mejor, tal vez era porque ahora por fin estaba fuera del alcance de Jagger.

—¿Segura qué estarás bien? —inquirió Edin, frunciendo sus cejas, logrando que una marca se produjera a la frente— . Siento que no me estás contando algo.

—No hay nada, es sólo el disgusto de hoy.

—Deberías cumplir tu amenaza y decirle a tu padre, él es después de todo el Jefe de aurores, algo podrá hacer.

—No estaba pensando cuando dije eso —espetó sincera, sacando su lengua—. Me ofusque, pero ya no importa, que él haga lo que quiera.

—En serio, eres cambiante.

—Son las hormonas —respondió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, no estaba como para decir mentiras elaboradas—. Tengo que irme, Hugo debe estar esperándome, quede con él para ponernos al día.

—¿Hormonas?

—Sí… nada de importancia.

—Bien ve con cuidado y salúdalo de mi parte.

—Claro.

Se despidió con un gesto dejando a Edin con un extraño sentimiento.

***º*º*º**

Hugo se encontraba tamborileando su pie sobre el asalto, con las manos en los bolsillos miraba en todas direcciones esperando ver la cabeza roja de su prima atolondrada, pero nada. La espera no era una de sus cualidades, era una persona que necesitaba estar en constante movimiento. En pocas palabras una persona kinestésica, hiperactiva.

—¿Desesperado? —cuestionó una voz femenina.

—Mucho —respondió, ladeando su rostro para captar una imagen de la persona que le había hecho la conversación. Encontrándose con una grata sorpresa al reconocer a una famosa compañera de profesión—. Eres Dina Morgan y juegas con _Las Arpías de Holyhead_.

—Así que lo sabes.

—¿Cómo no saberlo? Tuvimos un gran encuentro la temporada pasada.

—Sí bueno, pero ya de eso tiene tiempo —respondió minimizando el asunto. Le hecho una buena mirada notando lo repuesto que estaba—. Tú lesión se ha ido.

—Sí —afirmó contento. Adoptando otra postura frente a ella, ya no del chico desgarbado que esperaba a su primita, si no del jugador que deseaba quedar bien con una bruja tan impresionante como ella.

—¿Te planto una chica?

—Espero que no —comentó removiendo su cabello, alejándolo de sus ojos castaños.

Dina sonrió sin poder evitarlo. —Cuando haces eso pareces un cachorrro

—¿Qué? —cuestionó descolocado.

—Eres gracioso, espero tengas mejor suerte esta temporada —deseó con sinceridad, palmeando la curva de su hombro—. Adiós.

Caminó unos pasos encontrándose en un —afectuoso— abrazo con un tipo, el cual Hugo no reconoció. Desanimado por perder una oportunidad como esas con ella, soltó el aire que contenían sus pulmones y apartó la vista.

—Era demasiado bueno.

—¿Qué era demasiado bueno?

—¡Merlín, Lily! —exclamó exaltado al verla parada a centímetros de él, como si se tratara de una aparición.

—¿Qué? No he llegado tan tarde… además eras tú él que balbuceaba cosas sin sentido en la calle.

Hugo miró al cielo pidiendo paciencia, definitivamente esos no habían sido sus mejores minutos. Negó con su cabeza resignado con su suerte y avanzó hacía la puerta del _Unicornio plateado_.

Lily lo miró confundida, pero al ver que él _muy caballeroso_ de su primo pensaba dejarla ahí afuera, lo siguió al calor del lugar.

***º*º*º**

Scorpius estaba a punto de hacer algo que realmente lo mandaba a la horca de forma directa. Tragó en seco, deseando poder desvanecerse y evitar ese encuentro, pero que rayos esto era por Lily. Ella era su prioridad y cómo tal tenía que aceptar que no había alguien más capacitado para protegerla que su padre, aunque eso significara alejarse de ella.

Recargado frente al despacho del Jefe de aurores, sintiendo varios pares de ojos pendientes de él, fue como lo encontró Harry, quién abrió sus ojos de par en par por la sorpresa de verlo.

—Scorpius, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Podemos hablar adentro.

—Espero no te hayas metido en líos.

—Créame que preferiría eso —exhaló abatido.

Harry se puso serio comprendiendo que el asunto que tratarían no era algo que podía tomar a la ligera. —Adelante.

Scorpius logró moverse, se deslizó hasta la primera silla que vio.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Alguna pelea con Lily sobre el compromiso?

—No es sobre eso, lo que tengo que decirle es realmente grave.

—¿Qué? ¿Lily está bien?

Él negó con la cabeza. —No, no lo está.

Harry se tensó como una cuerda. Miles de cosas terribles atravesaban su mente endureciendo sus rasgos. —¿De qué se trata?

Malfoy ni siquiera fue capaz de encarar su mirada, había fallado en cuidar de Lily. —Tiene amnesia desde navidad… —Y una vez que comenzó no se detuvo hasta que había dejado caer toda la bomba y como lo previó, causó una explosión que arrasó con todo a su paso.

—¡Con mil demonios! ¡Dijiste que la protegerías! —Estrujó el cuello de la camisa que llevaba Malfoy.

—Lo sé y no sabe cuánto lo lamento —dijo enfrentando por primera vez aquella furiosa mirada verde—, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado por eso estoy aquí, para que me ayude a terminar con esto.

Potter estaba que echaba chispas y aún así fue capaz de ver en el chico su franqueza. Alguna vez él había alejado a Ginny de su lado para protegerla pero eso no había bastado, no cuando hay gente mala en el mundo que sólo desea hacer daño.

Lo fue soltando lentamente, necesitaba pensar, entender todo ese rompecabezas.

—Debo hablar con ella.

Scorpius asintió con el corazón comprimido.

***º*º*º**

Lily soltó una carcajada divertida. —¡No lo puedo creer! Tío Ronnie si que debe de querer ahorcar a Lysander… ¡Son unos locos!

—Sí, pero ya justo que ella hiciera algo más grave que yo, ya no podrá echarme en cara su historial de perfecto comportamiento.

—Vamos, tampoco era tan bien portada, además esto se trata de amor… es entendible y justificable. Lysander resultó ser la contraparte perfecta para ella.

—Si bueno… ¡amor, amor! Bahhh me dan asco…—Hizo un sonido de estar echando insecticida para matar un insecto. —Ahora sólo hablan de eso, luego será sobre bebés, pañales… se están haciendo tan viejas.

—¡Tonto! —Le propinó un pequeño golpe en la frente—. Eres un exagerado, además tu enamorado eres más cursi que un cuarto de motel barato para San Valentín.

Hugo bufó aunque no pudo evitar sonreír. —Eres una perversa por conocer esos lugares.

—¡No los conozco! Pero vamos, como si no fuera no conocimiento público, hasta en las películas salen.

—No en todas las películas…

Lilu se puso roja tan rápido que era como si se hubiese enchilado. —Enfermo.

—Sólo bromeo.

—Hay detalles que no necesito saber.

—Lo mismo digo de tu vida _conricitoscaradeestrillido_.

Lily rodó sus ojos más relajada tomó su soda y la sorbió a través de su popote. Estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando vio aparecer a Scorpius por la puerta del restaurante, con una carita que de inmediato supo que eran malas noticias. El corazón debió habérsele ido hasta el suelo y el color también, porque Hugo no tardo en tomarle la mano preocupado.

—Lily, Lily ¿qué ocurre…? no juegues, si es una de esas bromas escalofriantes voy a darte una pequeña paliza…

—¿Qué? —Su voz apenas logró escapar de sus labios.

Scorpius llegó a su lado y dejó caer su rodilla para tomar la cara pecosa de su novia. —Lo siento… sé que te enfurecerás, pero tuve que decírselo a tu padre.

Hugo tenía en su rostro un gran signo de interrogación, no estaba entendiendo nada. Así que sólo se quedó ahí siendo espectador de esa extraña escena.

*º*º*º

**Continuará…**

***º*º*º**

**H**ola, lamentamos la demora muchas complicaciones se nos atravesaron. Sobre el capítulo, finalmente Lily vuelve a la Academia donde se encuentra con Jagger, lo cual la pone mal. ¿Qué creen qué suceda con él ahí? El enemigo está cerca sin duda… pronto todo comenzara a revelarse.

En el siguiente veremos cómo le va a Lily con su sesión y su padre.

Mil gracias a todas por el apoyo, por leer y comentar. Es por ustedes que la historia sigue.

**No dejen de escribirnos, por favor.**

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros, en** facebook**, pueden buscarnos como **Nenasfashion** o **Nenas Walpurgis**.

Ojala puedan unirse a nuestro grupo especial de esta pareja en facebook: **Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies.**

**Ahora el momento de los agradecimientos:**

**LilyScorpfan: **Hola, miles miles miles de gracias por seguir leyendo. Tu comentario se nos hizo sumamente interesante, el maleficio comenzó en esas fechas inventado por magos y brujas que no necesariamente eran de la familia de Malfoy, pero que seguramente también alguno de sus miembros tuvo que beneficiarse con su uso como mencionas. Sobre Lily intercambiando palabras con las enfermeras lo tomaremos en cuenta para cuando vaya de nuevo al hospital xD. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Nathy22:** Hola, millones de gracias por leer y comentar, lamentamos la demora. En los próximos capítulos se verá lo de la memoria de Lily y si es que lograra recuperar sus recuerdos, además de quién fue el culpable del ataque. Esperamos que te guste esta actualización y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Florfleur**: Hola, mil gracias por leer la historia y dejarnos un comentario. Nos alegra que te haya gustado el último capítulo, si colocaremos más recuerdos de momentos entre ellos pero más adelante, no en este capítulo. Esperamos que te guste y nos comentes, lamentamos la tardanza. Saludo.

**Lilialh:** Hola, muchas muchas muchas gracias por escribirnos, tenemos algunos planes para todos los chicos, James tiene mucho que decir aún y sobre Lorcan y Alice todo puede suceder no queremos adelantar nada. Ojala que te guste el nuevo capítulo, poco a poco se verá como avanzara la situación de Lily y los recuerdos. Saludos.

**Afrodita Malfoy Black:** Hola, muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y de dejar un review, sentimos la demora pero aquí ya estamos con un nuevo capítulo ojala te guste mucho y nos escribas. Saludos.

**89cheshire**: Hola, miles miles de gracias por dejarnos ese lindo review, nos alegra que te guste tanto la historia, lamentamos la tardanza, aquí el nuevo capítulo esperamos que sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

**Sui-AliRs:** Hola, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo, no te preocupes a veces se complica leer a tiempo cuando salen las actualizaciones. En uno de los capítulos anteriores se explica por qué Jagger tuvo que dejar a Lily. Sí las cosas se complicaran mucho mucho, pero por lo pronto esperamos que te guste la actualización. Saludos.

**ForeverScorily**: Hola, millones de gracias por tu hermoso review y por leer la historia, nos alegra saber que te haya gustado tanto. Sentimos la tardanza pero aquí esta otro capítulo ojala te siga gustando y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Bella Valentia:** Hola, miles de gracias por tu comentario y por leer la historia aún cuando eres fan de la pareja de ScorpiusxRose, nos alegra que te guste como llevamos la relación de ScorpiusxLily. Por fin actualizamos ojala siga siendo de tu agrado y nos dejes tu opinión en review. Saludos.

**Debbie**: Hola, en verdad muchas gracias por escribirnos, ojala te siga gustando la historia, aquí la continuación. Saludos.

**Fabita Krum:** Hola, mil mil mil gracias por leer y escribirnos, claro que vamos a seguir actualizando nada más que se nos complicaron las cosas y no pudimos publicar con regularidad, pero aquí ya esta el nuevo capítulo ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Maggietrejos:** Hola, millones de gracias por leer le fic y comentarnos, ya pronto se sabrá quién lanzo el maleficio pero quién crees que sea el culpable? Por fin estamos aquí con una nueva actualización esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**Iresema espinosa:** Hola, muchas muchas muchas por todo el apoyo que le das a nuestras historias. Aún hay mucho de historia, ya sabremos si Lily recuperara sus recuerdos con ayuda del nuevo tratamiento, sobre Jagger pues pudo ser, pero no aseguraremos nada pero pronto se descubrirá el culpable. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Lunatico0030:** Hola, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y escribirnos, si estos últimos capítulos tienen un sube y baja de emociones incluido este nuevo. Esperamos que te guste y lamentamos mucho la tardanza. Nos gustaría leer tus teorías sobre quién lanzó el maleficio. Saludos.

**Marizactz:** Hola, en verdad muchas muchas muchas gracias por leer aún la historia, lamentamos la demora. Si tienes razón el amor todo lo puede y si basándonos en eso Lily tendría que recuperar sus recuerdos, pero ya veremos capítulo a capítulo que ocurre. Scorpius la ama mucho con su vida y haría todo por ella. Esperamos que te guste la actualización y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Me:** Hola, mil gracias por leer y comentar. Nos alegra que te guste la pareja de Rose y Lysander, sobre Locar y Alice todo puede ser, aún no diremos nada sobre ellos. Ya veremos si Lily recupera sus recuerdos en los siguientes capítulos, ojala te guste la actualización. Saludos.

**Erendi Lucy C:** Hola, muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, no parecerás loca sólo dinos quién crees que lo hizo. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo, cada vez estamos más cerca de revelar quién lo hizo. Saludos.

**_Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas escritoras._**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	19. Tensión

_**Disclaimer: **_Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos creado esta historia uniendo a las familias Potter-Malfoy, desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**UNA VEZ EN DICIEMBRE**

**By**

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**Para ustedes que están en el cielo.**

**Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones.**

**D.B.M.F.**

***º*º*º***

**_Tensión._**

Lily sintió como si una gran piedra hubiese caído en su corazón, oprimiéndola, impidiendo que pudiera seguir respirando. Tal vez aquello de que el mundo podía venirse encima de uno era cierto…

Su papá lo sabía, lo sabía.

¡Por Merlín!

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba recargada en el torso de Scorpius, una fuerte sustancia entraba en su nariz molestándola. Enfocó sus ojos notando lo que ocurría, se había desmayado y todos la miraban con preocupación a su alrededor.

—¿En serio no está embarazada? —Volvió a preguntar Hugo, esperando obtener esta vez una respuesta que le satisficiera, porque aquello no era nada normal.

—Ya te dije no —rumió.

—¿Entonces?

—Es algo más complicado que eso…

—Está despertando —anunció la mesera, rompiendo aquella discusión sin sentido.

—Lily. —De inmediato la llamó Scorpius tocando su mejilla.

—Son unos molestos… no estoy embarazada, así que deja de esparcir chismes sobre mi o quién te dará una paliza seré yo —comentó incorporándose, tratando de sonar lo menos afecta posible—, y estoy bien.

Scorpius recuperó el alma al escucharla, la ayudó a levantarse, agradeciendo la atención de todas las personas ahí.

—Eres una pequeña bestia, nos has dado un gran susto. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿De qué se enteró mi tío que te puso así? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

—Ahora no —pidió con la frente fruncida. Así que aquello no había sido una pesadilla, ¿por qué diablos Scorpius la había traicionado?—. Tenemos que hablar.

—Sí.

—Lo siento Hugo, sé que todo esto es muy raro pero te lo explicaré todo después —espetó despidiéndose rápidamente y saliendo del lugar con Scorpius pegado a ella, siendo su sostén. Tal parecía que estuviese a punto de derribarse y perderse nuevamente en la oscuridad.

Entró al auto con la mente revuelta, para cuando Scorpius se unió a ella en el interior, Lily ya tenía todo una serie de preguntas brincando de sus labios.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no esperaste? ¿Qué estabas pensando? ¿Te volviste loco?

—Tenía que hacerlo, ya no podíamos posponerlo más… se trata de tu vida Lily, y no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por algo así.

—¡Y porque es mi vida, yo tenía derecho a tomar esa decisión! ¡Demonios Scorpius! —exclamó molesta hasta la médula. Se talló el rostro enrojecido por el coraje, limpiándose las lágrimas rabiosas que se escapaban por las esquinas de sus ojos.

—Discúlpame pero es lo correcto. —Fue lo único que dijo mientras echaba a andar su auto.

Lils chasqueó sus dientes. —Me llevarás con él. —No obtuvo respuesta y no la necesitaba, era lo lógico. Su papá debía estar vuelto loco.

Todo esto era una bazofia, ¿por qué tenía que sucederle esto ella?

***º*º*º**

Lily reconoció su casa, claro no podía ir al Ministerio, no sin crear revuelo y chismes, tampoco podían ir a su antiguo hogar o su madre se enteraría, era el lugar más lógico para llevar a cabo aquella espinosa reunión. Ni siquiera esperó a que Scorpius abriera la puerta, saltó del automóvil apenas éste se detuvo.

Él salió tras ella, alcanzando a abrazarla por la espalda. —Tienes que entenderme.

Ella se tensó nada más al sentir aquellos brazos que le impidieron seguir. —Estábamos haciendo esto juntos, debiste avisarme al menos…. ¿por qué así? ¿qué te hizo hacer las cosas a mis espaldas? ¿qué más no me estás diciendo?

—Yo sólo quiero detener a quién te hizo esto.

Lily sintió como su corazón se estrujaba comenzó temblar sin remedio, el enojo se fue esfumando dejando sólo una terrible sensación en su interior. Se giró dentro del abrazo para aferrarse a él, a lo único cierto que tenía en ese momento.

Malfoy la envolvió con fuerza, colocando su cabeza en el hombro de ella, sintiéndose tan débil y frágil como ella.

***º*º*º**

Harry Potter observó aquel espectáculo desde la ventana de la sala, el dolor y el sufrimiento que emanaban era visible para todos los ojos. Tal parecía que a pesar de que su hija había perdido la memoria había vuelto a desarrollar un lazo con Scorpius o quizás ese nunca se había ido.

Malfoy ladeó su rostro y comenzó a susurrarle varias cosas, a las que Lily pareció reaccionar, pues fue soltándole de a poco a poco. Esa escena le recordaba su infancia, era como si su pequeña estuviera renunciando a su peluche más preciado o a la mano de su madre para entrar al kinder por primera vez.

Harry se aclaró la garganta tratando de tragar el nudo de emociones, se apartó de la ventana al ver que estaban por entrar. Caminó por la sala dando una vuelta más buscando la serenidad que necesitaba para enfrentar aquello, sus ojos siguieron cada una de las fotografías de la relación de su hija con Malfoy que estaban por el lugar.

Su hija se veía feliz en cada una, ella era feliz con Scorpius, por eso él había terminado por aceptar que estuvieran juntos. No debía olvidarlo, podía estar enojado como nunca con él y querer lanzarlo a la reserva de dragones, pero quería a su hija y ella a él.

Esto que estaba sucediendo tenía que tener una explicación y él debía ser consciente que a veces, aún cuando darías tu vida por esa persona amada las cosas sucedían. Él era el enemigo principal de muchos de los criminales que andaban sueltos y era lo más lógico que buscaran hacerle daño utilizando a su familia, no sería la primera vez que ocurría, pero deseaba en el fondo que esto no fuese por él o no se lo perdonaría.

La puerta se abrió y él se giró, su pequeña princesa apareció con pasos vacilantes y ojos rojos. El corazón se le estrujo y no hizo más que abrir sus brazos para ella, ya habría tiempo para las preguntas.

Lunita atendió el gesto silencioso y corrió a aferrase a su papá, era como si de nuevo tuviese 5 años y creyera que él la podía proteger de todo. Scorpius se mantuvo en el marco de la sala, sin saber qué hacer realmente, así que sólo esperó con las manos en los bolsillos, recargado en la pared.

***º*º*º**

Rose estaba en el balcón de su habitación tenía los ojos cerrados sintiendo la brisa chocar contra su cuerpo. El sonido de una cámara la hizo abrir un ojo, sonrió mostrando sus dientes. Se giró queriendo protegerse de la lente.

—Para ya.

—Estás hermosa, dame el gusto —pidió, volviendo a enfocarla.

—No me culpes por querer tener una imagen tuya siendo tan libre y feliz.

—Lysander apenas tengo puesta una camisa tuya. —Sus mejillas rivalizaban con el color de sus rizos.

—¿Me estás gruñendo?

—No, pero esas fotos no quiero que las vea nadie.

—Son artísticas.

Ella rodó sus ojos. Hizo una cara chistosa y avanzó hacia él, abrazándolo.

—Al menos quiero una que me guste a mí.

—Todas te gustaran —comentó depositando un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

Él programó la cámara y la hizo levitar a una altura adecuada. Después de unos minutos el flash dejó de prender, Rose se separó de él mientras la cámara volvía a manos de su dueño.

—Deberíamos estar preparando las maletas —comentó ella en un suspiro.

—Aún hay tiempo.

—Siento que tengamos que volver antes, no tenía previsto este problema en la oficina —lamentó.

—Deja de preocuparte, habrán otros viajes… después de la boda, ¿no se acostumbra viajar?

—Sí.

—Ves. —Dejó la cámara, tomó su mano haciendo que se acercara a él.

—¿Qué haces?

—Bailar.

Ross negó con su cabeza, pero dejó que él la guiará.

—Mañana por la noche tendré que ver a mis padres.

—Llegaremos juntos, seguro tu padre estará esperando que aparezca.

—Tal vez deberías dejarme hablar a mi primero con él.

—¿Y perderme la diversión? Seguro que ya tiene algo preparado para mí —dijo, dándole una vuelta.

Ella volvió a su posición frente a él. —Te quiero completo para nuestra boda.

—Lo estaré —aseveró con una sonrisa bonachona.

—Yo esperaba que fuese una fiesta íntima con mi familia, la tuya…

—Temo que con tu familia bastaría para ser algo más que intima.

Rose lo pisó y él se quejó riendo. —Era un comentario inocente.

Y mientras bailaban, Rose no podía dejar de pensar que la realidad los estaba alcanzando, ahora había sido un problema de trabajo, mañana sería su padre y las reacciones sobre el compromiso, no quería pensar qué más cosas aparecerán para añadirse a la lista, hasta ahora todo parecía tener solución pero no quería que nada inesperado se agregara.

***º*º*º**

Lily más calmada estaba sentada al lado de Scorpius en el sillón, Harry estaba frente a ellos, escuchando la versión con la tensión emocional mostrándose en cada parte de su cuerpo. Era claro que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no explotar ahí mismo, pero el ambiente era tan pesado que incluso respirar significaba un gran logro.

—Eso es todo.

Harry se movió finalmente, se quitó los lentes y talló sus ojos. —¿Nos puedes dejar a solas Scorpius?

—Papá, él puede quedarse —intervino Lily, colocando su mano sobre la pierna de su novio.

—Está bien, estaré en mi estudio. —Él comprendía la razón por la que Harry lo quería fuera, apretó la mano de Lily y besó su sien, antes de levantarse.

Potter esperó hasta que no escuchó más los pasos de Scorpius para acercarse a su hija. —¿Por qué no recurriste a mi?

—No quería preocuparte, estaba muy confundida.

—¿Scorpius te lo pidió…?

—¡No! —expresó rotunda— Él sólo ha hecho todo por ayudarme.

—Debió decírmelo desde que se enteró —dijo severo.

—Ahora lo sabes.

Harry se meció el cabello, estaba realmente angustiado, pero necesitaba ser objetivo.

—Quiero que vuelvas a la casa.

—¿Qué? No… yo… Scorpius encontró una Clínica y…

—Lily no recuerdas tu relación con él, yo necesito que estés en un lugar seguro, en lo que hago las investigaciones y encuentro a quién te hizo esto.

—No quiero estar encerrada —murmuró en un hilo de voz.

—No lo estarás, pero entiende que debo tomar medidas.

Lily se incorporó negándose a ceder, se detuvo frente al árbol, aún la decoración navideña estaba ahí. Los momentos que había pasado con Scorpius en el lugar desde que había perdido la memoria se mezclaron en su mente.

—No puedo dejar a Scorpius —profirió con los ojos llorosos.

Harry avanzó hasta ella, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros. —No lo estás dejando, sólo te irás a un lugar seguro, este no lo es.

—Sí, lo es.

—Lily por favor, entiende.

—Este es mi hogar, yo decidí hacer una vida con él.

—Una vida que no recuerdas.

—Pero que es real, él no ha hecho más que cuidar de mí, él realmente me está ayudando, me muestra recuerdos, busca tratamientos…

—Y podrá seguir haciéndolo, pero las cosas tienen que cambiar. Si él me busco es porque sabe que este asunto va más allá de lo que él puede hacer, debes comprenderlo —pidió con el corazón desecho por ver a su hija en ese estado.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero irme... yo estoy con él.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Tenemos una relación, tal vez no recuerde estos dos años pero sí soy consciente de estos días que hemos estado juntos, no todo es un teatro y….

—No lo amas, Lily. Tú misma lo dijiste, la relación que recuerdas es la que tuviste con Zeagler, es el amor que tú recuerdas y sientes en este momento, ¿no es así?

Lily boqueó quedándose muda ante la lógica de su padre.

—¿Ves? No te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes.

—Se siente así —acotó veloz, apartándose de él.

—Es por tu bien.

—¿En verdad? ¿En qué beneficiará qué vuelva a casa? Todo el mundo se enteraría y quién hizo esto se habrá salido con la suya —manifestó exasperada.

—Lily.

—No papá, no lo haré… si quieres protegerme será de otra manera, porque no voy a dejar que quién hizo esto gane, no voy a alejarme de Scorpius.

Harry sabía que obligarla no traería nada bueno, Lily era demasiado terca y su carácter tempestuoso sólo haría más difícil todo.

—Sé que estás molesto y que sólo quieres ayudarme, pero tienes que tomar en cuenta lo que yo quiero y también la opinión de Scorpius, estamos juntos en esto.

—Esta bien, pero sólo por ahora —mencionó después de un silencio insoportable.

Lily se relajó al oír eso. —¿Puede Scorpius volver?

—Lo estás queriendo de nuevo.

Una sonrisa apenas visible se abrió paso por sus labios. Harry exhaló largamente, no había manera de negarlo, tarde o temprano terminaría siendo consuegro de Malfoy.

***º*º*º**

Scorpius se encontraba bebiendo un whiskey doble, lo necesitaba después del desastre en que se había vuelto su vida, estaba por perder a Lily, ella se iría de ahí y todo se complicaría más entre ellos.

Tenía el dolor encerrado en su pecho, deseando escapar de la forma que fuera. Golpeó la pared con desesperación. Lo había tenido todo y de repente parecía que la vida se estaba riendo de él, demostrándole que no tenía nada seguro.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió Lily desde la puerta.

—Te vas a ir —murmuró con la mirada cargada de tristeza.

Lily no respondió avanzó hasta él y tomó un buen trago de whiskey de la botella. —Lo sé, poco refinado pero lo necesitaba —explicó lambiendo sus labios. El fuerte sabor la había hecho arrugar su gesto un poco, sentía aquel liquido pasar por su garganta, haciéndole sentir algo más que el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando.

—¿Sabes? Cuando toda esta locura comenzó… sólo quería irme de tu lado, volver a mi casa, con Jagger.

Malfoy apartó la mirada herido. Sí todo aún se trataba sobre ese infeliz, al final ella seguía amándolo, debido a lo ocurrido para su desgracia.

_«Maldito bastardo.»_

¿Por qué él tenía que pasar dos veces por lo mismo? Él ya una vez había tenido que vivir siendo sólo testigo de cómo la mujer que quería amaba a otro y ahora después de haberla tenido, amado más aún, aquel ciclo tenía que volver a repetirse.

—No estás escuchándome —se quejó frunciendo su ceño.

—Lily no tienes que darme explicaciones.

—No sé trata de eso, tonta serpiente. —Lo tomó del rostro haciendo que enfrentara su mirada—. Antes quería eso, pero ahora… ya no.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Que no iré a ningún lado.

Aquellas palabras fueron un bálsamo de paz para su atormentado corazón, sonrió agradecido e hizo lo único que deseaba, la besó como nunca antes, con todo el amor que ardía en su interior. La sostuvo con fuerza, aferrando sus manos a su talle, esperando que ella experimentara en ese intimo momento una mínima parte de todo lo que le provocaba.

Lily se estremeció entre sus brazos, sintiendo el golpe de emociones a flor de piel, era amor, dolor, desesperación, angustia, deseo… todo lo que estaban viviendo entregado en ese cóctel.

***º*º*º**

Lily y Scorpius aparecieron poco después frente a Harry nuevamente. Él frunció sus cejas y apretó su boca, no necesito más que ver sus rostros sonrojados para decidir que prefería no hondar en lo que había ocurrido en el estudio.

—Necesito que estemos en estrecha comunicación, voy a infiltrar gente en la Academia, podrás seguir asistiendo pero bajo mis condiciones. Si la persona que te atacó está ahí, debe creer que tú no has perdido la memoria por lo que han estado haciendo, pero seguro querrá verificarlo…debes estar más alerta que nunca, porque puede ser la oportunidad que necesitamos para desenmascarar a quién lo hizo.

Odiaba poner a su hija en riesgo, pero no le estaban dejando muchas opciones, por eso iba a poner a todo el personal que estuviese a su alcance para protegerla.

Lily asintió, no podía decir que no sentía miedo, claro que lo sentía pero no quería huir, necesitaba respuestas de quien quiera que la hubiese atacado.

—También quiero que hagas una lista de las personas que crees que tienen algo contra ti, lo mismo para ti Scorpius. No podemos descartar a nadie hasta no estar seguros, esto pudo ser por venganza a cualquiera de los que estamos aquí o tal vez no, pero eso es lo que buscaremos averiguar.

—Yo tengo a algunas personas investigando. —Omitió a conciencia mencionar que su padre estaba enterado, lo último que necesitaba es que eso causara más conflictos familiares.

—Quiero toda la información que tengas —declaró severo—, ¿la Clínica es confiable?

—Sí, lo es —afirmó Scorpius.

—Que nadie sepa que están acudiendo, sean cuidadosos, quiero saber todo lo que ocurre y quién está a cargo.

—Le haré llegar la información.

—Voy a pensar en un mejor plan, pero por ahora lo importante es su seguridad —indicó, se movió hasta quedar a medio metro de Scorpius—. No me parece nada de esto, pero una vez más voy a confiarte a mi hija, ya me defraudaste en una ocasión… no querrás hacerlo dos veces —dijo en forma baja y peligrosa.

Lily y Scorpius jamás lo habían visto así y en realidad era para temer, pues Harry Potter seguía siendo el mago más poderoso de su tiempo.

—No es su culpa. —Se atrevió a contestar la pelirroja.

Harry dirigió su atención a su pequeña princesa, su mirada se ablando, pero no la dureza de su voz. —Lily esto es más serio de lo que piensas, por ahora estoy respetando tu decisión, pero eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento, podrás ser mayor pero sigues siendo mi hija y no dudaré en hacer lo que piense que es mejor para ti.

Lilu se quedó en silencio, entendía a su padre aunque su vena rebelde quisiera soltar un par de cosas. La despedida fue en su mayoría complicada y dura para los tres. Ella no sabía si su padre se lo comentaría o no a su familia, Scorpius a su lado no estaba mejor, realmente, él estaba cargando la culpa de todo y no era justo, pero nada en ese asunto lo era, al menos había conseguido quedarse ahí y ojala fuese la decisión correcta.

***º*º*º**

James había comenzado a salir con el resto de sus amigos que había dejado de lado por Sue. Echaba de menos a Rose, pero si estaba feliz con Lysander, no le quedaba más que esperar a que volviera, aunque ya podía predecir el regaño que le daría.

Ahora estaba tomando un helado en Florean Fortescue, con una de sus buenas amigas de la escuela Lisa Macmillan, una chica morena, de melena corta hasta arriba de los hombros con intensos ojos cafés.

—No puedo creer que me hagas comer helado, me resfriare.

—Oh vamos, es mejor en invierno.

—Estás loco.

—Bien, por fin algo que extrañaba que me dijeras.

—Bueno, también un tonto.

Él soltó su risa característica, esa que hacía que las chicas la miraran con el corazón agitado y sonrisas bobas.

—¡Hey! no abuses.

—¿Y bueno? ¿Volverá el play boy?

—No, me haré célibe —dijo con mofa.

—Debí suponerlo —replicó rodando sus ojos.

—Me refiero a que seguiré saliendo con chicas pero no jugaré con ellas.

—Así que con Sue fue tu castigo merecido —canturreó.

J. chasqueó su lengua con desagrado. —Más que eso…

—¡Por los calzones de Merlín! Dime que no sigues pensando en ella.

Ante el silencio del chico, ella abrió al doble sus ojos mientras su barbilla caía. —Serás un escreguto.

—Han pasado sólo unos días —dijo en su defensa, realmente incómodo.

—Ahora suenas como una chica.

—No me enojo si ahora me invitas a una pijamada en tu departamento con muchas chicas.

Ella enarcó su ceja. —Claro, invitaré a mis amigas lesbianas.

James arrugó su nariz, pero su sonrisa se mantuvo intacta. —Mientras duerman en lencería por mí no hay problema…

***º*º*º**

Scorpius entró a la habitación de Lily al no recibir respuesta. Ella estaba echa ovillo a mitad de la cama entre la colcha blanca con el cabello humedecido por la ducha que había tomado después de que Harry se fuera.

El agua y la espuma la habían relajado, pero no habían logrado calmar su cabeza. El que su padre supiera ahora todo le daba un poco de tranquilidad, pero también hacía más grande el problema y más real.

En verdad sólo deseaba que todo eso terminara, si tal sólo recordara quién le había hecho eso, todo se explicaría.

—No has comido nada —dijo sentándose al pie de la cama.

—No tengo hambre.

—Te traje algo —comentó mostrándole una taza grande de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos.

—Eso no cuenta como comida —replicó ella enternecida por el gesto.

—Lo sé, pero quiero que tengas algo en el estómago antes de que vayamos a la Clínica.

—La sesión de evaluación —murmuró. Lo había olvidado con todo lo que había pasado.

—Sí.

Ella miró al techo de la habitación respiró profundamente y finalmente cerró los ojos. Él se movió dejando la taza en el buró, trepó a la cama quedándose sentado a su lado, mientras pasaba su mano por su espalda.

Lily esbozó una suave sonrisa. Se incorporó pasando su mirada por él, observó su ceño medio fruncido, estaba preocupado —eso ya no era extraño—, pero sus ojos brillaban. Había hecho bien quedarse, él había estado desde el inicio con ella y ahora que las cosas se estaban poniendo más difíciles no quería que estuviera lejos.

—Quiero decirte algo.

—¿De qué se trata?

—No quiero que lo tomes mal.

—Lily sólo dímelo.

—Promételo.

Estaba vez lo arrugado de su frente se acentuó, estrechó sus ojos buscando descifrar lo que venía. —¿Por qué?

—No te gustara.

Él puso una mueca. —Entonces no puedes pedirme eso.

—¿Pinky promess? —preguntó mostrando su dedo pequeño.

Scorpius exhalo, sabiendo que perdería. —No diré esa frase ridícula —profirió uniendo sus dedos.

Lily puso sus ojos en blanco, tomó aliento infligiéndose valor y soltó todo de forma apresurada: —Jagger se volvió profesor de la Academia.

Malfoy tardó en comprender lo que ella había dicho, pero con él sólo oír el nombre de Jagger, sintió que las entrañas le hervían.

—¿Qué…?

Ella frunció sus labios, observando como cambiaba de color. —No me hagas repetirlo.

—Joder, ese maldito… tendría que haber previsto que haría algo así —graznó con enojo sacudiéndolo.

—Lo prometiste —musitó con reproche.

Scorpius tuvo que tragarse su rabia y calmarse un poco. —Me encargaré de él.

—No. —Su voz sonó fuerte y segura.

Él la miró mal y sus ánimos volvieron a calentarse al recordar que ella seguía queriendo a ese idiota.

—¡Por Cirse!, por favor cálmate, no necesitamos terminar con la casa en ruinas —manifestó notando el pequeño temblor.

Scorpius gruñó iracundo levantándose, quería salir en ese preciso momento para buscar a Zeaggler. Lily frotó su rostro, debería haber esperado para decírselo, el troglodita de su novio no estaba tomándolo nada bien, aunque suponía que era un avance que no se hubiese ido ya para atacar a Jagger,

—Lo quieres proteger —acusó frustrado.

—¡Eres increíblemente idiota! —resopló bajando de la cama, encerrándose en el baño.

Malfoy soltó un improperio y salió del cuarto antes de que las cosas terminaran aún peor.

***º*º*º**

Lily bajó rato después ya arreglada, el chocolate le supo mal con lo ocurrido, pero no podía encerrarse en su habitación simplemente, no con esa cita que tenía. Scorpius estaba en la sala a oscuras, ella prendió la luz y lo miró desde el marco.

—Estoy lista.

Él dirigió su vista hacia ella, era evidente que estaba ya más calmado y en control.

—Vamos.

Ella había esperado que él se disculpara, pero tal vez era mucho pedir, todo el asunto sobre Jagger lo desquiciaba en verdad. Caminó hasta la puerta y se colocó sus guantes antes de salir al frío.

Scorpius la siguió de cerca, andando hasta su auto cuando sintió un peculiar piqueteo en su nuca, alguien se encontraba observándolos y no le extrañaba que fueran aurores que había mandado el señor Harry, aunque no descartaba que también hubiera alguien más.

Lily no esperó a que él le abriera la puerta, se internó en el coche, girando su rostro hacia la ventana, sentía un horrendo nudo en su garganta. Hubiese preferido estar bien con él en ese momento tan complicado, pero qué se le iba a hacer.

_«Tenía que ser un maldito Slytherin orgulloso.»_

En el radio sonaba _Far away_ de Nickelback, esa canción en verdad no estaba ayudando con su ánimo. Parpadeó buscando alejar las lágrimas, incluso exhaló largamente.

De repente el coche hizo un movimiento violento, quedándose detenido al lado de la calle. Ella viró su rostro intrigada, logrando que su cuello le doliera por lo rápido de la acción.

—Lily me enferma que él este en la Academia… cierto, no lo tome bien, pero tú me pides que no actué, realmente no sé qué pensar.

—Eres un troll.

Él torció su gesto, esto no estaba saliendo bien. —No lo quiero cerca de ti.

—Puedo manejarlo.

—Es justo eso lo que no entiendo, ¿por qué? Él quiere volver contigo y tú me dejas fuera.

—¿Por qué no confías en mí? —inquirió enfurruñada.

—¿Qué?

—Eso es lo que haces, estás celoso hasta los huesos.

—¡Diablos sí!

—Pensé que era obvio pero ya veo que si tienes cerebro de rata, pude haberme ido y no lo hice, por lo que está pasando entre nosotros y quería seguir contigo hasta el final de todo este asunto pero no puedo hacerlo si tu actúas de esa manera cuartando mi libertad.

Scorpius golpeó su volate haciendo que sonara el claxon. —Sólo quiero protegerte.

—Parece que lo que querías es evitar que me vaya con él.

Él se quedó callado como una tumba, ese golpe si que había sido certero. Tuvo que reordenar su mente, no quería seguir arruinando las cosas.

—No quiero perderte —aceptó en un susurro que le costó en verdad.

—Pues estás más cerca de perderme por estas actitudes que por él.

—Lily…

—Sé que te pido mucho, que no es fácil para ti tampoco y si en verdad crees en nuestro amor demuéstramelo confiando en mí, en que yo volveré a ti pase lo que pase —declaró dirigiendo su mano al mentón de él, pidiendo en silencio que la mirara, podía sentir la lucha que había dentro de él.

Scorpius cedió girando su rostro, ella unió sus frentes. —¿Dónde quedó tu seguridad? No se supone que todas caen ante tu encanto.

—Tú no eres todas.

—Buena respuesta. —Una sonrisa se abrió paso por sus labios.

—Confió en ti, pero no en él.

—Lo cierto es Scorpius es que prefiero las peleas sin sentido contigo que las serias —repuso soltando la tensión que se había acumulado en su cuerpo—. Te odio por hacerme pasar por esto.

—¿Volvemos al amor apache?

—No.

—¿Al sexo de reconciliación?

—No tienes tanta suerte —repuso dibujando una sonrisa que quedó olvidada cuando sus labios se encontraron en un suaves roses que aliviaron su molestia.

Scorpius no pensaba dejar las cosas así, pero por esa noche bien podía pasarlo por alto. De cualquier forma ese maldito estaría siendo vigilado por aurores y ahora también estaba en la mira de Harry Potter.

***º*º*º**

Tiempo después entraron a la Clínica, dirigiéndose al mostrador.

—Tenemos cita con el medimago Knightley.

—¿A nombre de Lily Potter?

—Si —asistió la pelirroja.

Un avión color jengibre salió disparado, seguramente para el medimago, avisándole de su arribo.

—Adelante por favor. —La mujer los acompañó hasta el tercer piso, donde se encontraba la oficina.

—Buenas noches —recibió, dejando de lado su pipa—. Señor Malfoy tendrá que esperar afuera, hay una sala al final del pasillo a la derecha.

—¿Él no me puede acompañar? —preguntó ligeramente asustada, apretando la mano que la sostenía.

—No señorita, los familiares deben esperar afuera.

—¿Aún cuando soy sanador? Me gustaría estar ahí.

—Lo siento, déjeme hacer mi trabajo. Seguro comprende la situación, no se permiten familiares a menos de que se trate de un menor de edad.

Scorpius asintió con un cabeceo, ladeó su cuerpo hacía Lily.

—Está bien —murmuró con un gesto nervioso.

Él besó su frente, pidiéndole a los magos que el diagnostico fuera favorable. Lily soltó un suspiró trémulo, mientras se separaban.

***º*º*º**

La pequeña Potter siguió a la enfermera a una habitación totalmente blanca.

—Deme su abrigo y recuéstese —pidió.

Ella lo hizo, pero no pudo permanecer recostada en la mesa de exploración médica, así que se sentó colgando sus pies, hasta que apareció el medimago.

—Tranquila señorita Potter.

—Lo estoy.

El hombre miró hacia sus manos y ella paro de jugar con sus dedos. —Sólo son nervios.

—Es sólo una sesión de evaluación, así que le explicare lo que realizare. La pondré a dormir con una poción, posteriormente realizare un hechizo de la rama de la Legilimancia, entrare a lo profundo de su mente y tendré una idea de lo que sucedió.

—¿Hay riesgos? —balbuceó angustiada, lo último que necesitaba era terminar perdiendo más recuerdos o terminar loca.

—No en esta intervención.

Ella botó el aire que estaba conteniendo, se obligó a tranquilizarse y asintió preparándose para eso.

_«Que salga bien de esto.»_

—Aquí está la poción —anunció la enfermera.

—Adelante.

Luna tomó el vaso con la sustancia morada. —Salud —pronunció más para sí que para ellos. Su cara se arrugó con un gesto agrio. Se acostó y buscó calmar su ritmo cardiaco, los parpados comenzaron a pesarle y pronto los dejó caer.

Knightley movió su varita sobre la sien de Lily, un rayo dorado entró en su cabeza. El medimago se concentró atravesando cada capa. La mente era algo complejo y realizar una lectura correcta de las memorias lo era aún más.

Después de una exploración exhaustiva, se topó con un escondrijo que llamó su atención, podía sentir rastros de magia oscura ahí, intentó penetrar para ver de qué se trataba. Lily se removió aún bajo el efecto de la poción, su cara se transformó en una máscara de aflicción, como si el hechizo la estuviese haciendo sufrir.

El medimago insistió en pasar, la luz dorada creció, se estaba enfrentando a un sello de magia oscura. La frente se llenó de arrugas y gotas de sudor la recorrieron, no pensó que esto pudiera requerir tanto de él, la mente de la paciente estaba luchando contra él de forma inconsciente, su magia estaba buscando repelerlo pero él se mantuvo firme apoyándose de otro hechizo aún más poderoso.

Una explosión de imágenes sin sentido lo sacó de la mente de la paciente, haciendo que trastabillara patidifuso. Lilu despertó agitada gritando, miró a su alrededor buscando entender lo que había sucedido.

—¿Qué pasó? —jadeó descolocada, tenía la sensación de haber vivido una experiencia intensa pero sólo había estado dormida ¿o no?

—Respire lentamente, fue una evaluación compleja.

—¿Salió bien? ¿Podrá ayudarme?

El hombre se limpió la frente con un pañuelo que le hizo llegar la enfermera. —Descanse un poco, tome agua y la veré en mi oficina en unos minutos.

Lily desconcertada como estaba, sólo podía pensar que algo había salido mal. ¿Acaso otra puerta para recuperar sus recuerdos se le cerraría?

***º*º*º**

Scorpius entró a la oficina, sus ojos viajaron a Lily, achicada en la silla frente al escritorio del hombre, parecía perdida y tensa. Tragó en seco, esperando lo peor.

—Siéntese señor Malfoy.

Él se pasó la mano por su cabello, desarreglándolo un poco más. Se sentó al lado de Lily, tocando su rodilla. Ella puso de inmediato su mano sobre la de él, Scorpius pudo sentir su humedad, estaba realmente nerviosa.

—¿Cómo salió todo?

—He tratado de hacer que su novia se serene pero no ha funcionado, la evaluación no salió cómo lo esperaba —informó, notando como los dos parecían a punto de desfallecer.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —presionó Scorpius.

—Si me permite terminar lo explicaré. —Unió sus manos sobre el escritorio, inclinándose sobre él—. La evaluación comenzó normal, entre a la mente de la señorita Potter, estuve buscando hasta que encontré una sección dañada por así decirlo, busque acceder a ella, pero me encontré con que estaba sellada con magia oscura, lo que me indicaba que era lo que estaba buscando y como se los había mencionado lo que causó la amnesia retrógrada fue una maldición mal ejecutada pero poderosa debo decirlo, tuve un enfrentamiento con su magia y la de la señorita que apenas dejó que me mostrara un atisbo de recuerdos sin orden ni sentido.

—Es por es que desperté de esa manera —susurró.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Scorpius, mirándola con interrogación.

—Después te explicó —contestó, antes de volver su atención al medimago—, ¿podrá ayudarme?

—Esta Clínica promete restaurar su mente con un solo hechizo, pero temo que en este caso, serán un par de hechizos y un número de sesiones considerable, podría llevarnos hasta un año.

La pareja pareció recibir una inyección de esperanza. Lily se cubrió la boca con la mano, claramente emocionada hasta la medula. La esperanza llenó cada centímetro de su cuerpo, aligerándolo de la carga emocional que había estado arrastrando todo ese tiempo.

—Gracias —dijo con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Knightley sonrió satisfecho. —Nos queda mucho camino por recorrer, ni siquiera hemos empezado aún, pero quiero que entienda que esto requerirá mucha paciencia de su parte, y por qué no, fe.

—¿El tratamiento será seguro?

—Claro señor Malfoy, aquí ayudamos a las personas a devolverles sus canicas no a perderlas.

—¿Cuándo… cuándo podemos comenzar? —inquirió ansiosa.

—En unos días, necesito investigar un poco y arreglar detalles del tratamiento, mi secretaria se comunicara con ustedes para citarlos.

***º*º*º**

Habían entrado a la Clínica siendo unos y ahora salían siendo otros, la noticia había sido fantástica. Lily estaba feliz realmente, estaba a un paso de comenzar su recuperación, bailó bajo la nieve mientras se dirigían al coche.

Scorpius disfrutó del espectáculo, era así como le gustaba ver a su novia. Tal parecía que todo estaba por mejorar, sólo esperaba que no fuese sólo en aparecía y todo terminara derrumbándose como un castillo de naipes.

—Sube al auto o te dejaré.

—No, no lo harás —dijo yendo hasta él y brincando a sus brazos—. ¿Escuchaste? Recuperare mis recuerdos, volveré… te recordaré, todo lo que vivimos juntos.

—Tómalo con calma.

—Oh vamos, sé que también estás feliz, no seas tan seco —pidió jalando sus mejillas para que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

—Para Lily.

Ella lo dejó ir, notando las manchas de sus dedos en su pálido rostro.

—Te ves tan gracioso.

Él enarcó su ceja, utilizando esa mirada enfurruñada. Resopló ante el embate de coqueteó que ella estaba iniciando al sonreír de esa manera encantadora y mover sus pestañas. Finalmente se rindió y la sostuvo con fuerza por su angosta cintura antes de dar un par de vueltas en su eje con ella escuchando su risa.

No tardó mucho para que él la dejara sobre sus pies, para poder besarla. Lily se sentía mareada por las vueltas, la conmoción emocional y por esos labios que hacían que sus rodillas flaquearan.

***º*º*º**

Llegaron a casa y ella estaba terriblemente cansada, pero la energía la alcanzó para seguir a Scorpius a la cocina. Ahí comieron un par de emparedados dulces y brindaron con tazas de delicioso café humeante.

—Descansa hermosa —deseó cuando estuvieron frente a su habitación.

Ella afirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza, se puso de puntas para recibir su beso de buenas noches, que fue suave y delicioso.

Entró a su habitación, observando el lugar que gritaba espacio de dos personas. Seguro había vivido tantas cosas con Scorpius ahí, no podía esperar a que volvieran a ella. Estaba fuera de control, ese día en verdad había sido un salto a otro de emociones.

Lo mejor sería que se metiera a la cama ya, después de todo mañana tenía que asistir a la Academia.

***º*º*º**

Scorpius estaba por apagar el televisor cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, Lily apareció quedándose en el marco de la puerta, mientras se sobaba de forma nerviosa su brazo derecho.

—Yo… estaba en el cuarto, pero… se siente tan grande y bueno me dije a mi misma ¿por qué no?, pensé que ya que hemos dormido en otras ocasiones juntos y que…

Adoraba su falta de elocuencia, ahora comenzaba a jugar también con sus pies. ¿Sería bueno ya acabar con eso? Una sonrisa se abrió pasó por sus labios, mostrando sus dientes.

—¿Quieres que vuelva a nuestro cuarto?

—Sí —respondió aliviada de que él entendiera, su mirada fue vacilante al notar la expresión de triunfo que él tenía. ¡Cirse!, se volvería insoportable, lo sabía.

—No lo sé, ¿tendremos nuestra sesión de sexo de reconciliación prometida?

Ella casi se va de bruces, tenía la cara encendida. —¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!

—Bueno… no sé exactamente a qué te refieres con que vuelva a la habitación.

—No quieras hacerte el listillo conmigo —manifestó recuperándose y cruzándose de brazos.

Él dejó escapar su risa oscura que hacía que ella lo odiara aún más. —Bien, te complaceré.

Ella entornó sus ojos y regresó a su habitación. —Eso me gano por querer ser buena con él.

—Escuche eso —declaró, incorporándose de un brinco de la cama yendo a alcanzarla—. Sabía que un día me pedirías que volviera a tu cama, así como sé que aunque lo niegues te mueres porque te haga el amor —concluyó diciéndoselo casi al oído.

Lils cerró los ojos ante el delicioso escalofrío que la recorrió, siguió avanzando haciéndose la fuerte, pretendiendo que no había sido afectada por sus palabras y que no estaba con la piel chinita por ellas. —Sigue así y te echaré a patadas del cuarto.

—No lo harás. —La cargó con facilidad, poniéndola sobre su hombro avanzando hasta la cama.

—Eres un bárbaro.

—Exagerada.

La dejó sobre el colchón, ella le lanzó una fea mirada antes de meterse bajo las mantas. Él volvió a reír e hizo lo mismo, acercándose lentamente a ella para abrazarla.

—Te amo —murmuró besando su hombro.

Ella se relajó en el círculo de sus brazos, sonriendo tontamente.

*º*º*º

**Continuará…**

*º*º*º

**H**ola, aquí estamos con otro capítulo. Bueno finalmente se dio la platica entre Harry y Lily, al parecer la pareja no tendrá que separarse por ahora, pero aún falta que enfrenten muchas cosas. Scorpius no toma nada bien la presencia de Jagger en la Academia, es natural que no le guste que este cerca de Lily, no confía en él, cosas interesantes pasaran después de este capítulo.

Si sabemos que no ha salido el atacante pero calma, saldrá y también otras intrigas.

**Mil gracias a todas por el apoyo, no dejen de escribirnos, por favor.**

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros, en **facebook**, pueden buscarnos como Nenasfashion o Nenas Walpurgis.

Ojala puedan unirse a nuestro **grupo** especial de esta pareja en **facebook**: **Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies.**

**Ahora el momento de los agradecimientos: **

**PortiaGold:** Hola, mil gracias por leer y comentar la historia, aquí ya esta el nuevo capítulo, ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Fanny Taka:** Hola, millones de gracias por leer y comentar, que bueno que te guste la historia, aunque no sea Scorose. Aquí ya esta el nuevo capítulo, esperamos que sea de tu agrado y nos comentes. Saludos.

**lylu potter:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por comentar, lamentamos mucho tardar, pero si hemos andado ocupadas pero aquí un nuevo capítulo y pronto el siguiente. Esperamos que te guste y nos sigas escribiendo. Saludos.

**Marisol**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias por comentar, si ya recuperamos nuestra historia y estamos continuándola, tal vez lentamente pero si estamos trabajando en ella. Esperamos que te guste este nuevo capítulo y contemos con otro de tus comentarios. Saludos.

**Little Lamb Malfoy Lightwood:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer y comentar, nos alegra que te haya gustado el pasado capítulo. Ahora sabrás lo que pasará con la relación de Scorpius y Lily ahora que Harry lo sabe, Jagger apenas cobrara importancia en la trama pues ahora aparecerá más, muchas lo odian lo sabemos xd. Edin y muchos creen que esta embarazada pero no es así lamentablemente jaja.  
Esperamos que te guste el capítulo y nos escribas nuevamente. Saludos.

**Lunatico0030**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchísimas gracias por escribirnos y leer, lamentamos la tardanza porque muchas tienen que releer lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior. La verdad hemos estado ocupadas, pero aquí estamos trayendo un nuevo capítulo, ojala te guste. Saludos.

**pucca . chocolatito:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer, también extrañábamos leer tus comentarios. Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, esperamos que te guste y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Adarae**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por tu comentario, esperamos que este capítulo nuevo no te decepcione y nos escribas nuevamente. Saludos.

**Nathy22:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas muchas gracias, si la vida de Lily se complica pero en este capítulo tendrá una buena noticia. Esperamos que te guste y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Bella Valentia:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchísimas gracias por leer y escribirnos, más cuando eres fan del RosexScorpius, a nosotras nos gusta también. Nos alegra que te guste esta historia Scorily y lo sigas, que bien que ya tengas sospechas de alguien, ya hemos dado pistas, así que es probable que muchas ya sepan quién es el atacante. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo y nos escribas nuevamente. Saludos.

**Serena Princesita Hale**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil mil gracias por escribirnos y leer. Si Lily la esta pasando mal, pero en este capítulo tiene una buena noticia. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Llanto del fénix:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer la historia. Nos alegra que te guste la trama, en este capítulo sabrás lo que pasa con Harry y cómo sale de la prueba. Esperamos que te guste y nos comentes. Saludos.

**89cheshire**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchísimas gracias por leer la historia, que bien que te guste, lamentamos la tardanza aquí ya esta la siguiente actualización, ojala te guste y nos escribas nuevamente. Saludos.

**LilyScorpfan :** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por seguir la historia y comentar. Hugo es muy chistoso porque no quiere a Scorpius, tal vez es un poco de celos porque ya no tiene tanta atención de Lily xD. Sobre si es o no el atacante no diremos nada xd. Si Narcissa y Lucius, y algunos Weasley pueden también ser una buena puesta. Edin apenas esta saliendo más en la historia ahora que las clases han comenzado, Jagger apenas se vera más de él ahora que tendrá que interactuar más con Lily. Si tal vez no hemos puesto mucha intriga y demás apariciones del atacante pero las pondremos, gracias por decírnoslo. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Me:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Sentimos la demora, que bueno que te gusto las escenas sobre la pareja en el capítulo anterior, esperamos que te guste esta nueva actualización y nos escribas. Saludos.

**_Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas escritoras._**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


End file.
